


Forgotten Princess

by AnmNicki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Reader is Noctis's sister, Reader is the Princess, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 122,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmNicki/pseuds/AnmNicki
Summary: A year before Insomnia falls, we follow the story of Noctis's twin sister, Nila. What is her life like as the princess? And how does she become so friendly with certain Marshal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Cor works out there. So I decided to create my own! I've had this idea for a while now and am finally putting it out there.

I’ve always lived in Noctis’s shadow. It’s a lonely place to be. We may be twins, and we may both be royals, but in the end Noctis will be the next king. Making sure he is prepared for his future role has, and will always come first. Now this is fine, for the most part. I don’t need all the recognition and attention that showers Noctis on the daily. I am still the Lucian princess, and with that comes all the luxuries you can imagine. So my life can’t be that bad I suppose.

Sure my father tends to pay me no mind, and my brother is frequently too caught up in his royal duties, whether he likes it or not, to grace me with his presence. And sure it’s nearly impossible to find a friend, even as a princess. But as long as I’m a well behaved princess, smiling and waving, attending the events I’m meant to and shaking hands, I am rewarded with nice things. Whatever I ask for really. And honestly it should be nice that nobody really cares to know what I’m doing. All eyes are tuned to Noctis and what he’ll do next, where will he go, and what people will he speak to. Meanwhile as long as I don’t stir up any trouble, I am considered to be dealt with. No need to worry about the silent princess who walks beside Noctis.

It’s interesting how an entire nation can know of my existence, watch me on their screens and hear news of my families business every day. Yet I still feel invisible, like no one actually sees me. 

Because I am just a shadow.

Well to all except one. There is one person who actually sees me, who remembers I’m here.  
And his name is Cor Leonis.

“Again!” The deep voiced seemed to echo through the training room, which is now emptied aside from the two of us. 

I’m a panting mess on the ground, having a hard time standing after having my ass handed to me, for maybe the millionth time, by none other than The Immortal himself, Cor Leonis. As usual he’s pushing me through an intense series of attacks he wants me to perform on him. And also as usual I am not nearly strong enough, fast enough, or even smart enough to land a hit on him. So here I am, a couple hours into our typical training session, on my ass, wondering why I thought this was a good idea.

“I said again!” Cor’s voice rings through my ears, which are pounding furiously.

I stand, despite actually wanting to curl up on the mat and beg for mercy, and I get into my stance, preparing to take a jab at the marshal, who undoubtedly will block me. And I’m right. I never stand a chance when we first start out, no way am I gonna get a decent shot in when I’m beyond exhausted and shaking from weakness though out my entire body. He sends me to the mat again, and this time I’m refusing to get up.

“Keep going!” Cor demands once again, standing stoically above. Everything about him is large. I’m rather tiny myself, but this man truly is huge. Broad shoulders, thick arms… huge hands. He could break me easily with those hands alone. The thought sends shivers down my spine.

I lay flat on my back, my body limp as I slowly lift my hands in front of me, pressing my palms together. I pretend to pray to the gods as I say, “Please, Gods above, do not let the marshal kill me today. Please let him show mercy. Just because he’s immortal does not mean I am.”

The slightest twitch of his lips does not go unnoticed by me, even as it quickly returns to his usual unreadable expression. Such a serious man.

He reaches a hand out to me and I take it. “You know Nila, praying to the Gods and asking for your opponent to show mercy won’t usually work in a real fight.” 

Once I’m back on my feet I crane my neck to look up at him, realizing I’m still holding onto his hand, but not really caring. “Ah, well it seems to work on you quite often, and last I checked you’re the only one who has ever tried to fight me.” I smile coyly at him.

For the briefest second his gaze turns down to where our hands still meet, then back to my eyes. He also makes no move to separate us as he says, “Let’s hope it stays that way, but the point of all this is to prepare you for in case you find yourself in a dangerous situation.”

Reluctantly I slip my hand away from his, instantly missing the warmth of his large hand grasping my small one. I walk towards where I left my water, taking a quick sip before looking back towards him, eyeing his very serious expression curiously, before saying, “Well perhaps if I had my own shield, or even an advisor, following me around, I would be plenty protected.” The slight bitterness in my tone almost seems to catch him off guard. His mouth slightly opens as if to say something, then snaps shut again. 

I continue, “I’m only kidding, don’t worry about it. I should consider myself lucky to be trained by The Cor Leonis. The man, the myth, the legend,” I see a spark of amusement in his eyes so I keep going, “I mean what makes me so special to get this kind of attention?”

Joining me to take a sip of his own water, Cor’s gaze lingers on me, I can almost swear he takes a full sweep of my body, which is only dressed in shorts and a tank top, but I must be mistaken. “You’re the princess, I’d say that makes you pretty special. Although I wouldn’t consider having to spend so much time with me as your trainer to be lucky.”

I sometimes wonder why he was so willing to train me. Anyone could have done it really. Originally another member of the Crownsguard was training me. Although he only really taught me self-defense. I wanted more, but the men were too afraid of injuring me in more intense lessons. They didn’t want to cross my father, or more likely, they didn’t want to upset Cor. So I begged my father, and then Cor, to have him train me, teach me some real fighting. And after much negotiation and my best ‘poor me’ performance, I got my way. You see I have, what some may consider, I default. I am capable of magic use just like Noctis, however my magic does not recharge, and it’s limited. I can’t say I know why this is, just that it is. So I am capable of using it, but I don’t, because then I will lose what little of it I have and it’s best if I save it just in case. So I used this as an excuse, since I can’t fight like Noctis can with his magic, then I should at least be trained to fight by the best there is. It was a good excuse, and it worked, especially at hiding that I really just wanted to get closer to the marshal. 

“Nila?” Cor interrupts my thoughts, and I realize I’ve been staring at him for probably longer than he’s comfortable with. 

“Sorry,” I hurriedly say as a blush creeps up my cheeks. So what if I have I crush on the marshal, that doesn’t seem unreasonable. I mean, just look at him. I’m 19 years old, a full-fledged woman now. Of course a man as handsome as him is going to peak my interest. Whatever, “I’d say I’m pretty lucky, despite what you think.”

Giving me a half smile, which just about makes me melt into the floor, he responds, “Whatever you say. Listen, I am going to be busy for the next several days, a lot is going on that I have to take care of. So we won’t be able to train. I want you to keep working out on your own,” he stares at me for a second, “because I’m not going to go easy on you next time.”

He finishes his sentence by throwing a wink my way, and I swoon, the blush on my face definitely growing. I try to cool off by taking another swig of my water when I glance over and catch him lifting his shirt just enough to use it to wipe some sweat off his forehead. The peak I get at his well-defined abs, which are lightly dusted with hair, nearly sends me aflame. 

For half a second we make eye contact and I look away as fast as I can, hoping he didn’t notice I was basically molesting him with my eyes. It’s when he clears his throat awkwardly that I realize he most certainly did notice. Damn it.

“You did well today,” Cor quickly states, “It’s getting late, you should probably head back. I can walk you to your room if you would like.”

Yes, I would very much like that. But I felt slightly uncomfortable now and should probably cool it. So I say, “Don’t worry about it. I think I’m going to stay here and stretch for a minute, then I’ll head back. Thanks for the training today, these near death experiences every time we workout really keep me feeling alive.”

“Good to know,” his serious expression has returned once again, “Good night, Nila.”

He walks away as I silently whisper ‘goodnight Cor,’ watching him leave. He’s the most mysterious man I’ve ever met. I can typically never read him. Who knows what he’s ever thinking or feeling. I can only imagine the things he’s gone through, what he’s seen, to give him the nickname The Immortal. But nevertheless, he seems to be the only one in the entire palace that truly sees me. He sticks around with me by his own free will, not because it’s his job or he wants something from it. I don’t know why he does, and I don’t care, as long as he continues to stay with me. 

Hopefully I can get these feelings I have towards him under control too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when Cor tries to comport an upset princess.

“Why can’t I come with you guys?” I try not to pout but I find it difficult. I glare at my father, King Regis, as he sits on his throne. Generally this is the only way I can speak with him; staring up at him in the throne room, as though I’m just a regular citizen here to kneel before the king.

Letting out a deep sigh, my father responds, “We’ve been over this so many times Nila. This trip to Altissia is for me and Noctis only. We’re meeting many important people, and it’s important for Noctis to learn from me how to carry himself.”

“That’s not a reason why I can’t come along as well. What’s the harm in me being there? I’m the princess, wouldn’t it make sense for me to also join you?” I can’t help my annoyed tone. We’ve had this conversation so many times it’s beginning to become not just bothersome, but down right aggravating. But I still refuse to let it go. I am never welcome on these royal excursions with my father and brother. He says I’m not needed there, so why risk taking me? He’s even used the words ‘troublesome’ and ‘distracting.’ But the walls of Insomnia are suffocating me, and I’d do anything to leave more.

My father stands, and slowly begins to descend the staircase, limping while he grips his cane to steady himself. Once he’s standing next to me he stalls, not turning my way, but slightly angling his head towards me as he says, “My answer is final Nila. I don’t want to hear about it again. One day you’ll understand my reasons, but until then you just have to listen.”

And just like that he dismissively gives me a wave of his hand as he leaves the room. Then I’m alone, of course. I remember things being different when I was younger. My days were full of Noctis and I playing throughout the palace all day, sometimes Ignis or Luna would join us. We’d sneak around, and play pranks on the guards. More often than not our father would catch us, give us a stern look, then fold, and laugh as he complemented us on how clever we were. I used to love this palace, thinking it was like a giant playground that I got to live in. But as time went on Noctis and I stopped playing, and my father stopped laughing. And the palace was no longer my playground.

I stomp out of the room, and angrily make my way down the hallways of the palace. I’m headed towards the one place I always go when I feel so down. The gardens. The palace gardens are expansive and grand, and it’s easy to get lost in them. I follow along the vast array of flowers, past the oversized fountain and through the maze of hedges. I know exactly where to turn and which path to follow to reach a small opening. There I find my favorite bench, which is surrounded by trees and blossoms all around. There’s no noise here, just silence as I sit and let the breeze kiss my skin and the leaves softly rustle above me. I spend hours at a time here, reading, sleeping, or just thinking. I haven’t even told Noctis of my special spot where I spend so much of my time. I like it just being mine.

I don’t know how long I’ve been here, sitting on the padded bench. It must have been a few hours, because the sun is starting to set. I must have fallen asleep while I was sulking about my conversation with my father. I was disappointed by him once again. I don’t know why I let it still get to me, I get the same results every time.

I feel my eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, but I won’t cry. It’s been years since I last cried. I always thought if I don’t let myself cry then I will be stronger. So I will not cry, not over this.

In the distance I hear leaves crunching, as though they’ve been stepped on. The crunching gets closer, and I can make out footsteps. But who would be here? In my spot?

“I know you’re the princess, but it’s still rude to leave someone waiting.” My jaw slightly drops as an almost angry looking marshal steps through the hedges and into view.

I can’t help but stare at him, totally dumb founded that he seemed to know exactly where to find me. The only words I can make out are, “what do you mean?”

He slips his hands into his pockets and approaches me. “We had a training session an hour ago, but you didn’t show up.”

Oh shit! I completely spaced that I was supposed to train this evening, I was too caught up feeling bad for myself. “Oh, no I’m so sorry Cor, I completely forgot. I was distracted and came out here and then I think I fell asleep! But, wait. How did you know to come looking out here for me?”

He doesn’t seem to care for my excuse, seeing that he is still glaring at me with those hypnotizing eyes. Even annoyed I could stare at him forever. “Part of my job is knowing where you are Nila. You didn’t think you could disappear for hours without us knowing where you were?”

Now my jaw is practically on the ground. This whole time they knew where I was. Turns out my secret spot is not so secret, and I will probably never get away from the constant eyes on me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make a habit of interrupting your time out here. I only came looking for you because it’s out of character for you to just not show up. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” His expression softens, just barely.

“Here I was thinking no one knew my secret. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’d be the one to notice.” I say once I finally pick my jaw back up.

Cor hesitates briefly before replying, “Well, as I said, it’s my job to notice these things. So what is it?”

“What is what?” I question him, noticing how the light from the sun set gives this almost angelic glow around him. 

“What’s wrong? You seem upset, and you’ve been out here for hours it appears. And If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were crying.” He crosses his big arms over his chest, towering above me as he looks down to where I’m still sitting on the bench.

“I’m fine, I didn’t mean to fall asleep out here. Sorry.” I say, trying to avoid the problem weighing on my mind.

I can tell by the slight arch of his brow that he knows I’m keeping my true reasons for being out here from him. He takes a few measured steps towards me until our toes touch, then he crouches down, bringing himself eye level with me. “Look at me.”

My eyes are in my lap. He probably thinks I’m too embarrassed to look at him because I’m upset. But really, if I look up his face will be very, very close to mine. And if I lock eyes with him, with only a few inches separating us, I will most definitely make a fool of myself. 

He doesn’t say anything else, simply stares at me, obviously not going to move until I look at him. So I cave. Hesitantly I lift my eyes, first observing how strong his jaw looks from this close, and how sharp its lines are, even as they slightly flex. Then his lips. The little dusting of facial hair around them looks rough, but his lips seem soft. I want to feel them for myself. 

Wait, stop! I can’t be thinking about that. I feel silly for having those thoughts. If he knew he’d probably laugh, thinking that my little girl crush on him was adorable. Argh, why does he have to look the way he does? Why can’t he be an old, white haired, wrinkly man?

My eyes finally reach his as I feel my cheeks start to warm. It’s like our eyes are magnets, and we can’t pull away. We sit there and remain entranced by each other. The urge to lean in is almost too much to bare. Luckily before my body reacts without thinking, Cor clears his throat, breaking the spell we were under. 

“Is it your father? And the trip he’s making to Altissia with Noctis?” his questions surprise me.

“How-how did you know?” I ask, amazed by his observation.

He hits me with that slight smirk that makes my heart start skipping, and responds, “It’s something I’ve observed about you. It’s become pretty obvious to me when you’re holding onto a grudge against you father.”

Of course he would notice.

“I just wish I had more of a purpose. Instead I just sit on the sidelines while Noctis is the one always needed.” I confess to him, while playing with my fingers in my lap.  
He watches me play with my hands for a moment before continuing, “Just because your purpose isn’t to entertain diplomats and other stiff royals, doesn’t mean you don’t have one. If you ask me Noctis’s life doesn’t seem too worthy of envy.”

“It’s not his life that I want, but I wish I could do something, or go somewhere. Instead my father just wants me to make sure I’m well-behaved and stay out of the way of his work with Noctis. I don’t even feel like I have a father anymore, I just… I only have a king.” My eyes go back down to my lap at my confession.

Cor sighs, and seems to contemplate what to say next. I feel thick fingers hook under my chin and lift my head up. Our eyes meet again, and this time I notice something spark in his eyes, but I can’t make out what it is.

Wow, I was a little chilly before, but I’m on fire now. I feel shivers throughout my body and my pulse has really picked up speed.

“We can’t choose the life we are born into Nila. You may feel now that you are trapped in the side lines, but I promise it will get better. And one day you will find your own purpose, one that is not chosen for you,” he lets his eyes take a quick glance at my lips before returning to mine, “and you’ll understand that you are lucky to have a choice. One that Noctis never will.”

I can’t look away from him. His words sink in deep and I feel completely overwhelmed. All I can think about is reaching out and touching him. So that’s what I do.

I slide my hands up his chest, hoping he doesn’t notice how much they’re shaking. I loop my arms around his shoulders and lightly start playing with the hairs on his neck with my fingers.

He seems taken back by my actions, and is about to pull away, but before he can, I say, “You’re the only one who ever sees me. It’s like you understand me, when no one else can.” I inch into him, unsure of where my bravery came from. I stick my tongue out and gingerly lick my bottom lip, fully aware of how he intensely watches every movement.   
Once our eyes lock again, with only a couple inches separating our warm bodies, I see the same thing spark in his eyes again. Only this time I can make out what it is. 

It’s lust.

“Damn it, Nila.” I hear him breathe.

Before I know what’s happening I feel warmth cover my lips. He’s kissing me. Oh gods he’s actually kissing me. And he’s not gentle about it. He’s hungry, and he’s showing it with the way his lips are claiming mine. I’m so inexperienced I’m not even sure what to do right now. But he seems content to just take from me. His strong hands are now cradling my head as he positions it where he wants. My whole body feels weak when I feel his tongue start to lick at my still closed lips.

This causes me to gasp and he takes the opportunity to delve into the depths of my mouth. He explores with that wet tongue and doesn’t hold back. My bearings are starting to come back to me and I realize I should probably start participating. I give a few tentative thrusts of my tongue, meeting his and circling around. This is the best thing I’ve ever felt. I’ve imagined this late at night in my room, where’d I let a few of my forbidden thoughts slip. But nothing I imagined compare to the real thing. All it is, is a kiss. Yet he is consuming me with the way he works my mouth. 

The slight sting of his stubble doesn’t even bother me, I just don’t want him to stop. But, unfortunately, he does. All too soon the warmth is gone and I feel cold. He pulls away quickly after that. Standing suddenly and backing away, he looks at me as though I’ve just cursed him. He looks completely distraught. 

“Nila, I-I’m sorry. I should not have done that,” he puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head up to the sky, shaking it in frustration, “fuck.”

I trace my fingers on my lips, trying to regain that most amazing feeling. 

“It’s okay, I wanted it.” The feeling of wanting to cry comes back, this time because Cor looks like he regrets everything that just happened. 

He just stares at me, once again looking angry. Any softness he showed for me earlier is gone and he’s back to being the cold marshal.

“Please Cor, it’s okay, really.” I plead to him.

“No, Nila. It’s not. Just… just forget that happened. Just forget it okay?” his voice is harsh, and it cuts into me deep.

Then he’s gone. He just walks away, leaving me feeling even more alone than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there. Next chapter we'll see some more action between these two ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being separated for a couple weeks, Nila will have to face Cor. See what unfolds in his Office ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and seeing how Nila's relationship is with some other characters. And we start to see things really get... hot... with our lovers.

This has been the longest, most agonizing two weeks of my life. Two weeks without Cor. I can’t remember the last time I’ve gone that long without seeing him. I feel an uncontrollable sorrow after the way we left things in the garden. I went to find him the next day, hoping to rip the band aid off and make him talk to me about what happened. 

As I was standing outside his office door knocking, I assumed him not answering was intentional. Although when I tried the door it was locked. 

“You looking for Cor, your highness?” I jump, turning around to see Gladiolus towering over me. 

“I wish you would stop calling me that Gladio. You don’t call Noctis that anymore.” I put my hands on my hips and lean my wait on my left foot.

The tall man puts his hands up. “So sorry, didn’t mean to offend the princess. How dare I?” He chuckles after his sarcastic remark.

I dramatically wave him off, responding, “I suppose I’ll let it slide this time, although, I would like you to kneel, maybe kiss my feet.”

“In your dreams princess. You’ll have to work harder to get that sort of treatment from me. I bet you could convince Prompto to bow down to you though.” He replies, leaning his body against the wall.

I laugh and reply, “I’ll remember that. Anyways, yes. Do you know where Cor is?”

Gladio smirks. “You know Cor isn’t your little doggy. He has a job, and his job isn’t to always be with you. You have guards for that.”

I roll my eyes. I know this obviously. However, I am surprised that Gladio is aware of how much time I spend with Cor. “I know Gladio, but I was trying to find him to discuss when we will be training next. So… are you going to share where he is, or am I just gonna have to come back?”

“Okay, whatever. He’s not here though. He made a request last night to escort the King and Noctis to Altissia. They’ve already left. Won’t be back for a couple of weeks.” Gladio gives me my answer while eyeing me curiously.

What? He left? He wasn’t supposed to be the one escorting them this trip. He made that request just to avoid me. I can’t believe this. How am I supposed to wait weeks to talk to him after he kissed me yesterday?

I realize I must look upset by this news, and quickly try to look like I don’t care. “Oh, okay. Um, thanks. I didn’t realize he was going with them. I guess we’ll train later.”

Gladio removes himself from the wall and crosses his arms, “Well if you don’t want to wait for the marshal to return, then I could always workout with you. Could do it during the evenings if you’d like?”

No. I honestly wouldn’t like that. I don’t mind Gladio, even though sometimes he bugs the shit out of me, but I don’t want to train with anyone but Cor. Although I can see how denying his offer might be a little rude, and even suspicious. So I agree. “Alright, if you’re sure, I guess I don’t see the harm. Thanks.”

“Great. We’ll start tonight then. 8 o’clock!” He shouts at me as he walks away.

And then started the agonizing two weeks. I was bored and anxious without Cor. All I wanted to know was what he was thinking. Or if he was thinking of me. I feel an ache in my chest every time I think of him. When I think of how it felt to have his hands on me, holding my head softly with his calloused fingers. He smelled surprisingly good, I wish I had one of his shirts to sleep with at night. But his lips, oh his lips were so soft and warm. Even though the kiss was hard his lips felt like silk, and I never wanted him to take them off of me. I can only imagine what those lips would feel like all over my surely sensitive skin.

Training with Gladio wasn’t as bad as I thought. He wasn’t nearly as hard on me as Cor, so it felt like I was getting a break. But still, I would have much rather been being pushed by Cor. Even him yelling at me I would welcome gladly. 

Having two weeks to think about what I was going to say to him proved to not be the greatest thing. My mind wondered over a million different scenarios. I could yell at him for choosing to abandon me rather than face me. I could tell him that I’ll do exactly as he told me to, and forget it. Or I could tell him I don’t want to forget. That I want more.  
Ugh, I don’t see how this can go anyway but bad. He so obviously regretted kissing me. I can’t blame him. I’m the princess, and he is loyal to my father. He is so much older than me and surely thinks I’m just some kid. We are not two people that could possibly be together, there’s no way. 

But the way he kissed me. The way he looked at me.

He can say he regrets it, and he can tell me to forget, but I know what I saw and what I felt. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. There’s no way he didn’t feel the same magnetic pull I did. Our eyes searched each other’s so deeply, he can’t deny what happened between us in out in the gardens. Our connection was too strong.

*knock *knock. I’m lying on my bed when I hear knocking on my door. I run over to answer it.

“Hey Nilly.” I open the door to find a smiling Noctis.

“Oh. Nocty! I didn’t know you were back.” I jump into him, squeezing him hard.

“Hehe, yeah we got back earlier this morning, but we had to go to a boring meeting as soon as we got back. How have things been?” Noctis says after we pull apart.

Ushering him inside we sit on my couch and I respond, “Oh you know, I’ve really been living large in this place all by myself. I’ve trained with Gladio a little bit, listened to Prompto talk about how lonely it is without you. That’s about all the excitement I’ve seen though. How was Altissia?”

Noctis immediately falls back onto the couch, expelling a deep breath. “I can guarantee it was more boring than staying here. We didn’t do anything in Altissia except meetings and entertaining a bunch of stuffies. I didn’t get to explore at all, I barely saw any of the city to be honest. It really sucked,” he turns to look at me, “you trained with Gladio? I’m surprised you asked him to do that.”

“Oh, I didn’t ask. He offered and I thought it might be rude to decline.” I explain, although what I really want to do is ask him where Cor is.

Noctis snorts, “huh, that’s even more surprising,” sighing once again he gets up from the couch, “well hey, we’ll have to catch up later. I need to meet with the boys and honestly I just need a serious nap.”

He’s leaving already? He just got here. “Okay, well thanks for letting me know you’re back.”

“Yup,” he says as he heads for the door. He really does look tired, “oh, and Cor asked me to have you meet him in his office when you can tonight. Something about your trainings or whatever.”

And then he’s gone. And my heart suddenly feels like it’s dropped into my chest. Cor wants to talk to me, tonight? I’m so not mentally prepared for this. I haven’t even decided what I’m going to say to him.

Somehow I built up the courage to walk myself to Cor’s office. But now that I’m here my courage may have run out because I’m finding it nearly impossible to knock on the door. Maybe I should just turn around. I thought I was anxious to see the man, but now I just feel sick to my stomach.

Toughen up Nila. You’re better than this.

I conjure up the strength and timidly tap on his door. 

“Come in.” There is it. That deep, husky voice. I don’t even realize I’m opening the door until I’ve spotted him on the other side, sitting at his desk, leaning back with his hands grasped in his lap.

“Hi.” I say shyly after I softly close the door. 

His response is a tilt of the head, motioning for me to take a seat across from his desk. Once I’m seated I wait, wanting him to be the first to speak.

He stares at me, almost as though he’s analyzing me after not seeing me for a couple weeks. His expression is of course serious, and unreadable. He even looks angry, but I don’t think it towards me.

Finally he breaks the silence. “I just wanted to make sure you were ready to start your trainings back up. I assume you’ve kept up with your workouts while I’ve been away.”

That’s it? He actually asked me here just to talk about training. He’s not even going to address what seriously needs to be addressed right now.

“Umm, sure. Yeah I am ready. Gladio has been helping me train while you’ve been gone.” I respond, trying my best not to sound annoyed.

Interesting. At my mentioning of Gladio, Cor’s jaw flinched, seemingly in annoyance. “Gladio huh? How… generous… of him. And how was it?”

Is that, jealousy? Even more interesting. “Oh, working out with Gladio? It was great. He helped me a lot. Worked me out pretty good too I’d say.” I keep my face neutral but it takes a lot to hide the smile that’s threatening to escape.

Cor’s glare is so threatening I find it hard not to pull away. But I remain strong and hold his angry stare. He cracks his knuckles before responding, “I see. Well, I hope you enjoyed your break. I won’t be going as easy on you as I’m sure he was.” 

“I believe you. I’ll miss Gladio though. He was really good.” I am more than willing to play this game Cor, you better understand this.

The tension in the room is palpable. “Is there something you want to say to me, Nila?”

Oh there is so much I want to say. “No, is there something you want to say to me, Cor?”

He remains silent, practically fuming in his chair. 

I’ve managed to get him worked up, which is quite the accomplishment seeing that he is usually calm and passive. I think I’ll take advantage of this. So I stand, and round his desk. He tenses even more as I approach but doesn’t move. I keep a couple feet of distance between us as I lean against his desk. Crossing my arms I say, “Because I think maybe there are some things you should say to me. Like maybe address the elephant in the room. Or maybe explain why you decided to just leave instead of talk to me two weeks ago.”

“It seems you didn’t listen to me when I told you to forget about it,” he angles his chair so he’s directly facing me, “I said it for a reason. It’s for the best.”

Rolling my eyes I look away from him. I might start pouting if I keep looking at his beautiful face. “I’m not going to just forget it Cor, and I know you won’t either. You may pretend to because you think it’s the right thing to do, but you won’t be able to.”

I long, deep sigh escapes his glorious lips as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Nila, it is the right thing to do, sweetheart. You have to understand this. What happened, wasn’t right on my part. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

I look back at him, and I can see the turmoil is his face. “Cor, you’re wrong. I know you felt what I did. I can’t just accept that it’s wrong because it doesn’t feel that way to me. I can’t just go back to the way things were, with you training me, pretending like this never even happened. If you’re just gonna forget it then I don’t want to train with you anymore.”

His body stiffens at my words, and he becomes impossibly angrier. “You will keep training with me Nila. Don’t act childish now, it’s not like you.”

His words are demanding, and it pisses me off. “No, I don’t think I will. I think maybe I’ll just keeping having Gladio train with me. Like I said, he does such a good job.” I push off his desk and start to walk away, anger radiating off of me.

“Nila!” oh yeah, I’ve done it now, “Come here.”

He’s not asking. I stall before I reach the door, but I don’t turn around.

“Now.” The rough edge to his voice scares me, but I feel compelled to do as he says.

Slowly I turn on my heels, and head back towards him. Once I’m standing directly I front of him, with him still sitting, I ask, “what?”

His eyes are on my feet, and they leisurely trail up my body, pausing for a moment at my breasts, then continuing to meet my gaze. “Playing with me, is very dangerous little girl. I don’t recommend it.”

My lower abdomen tightens, and a shiver run down my spine at his gruff voice. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

He seems only slightly surprised by my response. He probably assumed he’d be able to scare me. But like I said, I’m more than willing to play this game. His focus goes back to my body once again, and I can see him breathing deeply, trying to remain in control. But he doesn’t say anything, and doesn’t move. So I take things into my own hands.

“So what? You really wouldn’t want me to train with Gladio?” I close the distance between us, forcing him to sit up from his elbows. I then climb on, straddling his lap before continuing, “Maybe he’ll kiss me too. Maybe he’ll do more.” I whisper in his ear, my hands finding his hard chest.

He growls angrily, but doesn’t move at all, remaining stiff as a board, but he doesn’t push me off either, so I keep going. “I don’t know, it might be nice. I bet if I asked he’d be willing to give the princess some… special treatment.” My voice sounds seductive and confident, but on the inside I’m freaking the fuck out. I really have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m getting the reaction I want form him so I’m gonna keep trying.

However, when I lift my hips slightly up to try and get more comfortable I graze something between my thighs, and can’t help but become flushed when I realize it’s his cock, and it’s hard. And that does it.

“Fuck Nila,” Cor hisses, gritting his teeth at the contact, “Why? Why do you have to keep pushing me?” His hand grip my waist, covering most of it with his large hands.  
I lean my forehead against his, marveling in the closeness and griping his shirt in my hands. “Why do you have to keep fighting me? Please Cor, please,” I boldly bring my lips towards his till they’re just barely grazing each other, “I want you.” I whisper.

Then we crash together. We’re frenzied, so hungry for each other we aren’t able to go slow. I’m almost sad that once again we aren’t sharing a gentle kiss. But I get over it when his tongue meets mine and I realize this is just as passionate. 

We’re like animals, feeding off of each other, fighting a war with our tongues. I grip him so hard I’m afraid I’ll leave nail marks through his shirt. His hold on my hips is so tight I know I might bruise, which only makes me hotter. There’s a throbbing between my thighs, and the only way I can soothe it is by slowly grinding my hips up and down him. 

Cor groans in my mouth, then begins assisting me, grinding his hips as well to meet mine, and a moan rips out of me once I feel his clothed cock graze my aching heat. I’m so overwhelmed by the feeling I accidently bite his lip, causing him to hiss and pull back. Our eyes meet and I’m afraid the moment’s over, and he’s about to tell me to get out. But I notice the heat in his eyes, which probably matches the look in mine, and I know he can’t force me away this time. 

“Are you happy now?” he asks me as he keeps rubbing out hips together, quickening the pace, “Now that you got what you want? Spoiled little girl.”

“Oh Gods, Cor.” I moan in pleasure. The pressure building in my stomach has me rolling my eyes in the back of my head. 

He begins kissing my neck, trailing up and down making sure everywhere is explored. I cry out when he latches on to the spot where my pulse beats fast. He sucks sweetly before attacking with his teeth, followed by a soothing lick. All the while I feel his hands travel from my waist to the hem of my yoga pants. Next thing I know one of his hands has reached in, through my underwear where he traces his fingers through my slit, then over my clit.

“Cor!” I shout from the unexpected feeling. I feel him smile against my neck and he begins to circle my sensitive nub with his rough fingers. The moans spilling from me are uncontrollable as he start to build my release more and more.

Still working on my neck in tandem with his wicked fingers he pulls away to ask, “How’s that sweet girl? This what you were wanting? Come on, tell me. Tell me what you want Nila.”

“I-I want. I w-want…. Oh, oh! Ah!” I can’t form a sentence, not when he’s just thrust I thick finger into me, while still working my clit with his thumb.

“I asked you a question. What do you want?” he keeps at it, and starts leaving quick kisses on my cheeks, leaving a trail of fire wherever his mouth goes. “All you have to do is tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Oh Cor… mmm…” He slips a second finger into me and the stretch is so amazing I feel like I’m going wild with the way my hips are flailing around. “Please, Cor! Please! I want to cum, please, please, please.” My vision starts to go white when he curls his fingers and begins thrusting into my sweet spot.

“Good girl… so beautiful Nila.” Cor purrs. It’s too much. It’s just too much I don’t know what to do. The feeling in my stomach is so strong I need my release desperately.

All at once Cor bites down on my tender pulse, thrusts at my G-spot and roughly pushes onto my clit, and I’m off like a rocket. I don’t know if I screamed or not, but I do know I saw stars, so many stars. And he just kept going, I’m not even sure if I had one very long orgasm or a bunch one after the other. I can hardly breathe by the time I come down.  
I have to pry my fingers off of Cor’s shirt as I lay my head down on his shoulder. My heart is racing so fast I’m sure he can feel it against his chest. He removes his hand from inside my pants, and seems to hesitate. I’m afraid once again that he’s going to get upset and ask me to leave. I’m not sure I’m even able to stand at this point though. I’m pretty sure I can’t even feel my legs right now.

But thankfully, after a second I feel his arms wrap around me. He begins stroking my back so gently, and I feel so safe and warm. I don’t have a single worry plaguing my mind as I sit here with him. 

“Cor?” I breather against his neck.

“It’s alright Nila. Just relax okay.” He whispers to me, before pressing a loving kiss against my head.

We lay in each other’s embraces for quite some time. His cock is still hard underneath me and I sit up thinking I want to repay the favor, when a knock on the door shakes us both. I hop off Cor at record speed and we both stand frantically trying to straighten ourselves. I rush over to the seat across his desk and sit, trying to look like I wasn’t just given I mind numbing orgasm from the marshal of the crownsguard.

“Come in.” Cor’s voice suddenly rings out once he’s seated back in his chair.

Wow it’s so fucking hot in here. I hope whoever’s at the door isn’t too smart because it might be pretty obvious what just went down in here.

The door cracks open and I see Clarus Amicitia look in. He eyes me curiously before saying, “Oh, princess Nila, I’m sorry to interrupt, I was just coming to inform Cor that the king is requesting our presence.”

I open my mouth to speak, but Cor beats me to it. “Don’t worry about it, we were just going over her training schedule. We’ve got it taken care of now.” He stand and makes his way to the door, where he stands and holds it open, opening his arms, gesturing for me to leave.

I stand on my still shaky legs and make my way out the door. As I pass the two men I say “Thanks Cor. Goodbye Clarus.” Then I’m off down the hallway, not looking back due to the huge blush on my cheeks. 

We could have gotten caught, I think to myself. But I still don’t really care. Not after what just went down in Cor’s office chair. My blush grows as I imagine again and again what Cor just did to me, the virginal princess of Lucian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning. Just wait till the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when things get heated between these two in Cor's apartment late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, but we finally get to see some serious action between these two.

One of my favorite discoveries as a child in this huge palace, was the secret passages. They’re everywhere. I’m assuming they were made as escape routes, in case of emergencies, but I’ve always used them as ways to get around undetected. This isn’t usually necessary, because there’s only a few places I’ve wanted to go undetected. But as kids, Noctis and I used them to sneak into each other’s rooms late at night when we were supposed to be in bed. 

When we were ten years we were moving around the furniture in Noctis’s room to build an obstacle course. Upon moving the tall, heavy dresser aside, we could see the barely visible outline on the wall. And that was the day we found the passages.

And tonight, as I walk through the narrow alleys of the passage way from my room, it is not Noctis I am going to go visit. No, it’s a certain Immortal I’m surprising.

Earlier today, the day after our… exchange… in his office, I was headed to the training room for our usual work out. To say I had butterflies in my stomach would be untrue, unless if butterflies have claws and were trying to get out. I wanted to see Cor more than anything, but what am I supposed to say to him. What was he going to say to me? My nerves were sky high as I thought of how he might write me off again, tell me to forget it. 

But please, not a chance at that Cor. Not a chance.

And of course, if it wasn’t already bad enough, once I opened the training room doors I was bombarded with the scent of sweat and the sounds of men working. Looks like it won’t be just Cor and I today.

“Nila.” I turned my head to see the man himself, coming out of the locker room.

Wow, I’m already sweating and I only just walked in the room.

I walked towards him, aware of all the men sparing and lifting weights around me. Because of the audience, I had to pretend like all was normal. Which is really fucking hard.

I felt like I was about to shrivel up, but Cor of course was expressionless, and giving away nothing. He didn’t even say anything else to me, just handed me some weights and motioned for me to begin lifting.

Okay, hi to you to.

I started my warm up, while next to me Cor also grabbed some weights, ones that were much heavier than my own. 

By the time he started preforming bicep curls while seated on a bench, I think I might be drooling. Oh no, I’m definitely drooling. He wore a shirt sleeved shirt which squeezed his biceps tightly. The veins in his arms stuck out furiously as he moved the weight up and down. His tan hands were firmly gripped, and oh man, those hands. I remembered what they did to me just yesterday. They were inside of me, working me like an instrument only he knew how to play. Those hands alone brought me to the absolute peak of pleasure. It was so unbelievable, so unreal, I can’t imagine the release he could bring me with something other than his fingers.

Great, this kind of thinking is not helping me.

He hadn’t even been looking at me. His lack of eye contact was intentional and was starting to annoy me. He ordered me through a serious of exercises, speaking to me as little as possible.

The room had started to empty by the time we started sparing, but we still weren’t alone. And he wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t go easy on me. This session was tough. At one point I was so distracted by how hard I was fighting him, I completely forgot about what was going on between us.

That was, until he blocked one of my attacks and brought us both to the matt. He had one arm pinning both of mine, while one of his solid legs was thrown over my lower half, keeping me securely to the ground.

He should have gotten up, and kept sparring me. He shouldn’t have stayed on top of me, baring into my soul with his wicked gaze. But that’s exactly what he did. As usual when we were this close our bodies had no common sense. Our breaths were mixing between us, and for the first time that day I had seen his expression soften as he looked at me. We were in a trance, completely unaware of our surroundings as we communicated with nothing but our gazes. All day he may have acted as though nothing happened between us, but here, with only a few pesky inches separating our heated bodies, and our hearts beating fast alongside one another, I can tell he is as affected as I am.

Our moment is abruptly interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. Looking to one side then the other, I realize there is no one left in the training room. Cor makes the same observation, and begins to get up.

Oh no, I don’t think so.

He’s barely off me before I hook my legs around his waist, then with all the strength I can build I push on his chest and flip us over, successfully pinning him beneath me. 

Now I know this may have not been the smartest thing to do. Even after what we’ve shared I’m still wary of the marshal’s temper. He’s a hard man to please, and I don’t think he’s much of the playful type.

But still, when I looked down at the man, I wasn’t expecting as much anger as I saw. 

Why was he so mad?

“Not here Nila.” Cor said through gritted teeth, although he made no motion to get me off him.

I put my hands on his chest and analyzed him for a moment. “I swear Cor if you tell me to forget again I –“

I’m interrupted by Cor quickly shooting up, now in a sitting position with me still straddling his lap. “Nila, this is not something to take lightly. Do you understand me? What happened in my office was wrong, and it should never… never have happened. Me and you can’t-“

There it is. Like I expected. He’s just gonna push me away again. I swear I feel my heart start to break, but I don’t want him to see my sadness. So, I cover it up with the anger boiling inside me. As I start pushing my hands roughly into his chest, which barely does anything to him, but it’s the effort that counts, I say, “How can you say that to me!? You can’t just lead me on like that and then act like I’m some stupid little girl who doesn’t know what she’s doing. You’re wrong Cor! You’re so wrong. Why can’t you just see what I see? Why can’t-“

My tangent is cut short when two huge hands grip both sides of my face. “Let me finish.” His voice was demanding, but his hands were tender.

“Me and you, we can’t be stupid about how we handle things between us,” his scratchy thumbs gently stroke my heated cheeks as he continues, “What happened yesterday shouldn’t have happened.”

I scoff, and roll my eyes.

He only shakes his head and keeps going. “What do you think would have happened if someone walked in on us? Or if Clarus showed up sooner and heard those sounds coming from the princess?”

I blush remembering how loud I moaned as Cor worked me into utter bliss.

The look in his eyes tells me he’s recalling the same thing I am. “It was stupid and irresponsible in so many ways. So, Nila, like I said, we can’t do this here. So get up, we’re done for the day anyways.”

Hmm, so does that mean he doesn’t regret what happened? Does that mean he wants it to happen again? I’m not really sure how to read what he just said. Although he is right, and we were very unwise to do what we did and where we did it, I still find his words sort of harsh. But at least there’s hope it seems.

So, I decide to do as he says and get off, but not before getting what I want of course. I leisurely press my palms to his chest and slide them up, nice and soft. I reach his neck, then continue to his jaw where I just lightly feel his stubble with my fingertips, reveling in the roughness. And amazed that he’s letting me continue. 

One brief, easy peck is all I give him. Just the momentary meeting of our lips, enough to let me feel him after not touching him the way I’ve wanted for the last hour. It’s not enough, and I want so much more, but it will do for now. And by the faint groan I just barely make out coming from Cor, I think he agrees that much more would be way better. 

Oh, and the hardness I’m feeling underneath me also gives me a hint as to what he really wants but refuses to ask for.

“Fine, who am I to not listen to whatever the marshal tells me.” I tease him as I remove myself from my comfortable position on his lap, already missing the warmth.

He remains seated for a moment, resting his arms on his now bent knees. “Go on, keep going. See what comes out of you being a smartass to me.”

I let out a sharp laugh, happy he’s talking to me like normal again. “Me? A smartass? Oh I don’t think so. Not the Princess of Lucian. I would never tease the marshal of the crownsguard. Never.”

Standing up he eyes me seriously. “I can think of a few times your teasing me has gotten out of hand.” He says it as though he’s scolding me, but I can tell by the way he checks out my figure that he isn’t too mad.

He then turns away and heads towards the locker room, and I’m grateful so he can’t see my blush grow stronger.

“Goodnight Nila. Get some rest, you’ve worked hard today.” He calls over his shoulder.

I guess that’s it. He seems to be in a hurry to leave, probably not wanting to be alone with me because of what we’re capable of when by ourselves.

“See you later.” I call back to him.

And I meant it. I knew the minute he said his goodbye that I was not done with him that night. So here I am, walking through the alleys within the walls of the palace, hoping I’m headed in the right direction. It’s late, past midnight, and I don’t want to be asked by any of the guards around where I might be going this late. So instead I’m guessing which direction roughly the crownsguard quarters are. 

I made a few wrong turns but eventually I exited and found myself relatively close to the crownsguard apartments. I’m wearing my sleep shorts and a t-shirt, and decided to go without a bra. I’m also wearing a jacket with the hood pulled over my head, just in case anyone were to ever check the video cameras I’m sure are around here, they won’t know who I am. The apartments aren’t technically a part of the palace, although they are located right next to the main building and still attached by the tunnels, probably because if there ever was an emergency the crownsguard are responsible for protecting the royals. Because of this I was surprised by how quiet I could be about making my way to Cor’s room.

I haven’t run into anyone on my journey so far, probably due to it being so late. Although I turn down one hallway, quickly realizing I made a wrong turn, and turn around. When I do, I see a figure cross in front of me. It’s a man. I startle, not expecting to see anyone around. He stalls as well, but doesn’t seem surprised to see me. He’s far enough away that I’m not sure if he’ll recognize me with my hood on. But I can make out some of his feature. He’s dressed quite impressively. Definitely not that of a crownsguard member, he almost seems like a nobleman, or a royal with his attire. His hair is longer, and a strange shade of red and violet. He also wears a hat, a fedora I believe. And I think, he’s smirking at me. 

I’m about to say something to the man whose already making me uneasy, but before I can he gives me a half smile, and tilts his hat towards me as he does a half bow. Then he walks away. When I reach where he was standing I look down the hallway, but he’s already gone.

Hmm, that was… weird.

Anyways… I continue on. I knew which apartment was Cor’s, because he’s been in the same one for years, and I used to come pay him visits with my father when I was younger. 

Maybe this is a stupid idea. He told me before I was playing a dangerous game, and showing up unannounced to his apartment late at night might just push him over the edge. But, he did say the training room was not the place to do anything, so I can’t imagine a better place than the privacy of his own home. Also, he is the only one who knows that I know about the secret passages throughout the palace, because when I found them he was the person I asked about them to, so he should have expected me to make a move like this. 

In the end, I don’t care if he is upset to see me. I can’t help it. I want to see him, to feel him, so desperately I am compelled to seek him out. And you know what, he’s just gonna have to deal with it. 

Nervously, I tap on his door. 

Confidence, Nila. Just be confidant. He just a man. He’s a big, rough, insanely handsome man who is strong enough, and powerful enough to earn himself the name The Immortal. He’s deadly, and scary, and yet still the sexiest human I have ever encountered. But, yeah he’s just a man, so calm the fuck down Nila.

It takes a while, I almost don’t think he’s going to answer, but eventually the door opens, and there he stands in all his glory. Sweats and a T-shirt shirt is all he has on, other than the shocked expression on his face. I mentally high five myself for being able to catch the un-shockable marshal off guard.

He opens his mouth, but I speak first. “You said back in the training room that it wasn’t the place. So now I’m here, and you definitely can’t use that excuse this time.”

His mouth closes into a straight like before he speaks, “Like I’ve said before. You’re a spoiled little girl.”

I can hardly blink before I’m roughly pulled into the room. Suddenly the door slams behind me and strong arms are circling my slim waist. Suddenly hungry lips are seeking mine, sealing us in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, as our mouths continue their relentless assaults on each other, those strong arms move down and his large hands are gripping my ass, and squeezing while a groan comes from Cor’s lips into my mouth. And suddenly, I’m being lifted as my legs instinctively wrap around Cor the best they can manage.

“You’re going to be the death of me Nila.” Cor breathes against my mouth when he breaks apart from me for air.

I smile before giving him a gentle kiss. I don’t make it frenzied or rushed. I take my time, and keep it sweet. For the first time I’m finally just exploring his mouth with mine. I kiss from one corner to the other, loving the feeling of his rough hairs scratching my face. Once I explored the outside I lick at the seam of his closed lips, and he allows me entrance, giving me complete control over our kiss. My tongue meets his own and I circle it, marveling in the feel of our connection. After a minute he joins in again, moving his tongue against mine, but still keeping it smooth and sensual. 

All the while his hands keep at kneading my ass while we stand in the entrance of his apartment, and my arms hold on tightly around his neck as my chest is pressed flush against his own. 

I could get used to this.

After a while I separate from him and look into his eyes. They seem to have darkened a shade, and in this moment I swear they’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. They hide so much within their depths, yet I somehow feel like I can see the soul living behind them when I’m with Cor like this. It’s addictive, connecting with him this way, I don’t ever want to look away.

“Are you happy I came?” I don’t know why I chose right now to ask him this, but I want to know. “And don’t lie. Don’t fight. Just tell me the truth.”

A sigh leaves him, but he keeps eye contact with me as he replies, “I will be honest with you Nila, I don’t know how to handle this… thing… that has come up between us. Its risky territory, and not something I ever meant to happen. But seeing you at my door, when you’re the last person I expected to be there, was a very welcome surprise. So yes, I am happy you came. I’ll be damned for sure for it, but I can’t seem to care right now.”

His words hit my heart deep, and I believe this is the warmest anyone has ever made me feel. I can’t help but kiss him again, with all the passion I can give with just a single kiss.

I pull apart just long enough to say, “Then take me to your room, and show me how happy you are.” Then I’m back on him, and he begins kissing me even harder than before. I can feel his cock come to life underneath me, and it gives me hope that he’ll give me what I want tonight.

What I want more than anything. To become completely connected with him. 

We’re moving, and next thing I know I am set gently on a bed. Cor wastes no time getting on top of me, letting his hands roam up and down my sides. All too soon he sits up on his knees, observing me with concern in his eyes.

“Nila, we don’t have to do this. You’re so young, you deserve much better than the likes of me.” His voice is serious once again, and it hurts that he doesn’t realize by now how much I feel for him.

I sit up, and grasp his face in my hands. “I want you, Cor. Don’t you see this by now. I know what I want, and you should trust me enough to believe me, I’m not a child, so I don’t need you to keep tip toeing around me.”

“It really should be someone else who’s your first, someone your own age, who can be gentler with you. Physically, and emotionally. I’m too hardened, and you deserve better.” He responds.

This man is so difficult. I know he wants me. I would have thought a man would jump at the opportunity of a young girl, who is currently giving him a major hard on, handing herself over to him basically on a silver platter.

“I want you. Only you. You’re the only person who I have ever wanted. I promise. Trust me.” I follow up with a soft kiss before continuing, “And why would you just assume you’d be my first. You don’t know about any of my previous caller’s sir.”

Amusement sparks in his eyes for only a second before it changes to annoyance. “There better not have been anyone else, Nila. I mean it.”

His response is stern and almost scary, but still I feel heat between my legs, and some wetness pooling in my panties. I let out a laugh before saying, “No, there’s been no one else. I’m all yours, Cor. Only yours.”

An actual growl escapes Cor before he’s back at me, ravishing my lips fiercely. He’s geared up and ready to go this time, and I’m pretty sure he has no intentions of stopping now. And I’m more than happy to let him consume me entirely tonight. 

I almost don’t realize he’s gotten my jacket off me until he’s grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. When his eyes settle on my now naked chest, I think he stops breathing for a few seconds. His gaze is so heated, like a predator ready to strike. And I’m his prey, sitting her in the open, a willing victim ready to be pounced on.

And that’s exactly what he does. He’s on me again, pushing me down on the cool sheets. He takes my left breast in one hand, gently playing with the mound before pinching my nipple, which pebbles instantly. Then, his mouth finds my other breast, and I moan uncontrollably. He circles, then bites, then sucks, then repeats. Once he’s given my right breast enough attention, he switches, and begins work on the other. Meanwhile, my hands play with his hair, which is surprisingly soft, even though it’s pretty short.

I’m lost in pleasure, surprised that just him giving my breasts some attention makes my pussy ache. I’ve never felt like this before, even when I’ve tried touching myself, I’ve never had anything come from it. Now I’m craving release, and I want it from one man, and one man only.

Leaving my nipple with a pop, Cor begins to trail kisses down my stomach, trailing soft pecks around my navel, then continuing lower. When his hands reach the waistband of my shorts, he stalls, looking up at me as though asking for permission to enter my most intimate place. Of course, I nod. My heart pounds wildly in both nervousness and anticipation as he slowly, oh so slowly, pulls my shorts along with my panties, down my legs. 

As he throws them off the bed I can’t help but close my legs tightly. It’s funny how before I even came here I made sure to shave and prepare myself so I felt fresh and ready down there in case this happened tonight, but I still feel mortified now that I’m laying here, on display for his hungry eyes. 

“Don’t hide from me sweet girl.” He says as he gently pushes my legs apart, baring me completely to him. “You’re so beautiful, Nila. Absolutely perfect for me.”

I’m sure my blush travels down the entire length of my body, but I do as he says and keep myself open for him, completely surrendering myself to the man I trust more than anything.

He’s still fully clothed, and it seems unfair, but before I can say anything, a single finger glides down the length of my slit, causing me to gasp. 

“So pretty. And so wet. You’re nice and ready for me, aren’t you?” He asks, but I can tell he isn’t expecting a response. Not that I could give him one anyway when he all of the sudden has his face between my legs, and his fingers parting my folds. Then, once I feel his tongue peak out and touch my clit, I just about shoot off the bed.

His hands move up to my hips where he has to hold be down as he begins his assault on my pussy. He doesn’t take it easy on me, not by a long shot. His tongue works my sensitive bud like a pro while my hands fly to his head and grip him so tightly I might pull hair out. 

He laps at me before circling his tongue. He then sucks and sucks some more, driven by the sounds of my moans echoing in the room. He even gives a playful bite on my clit, followed by soothing kiss and then more lapping. He eats my pussy like it’s the best meal he’s ever had. And I’m pretty sure he could do this all night. 

I feel almost incoherent with pleasure as he starts trailing down to my entrance. He enter me with his tongue and starts fucking me with it while one of his hands come back down to work his fingers over my bundle of nerves. 

“Oh Cor! Oh Gods yes!” I’m thrashing on the bed, unable to control my body’s reaction.

Cor comes up for air just long enough to say, “That’s it sweetheart, just let go for me. This is the sweetest fucking pussy I’ve ever tasted. And it’s all for me isn’t it?” Then he’s back at it, switching between my entrance and clit with his sinful tongue.

“Yes! Yes! It’s all for you. Only you Cor. Please! Please Cor I-“I can’t finish my thought before I feel two thick finger enter me. It catches me off guard by its suddenness. But the stretch feels so good I think I might have even let out a sob.

With him working my clit just right and those finger pumping in and out of me, skillfully hitting my G-spot with every thrust, it doesn’t take long before I’m hollering out my release. My orgasm yesterday was nothing compared the waves taking over me right now. I clench up so tightly on his fingers I’m not sure he’ll be able to get them out. My whole body spasms and I squeeze my eyes tightly and cum hard. His thrust slow down but his tongue doesn’t relent as I work myself down form my high. 

I’m a mess on the bed, panting hoarsely and so fucking hot. Once Cor finally leaves his spot between my legs he crawls up my body and kisses me. The kiss is relaxed and unhurried, and once his tongue breaches my mouth I’m shocked that I don’t mind the taste of myself on him. There’s something so erotic about that I just can’t get enough. 

With a small snicker he pulls away and gets off the bed. I sit up and watch as he begins to remove his clothes.

Finally. I don’t even care that I’m just gawking at him. I’ve been waiting to see this for too long.

The shirt comes off first, and as usual, the sight of his bare chest causes me to salivate. He’s hard, scarred and dusted with hair. All man.

But, when he starts to pulls his sweat pants down, I’m pretty sure there’s drool coming out of my mouth. Oh boy, am I prepared for this.

Then they’re off, and he apparently wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath, because he now stands in front of me, in all his naked glory. His cock is hard and weeping, sticking straight at me. 

And it’s big.

It takes me a second to pick my jaw up off the bed. “Um, you’re pretty, uh, big.” I blush as I say it, probably sounding stupid. But I just really wasn’t sure how he was planning on fitting that into me.

He chuckles lightly, before getting back on top of me, rubbing his, what I assume to be impressive, cock against my thigh. 

“If you’re nervous, Nila, we can stop.” He seems genuinely concerned about whether I’m prepared for this or not. But I have no intention of backing out now.

Wrapping my arms around his back I begin to stroke up and down. “It’s okay Cor. I want this. Please, keep going.”

He nods slightly before giving me a quick kiss. He grabs hold of his cock in one hand and guides it to my entrance, pushing in just the tiniest bit. It’s enough though to tell me this is definitely going to hurt. But I mean it when I say I trust him, and I want this more than anything.

“Nila, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve got you as prepared as I can, but it’s still going to be uncomfortable. You tell me, and I will stop. No matter what. Okay?” He sounds nervous about doing this. Which makes sense. His job kind of requires that he doesn’t hurt me by any means. 

“I trust you Cor.” I whisper reassuringly in his ear.

He sinks in. Slowly. Only an inch at a time. It’s uncomfortable for sure. The stretch is intense and I tense up, trying to breathe through it. However it’s once he hits my barrier that the real pain begins.

He stalls momentarily to press tender kisses across my face. Whispering reassuring and loving words to me, trying to distract me before he suddenly thrusts the rest of the way in. Ripping through my woman hood and hitting home inside me.

I shout. The pain radiates through my stomach and I try not to move or it might make it worse. I do not cry. But I do close my eyes and I breathe as deeply as I can to make it through the pain. 

Cor’s warm breath hit my ears. “Sweet girl. You’re doing so good. So good. It’s okay, I won’t move until you’re ready.”

I appreciate his sympathy, because I don’t think I could keep going without some time to get accustomed to his girth. Although I call tell he’s using quite a bit of strength to remain still by the way his body is shaking and his breaths are uneven.

After a minute I experimentally roll my hips, feeling myself become more used to the feeling of being filled. I give him a nod to continue.

His thrust start out slow. Gently pulling almost completely out before diving back in. Each thrust becomes easier than the last. Until finally, the pain soothes, and I begin to feel a kind of pleasure I’ve never experienced before. He picks up speed once my moans turn from pain to pleasure. And when he grabs my right leg under the knee and lifts it up, he hits me at a new angle that makes me see stars. 

He pumps right into my sweet spot, somehow knowing exactly how to make me feel the most amount of bliss. He slams into me while ravishing my neck with licks and sucks. My fingers dig into the skin of his back, possibly even braking skin. But I don’t think he cares. In fact, I think the slight pain only makes him go faster. 

The only sounds in the room are that of our skin slapping together, our moans mingling, and the bed creaking loudly.

I feel overwhelmed with emotion as I connect wholly with this man I care so deeply for. There’s no telling where he ends and I begin when he is inside me so deep. 

“I want you to cum again for me.” That deep voice interrupts me from my blissed out state. And when his fingers find my clit I lose it.

The combination of his cock filling me so perfectly with every powerful thrust, and his fingers circling my clit send me to another orgasm, even stronger than the last. 

“Oh! Ah!” I’m shouting so loud I worry the neighbors might hear me. A mantra of Cor’s name leaves my lips and I contract around his cock, wave after wave hitting me so hard I think I stop breathing for a while. 

“Fuck, Nila. You’re so damn tight. Holy shit” Cor doesn’t last much longer. His thrusting becomes erratic before I feel something warm spill into me. He rides out his orgasm, until there’s nothing left to release. 

His breathing is as heavy as mine on top of me, while sweat drips off his forehead. Instead of dropping his weight on top of me, he pulls out, making me miss the feeling of him inside of me instantly, and falls to the bed next to me. I don’t hesitate before turning over and draping my arm across him and laying my head on his chest. He doesn’t put his arms around me immediately. He seems unsure at first what to do, but soon enough he wraps me up in his embrace, and we silently lay together.

The sound of his heart beat is so soothing, I don’t even mind that we’re not speaking. Just laying here with him, basking in the afterglow of our love making, brings me so much peace and comfort that I have always craved. It’s enough to send me into the most blissful sleep I’ve had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter a lot and finally getting our lovers together officially.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila and Cor share a little fun in the shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short and fun one to show what goes on after the events of the last chapter.

I wake to the feather like touch of callused fingers on my back, lightly tracing up and down my spine. A thin sheet had been thrown over my lower half, and my body still rests on Cor’s warm chest. The room is completely dark, and it appears to still be sometime in the middle of the night. When I wiggle my body slightly I feel a delicious soreness between my legs. I can’t help but smile softly as I recall all the things Cor did to me tonight.

And how I can’t wait for it to happen again.

Tilting my head up, I catch Cor staring, with much focus, at the ceiling. I’m pretty sure he’s so deep in thought he hasn’t noticed I’m awake. I reach my neck up and place a kiss on his jaw, catching his attention.

“You’re awake.” He states looking down at me, his usual harshness not so present.

“Yeah,” I say as I begin to play softly with his chest hair. “What time is it?”

He continues to stroke my back as he responds, “About three. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Thanks.” The moonlight casts a small amount of light on his hard features, but I can still make out the handsome outlines of his face. I feel fuzzy inside thinking about how this man, as rough as he is, has taken an interest in me. 

“How do you feel?” He asks, his voice laced with concern. “I’m afraid I was too rough with you earlier. I meant to hold back, to go slow. But I-I lost control.”

His worry is sweet, but I can tell he is actually pretty nervous that he hurt me. I move my body up slightly and rest my arms on his chest, then say, “I’m okay. I’m more than okay. I promise. I’m only a little sore, but it feels good. It was… it was perfect, Cor. All of it.”

I look down at his chest, shockingly embarrassed even after the act we just engaged in only hours ago. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Taking my chin in his hand he forces my gaze to his, then leans down to give me a chaste kiss. He then lays my head down, and stokes my hair before continuing. “I’d rather you stay here, but it is probably best if you get back to your room before people start waking up.”

I sigh, not wanting to leave his embrace just yet. “I know. I just don’t want to leave yet.” I whisper.

“Well, we should probably get you cleaned up first. Why don’t you join me in the shower before you leave?” Cor suggests, and I immediately bolt up, ecstatic at the opportunity to be with him… naked… in the hot, steamy shower.

Although once I notice I’ve knocked the sheet off of me and am completely naked underneath, I can’t help but me embarrassed again by my nakedness, and feel the need to cover myself with my arms.

With a deep, and oh so sexy chuckle, Cor grabs my arms and uncovers me, then gives an appreciative nod at my bare chest. 

Before I can say anything, he grabs me around the waist and is lifting me off the bed with him, carrying me in the direction of his bathroom.

“I don’t know why you’re being all shy on me now, sweetheart.” He sets me down on the counter next to the sink, while he goes and turns on the shower. “You were pretty… presumptuous… with me only a few hours ago. Weren’t so quiet about things then.” He chuckles again.

I get a great view of his toned backside as he turns the water on, I almost forget to respond. “Well, marshal, I was trying to make a point earlier. You’re so hard headed I didn’t have a choice but to be so bold with you.”

His lips twitch slightly before he comes and picks me up again, carrying me to the shower. Once he drops me on my feet and grabs some soap, he responds while beginning to wash my body. “Well this bold you, is sure to drive me to the brink of insanity.”

“Glad to hear it.” I reply, right before Cor pulls a gasp from me once he settles his soapy hand on the mound between my legs.

Cor smiles at me cockily, and my body begins to melt. His middle finger explores unhurried between my lower lips, just teasing me. He doesn’t seemed focused on cleaning me anymore, just content to slowly take me apart. 

“Cor.” I breathily moan, wishing he would speed it up a little.

“What is it Nila?” He breathes back.

I bite my bottom lip, loving the pleasure he can bring me so easily. “More, please. I want more.”

“Anything you want.” Is all he says.

He takes his thick digit and enters me, while placing his thumb on my clit to continue the work. 

“No. More.” I whine.

Shoving a second figure into my tender heat causes me to let out a long moan. But it still isn’t what I’m asking for. 

“No, I want you. I want you inside me, please.” My arms have wrapped around his neck and I place my face into his neck, breathing in his musky scent. 

He doesn’t stop his fingers as he replies, “Nila, you’re already sore. It will be too much for you.”

Not liking his answer, I decide to reach one hand down and grasp his cock. This is the first time I’ve actually touched it, and I’m instantly in love. The girth is thick and heavy in my fingers, and the skin is smooth as I slide my hand up and down the length of him. He was already hard, but once I began stroking he twitches more to life.

“Fuck.” Is all he can make out.

I grip tighter, and stroke faster. Then tilt my head up to look at him. “Please, Cor. I’m okay, this is what I want.” I then hit him with award worthy puppy dog eyes.

He grunts, then lifts me with total ease into his arms. Once my legs have wrapped around his waist he walks us to the shower wall and presses my back against the cool tile, before returning his fingers to my throbbing pussy as they were before.

“You’ve taken my cock once, and yet you’re already turning into a little sex kitten aren’t you?” His deep voice sends shock waves straight between my legs.

I don’t have time to respond before he is kissing me. Making love to my mouth the same way his fingers are working me. Fast and ruthless.

Suddenly, I feel the head of his cock replace his fingers at my entrance, and I suck in a breath. Not because of pain, but anticipation. Although he hesitates, and doesn’t push in more than maybe an inch.

He’s still being so gentle with me, even though I’ve tried to make it clear that’s not what I want.

“Cor, you don’t have to go easy on me. I want to feel all of you. Right. Now.” I break from our kiss long enough to plead with him, hoping to break down his walls.

And it works. One commanding thrust and he’s to the hilt inside me. There’s a second of pain, but it fades quickly into that now familiar pleasure of being stretched. 

I snap my head back, accidentally hitting the wall harder than expected, but I don’t care. I moan out loud, feeling so full.

He pulls out slowly, leaving just the very tip in, before he rolls his hips harshly, reaching all the way back in again. “You’re deadly with this pussy Nila. All you have to do is ask with that sweet, innocent little voice of yours and you get what you want.” He grunts as he pulls out slowly and snaps back in again.

“Ugh! Ah! Yes!” I start shouting as his speed picks up, and he swells impossibly larger inside me. I look down and watch the space where he enters me. The sight of his cock somehow fitting inside my tiny body is hypnotizing, I can’t look away while he continues to wreck me.

It doesn’t take long. My body is so sensitive from before, and with him hitting my sweet spot deep inside me with every well aimed thrust, I’m orgasming quickly. I roll my hips to meet his relentless thrusts as I ride my way through my release. 

His pace doesn’t stall once, he’s too determined to reach his peak as well. “Shit, you’re so beautiful when you cum. So perfect for me.” he grunts, his breath beginning to labor with the speed of his hips thrusting.

He bites into my neck and I call out his name. All of the sudden though, he pulls out and reaches down with one of his hands and starts stroking himself until thick ropes of white shoot out of him, hitting my stomach spurt after spurt. His head is thrown back, eyes closed as he quietly grunts through his orgasm. 

I am completely mesmerized by the sight of him. The way he works his cock in his giant hand. The way his body reacts to the ecstasy of his release. It’s absolutely breathtaking. 

After we get our labored breathing under control he sets me on the ground again, then actually completes his original task of washing me off, then himself. I lean against him as he does this, my legs having turned to jelly.

“I shouldn’t have cum in you earlier. That was, irresponsible, of me.” He says after a few minutes of silence.

Oh. I didn’t even think that we didn’t use protection. I’m glad he thought of it this time. “Oh, yeah. You should, probably… um… get some condoms. You know, for next time.” I blush.

He cocks an eyebrow at me as he reaches over to turn off the shower. “Hmm, there you go, being presumptuous again, huh princess?”

I playfully slap his arm, acting as though I’m annoyed with his mocking, but on the inside I’m flooded with happiness.

We get dressed, and he walks me to his front door. I turn around to face him and see the familiar look of turmoil cross his features. “What is it?”

Sighing, he steps towards me and rests his hands on my shoulders. He towers over me by at least a foot, and I feel like a child who is about to be scolded.

“Listen Nila. I’m not saying this to upset you, I just want you to listen.” He transforms back into the marshal, the playful Cor I had in the shower suddenly gone. And I know I’m not going to like what he has to say. “But what’s happened between us, needs to stay between us. No one can know about this. You may not like this, but it’s how it has to be. Our situation, is, complicated.”

I huff out a breath, irritated, not at him, but the position we both are put in. “I know Cor. I know this isn’t a simple thing. I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He nods once. “I figured you’d understand this. I just don’t want you to be upset. You deserve better than having to live with such a big secret.” He then tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and continues. “Also, I want you to do some serious thinking. As I said the other day, this is not something to take lightly. We both took what we wanted tonight, but it’s not that simple. We need to evaluate what we’re doing, and not continue to be so rash in the future. Do you understand?”

I pull away from him, taking a step back. “I’m not a child Cor. I keep telling you I know what I want. And you’ve made it clear that you want the same thing. So I don’t get why you keep trying to push me away! Even after what happened tonight. I’ve made my decision, I don’t need to think.”

He shakes his head at my anger, again making me feel like a child in trouble. “I understand Nila. But I’m afraid you don’t understand what the possible consequences of our actions could be. This is serious. And if anyone were to find out, it could end in a lot of trouble for the both of us.”

I know he’s right. About everything. This situation is bad, and I can only imagine what would happen if my father found out. But I’m pissed off that he makes it seem like he doesn’t feel as strongly for me as I do for him. “Okay, I get it. But I still don’t need to think. My minds made up. So you let me know when you’re done with all your thinking.”

My tone his harsh as I head towards the door, ready to stomp out. But his voice stalls me.

“Nila. Get back here.” I don’t know why I can’t help but obey when he uses that demanding voice on me. It’s really annoying.

I turn around and put my hands on my hips. Staring at him with as much intensity as I can. “Why should I?” I challenge him. 

He strides towards me, menacingly. I feel the urge to back away from the scary man breaching my personal space, but I’m frozen. “I don’t want you leaving this apartment angry with me.” His voice is commanding and deep.

“Well you made me angry.” I shakily say.

He’s so close I can feel his breath on my face. “Nila.” Is all he says.

Gods he’s so handsome, I just want to kiss the crap out of him, and then hit him. And then kiss him again.

I can’t help but relent. Wrapping my arms around his neck and getting up on my very tip toes, I press my lips to his for a moment. “It’s fine. I’m not mad at you. I’m just… mad… I guess. I want things to be easier. Nothing is ever easy in this life.”

He too relents and takes my hips in his hands, returning the kiss. We don’t linger, but the kiss was still passionate, as they usually are.

“I know, sweet girl. This is unknown territory for both of us, so bear with me if I’m not always the easiest man to deal with. I haven’t gotten my reputation from being all that kind you know.” He say as he pulls away from me, looking at me longingly for a moment.

I snicker, before heading back towards the door. “Oh believe me, I know. You’re sort of an asshole sometimes. Me and the crownsguard members have meetings to discuss this you know.” I shoot him a wink, happy we were able to ease the tension.

“Oh really?” he asks with a very serious face, but there’s playfulness in his voice. “And who is it you’re having these meetings with exactly?” 

“Wow, it’s really getting late, I should probably head back. We’ll have to talk later, mmm-kay?” I fake a yawn and open the door, checking to make sure no one is around. 

He gives me a courtesy chuckle, and says, “Goodnight, Nila. Head straight back to you room now.”

I give him a wave and leave. Looking back at his now closed door, wishing I could go back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I love Cor so much, and feel like these two are really good together. I'm excited to explore more of how they deal with their relationship in the following chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila joins her brother on the balcony at night.  
> And see what happens when Nila gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nila sees a beautiful woman flirting with her marshal?

I’m fairly certain the smile doesn’t leave my face the entire walk back to my bedroom. I’m on cloud nine and I can’t come down. Only in my fantasies did I ever think the marshal would pay any mind to me. Now, he not only notices me, but he claimed me. He literally put his mark inside me and I still can’t believe what’s happened between us. It was so fast, so sudden. For the first time, I feel like I might just have a place where I belong. 

A very complicated, forbidden, and probably just straight up wrong place.

But hey, a place is a place and that’s good enough for me.

By the time I get back to my room I’m to overwhelmed with happiness, that although my body is quite exhausted now, my brain can’t possibly shut off. So instead of jumping in bed, I open my balcony door and let the brisk night air hit my still slightly heated skin. I look out over Insomnia, admiring the quiet city.   
I love this place, wholeheartedly. But man do I want to leave sometimes. My father says it’s safer for me within these walls, which of course is true. And while I do get to leave from time to time it’s not nearly enough. Honestly it would be nice just to even go out in the city more. It’s hard when everyone knows my face though.

“So what are you thinking about?” A quite voice makes me jump. 

I can’t believe he is awake right now. He takes his sleep very seriously.

“Noctis! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing awake?” I reply, looking over at the balcony wall to my left.

Mine and Noctis’s balconies are both pretty big, and since our rooms are practically located next to each other’s, our balconies are connected with just a wall separating them.

I watch as Noctis climbs around the wall, using the bit of railing to support him. He’s basically scaling the wall of the castle, but if he were to fall he could just warp himself up, so no worries I guess.

Sitting down on one of my chairs out here he replies, “Well, I could ask you the same question sis.”

I sit next to him and notice he looks like he hasn’t slept all night. I probably look disheveled as well. “Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d just come out here and cool down I guess. You?”

“Same.” He stares out at the city.

I can tell he seems stressed, so I decide to press on. “The trip to Altissia, did anything happen while you were gone?”

He eyes me questioningly, like he’s surprised I guessed it. Letting out a sigh, which turns into a yawn he responds. “I don’t know. Nothing happened necessarily. It’s just… this life… you know… it’s not exactly easy.”

“I believe it.” I really do.

“And dad. He’s so fucking difficult sometimes. I mean, I’m 19 years old, give me a break if I’m not perfectly fit to be a king yet. He’s a drill sergeant when it comes to grooming me for becoming his replacement. But honestly it’s probably gonna be a long time before I even become king, so why can’t I just live a little now?” He complains.

Like I said to Cor back in the gardens, I don’t wish to have Noctis’s life. Not by any means. I only get jealous of the attention he gets, especially from our father. Although sometimes I forget how miserable his life can be as well, in a totally opposite way from my own. He hardly ever complains though, he usually doesn’t say anything to tell the truth. So I’m sort of surprised he’s venting to me, even though that’s typically what the two of us do out here together. This is the one place we’re able to really sit down and talk.

We both return our gazes to the city, while I take a moment to think of what to say. 

“I get it. I may not understand what it’s like to be dad’s prodigy so to speak, but I understand more than anyone else could how he can be. It’s like he has this image in his head of how we need to be, and he’s more focused on turning us into that, instead of just being our dad, you know?” I turn to him.

He nods at me in agreement, still looking out at the millions of city lights.

I go on, “It almost seems like he’s scared. Like if he doesn’t do everything in his power to get you as ready as he can right now, then you’ll be doomed. He doesn’t get that there is time.” I can’t imagine my father dying anytime soon, and Noctis is already a skilled fighter and a pretty righteous person. He’ll make a good king, but right now he should take this time to just be a regular guy.

Well, regular is off the table, but some normalcy would be nice.

“Exactly.” Running his fingers through his messy hair he continues, “I envy you sometimes Nilly, not having to have this burden on you. Although I still wish sometimes that, even though I can’t, that at least you could live a normal life.”

“A normal life? Wow, can you imagine? I’m not even sure I know what that would entail.” I really can’t. That kind of life is entirely out of reach.

He chuckles. “Yeah, it’s kind of impossible when this entire city knows our faces. What our latest fashion trends are. Our favorite colors. Probably our pant size too.”

“Ha, yeah. Well they may know my face but it’s the illustrious prince everyone wants to know more about. I could make some serious money just from exposing whether you wear boxers or brief. Oh, and I can’t even imagine the payday if I chose to sell one of the pairs to the highest bidder.” I tease.

He laughs hard at this. “Ah man, it’s only funny because as ridiculous as selling my underwear sounds, I know it would be true!”

“Although I know if I were to auction off a piece of your most intimate wardrobe, a certain Amicitia would do whatever it takes to make sure they’re the highest bidder.” I throw him a cheeky smirk.

Noctis shakes his head. “No, I don’t think I’m Gladio’s type, maybe I could put up some of yours for sale and we’ll see what happens.”

I laugh. “Oh whatever, you know who I’m talking about. Iris would fight someone if she had to for a piece of her prince.” I keep laughing, not able to stop. Making fun of Noctis with the cute crush Gladio’s little sister has on him brings me a lot of joy.

He rolls his eyes, but can’t help but laugh as well. “Oh gods. She’s so nice it almost causes me pain to see her struggle so much around me. I thought the crush would go away years ago, but damn she’s still holding strong. I think I saw her sneak a picture of me on her phone a few weeks ago.” 

“Those hormones are kicking in. And I’m sure Gladio’s losing his mind over it.” I like Iris, don’t get me wrong. But she just doesn’t stand a chance. “Poor Iris, she just can’t compete in your eyes with your own personal little crush on a certain blonde in Altissia, huh?”

He stalls, before replying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He knows exactly what I’m talking about. “Whatever, you’re like a puppy when it comes to Lunafreya. You and Iris can actually relate when it comes to being infatuated with someone.”

“You’re kind of a brat sometimes Nilly, do you know that?” Noctis doesn’t seem to want to respond to my actual statement.

“I’m a princess, doesn’t that mean I’m born to be a brat?” 

We continue to tease each other for a while longer before parting into our separate rooms. I lay in bed as I think of how much I wanted to tell Noctis about me and Cor. It’s definitely not going to happen, because how am I supposed to tell my brother about my sexual encounter with a much older man who happens to be, you know, the marshal of the crownsguard. The Immortal. Dad’s dear friend. You don’t. That’s not a conversation either of us wants to have, trust me. So instead, considering that Noctis is my closest friend… lame, I know… I have no choice but to do as Cor says and keep this all a secret. I just don’t know for how long that will be possible.

The following day I don’t see Cor at all. We aren’t scheduled to train, and when I passed my father in the hallway, on his way to the throne room, he mentioned that he would be meeting with Clarus, Cor, and other important people who I don’t know any of the names of. 

So after parting with my father I decide to head to the library, and partake in my favorite past time of reading. The palace libraries are huge, I can’t believe how many books it takes just to fill the walls. There’s a private library closer to my room, but I enjoy going to the one on the ground level when I’m in the mood to have company. This one is more public. The crownsguard, palace staff, family of the staff, or people visiting are all welcome in this library. Sometimes there’s even tours that lead through the very impressive and historical room.

I’m about to open the large door leading into the library, when it opens from the inside, almost knocking me over.

“My apologies, your highness.” I look up at the sound of the silky, smooth voice. 

I’m taken back by the sight before me. It’s that man again. With the violet-red hair, and still dressed as impressively as last night. 

I don’t even have a chance to respond before he’s off, leaving me with the same tilt of his hat and semi bow.

Who is that guy anyways? He was in the crownsguard quarters late at night, so I’ll have to remember to ask Cor.

After spending the day in the library, I’m anxious to see Cor again. It hasn’t even been 24 hours and I’m having withdrawals. Although when I ask a guard, he informs me that the meeting in the throne room is still going on. So eventually I just go to bed, and decide it would be wise to not sneak into Cor’s room again tonight, as hard as that may be. He’s surely tired.

And if I end up in his room, I can’t promise we’ll sleep. 

The next day I’m more than ready to see the marshal, I decide to just go to his office. I ran into Gladio and asked him first if he knew whether or not he would be there, and Gladio just responded with, “Yeah, he’s in his office hiding from a certain princess who has too much time on her hands.”

I left him in the hallway with an eye roll and salute of my middle finger, then make my way towards the office, with a skip to my step, knowing I’m about to see him again.

Once I round the corner and catch sight of the office door, I’m halted, and all my skip leaves me. There’s Cor, standing outside his door. And next to him is a woman. Now, that’s not a big deal right? It’s just a person, who is talking to Cor, who talks to a lot of people, because a lot of people need to talk to Cor. Right? 

Oh, but this woman, well first of all she’s all woman. She’s tall, and very shapely. Her hair is naturally blonde and her blue eyes are big. As opposed to my black hair and nearly as dark eyes. She is very pretty. It’s a hard fact to miss. 

Oh, and her hand, it’s resting on Cor’s arm.

And not just in a friendly, how are you doing, kind of way. No, she’s lingering, and the touching mixed with the most flirtatious smile I’ve ever bared witness to, makes me see red. 

Although, when she lets out a little giggle, I’m ready to take off my shoe and wipe that perfect smile off her face. 

Luckily before I let my possessive beast out, she removes her hand, not before letting it seductively slide down his arm first, then seems to say goodbye and walk off in the other direction. My eyes are lasers and I keep them focused on her back as she leaves. Once I hear a door close I finally let my eyes leave her and notice Cor has gone back to his office.

I’m so mad I just march over to that door and barge in.

Cor is sitting in his chair, with an eyebrow arched and a confused expression on his face. “Nila, is there a reason you’re barging into my office right now?”

I close the door behind me and lock it, then approach his desk and stand with my hands on my hips. “Of course there’s a reason. Who is she?”

Still confused he asks, “Who is who?”

“Um, the woman you were with just now, outside the door. You know the one with her hand on your arm, giving you the fuck me eyes.” Yeah, turns out I’m the jealous type. Who knew?

“Nila.” He sighs before continuing, and his acting annoyed towards me right now… annoys me. “She, is a new member of the crownsguard. And you know, I’m the marshal, so I do need to interact with the new comers. It’s sort of my job.”

“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t realize your job as the marshal included touching. Do all the members come on that strong with you when they first start out?” I’m trying to sound confident, worrying that I’ll start whining and give away how young and rash I truly am.

“I don’t know what you think you saw, Nila. I will admit, she, like yourself, was a little bold with me out there. But that’s all.” Cor’s voice gets very serious as he continues. “Do not come into my office stomping your foot like a child, because you think you saw something. You’ll have to at least give me a little more credit than to think I’d do anything with another woman only a couple days after what we shared the other night.”

He’s scolding me again, but I’m not standing down this time. The thing is, I’m not just jealous, I’m insecure as well. I am so much younger than him, I can’t stand the thought of me not being enough. I’m not experienced, by any means. And seeing a woman, who was so beautiful, coming onto him, it makes me want to try and be everything he could ever need.

With this in mind, I decide to round the desk and walk to stand in front of him. “She was beautiful.”

“Nothing compared to you.” He quickly responds, eyeing me curiously as I get to me knees in front of him. “Nila. What do you think you’re doing?”

I smirk, and reach my hands, which are now shaking, to the zipper of his pants. I don’t know what I’m doing but I’m going to give it my all anyways.

“She was older than me. Probably has a lot of experience with men.” I undo his pants and reach inside, but before I can seek out his cock, his hand snatches my wrist and stops me.

“Don’t do this to prove a point to me, Nila.” His voice is demanding, but he hisses when my free hand grasps him through his jeans, massaging the already hard bulge. “You don’t have to prove anything.”

I pull my arm away, and he lets me. Continuing on my earlier task, I reach in and grab his cock, releasing it form his jeans. It’s nice and warm and has a drop of pre cum already peeking out. And I want a taste.

“I know I don’t have to. But I’m going to anyways.” I say before I drop my head dipping my tongue to the head of his length, licking the pre cum into my mouth. It’s salty and, honestly, not too bad.

“Fuck, Nila.” Cor grunts, his hands gripping the sides of his chair.

Obviously I have no experience when it comes to giving head, so I’m just guessing here. I give a final lick to his head, then I trail down to the base, where I stick out my tongue and give one long, sensual lick all the way to the top. His groan tells me he likes it, so I do it again.

I then wrap both my hands around his slick girth, and start stroking while I pay attention to his tip once again. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get this into my mouth, but again, I’m just going to go for it. 

I continue pumping his length, while I widen my mouth as much as I can, and swallow him down. I start with about an inch in my mouth, then try to relax. I take more of him in, and his hands suddenly snap up to my head, where they grip my hair.

In and out, I take him in my mouth. I focus as much as I can on relaxing, and while I’ve taken more of his length it’s still not really that much. But my hands are covering what my mouth can’t, and judging by the soft moans coming from the man above me, I think I’m doing a good enough job.

“Gods, sweet girl. You’re doing good.” His hands are gentle on my head, not forcing me down, just resting there. “Take your time. Don’t push yourself.”

His words are encouraging, but I don’t want to take it easy. I want to satisfy him as best I possibly can. So I stroke harder and I start bobbing my head in his lap faster. I work him with every effort my hands and mouth can handle.

“I’m close.” Cor grunts above me as he starts rolling his hips with my movements. I almost gag at this, but I get my barings and am back at it. 

His hands on my head start to pull me away, probably meaning he’s about to cum, but I don’t want to let go, so I only go faster, giving everything I’ve got. 

“Nila.” He warns, but I don’t care, my only focus is on getting him to his release.

Yes there’s an ache between my legs due to this erotic act I’m preforming on him, but still I keep my goal in mind.

With me not letting him pull me away, he has no choice but to cum in my mouth. The spurts of cum shock me at first, but I quickly begin to swallow it down. It’s bitter but I still manage, again not minding the taste of him. Even his cum tastes entirely like man.

He seems to just keep cumming and cumming and so I keep on swallowing. I can’t get enough of this man. 

“Shit.” Cor’s body starts to relax as the last of his seed enters my mouth. With a pop and one last lick of his head I’m off him. 

I wipe at my mouth and then tuck him back into his pants, satisfied with myself.

“Are you happy now?” Cor asks, looking at me with those lust filled eyes. “I didn’t take you for the jealous type princess.”

I stand up, and start backing away from him, even though I really just want to climb into his lap. “Nope, no jealousy here. This was my plan all along. It’s totally why I came here in the first place.”

I wonder if he can see how nervous I am about whether or not I did a good job. And as much as I want to stay, I feel like I should exit now and leave him wanting more. That seems like what a seductive, confident woman would do, right?

“Hmm.” He relies, then cocks his eyebrow once again. “Where are you going?”

I open the door, and before I make my exit, I say, “Oh, I’ve got things to do. Wouldn’t want to distract you anyways. See you around marshal.” 

He starts to say something but I quickly close the door. Holy shit my heart is pounding. I give him a blow job and yet I feel like I was the one who was taken apart.

This man is sure to destroy me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila's father gives her some upsetting news. She then releases some anger with the help of her marshal.

It’s never good when my father asks to see me. It can only mean I’m going to hear something I won’t like. I couldn’t tell you the last time I was called to my father’s presence so he could ask me how I’m doing, what I’ve been up, anything interesting to tell. No that would be too fatherly of him. When a message comes in on my phone coming from him, I can assume it’s him either wanting to meet to go over something rather boring, or sometimes he’ll just get the conversation over with over the phone. Saves time that way I guess.

So, either I’ve done something wrong, or I’m about to be asked to do something, which I’m sure in the end I’ll do wrong anyways.

On my way towards my father’s study, which is a rare occurrence that he would ask to see me there rather than the throne room, I place my bets that I indeed did do something that less than pleases him.

I knock on his door, but decide not to wait for an answer and just walk in. Directly across from where I enter is my father’s red, and in my opinion atrocious, reading chair. But he says it’s distinguished and regal, so what do I know. Sitting in his oh so sophisticated chair is the king himself, reading some novel while a fire crackles in the fireplace on the other side of the room. 

“Hello Nila,” my father greets without looking up from his book. “I haven’t seen you since I returned. What antics have you been up to while I was away?”

Shutting the door behind me, I walk to the couch seated next to his chair. I plop down and kick my feet up, earning me a sideways glance from my father. But he quickly returns to his task. “No antics this time. I only set the kitchen on fire twice. Although that wasn’t antics, I was simply having fun. Oh, and the look on Ignis’s face when I burnt his meal will keep me smiling till the day I die.” I let out a laugh. 

Letting out a sigh, my father set his book on the table to his right, before saying, “It’s rather sad that I believe every word of your story. You’re mischievous little one, and do enjoy receiving attention quite a bit. Your brother was the same way, luckily he takes his responsibilities a bit more… seriously… now.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” I say shortly. 

He doesn’t deny my statement. “Anyways, I would like to discuss something with you.”

Here we go. “I figured that would be the only reason you called me here. So what is it this time?”

“Well, you’re 19 now, Nila.” He states, clasping his hands in his lap. 

“Good job remembering.” I quip.

“Funny.” He eyes me seriously. “You see, now that you are older it’s time for us to think about your future. What will best suit the princess in her coming years?”

“Okaaaay.” I don’t like where this is going. 

“Part of my job, not only as your father, but also as king, is to make sure you, as the princess, is taken care of. To find what will be best for you.” I don’t know what’s with him and everyone else talking to me like I’m a child, but he’s speaking slowly, as though I’m going to have a hard time understanding him.

I cock my eyebrow, but don’t say anything, curious as to what he’s about to spew out of his mouth next.

He continues. “Perhaps the main thing we must think about regarding your future, is who you will wed.”

Wait, what? 

“You must have known that one day you would be required to marry. And likely by the choosing of me and the council.” He speaks so matter of factly.

I was not expecting this conversation when I walked into this room. “Who I will wed? Are you serious right now?”

He clears his throat, and although he hesitates, he doesn’t seem sympathetic. “Of course, Nila. This has been an important decision. I want the best for you. A husband who can provide what a princess will need as well as keep up with the royal crowd.”

He says he wants the best for me, but I’m not buying it. “So what, you and your followers get to just choose who will marry me? I have no say at all? Whenever you feel like it you’re going to what? Pick from a hat of royal stuffies and send me on my?”

I’m fuming. I never even thought of this, not really at least. I guess it shouldn’t be the biggest surprise, this is how it goes for royals. But I don’t want this, not at all. I can’t imagine being literally given away to someone, someone of my father’s choosing. 

My mind can’t help but wonder to Cor. It’s not like we’re actually anything, officially at least. And it’s not like we could ever be anything anyways. But… being with someone… other than him, causes my heart to hurt.

“Well, Nila. There is no picking from hats, this is much too important of a decision for such randomness. And, anyways, it’s already been decided.”

No, please tell me this isn’t happening.

I can’t speak. Instead I just stare at him completely dumbfounded.

“You will be wed to Ignis Scientia.” He states.

Holy shit. He didn’t just say that.

“You… you’re telling me, that you want me to marry Ignis… Scientia? As in Noctis’s royal advisor, Ignis?” I have removed my feet from the table and am now sitting up, literally at the edge of my seat.

My father stands from his chair, reaching for his cane. “I’m not saying I want you to marry him, Nila. I’m saying you will marry him.”

Again, no sympathy. He is cold, and just getting down to business. This is nothing more than a political meeting. 

“No.” is all I say, now standing as well.

“Nila.” He threatens.

“You command every aspect of my life, you cannot choose this too.” I feel my hands start to shake, out of anger, and maybe even fear. Fear of having no control. Fear of losing even more freedom, when I already have so little.

“I will not argue with you. We deliberated over several options. And Ignis was the best. He understands this life more than most, and he’s quite familiar with all things involving the Lucian royalty. He will make a good husband, he’s proven this with how well he does as Noctis’s advisor. I promise, I thought of you during this decision, and took into account your happiness as a wife. And I believe Ignis will make you happy. You must give it a chance though.” He walks towards the window, and stares out, facing his back towards me.

Don’t get me wrong, I like Ignis. He’s always been a great guy, but I’m not exactly looking to marry him. “You’re not looking to make me happy. So don’t even lie. This is all political. Merging the Caelum and Scientia name would look pretty good, wouldn’t it?”

He simply shakes his head, and I continue before he can speak.

“I am not lined up to be the next to rule, so why does it matter who I marry? Why does everything I do have to be calculated first? It’s all to make sure you look as good as you can manage, to make sure that everything appears to be picture perfect, when in reality it’s not!” I shout, maybe even plead to him.

“Nila, everything I do when it comes to you does have a reason, but some things you just don’t understand. I could stand here all day trying to explain and you still won’t understand. You see my actions as intentional ways to hurt you, but they are just the opposite. You’re protection, and well-being are my true intentions. And Ignis can provide you with both of those.” He turn his head slightly in my direction. “You simply don’t understand, Nila.”

I can’t believe this. How could I understand him doing something so cruel? He’s taking away my freedom, and forcing me into something that’s not just a simple task, but a lifelong commitment. 

“You’re wrong. I do understand.” I will not cry. “You are my king, and I am your pawn. You hold all the power to play me however you see fit, as long as you win the game in the end.”

“That’s enough, Nila. I’m not asking you to get married tomorrow, but once you reach your 21st birthday you will marry Ignis Scientia. That’s final. So I suggest you take that time to come to terms with it.” He returns his gaze to the window, almost as though he can’t look me in the eyes. Perhaps because he might actually feel something if he sees the sadness in his daughters eyes, but realistically he doesn’t want me to see the coldness in his more likely.

“Oh, great. So you’re giving me a couple more years to live with the last bit of freedom I have left. That’s very generous of you your majesty.” I round the couch and start heading for the door, not wanting to be in the same room as my father for a second longer.

“One day Nila, one day you’ll-“ I’m out the door before he can finish. I lost all interest in hearing him out a long time ago.

I walk down the hallways of the palace in a fit of rage and sadness. My body is fueled with strong emotions, and it’s about to blow. How could I be so stupid as to expect anything else? My life will never be my own, of course my future husband would be chosen for me.

I just wonder if Ignis knows.

It’s late at night, but I have no desire to go to bed. My body and mind are too worked up I need to work out my aggression. So I head towards the training room. No one will be there this late, which is exactly what I’m wanting.

Although by the time I get there I notice the lights on under the door. Who would be here this late?

Walking in I stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. 

It’s the marshal. My marshal. Standing in front of a punching bag, hitting it with powerful punches. He’s shirtless, and really a sight to behold. His body is a work of art that the Gods themselves must have created. 

Wow.

After staring at the man for moment, he finally turns around, seeming to have noticed a presence behind him.

“Nila?” he stalls his punches and holds the bag with his wrapped up hands. “What are you doing here this late?”

“I-I well, I just thought I’d come and maybe get a small workout in. I couldn’t sleep, and we haven’t’ trained in several days now.” It’s true. It’s been five days since we trained. Four days since I’ve been alone with Cor in fact. He’s been so busy he had to cancel a couple of our workouts, much to my dismay.

“Are you alright?” He asks, and I notice the expression on his face is that of anger. Although it’s softened while he looks at me, I can tell he seems frustrated by something, and that’s probably why he’s here so late as well, taking his anger out on the bag. 

Yeah, it’s probably best that I don’t mention to him my conversation with my father. Not now at least. “I’m alright. Are you alright?”

He doesn’t respond at first, he only studies me questioningly. “I’m fine. I’m sorry about our trainings.”

“It’s alright. I know how busy you are.” I say as I watch him walk towards his water.

After taking a sip, he asks, “What have you been up to?”

“Oh you know me. Just a bunch of partying and living it up. Been pretty exciting.” I twiddle my thumbs, slightly nervous having not been alone with Cor since I gave him a blow job in his office the other day. I hope he’s not mad at my abrupt exit afterwards.

His lips twitch. “Hmm, well I hope you enjoyed yourself. We’re training again tomorrow night, so be ready.”

He’s very good at acting as though nothing has happened between us. Unlike myself who feels like I’m catching a fever every time I’m around him. My body shakes and my limbs go weak.

He walks towards me as he wipes sweat of his forehead using a towel. His sweaty body is making me hyperventilate. 

My voice is unsteady as I say, “Oh I’ll be ready. I’m pretty used to you not taking it easy on me by now.”

He raises his eyebrow, catching onto my suggestive tone. “Well, some people say I’m too hard on you.” His gaze turns suddenly heated, “Would you agree with that?”

I think I see what he’s getting at, so I play along. “Oh, I don’t know.” I step towards him, and step onto my toes as I lean my face to his ear, and whisper, “I think maybe not. Maybe you should be working me out… much… harder.”

And next thing I know I’ve been practically dragged to the locker room, where I now have my back pressed firmly against a wall of lockers, while brutal lips attack my own, and large hands fondle my breasts through my dress.

I was planning on changing into my workout clothes once I reached the training room, but my encounter with Cor interrupted this, and so I’m still wearing a sun dress that cuts off just above my knees. And Cor wastes no time roaming one of his hands down to my knee, then back up, pushing underneath my dress. I gasp in his mouth once his finger reach my center. Only my panties separating me from his hot fingers. 

“Cor!” I shout once I feel those panties get torn right off me, now thrown to the ground.

He snickers, then starts kissing his way down my neck. “I don’t think the princess will miss one pair of panties.” I feel him smile against my pulse. “They were already ruined anyways with how wet you got them for me.”

I blush and my body heats up to a dangerous degree. His fingers are roughly circling my clit, sending shock waves through my entire body. My arms run up and down his strong arms, before I decide to join in. 

Sending one hand down I start to make work at his zipper. Although before I can free him he grips my waist and spins me around, my front now to the lockers. He presses his hard erection firmly into my back, and brings his mouth to me ear.

“So, you think I should be harder on you then?” He asks as his fingers find the spot between my legs again. I can feel my wetness dripping onto his fingers as he skillfully works me up. “Because if that’s what you want, then I can make that happen.”

He nibbles on my ear as I press my hands to the lockers, bracing myself for what will hopefully happen very soon.

“Yes, that’s what I want. Please Cor.” My body is so hot, and my pussy is throbbing so hard I am ready to beg him to fill me up, and fuck me senseless. Make me forget my troubles for now and only focus on that amazing stretch of his cock I’m pretty sure I’m going to become addicted to, if I haven’t already.

He gives a rock of his hips and I can feel him twitch through his pants. “You make it so damn hard to say no to you.” 

I didn’t even hear him unzip his pants, but suddenly his fingers are gone, and something blunt grazes my entrance. 

I’m so ready for him I can’t help but roll my hips back, arching my spine and pushing myself into his cock.

He groans and takes the hint, sliding his length into my tight passage. He enters slowly, and waits for me to adjust. I barely feel any pain this time, just pure pleasure. And once I give him a nod to continue, the real fun begins.

He fucks me the way you would expect The Immortal to fuck. 

Ruthless, hard, and unrelenting.

He pounds me into the lockers with such ferocity I can hardly catch my breath. The lockers shake almost as violently as my body as he plows me from behind, us both still clothed.

There will for sure be bruises on my hips with how tight is grip is. But I don’t care, as long as he doesn’t stop the delicious torture.

His pace is so hard I fell the slight sting of pain, but it only paves the way for ultimate pleasure. He’s fucking up into me so good my release hits me almost immediately, making me scream his name into the empty locker room.

But he doesn’t faulter. He keeps pounding away, using me just like he used the punching bag. Releasing all that was pent up inside him.

And I love every second of it.

I’m not sure how longs it’s been. It could be hours and I wouldn’t know. My sense of time is shot as he works my body through orgasm after orgasm. I’m not even sure how many times I’ve cum once he finally reaches his release, grunting in my ear as he shoots his load into me. He fills me so much some drips down my thighs before he even pulls out. 

He exits me gently. Then, while his hands are still on my hips, he walks us both backwards until he reaches a bench. He sits, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder, blissed out and satisfied, as he strokes my back soothingly.

After a minute Cor asks, “Are you okay?”

He’s worried he was too rough, but he’s quite wrong. “Yeah. That was… so good… so, so good.” I can’t help but giggle as I say this.

He sighs, and uses his hand to grab onto the back of my head and tilt my head up to meet his eyes. “You make me so fucking stupid when I’m around you.”

Yeah, no kidding. Once again we didn’t use any protection. We’re both idiots. I’m about to say the same goes for him, but before I can he’s kissing me. The kiss is soft, sweat and full of emotion. I melt entirely into him, as he unknowingly comforts all my worries away in this moment where the two of us are connected.

We kiss for a while, just relishing in our closeness. When we break apart for air I say, “You know you make me pretty stupid too. We probably shouldn’t have done that here.”

He shakes his head, and pulls me down to rest against his shoulder once again. “We’re fucked.”

Oh yeah, we totally are. “Yup, definitely fucked.” I agree, looking over at the lockers I was just fucked against minutes ago. I notice the small name on the top of the locker I was in front of, stating who it belongs to.

Ignis Scientia.

Hmm, that’s painfully ironic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Lucian Ball, but how does The Marshal react to Nila dancing with another suitor?

“Right there! Yesyesyes! Aah!” I tried to bite my knuckles to keep from shouting too loud, but that all got shot right out the window when Cor started forcefully thrusting his cock right into my G-spot with every stroke. “Oh Gods!”

By the time my orgasm hits me I’m squeezing his dick so hard with my clenching heat I’m surprised he can keep moving. He’s hitting so deep inside me it’s almost hard to catch my breath and my body spasms through my high.

“Gods, you’ve got a death grip on my cock, sweet girl.” Cor grunts, his voice hitching slightly as he pumps harder, faster, trying to reach his peak.

He thrusts once, twice, three times more before he buries himself as far inside me as he can, and gives himself over as he cums. Much to my disappointment, I don’t get to feel that hot liquid spill deep into my body. We were smart enough this time to use a condom. It makes me miss the connection of him entering me bare, but this is for the best.

Earlier today we had been in the training room, sparing. We weren’t alone, but the way we were looking at each other, with so much raging heat in our eyes, the session got a little… hot… I felt so pent up by the end, with being so close to him for an hour and not being able to touch him other than to throw some useless punches that I couldn’t wait until night time when I could sneak into his room and get wrapped up in him all night. 

So that’s what I did. When he opened his door at my knocking, I was immediately hit with his expression. It said that he was as worked up as I was.

Things escalated quickly after that. Our clothes were off in record time. Hands and mouths all over each other’s heated bodies. We couldn’t make it to the bedroom, so we simply fell back on the couch, where he took me with all the power he’s proven he’s very capable of.

Now we lay, with Cor on his back and me on top of his chest, not caring about the fine layer of sweat that covers both our bodies. I’ve reached my hand up and am lightly grazing my fingertips along his rough jaw, unsure of why it’s one of my favorite things to do. He matches my strokes with his own on my hair. It always amazes me how this man, who is at all times rough and hard, can be so gentle to me as we lay, basking in the afterglow of our… love making…?

Am I aloud to call it that? Or does that make me sound naïve, or silly?

“What are you thinking about?” His coarse voice awakens me from my thoughts.

I turn my head up towards him, where I find him looking down at me. I move my fingers to trace over his lips. I’m overwhelmed by how heavy my heart feels. Even in the middle of all the bad going on around us in this world, I am at peace when I’m with Cor.

Oh Gods, I think I’m in love with him.

That thought both thrills and terrifies me. I don’t know if he will ever love me back, but it doesn’t matter. I’m totally screwed either way.

I’m not about to tell him any of these thoughts, so I quickly think of something else to talk about. “Oh, um, the Ball, tomorrow night. I’m sort of dreading it.”

Yes, the annual Lucian Ball. It’s just an event where my father shows off his kingdom to a bunch of boring people, with boring names, and boring titles. A bunch of people will surely wish to speak with my father and Noctis, while I only need to stand there and look pretty. My father has already warned me about making any snide remarks, or behaving in any way that may embarrass him. I must be a good, respectable princess tomorrow night. Which, or course, as boring as it is, I always am.

Although, there’s nothing respectable about the way I, the princess, just let the marshal fuck me. I can’t help but internally smirk at that thought.

Cor lets out a half chuckle. “I think you’ll manage.” He takes my hand and caresses his thumb along my palm. “At least you don’t have to remain by your father’s side all night, escorting him through the whole event.”

“Oh, lucky you. Although I don’t know which is worse. Being on duty all night, or being on display all night.” I say sarcastically. Meanwhile I feel a shiver run up my fingertips as he replaces his fingers on my palm with his lips.

“Don’t try to get any sympathy from me on this one, princess. You’ll enjoy your night far more than I will.” He releases my hand, and leans down to place a brief kiss on my lips. 

I moan softly, simply because I enjoy the taste of him.

Once we break apart I say, “Alright then. We’ll just have to see whose right. We’ll evaluate at the end of the night, and whoever’s night is worse… will be owed a favor by the other. How does that sound?” 

His lips twitch playfully. “Deal. I’m already thinking of what I could get out of you.” He takes me by surprise then, flipping us over so he’s on top of me once again tonight. “I can think of a few things I might like.” He says seductively.

Holy shit. I think I might just be okay with him winning.

 

It’s the next night, and I stand next to Noctis on the private elevator we’re taking up to the roof, where the ball is being held. I’m wearing a black gown that really is quite beautiful. Even though it’s not my style to dress so formally, I can appreciate the beauty of this designer dress made specifically for me. Its sleeves are made of lace, reaching down to my wrist. They’re connected to my sweetheart neckline, which leads down to the material tightly hugging my waist and hips. The bottom flares out slightly, enough that I can walk with ease. The dress itself is rather comfortable, although the shoes, which are unreasonable, and frankly just dangerously high, are another story.

“That’s a nice a dress.” Noctis states, fidgeting with his own attire, obviously not happy to have to be so dressed up tonight.

“Thanks.” I respond, eyeing his outfit. “Nice clown suit.”

I snicker, but he only glares at me. “I may be wearing the clown’s suit, but you’re the one wearing his makeup.”

I halt my laughter immediately. “Shut up.”

He’s then the one laughing at me. I am not one to ever wear much makeup, if any at all. But when I am out in the public eye tonight, a makeup artist always does me up. Usually with more makeup than anyone should ever wear. It’s not my preference, but whatever makes me look the part.

Once we’ve reached our destination, the party is already in full swing. It’s huge up here, and of course beautiful. The view of Insomnia is breathtaking. There’s hundreds of people dancing already, and it looks like they’re having a great time. 

We do our usual routine. My father preforms his well-rehearsed speech to the crowd, followed by talking, talking, and more talking to all the important royals, diplomats and whoever else my father must schmooze. All the while I feel like a nervous fool with Cor being so close by. He remains enough in the background that he’s out of the way, but close enough to keep an eye, not only on my father, but the whole event. I know he’s looking at me, observing my movements as much as he can. I only wish I could talk to him.

Eventually I’m able to break away from my father and brother. I roam around for a while, occasionally approached by men and woman who act as though they’ve been family friends all my life, when really I have no clue who they actually are.

Soon enough, even though I was trying to avoid this, I am asked to dance by a few members of my father’s council. They do it to make themselves look good, dancing with the princess at a royal event I guess is an honor or something. Prompto shows up out of nowhere, asking me to join him. He steps on my toes more than dances, but he brightens my night none the less. Even Gladio comes over for a turn, although when he asks me why I keep staring at Cor, I become flustered. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gladiolus.” I try to say confidently.

He only chuckles and replies, “I don’t think he’s interested in little girls who like to get into too much makeup.”

I can only huff at his comment, and bring my now useful heels down onto his toes. 

He winces, but backs away, smirking as he halfheartedly apologizes and walks away, still laughing.

How can he see through me so much? Maybe I should be more worried about him.

Turning around, hoping to sneak off before anyone else can ask me for another song, I am immediately hit by a wall. Or well, not a wall, but just a large chest. 

“May I ask you for a dance, your highness?” What the? It’s that voice again.

Sure enough, when I look up, it’s exactly who I expect it to be. The man with the red-violet hair, smiling down at me, with his one hand extended towards me, waiting.

Who is this guy? 

As weird as it seems, I figure accepting his dance is the best way to ease my curiosity.

So I take his hand and rest my other on his shoulder. He places his second hand on my upper back, and I notice it’s rather cold. In fact, everything about this man sends chills up my spine. Not in a good way. 

“Who are you?” I ask once we begin swaying to the music.

“I’m simply a… friend… to your family. Although my title is quite boring, so I’ll spare you.”  
His response is smooth and confidant, although he didn’t actually answer my question.

“That’s not really an answer, sir.” I state curtly.

He smirks, and I notice how dark his eyes seem through the shadows of his hat. Again, it’s chilling.

“Ah, well I’m more concerned about you, your highness.” He evades the topic. “Now, why does the princess look so down cast at a ball as grand as this one?”

“Oh no, quite the opposite actually. I’d say I’m rather enjoying myself tonight.” I respond sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, I can see right through you, your highness.” He stalls our movements, and looks down at me with a scary countenance in his eyes. “Right through you.”

I’m almost hypnotized, unable to pull away, even though his expression sends fearful shivers through my body. Maybe I should be getting away from this man. Although I can’t imagine anyone dangerous being welcomed into the palace, I still feel unnerved.

But, as quickly as he stalled, his eyes turn playful once again, and we are continuing to dance.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” I reply, and begin to release my hands from him. 

He stops me before I can detach, and tighten his grip on the hand and back. 

He leans his head down, bringing his mouth uncomfortably close to my ear and says, “Enjoy yourself, princess Nila. You never know what you have…” He pulls away, and looks squarely into my eyes, his expression unreadable. “… Until it’s all gone.”

Then he’s off me, backing away slowly with his now familiar tilt of the hat and bow. I turn around to see if anyone around me found that exchange to be odd, but no one seems to notice.

Looking back to where the man was standing, he’s vanished. I search the crowd around me, trying to locate the peculiar man again, but he’s nowhere to be seen.

Are you kidding me right now?

“Could I trouble you for a dance, your highness?” I jump at the sudden voice interrupting my search, and turn to find a tall figure looming over me.

Ignis Scientia.

The royal advisor to the prince.

My… fiancé…?

Oh great.

“Sure.” I say, trying not to sound as hesitant as I really am.

We dance for a moment. A very, awkward, moment. I try to think of what I can say, but I’m at a loss. I’m not even sure if he knows of my father’s plans for us. 

Luckily, he breaks the silence first. “It’s a fine ball this year. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Not really. “Yes, it’s been nice. The city is so beautiful from up here. I’m excited for the fireworks later on.”

He nods, and seems to contemplate what to say next. “Nila, I-“ He clears his throat. “I’m aware that you’ve been informed of our… engagement… by your father. Correct?”

Okay, I guess he knows.

“Yes, he broke the news to me recently.” I say quietly, not sure how to respond. Ignis is a good man. I’ve always enjoyed his company, although I haven’t gotten much of it. He’s even taught me a few things in the kitchen, back when we were a little younger and he could make the time. I don’t want him to feel I’m upset towards him over this unfortunate situation. 

“Well, I hope you know, you may speak freely to me about any of your concerns, or even your opinions towards the matter.” He states sympathetically, his eyes kind behind his glasses. “I know this is not ideal for you. And you are surely more than a little unhappy with the news.”

He’s being incredibly considerate right now, I actually feel more sympathy for him than me in the moment. His fate is also being decided for him. I can’t necessarily imagine him going out and actively seeking true love anytime in the near future, but still, would he really want to be forced to marry me?

“I appreciate that, Ignis. I hope you feel comfortable to do the same for me.” Don’t get me wrong. Ignis wouldn’t make a bad husband. In fact, he’d probably be the most loyal, and courteous husband that could be picked for me. But even so, neither of us deserve to be forcibly tied to each other.

And how can I be happy with him, when another man holds my heart so tightly?

“Of course.” He replies. “I hold a great deal of admiration for you, Nila. You deserve a lot, and I hope to be all that you need in a husband.”

His words are so genuine, it almost makes me emotional. I’m almost afraid it’s me who doesn’t deserve him.

“Thank you, Ignis.” I give him a nod. 

After another minute of dancing and talking, I realize I was so stressed about interacting with Ignis, that I forgot about the conversation I had right before.

“Ignis, did you see that man I was dancing with right before you came up to me?” I ask.

“Hmm, you mean Gladio?” He looks at me questioningly.

“No, it was right after that brute, and right before you approached me.” Did he really not notice?

He thinks for a moment, but obviously comes up blank. “My apologies, I wasn’t aware of you dancing with anyone else. Why do you ask?”

Well this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. “Oh, no reason. Don’t worry about it.”

The song ends, and Ignis thanks me for the dance. I can tell he wanted to get that conversation over with, and an obvious weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“I’ll see you around then, princess Nila.” He leaves me with a kiss on the cheek, and I’m finally alone.

I waste no time making my way towards some refreshments. But of course, soon enough I see some more men approaching like vultures. 

Nope, I’m so not in the mood. I’m fast on my heels as I push my way through the crowds, avoiding party goers and guards as best I can. I sneak onto the elevators, sure that through all the commotion, no one will even notice my absence.

I make my way towards the gardens. Wanting to enjoy the rest of my night in the comfort of my spot. It’s slightly chilly out, but I don’t really mind. My dress keeps me warm enough as I sit on the bench, and look up at the stars lighting the sky.

It’s time like these, when I feel, lost, or confused. Lonely, or sad, that I think of my mother. 

My mother.

She’s the biggest mystery in my life. My father doesn’t speak of her, and neither does anyone else. It’s like it’s too painful to bring up the dead queen.

I wonder what life would be like, if she was still here. I don’t even know what kind of woman she was. Was she kind, and gentle? Or serious and stern? I wouldn’t know. My father has no interest in giving us this information. 

Perhaps I wouldn’t feel so alone. Yes, I have Cor, and Noctis when he’s around. But what would it be like to have a mother, an actual woman rather than just the men in my life. Maybe, just maybe, things would be different.

“Always causing trouble, huh princess?” I shoot up, shocked I didn’t hear anyone approaching.

I feel a sense of déjà vu when I look over to find Cor, standing at the entrance of my enclosed area, looking angry.

“Cor? You scared me! What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at the ball keeping an eye on everything?” I ask cautiously, wondering if he’s this angry just over me leaving the party.

“Your father noticed you were gone, so I came to find you. Clarus is watching over things for now.” He approaches me, his steps measured and his gaze intimidating.

Why is he so mad?

“My father noticed, or you noticed?” I ask, already knowing the answer.

“Does it matter?” he gets up close to me, and looks like he’s about to pounce. 

“It does.” I say, and instinctively step back from the large man enclosing me. “Why do you seem so angry?” I whisper.

“What did he say to you?” He’s not asking, he’s demanding.

“Who?” My voice is still small and unsure.

I almost think I hear him growl. “Scientia. What. Did. He say to you?”

Oh, I get it now. He’s saw me with Ignis. And he’s pissed. But wait. Does that mean he knows?

I arch an eyebrow, confused. “You know?”

His jaw flexes angrily. This isn’t just jealousy, he’s acting almost possessive. “Of course I know, Nila. Now answer my question.”

I swallow, and hold my ground even though I want to cower and beg for forgiveness, even though I’ve done nothing wrong. “He only wanted to make sure I was okay, and let me know that I could speak to him if I ever wanted to.”

“That’s very considerate of him.” Cor reaches a hand out to cup the side of my face. He may be gentle, but the look in his eyes is anything but. “So, you talked. You danced. Did you enjoy yourself?”

He looks like he’s about to eat me alive, and I’m prepared to let him. “I wished it was you instead. I always wish it’s you with me.”

My answer only seems to please him slightly, his anger still very present on his features. He leans into me, just barely touching my lips, before I’m suddenly spun around, my back now facing him. He walks us to the front of the bench before hissing in my ear, “So when he kissed you, did you wish it was me? Or did you like it? Did you like having his attention?”

I’m about to respond when his hands latch onto my breast through my dress hard. He squeezes them roughly while waiting for his answer.

“I already told you, I always wish it’s you.” I breathe out, overwhelmed with his rough handling of my body.

He detaches one hand from my breast, and runs it along the length of my back. I shiver at his touch. Once he reaches between my shoulder blades, he pushes me down, forcing me to bend at the waist and reach my hands out to grip the back of the bench. 

I hear the unbuckling of his belt and then both his hands are lifting my dress up, and over my ass. 

“You’re mine, Nila. Only mine.” He snarls, hooking his fingers into my panties and pulling them down to my knees.

My legs are shaking, and my pussy throbs in anticipation. I wait patiently for his finger, his cock, whichever he’ll give me. 

I nearly collapse into the bench when I feel a wet tongue lap at my entrance. “Oh!”

He doesn’t give me much before he pulls that glorious tongue away, speaking against my soaking wet pussy, “Say it. Whose are you? Who owns this pussy?”

He’s back at my entrance, only teasing in annoying circles, not giving me what I really crave. His hands grip my ass cheeks, kneading them harshly.

“You! You Cor. I’m yours, only yours. All of me! Whatever you want I will give you everything!” I moan, bucking my hips to seek out more, only to be held down with his hands. “Please Cor, please.”

A few more laps at my entrance, and one long lick up to my clit, and he’s gone once again. I whine at the loss, but when I feel him lean over my back with his broad body, I marvel at his warmth and closeness.

“I tried to make a point the other night, fucking you in front of his locker.” I guess that wasn’t just a coincidence then. “I want you to remember who makes you feel the way I do. Who makes this pussy cum so hard?”

I hear him rustle around in his pocket, then the ripping of a wrapper. Presumably a condom.  
The blunt head of his cock then skims my entrance, causing me try to buck my hips once again. He steadies my body with one hand on my back, and the other gripping sharply on my hip. 

He doesn’t wait for me to respond. He thrusts in without mercy, all the way to the hilt. 

“Ah!” this angle is new. Me being bent over and entered from behind makes me fill unbelievably more full. And so fucking good.

The pace is set from the start. Brutal and calculated. He knows exactly when to slow down and when to speed up, playing me like only he can. He takes things down a notch when he can tell my orgasm is approaching, then picks back up, and repeat.

“It’s my cock you want inside of you, isn’t it?” He grunts in my ear. “You love the way my cock stretches your tiny little pussy.”

“Yes! Yes! I love it so much. Cor, I-I need to… oh Gods… I n-need to cum!” I start to blabber uncontrollably. I’m not even sure if what’s coming out of my mouth is coherent or not. I just can’t stop shouting as he tortures me, drawing out my release as long as he can. Being sure to make his point nice and clear.

“My girl needs to cum, huh?” his hand on my hips moves down, finding home at the spot between my legs. He rest his fingers on my pussy, just above my clit, but doesn’t move. 

I start nodding. Unable to speak but so desperate for release, I just nod up and down over and over again. I feel like I have no control over my body, like I’ve given all power over to Cor.

He seems satisfied with my desperation, and begins to circle my clit quickly with his abrasive fingers. 

My entire body convulses wildly, while my inner walls spasm around Cor’s swelling length. Luckily we’re so far out no one should be able to hear my reckless screams. Cor follows me over the edge, cumming continuously into the condom. 

By the time I’m done milking him of all his cum, we’re both breathless and panting. He pulls out gently, in contrast to the rough handling he was just giving me. He sets the condom aside, and lifts me into his lap as he takes a seat on the bench. 

My world is still spinning as I relax into him. 

“I definitely can’t go back to the party now.” I say shakily, looking towards him and pressing a kiss on his jaw, just below his mouth.

He’s tense, and still seems upset, but for a different reason.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

He looks at me for a long while, studying me, as though he’s trying to memorize my features. I feel too exposed being studied so closely, but can’t look away from his crisp blue eyes. 

“I’m fine.” He tucks a stray stand of hair behind my ear. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” I whisper. “I wish you’d kiss me though.”

He humors me with a small smile, then leans down and captures my lips in his own. Our kiss is desperate. As though we’re trying to consume each other in this moment. Like maybe we can take one another away with this kiss, somewhere where it’s only us and none of the complications we face here. It’s only just a kiss, but this one kiss can speak more than any words. 

We kiss like this for minutes, exploring each other’s mouths like it’s the first time all over again. Until Cor pulls away, tracing his thumb over my now swollen lips.

“Come on, princess. I was supposed to come and find you, I should probably take you back to your room before anyone else starts looking for both of us.” He hesitantly pulls away. 

We walk through the garden, making our way back to the palace as the fireworks begin to set off in the sky above us. 

“So… who wins the bet then?” I ask as we walk hand in hand.

“Excuse me?” He replies.

“You know. Which one of us ended up having the worst night?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

He returns my questioning gaze, and thinks before responding. “Hmm, well I’d say my night was far worse than yours. I’ve never become quite so, angry, at any of these events.”

“I guess I’ll give this one to you. I can’t complain. I’d say my night ended pretty good.” I throw him a wink, which earns me a devious smirk from the marshal.

Oh yeah, I’m totally in love with him.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to develop in this story, and while I already know how the story ends, I love telling these in between moments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila experiences a frightening dream. At least, she hopes it's just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much darker and serious than all the others. But it's just the beginning of Nila's problems.

Ashes.

All I see is ashes.

My eyes are unfocused, blurry, and stinging sharply as I try to keep them open. My ears ring, and my head throbs. I’m on my knees, the ground cutting into my flesh.

But where am I?

I don’t know… I don’t know. It’s so hard to breathe, like my chest is being constricted by something tight, and unrelenting. I attempt to look around, to see what lies beyond the smoke.

I see orange, maybe red, whipping across my vision. Flames. There’s flames dancing violently in the distance. They’re all around me, teasing and trapping me in. 

I desperately try to catch my breath as I look down, observing the rough concrete beneath my legs.

I’m outside, but where? How did I end up here?

I’m so frail, I only meet failure when I strain to move my legs. Closing my eyes, I seek composure, a way to calm myself enough to gather my surroundings. 

With my eyes squeezed tightly I hear a noise. It’s far off, but I swear it’s calling to me. It’s not my name, no, it’s something else. 

It’s cries… screams. 

People are crying out, everywhere. Shrill voices begging for mercy. Their pleas pierce my ears, as I will my body to move. 

I pry my eyes open, desperately hoping it will all be gone, and I’ll awake in my bed. 

But no, the flames still enclose me, the smoke burns my nose.

My eyes regain some focus as I detect the area around me. I can make out the faint outline of buildings surrounding me. Skyscrapers even. Suddenly I realize I’m on a street, with cars left abandoned, streetlights flickering, and although I hear their shouts, I see no one. 

It’s as though some force is restraining me, keeping me from moving and forcing me to sit and witness helplessly the disaster around me.   
I then startle by a screeching sound. It’s loud and animalistic and close. Unlike the cries this noise is approaching me, followed by loud crashes echoing through the disastrous streets. 

As the sound barrels closer, I begin to panic. My body thrashes uncontrollably, but my legs refuse to cooperate. It’s during my wild attempt to move that I notice the large billboard to my right. It’s far away, but it appears to be displaying an image. A news broadcast, that’s frozen. The screen is giving out, turning fuzzy before showing the image once again. I can make out the news station, but no one appears on the screen. In fact it seems the camera has fallen over onto its side, where it captures a sight similar to my own. 

Ashes and disaster.

But not only that, it’s showing the palace. Off in the distance I can see my home, and the horrifying state surrounding it.

I’m in Insomnia. But… but how? What’s happened!?

“Well, well. What do you think, your highness?” 

No, it can’t be.

Turning my head my gaze meets his. The man from the crownsguard apartments. The man from the ball.

“You. Who are you!? What’s happening!?” I try to shout, but my voice is raspy.

The man only shakes his head calmly, all the while the roaring sound of whatever is making its way towards me draws closer and closer.

My head is spinning and I’m unsure of what to be more afraid of. The unknown thing making its way to me, or the smiling man in front of me.

“Like I said, princess… you don’t know what you have,” he brings his hands out, gesturing to the surrounding city. “Until it’s all gone.”

Just then, emerging from the ashes is a creature so large, it makes the buildings around seem small. It leaves a path of destroyed buildings and ripped apart pavement. 

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. The creature stalls, and looks down at my worthless body, baring its razor sharp teeth to me. Its skin is scaly and black, and shines with blood that I’m sure is not its own. It walks on arms and legs, that both hold claws as long as cars. The eyes looking down at me are as black as its skin, and they have death in them. Evil, killing, rage.

“Hmm, well. Do enjoy yourself, your highness. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you shortly.” I only faintly make out the voice behind me, unable to take my eyes off the menacing beast ready to pounce above me. Its teeth are also soaked in blood, which drips to the ground at my feet. 

I’m going to die. There’s no avoiding it. In this fiery hell I will meet my fate at the hands of this unknown monster. As this city, my city burns around me.

With a roar so loud I feel it vibrate in my bones, this beast, rears up and shoots towards me with its mouth full of hundreds of knife like teeth.

My only instinct is to shoot out my hand before I’m ripped apart. With my hands raised high, aiming towards the creature, which is seconds from tearing into my flesh, everything turn blue.

Like a bright, blinding light, flashing so harshly it’s all I can see.

I wait for the pain, but it doesn’t come. Instead I’m screaming.

Screaming over and over again, as the flashing turns into pitch black. I can feel my body fighting, tossing around recklessly, but I can’t stop. I see nothing, it’s as though I’m completely blind. My wild shouts continue as I swear I’m dying. 

This has to be what dying is like. I’m helpless, with no control of by body, my mind, my voice. 

“Are you okay, your highness?” I can hear a voice, but I can’t figure out where it’s coming from in my dark prison.

Then there’s a bang, and more voices.

“Your highness, what’s wrong!?”

“What is she doing?”

“Stop princess, you need to stop!?” 

“Get help! Now! Hurry!”

So many voices, but they keep fading away. Getting quieter and quieter as I continue to scream. I don’t know how long I scream for. I’m not even sure if I’m still alive. I can tell there are more voices, but I can’t understand or hear them over my shouts. They fade away more and more, until eventually I hear nothing. Just silence, not even my own calls can be heard. 

Suddenly, there’s just nothing at all.

 

*beep *beep *beep

I hear a dull string of beeps in the background, as though I’m listening to them through a tunnel. My world is still dark as I attempt to move my aching body, although my joints are on fire and my entire form feels stiff and rigid. 

I move on to my eyes, trying to pry the heavy lids apart. Once even just a sliver of blinding light enters my vision, I feel my eyes burn. Blinking rapidly I endure the white light until I can see the ceiling above me. 

Unable to move, and unsure of where I am brings back memories of the horrifying… experience… I had in the ashes. The city, the flames, the man, the creature… it all comes back to me. I don’t know if it was a dream, nightmare more like, or was it real?

My body shakes, and I conjure up all my strength to toss and turn, do anything to move from where I lay. My voice is horse as I call out.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. Nila, you’re safe, it’s alright.” The familiar voice comes from my right, and it instantly calms me.

I look over, panting from over exertion, so see my brother, sitting next to the bed I rest in, his eyes concerned, yet also relieved.

“Noctis?” I choke out.

He grabs my clammy hand, filling it with warmth and comfort as he says, “I’m here, Nilly. Don’t worry.”

“W-what… what ha-“my throat stings.

“Sshh, just rest,” he pulls out his phone from his pocket with his free hand. “I’m gonna let them know you’re awake.”

All he says into the phone is, she’s awake, before hanging up. He has bags under his eyes, like he hasn’t slept, and creases on his forehead, displaying his worry.

Once his attention is back on me I ask, “Noctis, where am I?”

He observes me, as though checking on my mental state, before responding hesitantly. “You had a, well, an accident. The other night, and you gave us all a pretty big scare.”

“The other night? How long have I been here?”

“… You’ve been asleep for almost two days, Nilly.”

Two days? Asleep? Maybe it really was all just a dream, but what kind of accident could he be talking about?

“What accident, what happened? I don’t remem-“ my voice is cut off by the sound of a door opening.

Turning to my other side I spot my father, as well as who appears to be a doctor, stepping into what I now recognize as a bedroom, probably a spare guest room.

“Nila. You’re awake, finally.” My father’s voice is sharp as usual, but he sighs at the end, seeming just as relieved as Noctis.

“Check her vitals.” He orders the doctor.

“Right away.” The doctor walks over to the monitor that sits next to the bed, which is the cause for the beeping I woke to. I’m then aware of the IV connected to my arm. 

After checking over some things, while we all sit in silence so he can work, the doctor claims, “All her signs are just fine. She’s fatigued, that’s for sure, and I don’t suggest having her leave just yet, in case anything changes. I believe her body was just sleeping it off.”

“Thank you. Would you give us a moment?” My father asks.

“Of course.”

Once he’s left the room, I’m left with my father, and brother. No one seems sure of what to say.

So I break the silence. “Sleep what off? What is happening?”

My father releases a heavy breath, before approaching the foot of the bed, where he stands commandingly. 

“Nila, do you remember anything of what happened?” 

I look towards Noctis, who still holds my hand, giving me confidence. “I- I well, the last thing I remember was, this dream. It was bad.”

“So you had a dream? What made it so bad?”

“The city was burning, I was trapped in the ashes, unable to move. There was this creature, a monster, so big. It was bigger than all the buildings around me. The last thing I remember was it attacking me.” I say quietly, afraid I’ll sound silly trying to explain my nightmare.

“You had a nightmare, Nila. That doesn’t quite explain why you did what you did. It’s not something you’ve ever done before.” My father almost seems disappointed by my answer.

“What did I do?” I gear my question towards Noctis, hoping he’ll be the one to answer.

Although he only exchanges looks with my father, who then responds. “You used your magic, Nila. Quite a bit of it too, it seems.”

My magic? I’ve hardly ever used it?

“What do you mean?” I wonder.

“Some guards heard you screaming. By the time they entered your room, you had been thrashing the place.” My father pauses to make sure I’m paying attention. “They couldn’t restrain you. Said your eyes were glazed over, like you didn’t realize they were even in the room. You continued fighting, yelling, until eventually your body just gave out. As though you collapsed from exhaustion.”

The grip on my hand tightens, and I turn to see the anguish in my brother’s eyes. “I could hear you from my room… but, by the time I got to yours, you were already unconscious.”

My chest tightens. I’ve never done anything like this before. The few times I’ve used magic, it exhausts me. That, and knowing that it’s limited, I just avoid using it all together. I’m stunned that I would have used it so forcefully, and have no recollection of it. 

“I don’t remember this,” I whisper. “I only remember how scared I was. I’ve… I’ve never been so afraid before.”

“You may possess the ability to use magic, Nila. But your body cannot withstand it like it should. I fear, if you didn’t stop when you did, you could have died.” He looks away from me. “And over just a nightmare.”

While I sense some worry, his tone is accusing still. 

Like I could have done anything to stop this. I didn’t even know it was happening. And although it may have just been a dream, it felt real. More real than a lot of things in my real life actually feel. The fear, the terror I felt… it was very real.

I take a deep breath, trying to relax the anger and hurt building inside me. “I know this. Of course I know this. But it’s not like I intentionally used my magic. I was scared. I was so fucking scared!”

My father doesn’t respond, only pulls out his own phone to type out a message. Once done he returns his attention to me. “I understand, Nila. I do. I’m only concerned of it happening again.”

His approach is cold, when all I really want is for him to comfort me. 

“Sounds like you really got the shit scared out of you.” Noctis tries to lighten the mood. Perhaps ease the tension.

That reminds me. “There was this man. In my dream.” I catch both their attentions. “I’ve seen him a few times now, just around the palace. He was at the ball, and asked me to dance even. I’ve barely talked to him, very few words actually. But he wouldn’t exactly tell me who he was, and whenever I’ve seen him, he’s made me feel very… uneasy. And I saw him, in this dream.”

“This man scared you?” My father inquires.

“Yes.”

“But you do not know his name?” 

“No, or who he is.”

He sighs. “A lot of people in this life have scared you Nila. You must have not liked him, and seeing him at the ball put him in your head. So naturally he appeared in your dream.”

“A lot of people scared me as a child. Not an adult.” I say defensively.

He brushes me off. “All I’m saying is, I don’t want you to be afraid. The ball is private, and very well guarded. No one who attended was anything less than completely trusted and respected.”

“But if you see him again, just point him out, and he can be told not to approach you anymore, if you’re uncomfortable.” Noctis interjects, expressing his sympathy for me. 

My father eyes him curiously. “Yes, that can be arranged.”

I’ve managed to sit up in bed, with Noctis adjusting my pillows, before a knock comes from the door.

“Come in.” says my father.

“Your Majesty.” Greets the most comforting voice I’ve heard since awakening. “Your highness.”

Cor. Standing in the door way, looking directly at me. I can feel a heavy weight fall from my chest when I see him. He looks as he always does, stoic and unreadable. But I know him. And even though it’s small, I can see relief in his eyes. He was worried about me.

“How are you?” He asks, hands clasped behind his uniformed body.

My breathing picks up. Not only because I’m always hyper aware when Cor is in the same room as me, but also because my father and brother are in here as well. And I’m trying unbelievably hard to act as though the marshal is just that, the marshal.

“I’m alright, thank you.” Unfortunately my voice is shaky as I respond. All I want is to beckon him over, and have him wrap me in his large arms, and stroke my back while whispering reassuring words to me. 

I crave his comfort, but all I can have is his presence as he stands on the other side of the room, keeping his distance.

He nods at my response, and stares at me longer than he should. My father seems none the wiser though. 

“Cor, I would like you to put who you believe will be best out to guard Nila’s room. In case an incident like this were to happen again, I want more people on it.” My father commands to his old friend.

“I will make the assignments today.” Cor agrees, turning his attention back to my father. 

I want to argue with my father, saying that I don’t need extra guards, it was only a freak thing. But I’m far too tired to fight back as I usually do. My eyelids are already growing heavy once again.

My father eyes me again. “And I do think we’ll have to postpone those training sessions for a while now, no need to over exert you any time soon.”

Oh no, I don’t look forward to much, but my trainings with Cor are my favorite part of the day. “I’m fine, dad. It was a flook thing, I’m already feeling like myself again.”

He hardly listens to my argument. “It’s all for the best, Nila.”

I huff out a breath, and eye Cor who remains grounded by the door. His expression gives away nothing.

“Now we’ll let you rest. I’d like to discuss more with you Cor as well.” My father heads towards the door. “Come now, Noctis, let her rest for a moment. I’ll have dinner brought up to you soon.”

Noctis gives me a reassuring smile, that’s both soft and calming. He then follows my father out. Cor lets the two exit, before following. As he closes the door, he turns his gaze towards me. Obviously he can’t stay, like I desperately want, so he just says, “I’m glad you’re okay, princess.”

His voice is warm, and smooth. And his eyes tell me he is as upset about leaving as I am. 

After reluctantly shutting the door, I’m left alone. Nothing but my own, confused, and frightened thoughts to keep me company.

I’m uneasy, and unable to relax. It’s the same feeling one would get when being followed. I feel like something is approaching me, but I can’t shake it. I’m never alone, yet I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been. There’s dread in my heart, and concern in my brain. 

I don’t want to close my eyes, fearing what I will see. 

Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the events of the last chapter, and Nila and Cor are ready to be back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while... But I'm back with my these two's story and couldn't be more excited for what's to come!

It’s been a week since I last stepped foot in my room. Evidently the damage I caused to it was so severe, my father wouldn’t even allow me to see it while it was repaired. 

Now, as I walk through the door, I can smell fresh paint drying on the now empty walls. I wasn’t expecting the furniture to all be new, but it is. Even my bed has been replaced. The furniture is regal, and obviously expensive. I’m sure most would think it’s nice, because it is, but it’s so foreign to me. My room was always my sanctuary, where I hid from everyone, and was able to be alone.

My thoughts this past week have been, confusing, to say the least. I’ve felt lost and unsure, for reasons I don’t understand. Everything is unclear, and my brain is fuzzy. Again, I don’t know why this is. My unease began with that dream, but after recovering it still plagues me. 

I hoped being back in my room would ease my spirits, but seeing as this really is not my room anymore, I’m sorely mistaken.

It’s also been a week since I’ve been with Cor now. More than a week actually, the ball was almost two weeks ago. Sure I’ve passed him in the halls, but there’s only so much we can say when others are always lurking. Instead we shared glances, brief moments where our eyes would meet, and we tell each other what we feel.

I miss you. 

I want you.

I need you.

With no training sessions, and no reason to visit him in his office, as to not cause suspicion, we’ve kept our distance. Especially since there’s no hidden passage in this guest room, meaning no way to sneak into his place at night.

But I can’t wait any longer. Now that I’m back to my room, I have every intention of paying the marshal a visit tonight.

I’ve missed the feel of his unexpectedly soft lips on my own. His scratchy face rubbing against my delicate cheeks. His hands, so strong and sure, touching every inch of my body. The way he grasps by breasts, my sides, my ass, my….

Oh wow, I’m a mess just thinking about it. I’m alone, in the middle of my bedroom and yet I’m throbbing between my legs over the thought of my forbidden lover.

Yeah, I’m gonna have to do something about this ache real soon now.

I plop down on my new couch, wishing night would come sooner. Closing my eyes, I attempt to calm my anxious energy, however, I’m unsuccessful. My name being called echoes through the halls, approaching quickly.

“Nila!!” My door slams open, but I keep my eyes closed, already knowing who the shrill voice entering my room belongs to.

Shaking my head with a low chuckle, I say, “Let me guess… Prompto?”

Reluctantly, I open my eyes, to find a smiling, and slightly out of breathe Prompto looking down at me. He lifts my legs and sits himself beneath them before responding. “Nila, they would not let me come see you this whole time, I promise I haven’t been ignoring you. They kept saying I would be too disruptive to your resting time…. I’m not sure what they mean by that.”

“Well considering the way you just barreled through the entire place screaming Nila’s name, I think they might have been right.” Noctis enters the room, much more calmly than his blonde friend.

“I can’t help it.” Prompto huffed out. “I was so freaking worried about you Nila, I mean that was crazy! What even happened?”

I’m not sure how to respond to his blunt question. Everyone seems to think I’m some dumb little princess who had a nightmare and lost control. 

Perhaps their right. 

Sitting up, I open my mouth to say something, but Noctis beats me to it. “Prompto, not cool man. Leave her alone.”

Prompto’s face drops, and he turns towards me with an overly worried expression. “Oh, no, I just mean… umm… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I was just, you know, worried about you, and I’m… I’m so happy to see you again… umm…”

Putting up a hand, I stop the poor boy. “It’s okay Prom, I’m glad you came. It’s been boring just hanging out with him all the time, it’s nice to have someone fun around again.”

Noctis groans at my obvious jab towards him. “Whatever.”

A cheeky grin forms on Prompto’s face while Noctis sits on the coffee table in front of us. 

“Well, in that case, I’ve come prepared.” Prompto plops a backpack I didn’t realize he brought in with him onto my lap.

I flinch at the weight hitting my stomach.

“Oh no, Nila! I’m so sorry!” Prompto jumps to attention and hurries to retrieve his bag.

I swat his hand away, laughing lightly at his usually spastic movements. “Quit apologizing little one, I’m just fine.”

Pouting, Prompto looks towards an amused, and strangely silent Noctis. “Are you going to let her keep calling me that? I’m a grown man!”

Noctis rolls his eyes with humor, while I pat Prompto on his head. “Yes you are.”

Looking down I discover his bag is full of games. Video games, board games, card games. He really did come prepared. 

I love these guys, and normally I’d be antsy to take my mind off things with some competition between two of my favorite competitors. On rare occasions Gladio and Ignis would join us and the real fun would start. Noctis and Prompto are the most experienced with all things games, but Ignis could strategize better than anyone, giving them a run for their money. Then there’s me and Gladio, the most competitive of everyone. Most nights would end with the two of us not speaking to each other, and the others getting a good kick out of it. 

Like I said, normally I’d take advantage of these moments, but tonight my mind is too focused on getting a night with Cor, I’m afraid I’ll be too distracted.

“Oh, wow, umm… I don’t know, I’m a little exhausted right now. I was just gonna order some food up here and then probably call it a night.” I say softly, not lying because I really was very drained. Physically and mentally.

He seemed hesitant, trying to not argue, but I know Prompto wanted to push the matter. Although it was Nocits who chimed in. “It’s good for you Nila, let’s just play some. Prompto got all this together for you.”

His words were quiet, and I detected a slight harshness to them. It was very subtle, but still I noticed seeing that usually Noctis would never speak crossly with me. 

I sighed, knowing he was right. Prompto might be the sweetest person in this entire city, I shouldn’t write him off. “You’re right. Let’s do it!”

Randomly picking out the first game my hand touches, I throw it to Noctis to set up. I smile over at Prompto, who returns the expression. But I swear I see a hint of sadness when his eyes meet mine. Or maybe worry. 

 

Three o’clock. That’s when they finally left my room. Three o’clock in the fucking morning. We’re having too much fun, they said. We can’t leave yet, they said. I was about to force them out when midnight snuck around, but that’s when Gladiolus decided to show his smug not so little face. I tried telling him the room was too full for his behemoth self to join, but when he said I was only kicking him out because I was too chicken shit for a real match, I had no choice, now did I? 

Now three hours later, after Noctis and Prompto had to actually drag Galdio away after I… *ahem*… kicked his ass repeatedly, I am faced with a dilemma. 

I can’t possible sleep. There’s no way. I feel my body wound so tightly it’s like I’m trapped in a box. Everything that happened, whatever it was, has put me on edge, and I seek comfort that I have not been given the past week. Being with my brother has always been where I found the most ease. But even after tonight it’s not enough. I crave the comfort, the warmth, of only one person. It’s not just my body that needs him, it’s my soul, my sanity, all of it. I ache for his body and his words. 

But, it’s so late, he may be upset if I wake him. I know how late he gets in, and worse, how early in the morning he must wake up. His job is taxing on him, I can see it in his beautiful eyes every time I get lost in them. He maybe has an hour or two before he has to wake up I’m sure.

I shouldn’t go bother him for my own selfish reason, right? I mean, unless, if I don’t keep him awake. I don’t neeeed to have sex with him. No, I can control myself. Just his presence will be enough to comfort me tonight. 

Yup, that’s what I’ll do. No sex. I just want to lay with him for a couple hours, I’m sure he’ll like that too… I mean I hope so…

Okay, so I think I was wrong. Judging by the angry giant staring down at me once Cor opens his apartment door after my, possibly annoying, amount of knocking, I’d say it may not have been the best time to wake him.

Gulping, I stare up at the man I’m in love with. His reaction scared me slightly, but I still can’t help but love being this close to him, even while he’s fuming.

“Why are you here Nila?” Whoa, okay. He doesn’t like being woken up I guess.

“Umm, well I just, uh, I wanted to maybe… I don’t know… come lay with you. Just for a little while.” My voice is so quiet I’m not sure if he’d be able to hear me. 

Letting his head fall, he shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath. He looks like he just fell asleep, and I can imagine waking up the marshal in this state is not a wise decision. When he finally raises his head to meet my gaze, he says roughly, “It’s risky coming here like this Nila. Not just with extra security outside your door, but in case anything were to happen to you on the way.”

His words are harsh, but I can tell they’re filled with genuine worry. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.” I whisper while looking down at my feet shyly, too sad to even be mad at his reaction. All I’ve been wanting every second of every day has been him, and this wasn’t the reaction I’d been expecting.

He lets out a sigh before stepping back, “Get inside, before anyone sees you.”

I’m seriously considering running back to my room like a child about to throw a tantrum, but I came all this way, so I hesitantly walk past him, breathing in his scent on my way.

He’s so close to me now, I can’t help myself. Once he locks the door and turns towards me, I run to him, wrapping my arms around to his back and hugging him as tightly as I can. I try to embrace his so strongly that he can’t get away from me, even though realistically I’m not strong enough.

Expecting him to push me away, I’m surprised when he covers me with his own arms, enclosing my small body with his large one. When he lets out a deep breath into my neck, I feel shivers travel down my body.

We stay like this for a while. Neither of us saying anything, just relishing in the feel of one another. This is what I needed, his warmth around me like a blanket. And despite his harsh reaction, I can tell he needs this too.

Eventually he moves his hands to both sides of my face, caressing my heated cheeks with his thumbs. Then places a soft kiss to my forehead. He speaks against my skin. “I’m sorry, Nila. I’m so fucking tired, I just, I shouldn’t have been so harsh with you. But you can’t come here anymore…”

I jerk away from his body in an instant, not giving him a chance to finish that cruel sentence. Those words stab deep into my heart I can’t bear to hear anymore. “No, why would you say that?”

He only shakes his head, looking at me intensely. “Let me finish.”

I huff and look away from the too gorgeous of a man staring down at me.

“Not alone. You can’t come here alone anymore.” He states.

“What?”

“If you want to come here, you have to tell me first, and I’ll come through the passages and walk you here. It’s safer, and I’ll feel better that way.” He walks over towards the couch, taking a seat and leaning back. The way his legs naturally spread is so inviting.

“Oh, okay, I guess.” I start making my way towards him. “I’m sorry I woke you up, I meant to come earlier. It’s just been a long week, I wanted to see you. You can go back to sleep though, I’ll leave.”

I say I’ll go, but I keep walking towards him, because of course I don’t actually want to leave.

He stares at me for a moment while I stand awkwardly in front of him, before patting his thigh.

I take the invitation without hesitation, plopping myself happily on his leg. He pulls me to him immediately, kissing the top of my head lovingly. “You’re already here, might as well stay a while.”

I run my shaky hands across his chest, up to his neck. “Well, then you can go back to sleep and I’ll lay with you for a couple hours, okay?”

A throaty chuckle leaves him, and I feel it right between my thighs. 

Nope, none of that Nila. He’s tired and you need to think about him right now. Settle the fuck down.

“So you just came here to sleep for a couple hours, huh?” I feel his smirk on my head.

“Yup.” I look up at him with a smirk of my own, and when I notice our lips are only a couple inches apart, I can’t help but ask, “but that’s pretty generous of me to let you go back to sleep after coming all the way here… so the least you can do is give me a kiss.”

I grin at him, although his smile is replaced with what I can only describe as hunger. My breath is taken away when he kisses me hard. One hand behind my head and the other digging into my hip, while I claw at his chest, trying to keep up with his onslaught.

I was serious about just sleeping, but when he lifts me like a ragdoll and forces me to straddle him, I have a feeling we won’t be getting any shut eye just yet. Our tongues are frenzied against each other’s, and our hands are everywhere. Grabbing onto whatever parts of the others we can find. When I feel a bulge start to form underneath me, how could I resist the invitation? 

He growls into my throat as I begin grinding my hips. Both his hands engulf my ass cheeks, forcing me to grind harder into his hot heat.

“Aah.” I pull away from his mouth and moan. Throwing my head back as I move my hips faster.

I could seriously cum just like this and ours clothes are still completely on. Deciding to rectify this situation, I make work of peeling his shirt off him, marveling at the hard chest I uncover. As usual, my hands immediately go towards the scarred plain, dragging my nails up and down, eliciting a soft moan from the man currently pressing his hard on into my aching, and unfortunately clothed, pussy.

Next step is my own shirt. He watches me with so much lust as I remove the article and throw it to the floor. His eyes settle on my chest, so I give him what he wants and begin to remove my bra. Although his hands slap mine away before I reach the hook, and he does it himself. Slowly. Painfully slow. He takes his time, savoring every moment of revealing my breasts to his hungry eyes. By the time he finally removes the bra and throws it down with our shirts, my nipple are already hard, much to his appreciation. 

I can tell he’s about to take one of those hard beads into his mouth by the way he licks his lips, and believe me I would love that. But the throbbing between my legs needs to be addressed, and I mean right now. Before he can reach me I’m off him, making him groan at my absence. “What do you think you’re doing?”

I turn around, my heart beginning to race with nerves. Peeking over my shoulder I say, “You’re tired, so just let me take care of everything tonight, okay?” 

He eyes me curiously, but before he can say anything I begin to remove my pants. I’ve never done a strip tease before. But I figure as long as I go slow and sway my hips it should be at least okay. Once my pants have passed my hips, I lean forward, giving him a front row view of my pantie covered rear as I remove my bottoms. Once done, I turn back towards him, hoping he doesn’t notice my blush.

His heated gaze is trying to focus on every part of my body at the same time. Not sure where to settle. His chest is rising and falling rapidly and the tenting of his pants has grown. I can tell I did a good job.

“Don’t make me wait little girl.” He growls out.

Trying to hide my smirk I walk to him until our knees are almost touching. Then I remove my panties, even slower than I did my pants.

His fists clench, obviously trying to stay put and let me continue my show, although I can tell he’s struggling.

Once their off he caves and reaches for me, but I duck out of his grasp and end up on my knees in front of him. The strip tease was for him, now I want my reward. And it’s right inside his pants, waiting to be opened. His sweat pants are easy to remove, and as I was hoping, he has nothing on underneath. The sweats join the rest of our clothes, and once I’m face to face with the angry looking cock standing at full intention in front of me, I just can’t help myself. 

I lick my lips seductively, while looking right into his eyes. 

“Nila.” He warns.

Just a quick kiss for this thing I worship so much, I think to myself before lowering my head, giving a little peck to the head of his cock. He shudders, and I consider continuing, just because I love the taste of him. But it will have to wait for another time. I can’t wait any longer.

“Condom?” I ask.

He reaches his long arm over to the end table next to the couch. Stealing a packet from the draw he stuffs it in my hand. “Put it on.”

I do as he says, shaking uncontrollably while he watches me with an amused look on his face.

I climb back onto his lap, straddling those thick thighs once again. His lips are too tempting not to kiss. We meet again in a frenzied, yet passionate kiss, all while the head of his length teases my entrance. 

“Such a little minx.” He says against my swollen lips.

I smile, and after one more kiss, I say, “Well, you made me this way.”

He doesn’t have a chance to respond before I’ve lifted up and come back down on his cock. I don’t even need preparation this time with how wet I got already. He slides right in, the familiar pleasant burn making way for immense pleasure once I’m fully seat on him. We both close our eyes, trying to catch our breaths because it just feels too good to be real.

I almost don’t understand what we have together. There’s a pull that’s always bringing us back here, even before that first kiss there was always something there. It’s not just physical. Although our bodies seem to form together in perfect harmony, a perfect fit, there’s more to it. He eases something inside me, like there’s a part missing and unless he’s around it remains empty. But when we’re together I’m whole, and there’s no fear, no worry. Nothing but the two of us.

“Ooh.” He’s lifted me up and dropped me back down harshly. And it feels so good.

“You’re spacing out on me. I thought you were gonna let me rest tonight?” He says cockily.

I just give him a wink before lifting myself back up, slowly and steadily. Then with a roll of my hips I come back down, making him hiss in pleasure. He seems to have liked that, so   
I keep going. Getting faster each time, but remaining steady and in control, rolling my hips just right so my clit rubs against the base of his cock.

I move forward so our foreheads are resting against each other’s, our breathes mingling. I grab his hands that were digging into my hips, and lock our fingers. Then move our interlocked hands to his chest, where I lean against him and ride him with every ounce of strength I have.

Heavy panting and the sounds of our conjoined bodies are all that fill the room. Something about our position is so intimate to me right now. Maybe it’s because we couldn’t be closer. Couldn’t be more connected. It’s overwhelming to me, I feel like I could burst with emotions.

“I love you.” I whisper.

Wait, what?

Oh no, I didn’t mean to say that. I mean, I meant what I said. I am so in love with this man. But I didn’t mean to just blurt it out. What if he freaks out? What if he doesn’t feel the same?

His eyes are closed, and he hasn’t had any sort of reaction. Maybe he didn’t hear it. I said it quietly, I think. 

I continue my pace, hoping he was too caught up in reaching his release to notice what I said.

It isn’t until his eyes meet mine, that I notice he definitely heard what I said. He somehow has managed to fit anger, lust, happiness, and worry into one expression. 

“You’re too damn young, Nila.” He says breathily.

“What?” I ask, stalling my hips, his cock still deep inside me.

“You’re too damn young to love someone like me… Why? You’ve got so fucking much going for you, so many years. Why did you have to love me?” He sounds pained as he asks this, never breaking eye contact with me.

He doesn’t think he’s worth my love. He thinks I deserve better. But there is no one better. Our age, our titles, it’s all against us. But it doesn’t change how I feel.

I grip his face with my tiny hands, and make sure he’s paying attention before saying. “I can’t stop how I feel. That’s not how it works. There may be so many things that keep us apart, but none of it can ever stop me from loving you. I love you, Cor. You’re right. I shouldn’t love you. It would be so much easier for the both of us if I didn’t. But I can’t not love you. Never.”

He just stares at me. A minute passes and neither of us looks away. I’m waiting for him to say something. I don’t expect him to say he loves me back, I can’t ask that much of him. But something. 

Instead he grips my hips forcefully, and starts moving me up and down at a punishing pace. I almost thought the heat would be over, but the way he lifts me up like I weigh nothing, and drops me back down while grinding deliciously against my clit, gets me going again in only a matter of seconds. 

He grunts as he works me how he pleases in a frenzy, all while I’m reduced to a moaning, pleading mess.

“Please, please, Cor. I’m so close. Ah!” I cry out. Feeling my release begin to peak.

“Come all over my cock baby girl. Show me how much you love me.” He chokes out, obviously about to cum as well.

His gravelly voice in my ear is all it takes. I shout, maybe scream, as I cum so hard I can’t help but break the skin of his chest with my nails. I feel him pulse inside me, thrusting through his own orgasm.

I collapse in his arms, resting my sweating forehead against his own once again. Both of us are out of breath from such intense fucking. I don’t know what to say, so I remain quiet with my eyes closed.

“I love you too.” His voice is soft in the silent room.

I lean back, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, unsure of if I heard him right. “You what?”

“You heard me.” He says gruffly. “I love you, sweet Nila. More than I should.”

I jump forward, hugging him tightly. I’ve never been this happy. Despite how complicated this all is, I refuse to let that ruin the moment. Cor Leonis just said he loves me. 

He loves me.

I wrap my legs around him as he carries us into his room. He makes love to me again. Soft and gentle. Letting so many feeling be transferred between us through our love making.   
By the time we’ve had our fill of each other, I have to leave, and he has to get up and ready.

Yes the next day I pass him briefly and notice how tired he looks. He’s practically dragging his feet when no one else is looking. But I can’t help but just smile cheekily at him as I pass. The scowl he sends my way lets me know I should probably leave him alone for a night. Too bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Nila and Cor control themselves when alone in his office?... Probably not.

Before, all these sweaty men currently training, most of which are shirtless, would catch my undivided attention. But now, as I watch members of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive workout in the training room, I can’t help but compare them to Cor.

Cor…

That wonderful, sometimes infuriating, most of the time grumpy, but at all times so damn lovable man. My dirty little secret and lover in the dark.

No one compares to him in this room. No chest as broad. No arms as strong. No gaze as hypnotizing. And not one of these men could bring me to my knees. Only the marshal could ever make the Lucian Princess bow down and start worshipping.

Oh and do I worship. I’ll worship every inch of that man. Outside and In.

“If all it takes to make you be quiet for once is taking off my shirt and working up a sweat, then I can do it more often, your highness.” Gladio’s voice interrupts my blissful thoughts as he comes into view in front of me. 

How little he knows that his body does next to nothing to my state of mind. Sure, I’m of course aware of how beautiful of a man Gladiolus is. Beautiful, but stupid and arrogant. You have to understand… I love Gladio, buuut, I also hate him. Make sense? There might have even been a time when I was briefly like all the other school girls trying to catch a peak of the abnormally large man. 

But nevertheless, he is just a boy in comparison to my Immortal boyfriend.

Boyfriend? Hmm, yeah that doesn’t sound right. Too simple of a term to use for the immortal. I don’t think I’ll be saying that one again.

He’s my lover, my obsession, my sanity. He may just be too much to even put into a title.

Remembering the giant standing in front of me I roll my eyes and continue watching Noctis, who I actually came here for. “Be more impressive and then maybe I’ll have something to look at.”

He simply chuckles, and then looks down at his chest as he starts to raise his pecks up and down, showing off as usual. “Afraid there’s not much more I can do, princess.”

“I can assure you, I have much better things to look at than you.” I scoff at him.

“Hmm,” he looks around the room at everyone before continuing. “So what’s your poisons? The Crownsguard men? Kingsglaive? Or, little Nila, is it actually the woman your admiring this afternoon. Am I discovering something about you, I’ll keep your secret.”

He finishes his sentence by crossing his heart, and I unfortunately can’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness. “Please, I’m about as uninterested in girls, as I am in you big guy.”

He knows I came here as moral support for Noctis while he trains with Nyx Ulric. His least favorite training partner. He says he doesn’t like the guy, but I know it’s because Nyx can kick Noctis’s ass. 

So I guess honestly I said I’d come as moral support, but I came for a good laugh, and that’s something I need desperately. I swear I haven’t slept in a week. It’s as though my body can’t relax because I’m afraid another dream will happen. While even during the little sleep I have gotten, there’s been no dream, I still have experienced a few times where I’ll wake up in a cold sweat, panicked and struggling to breath. I’m tense, and I can’t place why. But it seems to be getting worse. I think I just need to relax, and find some calm. Unfortunately the only way I ever find either of those things these days is through Cor. But being alone with Cor is a rare occurance, seeing how hard it is to make it happen. 

What I need is to have him all night, every night. But life just isn’t fair.

“You wound me.” Gladio fakes sadness.

“Oh, you’re still here?” I ask after being interrupted from my thoughts once again.

He leans a little closer to me, smelling of sweat and maybe pine. “I get it. No one in this room quite lives up to your cute little crush,” he starts to walk away. “you know, on a certain marshal.”

I gape at his back, which is shaking from his obvious laughter. Dammit. He has teased me for a few years now about having a crush on Cor. Back when I wasn’t even sure how to differentiate between admiration and a crush. It may be as innocent of him now as it was back then, but seeing that he actually isn’t wrong, and what used to be joke is sooo not funny now, I can’t help but worry slightly, hoping I don’t react incorrectly and give anything away.

Who would have thought he’d be so observant.

I stay sitting on the floor of the training room, leaning against a mirrored wall, for another half hour. I have to admit, this might be the best Noctis has done. I mean he got a few hits in, so that’s something. I don’t really know why, but these two tend to box when Nyx trains with him. Usually Noctis’s training is using his magic or swords. But I guess sometimes hand to hand combat is good for even him to know. Although, he kind of sucks at it. He’s strong, despite how he looks, but he’s lazy. And when he boxes, it shows.

Running over to me, Noctis pants heavily, and I toss him his water bottle, which he downs instantly.

“These guys are going to think their prince is a wimp.” I smirk up at him.

“Hand to hand isn’t my thing, but if only they saw me do some real fighting.” He says as he tries to catch his breath.

“Maybe wait till the gyms mostly empty, or totally empty, before trying to do this again. That’s what I tried to plan with Cor. Less embarrassing when people can’t see how unimpressive we are.” I stand up and give Noct another water bottle, along with a sweat rag. 

“Yeah… let’s just, get out of here, okay?” Noctis grumbles.

We start to leave, before a voice bellows after us. “Hey! Where are you guys heading?”

I turn back towards Gladio, preparing a sarcastic quip, but Noctis speaks first. “Hopefully to go get some food.”

“Great, you’ll head right past the Marshal’s office.” My brain zeroes in on the mention of Cor, but I try to keep my expression neutral. “I just remembered I was supposed to give him these reports by this evening, but I wasn’t planning on leaving here for a bit. Mind dropping them off on your way?”

Play it cool, Nila. Play it cool.

“Sure, that’s fine.” I say smoothly.

His lips turn up as he places the reports in my outstretched hands. “Figured you wouldn’t mind. Thanks.”

We head for the door, a little skip to my step knowing I’m about to see Cor. And with an actual excuse this time. Although, my brother will be with me. 

Noctis opens the door for me, and as I start to step through, someone enters at the same time. We nearly bump chests before I stall last second. I look up at the guy, about to apologize, but instead let out a shriek when I set my eyes on his face.

It’s mangled, and burnt. There’s blood running out of what’s left of his eyes, and even more dripping down his nose and ears. He immediately opens his mouth in a silent scream, releasing more blood dripping to the floor.

“Nila.” I hear my name but am too frozen to respond. “Nila!” my brother says harshly again, but in a hushed tone.

I look towards him, to see what his reaction to this horrific sight is, but his face is only focused on me, and it’s concerned.

Turning back towards the terrifying figure, it’s not what I expect. It’s just a guy. In fact I recognize him as one of the Crownsgurad. His face, it’s normal. No sign of what I had just witnessed.

“I’m so sorry your highness. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The guy bows to me, his expression matching my brothers. I look around and see a few people have stopped their workouts to see what the princess shouted at.

What the…? I swear I just saw… but how?

“Umm… it’s okay. I’m sorry, that was my fault, I just got jumpy all of the sudden.” I say shakily, moving aside for the guy to pass me into the training room.

We step into the hallway, and I feel almost dizzy with how much that scared me.

“I’d say that was more than a little jumpy, Nilly. You looked at that guy like he was a fucking ghost about to kill you.” Noctis stated bluntly.

I’m not even sure how to explain what just happened. “Sorry, I don’t know. I haven’t slept well in so long, I think I’m just losing my mind a little bit. Sleep exhaustion is a real thing you know.” 

Yeah, I’m sure that’s it. I’m not my usual self when I’m tired. And with how tired I’ve been lately it’s understandable for me to be unfocused, and a little dazed.

But still, what the hell?

Maybe I really am just losing my mind.

I laughed it off, hoping to play it out as no big deal. Noctis only sort of bought it, it seemed. But he dropped the subject as we made our way to Cor’s office.

He may not know it, but Noctis would kind of feel like a third wheel if he came in with me. And I wouldn’t be able to talk normally with Cor.

“Hey, you probably shouldn’t walk into the marshal of the Crownsgurad’s office looking as beat up as you do right now. He’ll rip you a new one for being a prince who can’t take a boxing glove like a man.” I come up with an excuse.

He glares at me, before rolling his eyes. “I’m your brother, aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know, bolster me? Rather than tear me down. You’re too cruel.”

“Hardly.” I say as we turn the corner, nearly to his door. “But, you know I’m right. I only try to look out for you.” I pinch his cheek teasingly.

He swats my hand away in a huff. “Fine, whatever little sister.”

He continues down the hallway past the office door, leaving me outside it. 

“By ten minutes, asshole.” I call out to him, only to receive his middle finger displayed behind his back.

I chuckle, then casually tap on the door. However, as soon as I do I remember where I am and how on the other side of said door, is Cor.

Now I have butterflies in my belly.

“Come in.” I love his deep voice. Especially when he’s in Marshal mode.

I walk in, smiling at the man who currently looks shocked to see me.

“Nila, what are you doing here?” He’s still in Marshal mode, that’s fine by me. In fact it’s a turn on.

Closing the door behind, I make sure to lock it. You know… just in case, umm… well just in case.

“Gladiolus asked me to bring these reports to you on my way back from the training room.” I answer him as I step forward and drop the files onto his desk.

He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. Wow, do I want to kiss him right now. “What were you doing in the training room?”

“Just watching Noct get his ass handed to… umm… I mean, watching Noct train very successfully with Nyx Ulric.” I bit on my bottom lip as a try to read his body language and expression. I’m not sure if he wants me to stay and talk for a moment, or leave, or what?

Cor Leonis is at most times unreadable. The Marshal even more so. The Immortal isn’t even crackable. Sometimes it’d hard to know which one I’m talking to.

“Thanks for bringing them. Nice of you to help that slacker.” He says.

I rock on my heals, unsure of whether to sit or make for the door. “Yeah, I was able to make some time to stop by, soo…” I shrug sarcastically.

His only response is a light twitch of his lips. But I do catch his eyes peaking down to where my lip is sucked between my teeth. 

“Umm, if you’re busy I can go.” I gesture for the door.

“I have a minute.” He says quickly, before I can turn towards the exit. “Haven’t seen you in a few days, tell me how you’ve been.” He lightly gestures towards the front of his desk.

I take it as an invite, and circle around the desk, then plop myself up after clearing some papers. I’m close enough to him that my knees are almost touching his own. “There’s not much to tell.”

“Surely you’ve done something.” He keeps his arms crossed, looking like he’s giving me an evaluation, but sounding genuinely interested.

I sigh, recapping my last few days. “I started a new class online. I had read a new book I found in my father’s study on Lucian history. And I’ve already done a couple classes on the history already, but the book made me want to learn more. So I’m taking an advanced course.”

“You might just be the smartest person in this place.” He rolls his chair casually in front me, resting his knees to my legs which hang off his desk. “Also might be one of the only royals your age to ever choose to learn as much as you do, rather than be forced.”

“It’s interesting to me, and a good hobby to have I guess.” I shiver when his hand reach out for my knees, gently stroking down my calves, then back up.

Our interaction is so casual right now, it’s refreshing, and feels normal.

“I bet you’ve read every book in the library. Smart girl.” He says. Gazing up at me with those blues eyes that make me swoon.

“Not every book.” I roll my eyes. “You’ve been busy lately.”

He grunts.

“Busier than usual.” I continue.

“Taking care of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive is one thing. Adding your father on top is something else entirely.” He says this humorously, and I can’t help but giggle, knowing how annoying my dad can be.

“You should destress.” I suggest to him, while leaning forwards and resting my hands of both sides of his arm rests.

“Oh yeah,” he leans more into me, till only a couple inches separate us. “What would you suggest?”

Now that’s a great question. 

With a cocky grin I close the distance between us, and kiss him softly. He sighs into my mouth, and I try to make the kiss as sensuous as I can. I don’t make it frenzied or rushed, just simply explore his mouth and marvel at his taste. He’s had coffee recently, one of my favorite flavors, and he’s… wait… he’s shaved?

“Mmm, wait,” I pull away from him, and put my hands on his mostly smooth skin. Only a little five o’clock shadow poking through. How did I not notice that his usual stubble was gone when I was talking to him? “You shaved?”

“I do that sometimes.” He responds shortly before kissing me again, with more hunger this time.

He kisses me breathless before I’m able to pull away again. “I kind of like a little hair though.” I love the way its feels on my sensitive skin. Or between my legs.

“Good to know.” He practically growls before taking me in again.

He trails his lips down my deck, biting once he reaches my collar bone. I moan and toss my head back, while running my hands through his hair.

“Where’s the usual Marshal, telling me we shouldn’t do this here. It’s too risky?” I ask, my voice unstable as he continues showering my neck with love.

“It’s too risky. And we shouldn’t do this here.” His hands find the button of my jeans, and with one flick he’s managed to pop them open. “But, I have a feeling, on your way here, you were thinking of some things you really wanted from me. Weren’t you?”

He doesn’t go slow as he takes my jeans and panties down my hips with me lifting up enough to help. I’m completely naked from the waist down, sitting on Cor’s desk. Yeah, we really shouldn’t do this.

“I would never have impure thoughts about the Marshal while I was just simply coming to drop off some reports.” He has both hands on either side of my hips, and he stands to kick his chair away, then stares down at me as I continue. “That would just be inappropriate of me.”

He humors me with a smile. “Really?” taking one hand he traces a single finger down my slit, causing me to spread my legs wider and gasp. “So you don’t want me to continue? Don’t want me to touch you more?”

He’s barely even touching me now. His finger is so feather light, it’s practically not even there. I like this mischievous side to Cor.

“Well I never said that.” I try grinding into his hand, but it backfires as he pull away from me completely.

Taking a couple steps back, he leans himself against the wall, and crosses his arms once again. The way his stare trail all over my body makes me feel like he’s analyzing me. And so hot.

“Show me what you want then.” His voice is low and demanding.

“What?” I tilt my head and furrow my brows.

In a stern voice he responds. “Spread those legs and show me that pretty pussy. Show me how you like to touch yourself.”

He’s not suggesting I do it, he’s telling me how it’s going to be. But I’ve never been able to feel anywhere near as good as he can make me feel while touching myself. But I can tell he’s looking for a show from me.

Without saying anything else, I lick my ring and middle finger on my right hand, stabilizing myself on the desk with my left. I lick nice and slow for him, before reaching down starting with slow circles on my clit.

If he wants a show, then I’m ready to perform.

I switch between the circling, and pinching my clit between my two fingers. The whole time making sure my legs are spread as wide as they can get. I’m not entirely focused on getting off fast, rather than just trying to tease him, and make sure he can see every single detail. Including how I’m practically dripping at this point.

Taking it a step further I go farther down, right above my entrance, where I moan from pleasure.

“Cor.” I breathe out, unable to help myself as I sink inside.

His eyes haven’t left from between my legs, and once I start pumping my fingers, which are unfortunately so much smaller than his masterful ones, he lets out a small moan of his own.

That’s when he undoes his own pants. Just enough to pull his cock free. He wastes no time to start pumping his shaft with nice, long strokes.

I thrust faster, turned on even more as it’s my turn to not take my eyes off his heat. Never have I thought that watching a man jerk off would be so fucking hot. But damn, watching him work his cock has me drooling. He looks powerful, the way his fist is clenched so tightly, veins in his forearms popping out. By the time a bead of precome forms at the tip I’m ready to jump down and clean it right up for him.

But no, he’s the one who started teasing me, so I’m going to get on to the next level.

Now this might be a risk. But it feels right, and like something that might drive him crazy. I give myself a few more slow pumps of my fingers before removing them, letting them circle my clit one more time, because the sensitive bud needs some serious attention. Then I raise my fingers up to my mouth, earning me a raised brow from the gentleman jerking off in front of me.

I put my digits right into my mouth, past the second knuckle. It may not be my favorite thing, but tasting myself isn’t bad. And it’s so worth it for the reaction I’m getting from Cor.

His eyes are hooded as I slowing lick every bit of my juices off my fingers. He’s deep in lust, and so taken back by my bold move his hand is stroking himself more lazily, like he’s having a hard time focusing.

I just keep sucking and licking, never breaking eye contact with him.

“Fuck.” He grunts and in a flash he’s on me, kissing at my lips with my finger still in my mouth. He goes from licking my lips to licking my fingers along with me until I decide to drag them teasingly out of my mouth, then point them directly towards his. He takes them in and licks whatever bit of me that’s still on there off.

Holy shit, I could come just from watching this.

He pulls away, dragging his teeth along my wet fingers as he does. Immediately after he lowers his large frame, and harshly grips my legs and holds them entirely open as he attacks my pussy.

“Oh Gods.” I cry out, quickly biting my knuckles once I remember we’re still in his office.

He releases me long enough to say “Shhh” then is back at it. He’s thirsty and I’m the only water he’s seen in days. His assault in unrelenting as he works over my clit like only he can. The sounds of him lapping at me with such hunger makes my head spin. I feel too weak to keep myself sat up, but I can’t miss a second of him between my legs.

While I miss the scratch of his rough cheeks, there is something quite nice about how smooth he glides his mouth between my legs.

It doesn’t take long. My clit is practically screaming. He puts his thumb to my entrance and circles around a bit. He didn’t even have to enter me. I’m coming instantly. 

My body seizes and I bite painfully into my hand to contain my scream that’s about to break loose. I convulse for so long I do lose all strength and fall back on the desk.

He doesn’t stop though, not even after I’ve come down from that mind blowing high. I have no doubt that despite how over stimulated I feel he could get me off no problem. But I want him inside me too much for that. 

“Cor please,” I put my hands on his head trying to coax him away. “Please stop, I need you inside me. Now.”

A few final licks for good measure and he releases my drenched pussy.

“Kiss me.” I can’t help it. He actually looks a little disheveled when he stands. The Immortal, looking a little tousled after eating out the Lucian Princess like she was his dinner. Now that’s funny.

He does as asked and leans over my limp body to kiss me passionately. I’m so lost in his mouth I don’t even notice that he’s lined up. 

But I do notice when his thick cock pierces me. One thrust and he’s to the hilt. I cry into his mouth and he swallows my shout, stalling with our hips pressed together and his length deep inside me.

We pull apart and he grabs my hands, placing them at the end of the desk, on both sides of his hips. “Hold on pretty girl.”

I barely get a firm grasp on the desk before he’s pulled out, just the tip barely left inside, and slams back in. 

“Ah!” A yelp escapes me, there was just no stopping it at the sudden force. This immortal strength of his is sure to kill me. But oh will it be the most amazing death anyone could ask for.

He’s pounding into me like a madman. Still completely in control of his thrust, but at the same time wild. If I wasn’t holding on with surely white knuckles to this desk right now, I might have just flown off of it with the power of his thrusts.

I can’t shout, or call his name, so instead I just whimper uncontrollable as I take the pounding being given. It feels so amazing, I don’t know how I could ever live without this.

His breath is heavy on my neck, and his hands grip tightly to my shoulder, which he uses as leverage for every powerful stroke. Without thinking one of my hands releases from its grip and moves between my legs. I circle my clit desperately, so close to my climax. 

Cor’s thrusts become more erratic and I can tell he’s close too. My stomach tightens and I can feel it. My release is right there and I already know I won’t be able to stop the shout when I let go.

“Aaah! Oh!” I clench around Cor’s length and convulse, rolling my hip wildly as I ride out my second orgasm.

“Fuuuck.” Cor roars, then, thankfully, pulls out, and pumps his length to completion. Thick ropes of hot white liquid shooting onto my abused cunt. As usual, watching him cum is a breath taking sight. 

My heart beats fast as I lay numbly on his desk. Which I noticed now is pretty messed up with things knocked over everywhere. 

Cor snakes his hand under my waist and lifts me to a sitting position. He kisses the top of my head before grabbing for tissues, and cleaning me up. No tissues are going to clean the mess that is between my legs right now, but it’ll do until I can go to my room and take a nice, and needed, hot bath.

Circling my hands around his neck I give him a quick peck before saying, “You’re a bad influence on me.”

His eyes show amusement, but also some signs that he thinks there’s truth to my joking words. “You make me lose part of my rational mind when you’re around. Naughty princess, causing trouble again.”

I giggle, and give another quick kiss to his soft lips. “But still you can’t help but love me, huh?”

He holds my head in his hands as he replies, “Heh, yeah, still can’t help but love you.”

We talk for a few more minutes as we try to straighten ourselves and regain some composure. I really actually didn’t mean for that to happen when I dropped the reports off. But life is full of surprises. Sometimes hot, mind numbing ones.

Peeking out his office door, no one seems to be around, so I wave to Cor and start down the hall. Not able to wipe the pleased smile off my face. I’m trying not to drag my feet, but I’m already sore. Hopefully that… workout… will help me pass out when I hit the sheets tonight.

“Years of teasing, and I thought that’s all it was. Didn’t think you’d actually be doing something about your crush.” I stop dead in my tracks. 

Oh my Gods. Gladio. I don’t turn around, too frozen to move.

“Maybe you should keep the moaning and desk rattling down next time, huh your highness?” Gladio continues.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!


	12. Chapter 12 Dysfunctional Family Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family attends a charity event where things don't go in Nila's favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2 and these next two chapters show a little more interaction between Nila and her father to see what their relationship is like. And of course we'll see Galdio's reaction to his unexpected discovery.

“I’ll apologize for my bluntness, seeing as you are the princess, but seriously what the fuck Nila?” Gladio hisses as he follows behind me.

“Be quiet.” I whisper back starkly, trying to rush down the halls. 

There’s people walking past us. I wish he’d keep his stupid mouth shut for now.

This is unbelievable. Gladio knows. Literally the biggest secret I may ever have and now Gladiolus, of all people, has found out. Not only does he know, but Gods, he heard! He heard me moaning while underneath his commanding officer.

Ugh! This is so bad.

Not wanting to take Gladio to my room alone to talk, I turn towards a study just down the hall. “Come in here.”

He’s hot on my heels as we enter the luckily empty room. The only people who ever really enjoy this area are Noct and I. The second he shuts the door he begins.

“The Marshal?” He puts his hands on his hips and looks at me like he really cannot process what he just discovered. “How can that even be, Nila?”

“Gladio,” I let out a heavy sigh and throw myself onto the couch, rubbing my temples to try to ease the headache breaching through. “You just… you wouldn’t understand. And I don’t owe you an explanation. So just fucking forget about it, okay?”

He stalks forward to the back of the couch and looks down at me menacingly. “So you’re not denying it then?”

I only grunt at him.

“I forgot a report. Had to run down and drop it off anyways. Inch away from knocking when I heard banging. Thought I might know what it was, and when I heard a loud moan I knew for sure. I hoped so badly that it wasn’t you, even though I knew I had just sent you to see him.” He’s scolding me. He’s always been more bold with me, even though I’m the princess. If I truly tried and told him he was out of line, he’d have no choice but to respect me. But for unknown reasons, I can’t find it in me.

“Gladio, please. Drop it.” I pleaded.

“My first thought was, how could Cor take advantage of someone, especially a girl so young?” He continues. “But then I realized there’s no way. The Marshal would never do such a thing to anyone, let alone the fucking princess. So my next thought was you must be forcing him, using your title to hang it above his head, but still, that couldn’t be either.”

I peak one eye open to stare up at my interrogator. “Please, not even I could make that man do anything by force.” Getting irritated I speak on. “What two people consent to doing in their own privacy is their business. So butt out.”

“I just… ugh…” He rubs his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated. “I don’t get it, just, how?”

“You don’t have to get it. Once again, none. Of. Your. Fucking. Business!”

“Your father?”

“He’ll never know because you’re not going to say anything. To anybody.” I demand.

“You’re supposed to marry Ignis.” He so graciously reminds me.

“Great, I’m glad that’s common knowledge now.” I have no clue what I’m going to do if Gladio won’t keep this a secret.

“You know I now have to go back to that office, walk in, and speak with the Marshal. After what I just heard?” Gladio shudders at the thought. If the situation wasn’t so bad, I might actually think it’s kind of funny.

I sit up and round the couch so I’m standing face to… chest… with him. Craning my neck I put on my fiercest look, then take my pointer finger and jab it into his chest. “Yeah, and you’re gonna pretend like you know nothing. Got it?”

“That’s gonna be a hard one to pull off.” He flicks my finger away. 

Gods, why does the princess get no respect from this guy? 

“Please, Gladiolus. You shouldn’t have been perving out and listening in the first place. Let alone waiting outside to catch a glimpse of who the mystery woman was. Just let this be, please.” I’m almost ready to beg.

Inhaling deeply, he contemplates. “Listen, I won’t say shit…”

“Thank you.”

“… until things get out of hand.” He continues.

I raise an eyebrow to him.

He makes his way towards the door, but pauses before opening it. “Think about what you’re doing. Who you are, who he is? This can’t have a happy ending, so try to make sure no one gets hurt in the process.”

His words hurt. I want to yell at him for giving his opinion, but deep down I know he’s right. I’ve always know those words are true.

He turns the handle, but once again stalls. Great, what now? Does he realize how uncomfortable I am?

“Oh, and don’t think I aint gonna give you so much shit for this, your highness. Once I’ve cooled down and processed all that disturbing information, I think part of me is gonna find this pretty fucking funny.”

He’s out the door before I can respond.

Asshole.

 

Continuing on the trend of uncomfortable moments, flash-forward a few days to where I am currently sitting in the backseat of the regalia. My brother sits next me twiddling his thumbs in a bored nature. My father in the passenger seat, sitting up straight, looking stoic as ever. And then of course, because how could the universe resist such a comical sight, Cor Leonis, the man who only twelve hours ago was having his way with me while I was pressed face first against his shower wall, is now driving the car. 

My father, my brother, and my secret lover… what a fun family road trip, right?

An hour long road trip at that. Only twenty minutes in and it’s officially the most awkward car ride of my life. I’ve tried so hard to keep my curious eyes away from the review mirror, but I’ve slipped a few times. Doesn’t matter though, every time Cor’s own eyes have remained laser focused on the road, never wondering back to me.

My father suspects nothing, and neither does Noctis, we haven’t given them a reason to. But still, all being in this confined space for such a long period of time, has me paranoid. More so than my usual state of paranoia these past few weeks. I’m so claustrophobic I wish I could roll the window down, but I know my father hates when I do.

“You enjoy this event quite a bit, don’t you Nila?” My father must have stopped the conversation he’s been having with Cor since the drive began, and is now addressing me.

“It definitely might be my favorite.” I respond.

We’re going to a charity event at one of the largest orphanages in Insomnia. We do it once a year, and I mean it when I say it’s one I look the most forward to. Of course we still have to do all the tedious press stuff. But this specific event feels important, unlike some of the political affairs we’re sometimes forced to attend. We donate a large sum of money to help, and we allow a small amount of press, not too much as to not overwhelm the children, so that we can raise awareness of all the little ones needing homes. The kids are so cute too, and much more enjoyable to be in the presence of than all the stuffy adults I’m used to.

“It’s rather nice to experience young children again, seems like so long since you and Noctis were tripping around the palace.” My father continues, still looking straight ahead of him at the road. 

“Do you even remember how to hold a baby?” I ask, staring out my own window at the security cars alongside us.

“Of course I do.” He huffs. “I still remember the day you two were born like it was only yesterday. One of the craziest days I’ve ever lived.”

My father laughs at that, and I raise my brow in surprise. I hardly ever hear him laugh anymore.

“You remember well too I assume, don’t you?” My father asks. I think he’s questioning me at first, and before I can say, nooo, obviously I don’t remember being born, dad, a low voice breaks out.

“I do.” Is all Cor says.

“Yeah, you know Cor was there that day. He drove me at record speed. He was the first person to visit you two.” My father shakes his head. “I guess that makes us a couple of old men then.”

Oh dear Gods above, stop talking. Stop talking right now. Do not remind me that Cor was there when I was born. Or there for my entire upbringing. Now I feel dirty.

Not dirty enough to change how I feel, but still, not my favorite thing to think about.

And that’s the moment I choose to opt out of all other possible awkward conversations, and do as Noct is, putting my headphones in. 

I feel eyes on me though, and check the review mirror again. This time Cor is looking at me, and I feel my stomach flutter when our eyes connect. He looks away after a second, and I can’t help but wonder what was going through his head at my father’s words.

Another half an hour and we’ve arrived. As usual, it’s the cutest welcoming that anyone could ever receive. There’s workers standing out front waiting for our arrival, and all around them are some of the children. They’re of all ages, and beaming with happiness when they see the royal family step out of the car.

Cor is holding the door open for Noct to step out, and then me next. Brushing past him on my way out, while inhaling his scent and feeling his warmth, makes not looking at, or touching him hard. But I manage, and once out I take in the smiling faces and adorable homemade signs being held up by tiny hands.

There’s videoing and cameras flashing around us, as usual, but I ignore them and follow my father’s lead inside the building.

We go into a large, decorated room, which seems to be their cafeteria. A makeshift stage is set up so the owners of the orphanage can speak and offer their praise to my father and us for our generosity and visit. Followed by my father’s own speech. We have to stand by his side through the boring parts, but I’m anxious to visit the kids.

Once the main talking is over, I tap Noct on the shoulder and start to make our way over to one of the play rooms, before my father calls out. “Noctis, Nila, come here please.”

We return to our father. “Noctis, I want you to stick with me for a bit. And Nila, I would like you to roam around with Ignis. It’s good for the public to see you two together.”

Are you kidding me? “Why. You aren’t announcing the engagement yet, are you? I mean it’s not gonna be for a few more years.” Please don’t remind me.

“That may be the case, but it looks good for you two to be seen together up until then.” He explains.

I let out a frustrated sigh. “You mean it will make it look a little less like a forced marriage when the time comes?”

“Do not argue with me now, Nila.” He says bluntly.

Nah, I think I’m going to argue.

I open my mouth to fire back at him, but am interrupted by a soft, feminine voice. “Your majesty, hello. It’s lovely to see you again.”

“Ah, Constance. Pleasure.” My father greets the woman who gives him a respectful bow before facing him with an over the top smile. “I hope you enjoy the event. It’s one of our favorite places to come visit.”

She continues smiling so hard I think her jaws going to lock up. “I’m sure I will, I’ll leave you to it then.” She turns towards me and Noctis, bowing again as she greets us, “Prince Noctis, Princess Nila.”

Then she’s gone, her auburn hair swinging dramatically in its slicked back pony tail.

“That’s Constance Benning. She is going to be the new head of one of our security details.” My father explains.

“That’s great,” I say disinterested. “Is it alright if I go see the kids now?”

“Yes, but I meant what I said. Stick with Mr. Scientia, and you will pose for photos with him. Do not question me. I’ve already informed him of my wishes as well.” He states. And I know that no matter the amount of arguing I could throw at my father, in the end I have no choice but to do as he says. That’s a downfall of having a king as a dad. “If it makes you feel better, I plan to inflict the same pain onto Cor.”

That peaks my interest. “What?”

“I’d like him to get to know Constance. They have a lot in common.”

Like what?

“And it’s about time he gets a life of his own, settle down. I figure, he’s watching and keeping an eye on the event, he might as well do it with one of our heads of security.” My father explains.

“I don’t think Cor… dates.” Noctis says, chuckling at the thought.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” You’re damn right he doesn’t date. Not a fucking chance. “I also don’t think you playing match maker is going to sit well with him, even if you are his King.”

“I’ve known the man a very long time. I know what I’m doing. Worry about your own relationship right now though.” Then he’s gone, motioning for Noctis to follow behind him. Noct just looks over his shoulder at me and shrugs humorously.

My relationship is with Cor, not Ignis. I think to myself.

The thought of Cor talking with that faker than shit smile has me riled as I make my way out of the main room and into another large room, filled with toys and the cutest of tiny humans.

You can’t be upset in this room.

“How are you, Nila?” a voice startles me from behind.

Turning I come face to face with the man himself. “Oh, hello Ignis. I didn’t see you yet. I’m fine thanks.”

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks, standing with his arms crossed behind him. 

“Oh I will be once I get my hands on these kids.” I say, gesturing towards the room full of them. “Umm, that sounded bad. I just mean playing with the kids is my favorite part.”

As I finish speaking I feel a small tug on my jeans. Looking down I’m greeted by the biggest brown eyes I’ve ever seen. “Are you a princess?”

I kneel down to the little girl’s height. “I am. My name’s Nila. What’s yours?”

“I’m Sophie.” She sticks her fingers into my hair and strokes softly, playing with my curls. “You look like a princess. You’re pretty like one.”

“Well, if being pretty makes you a princess, then you must be one too then.” I run my hand through her hair, mimicking how she did to mine.

She giggles, and I think I’m ready to adopt her myself, right here right now.

I hear a snap of a camera and look up to see our picture was taken by a photographer. Great, my least favorite part. And now they’re going to have tons of photos of me and Ignis together this afternoon.

“Come one, I want to show all my friends that I found a real princess.” Sophie grabs my hand and Ingnis’s as well, then starts leading us around the room of kids.

Cuteness overload, I’m in heaven. They’re all so sweat. I can’t believe they ended up here. Or that they’re still here. I just want to take them all home with me.

They fawn over me being a real life princess, and Sophie makes it adorably clear to every kid we talk to that she was the one who found me first. And they all want to know if Ingis is my prince charming. Ugh, awkward. Now, don’t get me wrong. I am enjoying hanging out with Ignis, I always do. I just wish this whole arranged marriage thing wasn’t hanging over our heads. Even he seems tenser around me since we learned of our fated wedding.

I do get a good laugh watching the kids try to climb over him, saying he’s so tall he’s like a tree. His glasses also seem to fascinate them. He’s so frantic trying to keep them out of reach of those greedy hands, but he’s failing.

Although, If Ignis is a tree, then Galdio is the full playground. I swear I spotted seven kids on him at once while he tried desperately to eat some food from the snack bar.

“Will you hold me, Princess?” My new friend Sophie taps on my leg, drawing my attention away from Ignis trying to reclaim his glasses from a small boy who was laughing hysterically at the struggling man.

“Of course.” I reach happily towards the cutest thing to ever wear pigtails, and pull her against me.

She rests her miniature head against my shoulder, and within five minutes she’s out. She must only be five or six, and I feel my heart breaking thinking she doesn’t have a mom or dad that will tuck her in tonight.

Yup, definitely thinking I’m going to have to adopt her. My father will never allow it so I’ll just sneak her through the passage ways. 

I wonder what Cor would be like as a father.

I let the thought enter my mind. I bet he would be strict, and stern. But he’d put his child first, before anything. The thought of a little Cor makes my heart ache in two ways. Happy, because it’s such a nice thought to envision. And sad, because it’s not a reality I can ever realistically have.

“One more and I promise I’ll let you be, your highness.” The same photographer from earlier steps towards me, already having his camera planted to his face, ready for the perfect shot. “I’d love to get a shot of you and Mr. Scientia holding these children. Mind standing next to each other?”

Me and Ignis, standing together, with a couple of kids holding onto us. Yes I do mind.

“Certainly.” Ignis appears at my side, holding the hand of the boy who now wears his glasses. Ignis apparently lost that battle.

If my father told Ignis to stay by my side and stand with me for pictures, then he’s going to do it no questions asked, that’s just how he is. But I really feel weird about posing this way with Ignis, so I search the area for any signs of my father around. If he doesn’t see, maybe I can get out of this. 

Although, I don’t see my father, but instead spot Cor. He’s not even standing in the room I’m in, but he is in the room on the other side, standing where I can see him perfectly through the doorway. And who is he talking to?

Contance. Contance who still wears that too good smile as she happily chats with the man.

And unlike other times when Cor has been approached by women, he is actually paying very close attention to her. His eyes are locked with hers, and he remains focused on what she is saying.

That is until he must have somehow felt my stare, and turns around locking on to me immediately.

And he looks pissed.

His face was passive when looking at fake smiles over there, but as soon as he spots me I can see his anger radiate off him.

Great, what did I do this time?

If talking with her wasn’t enough, his obviously irritated state has me even madder. Fine Cor, if you think you can look at her the way you were, then look at me… you know the girl you say you love, the way you are, then I don’t feel bad taking this oddly domestic photo with Ignis.

While still holding Sophie in my arms, her soft breath coming out in a little snore, I step close to Ignis, like pretty dang close. We look like a family standing here, and even though the thought makes me cringe, I just smile for the picture.

I can’t help but sneaking a quick glance at my lover, but his eyes are no longer on me. There back on her. And don’t think I miss the slight twitch of his lips at something she says. Or that even while his face appears happy or content, his fists are clenched tight, the muscles in his forearms tense.

Great, so we’re both mad at each other and we haven’t even spoken. What a mess. I know I took it too far with taking that photo with Ignis, but as I’ve said before, I’ve turned out to be the jealous type, so naturally I had to prove a point.

I spend about half an hour holding the sleeping angel in my arms while speaking to workers of the orphanage. They all sound like they really care about the kids, which eases my spirits.

After Sophie wakes up, I tell her I’ll come find her before I leave to say goodbye, and after a minute, she reluctantly lets me go. I then find my father and a very bored looking Noctis.

“We’ll head out for dinner in just a moment.” My father says as I approach. We often have dinner with the Amicitia’s and Cor, they’re all like our extended family. Usually I enjoy these meals, but I’m not really feeling it today.

“Dad, listen. I need you to have an open mind about this.” I start, gaging my father’s reaction, which actually looks slightly amused as he seems aware that I’m about to say something ridiculous to him. “I’m going to have to adopt a child today.”

“Oh, you just have to now?” He responds.

“Hah, good luck.” Nocits quips.

Ignoring my brother I continue on. “Her name is Sophie and there was no stopping it. She made me fall in love with her, and even if you say no I will find a way to sneak her in.”

“A child can’t raise a child, my dear daughter.” He pats my head playfully, shocking me almost too much to respond. Wow, he’s in a good mood today.

“Well good thing I ate all my vegetables and grew right up, huh?” I gesture to myself, although I’m aware I’m actually pretty small and so I try to straighten a little to prove my point. Also, vegetables kind of suck so that part was sort of a lie.

“Hmm,” my father observes me. “No, I only see a little girl standing in front of me.”

I only huff at him, happy he’s joking around, but still annoyed because I’m so not a little kid anymore.

Just ask Cor.

“So where is this supposed new niece of mine?” My brother continues the conversation.

“Well, I’m glad you asked. She is right over…” I turn trying to spot Sophie, and when I do I nearly topple over with fear.

Leaning down, talking to her is that man. The one from my dream. The one who I haven’t seen since said dream. The one who makes my stomach twist. 

Before I even have a chance to speak I see the sweet girl take his hand, and he begins to walk her away, disappearing down a hallway at the end of the room.

“No, it’s him. It’s him! The man I told you guys about, he’s taking her!” I start running. I don’t even know who this man is, but I can’t stop myself from feeling like Sophie is in danger from him.

“Nila!” My father shouts behind me.

“Wait Nila! Stop!” My brother hollers as well, and I can hear his footsteps behind me.

I feel so panicked everything around me blurs and muffles into fuzziness. Sophie’s in danger. He’s bad. I can’t explain why, I don’t even know him, but I can feel it. He’s bad.

I reach the hallway they disappeared down, faintly hearing commotion behind me, but not caring.

“Where is she?” I cry out. There’s only one room down this hallway, and when I throw open the door, it’s just an empty storage room. “No, no, no.”

“Nila, what’s going on?” Noctis grabs my arm but I shake him off violently. I feel like I can’t breathe.

“Your highness, what’s happened?” Some Crownsguards have followed us back.

“He took her, I saw him take her.” I push past everyone and make my way back to the room I last saw Sophie. Someone else had to of seen her walk away with him.

“Nila, just calm down.” Noctis trails behind me. But I can’t calm down. My whole body shakes. Where has she gone?

When I emerge into the room filled with concerned faces, the first thing I spot is her. Sophie. 

She’s standing with a couple other kids, watching me curiously.

“But, but he took her. I saw him walk away with her.” I mutter dumb founded.

“Nila, she’s been here the whole time I’m pretty sure.” Noctis speaks softly to me, aware of my unstable state.

“What is the meaning of this Nila?” My father’s words are harsh, but hushed as he steps beside me. His eyes burn with anger at the scene I caused.

I stare up at him, my body still shaking. “I saw that man take her. The one from my dream. He… he took her, I saw it.” My voice comes out choked.

The way my father glares at me appears to be with distaste, and I stare down at the floor, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. How could I be wrong? I know he was there with her.

I notice my father approach Sophie, who starts to twiddle her fingers in nervousness. When he crouches down to her level, he turns back to me and asks, “Is she the one you saw, Nila?”

“Y-yes.”

Addressing Sophie, he says, “Hello, my dear. May I ask you, were you with a man just now? Was there someone talking with you?”

Sophie’s little head shakes no, and my father looks up at one of the workers standing behind Sophie. 

“No your majesty, she has been by my side for the last ten minutes.” Says the worker.

That’s it. I’m losing my fucking mind. He wasn’t here. He wasn’t talking to her. I imagined it. But it was so real feeling.

I need to get out, it feels like the room is closing in on me. Making my way to the exit I hear my father in the background, “Follow her.” Presumably he’s speaking to a Crownsguard to keep an eye on me.

I push past everyone, not looking back other than to catch one more glance at Sophie, to make sure she really is there.

“Nila.” Cor’s voice is so easily recognizable to me, but I still don’t stop. I need to breathe again.

I need to figure out why I keep seeing things. And why I feel so scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was long, and with not much Cor and Nila time. The next chapter will be the conclusion of this night for the family. So look forward to an anxsty and awkward dinner. And then in the following chapter we'll get back to some Cor and Nila action! ;)


	13. Chapter 13 Dysfunctional Family Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila's evening get worse as she sits down for dinner with her family and their friends.

Have you ever felt so shit before that you contemplate maybe… I don’t know… getting hit by a bus just to avoid any more human interactions? Like just get hit hard enough that you maybe go unconscious for a couple hours. Maybe then I could get some actual sleep too.

Well right now I have conjured up basically every possible scenario to get me out of this horrifying position I’m in.

I caused a scene back at the orphanage, and apparently a big one. I scared workers and, worst of all, kids. And for nothing it appears. I saw something that wasn’t there, again. And also again, it seemed so real that my rational thoughts didn’t exist anymore.

Despite everyone getting a front row show of my temporary insanity, Cor still had the Crownsguard secure the area. They searched the whole place for nothing. They knew they wouldn’t find anything or anyone, but they had to do it anyways because the little princess went psycho at a children’s orphanage. 

One search and many of my father’s apologizes later, and now we’re back in the car, heading for dinner. It’s not just the dinner I don’t think I can mentally handle right now, but it’s this fucking car ride to.

“Explain yourself to me, Nila.” My father feigns calmness, but his words are soaked in anger.

“There’s not much to say.” I respond shortly, staring at the seat in front of me. Cor sits in it, driving us once again, only this time I’ve made sure not to even glance at the review mirror for a second. However, I can feel his eyes on me instead. Continuously checking on me, or maybe gaging my emotional stability.

“I’m sure you can figure something out.” My father rages on. “So explain. Now.”

I sigh sadly, sneaking a side glance at my brother next to me. He’s worried, it’s obvious in the way his brows furrow and he stares at me sympathetically. Or with pity, either one. “I thought I saw her being taken by that man. I got scared.”

“By a man that you saw in a nightmare, correct?” He says this mockingly. Acting as though I’m crazy.

“I’ve seen him in the palace.” I argue, although I don’t have much fight in me, knowing that no matter what I say, my display this afternoon has officially made me seem like either a crazy, sleep deprived, or attention seeking princess.

“Well apparently you’ve seen a lot of things.” He refuses to look back at me as he speaks. His rare playfulness I saw a side of earlier clearly long gone. “Noctis told me you had a similar situation the other day. Panicking while leaving the training room at nothing.”

Oh, great. Noctis and Dad talking about my mental crisis behind by back. I shoot my brother a sharp look. “Thanks Noct.”

“I was worried, Nila. You’ve been acting strange lately.” Noctis says softly.

“I haven’t been sleeping. I’m tired is all.” I say without much confidence.

“You play around the palace all day, and you’re saying you don’t get enough sleep. And that’s why you’re seeing things?” those words are cruel, even for my father.

He doesn’t know what I do with my days. That would require caring.

“I’m not doing any of this intentionally. Wish I could be prefect for you, but turns out I just can’t be.” In anger I snap my head to stare at the back of my father’s head, but unfortunately on the way I accidently catch the eye of Cor. It’s brief, but his expression is angry and tense. Now I’m just not sure if his coldness is aimed towards me or my father. He’s choosing not to say anything in my defense, so who knows.

“This isn’t about you being perfect, it’s about how you embarrassed the family today.” He fills me with shame with those words. “The royal princess of Lucian, causing a temporary shutdown at local orphanage because she thought she saw a ghost.”

Cruel, cruel words. I’m used to it though.

“We’re already working on the press, your majesty. We’ll make sure they keep this quiet.” Cor’s interruption surprises me, seeing as he’s stayed quiet this whole time. 

“It’s not her fault. She was terrified, I could see it in her face. She reacted out of her control.” Noctis also chimes in, the first person to defend me.

“Regardless of where this behavior is coming from, you will reach out to the orphanage and apologize for the scene and fright you caused.” It’s hard to say sorry for something I feel I had no control over. But he’s right. They deserve an apology, and I am the one who inflicted the scare. “We’ll have our doctor provide you with something to help you sleep for now.”

I don’t know what this, for now, means. What will he do if sleep doesn’t fix his princess?

Besides, the problem isn’t so much that I can’t sleep, it’s that I’m afraid to.

 

The rest of the ride goes on with us bathed in uncomfortable silence. Cor’s eyes continue glancing back at me, but I refuse to meet them.

We soon reach the restaurant we’ve reserved, and enter the dimly lit and elegant place. The entire establishment has been emptied just for our fun family gathering. 

There’s nothing fun about it tonight though.

I came in feeling sad and upset, and while I still am, I am now feeling incredibly awkward as we take our seats. 

My father sits at the head of the table, while Clarus is across from him on the other side. To my father’s right is Noctis, with Iris next to him, which is actually pretty funny to me, and then Cor sitting next to her. He’s the furthest away from me that he can be, and at the moment I’m not sure if I’m happy or not about it. I want his presence as comfort, but I’m also embarrassed about my behavior and still upset with his time spent with Ms. Bullshit smiles. 

Across from Nocits, and to my father’s left is myself. Next to me is Gladio. Just great… And then, even more fucking great, next to Gladio, and right across from Cor is said Ms. Bullshit smiles. Oh, and don’t worry, she’s fucking smile.

When I saw her walk into the restaurant with us, anger was added to my list of emotions for the night.

“I appreciate you all joining us this evening. I believe my daughter would like to start the night out with a quick apology to everyone.” My father so graciously addresses the table before gesturing towards me.

Way to go dad. Thanks for choosing to embarrass your daughter even more than she already is.

My jaw tenses, and I begin to grind my teeth, left with no choice but to do as he says. “Yes, I’m very sorry… uh… for the scene caused. I didn’t mean to frighten anyone.”

I look down shyly, really fucking embarrassed. Kind words are mumbled, telling me it’s all right, and I feel a tap on my shin. Looking up Noct gives me a reassuring smile, telling me he knows that was a shit move on our father’s part.

The appetizers and brought out immediately, and my father begins a conversation with the two men across the table. It’s just like him to speak across everyone else. I don’t know what they’re talking about, and I don’t care. Instead, I’m keenly aware of the strangeness going on in front of me. 

“That was, pretty uh… cool… the way you were with all the kids today Noctis.” Iris blushes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Umm, thanks, I don’t think they actually like me though.” Noctis stares bored at his food.

He’s doesn’t seem to ever understand how to talk to girls. He doesn’t have to like her in that way back, but he can at least give her some attention.

“Oh sure they did. You were so cute with them… er, I mean they were so cute, you know, playing with you.” She nervously takes a sip of her water. “You were super good with them.”

No, no he wasn’t. The little bit I saw of Noct with some kids was even more of a train wreck than Ignis and his glasses situation. Noctis is pretty cool, but that all goes away when he’s put in a room with miniature humans.

“Ah!” Noctis lets out a silent yell.

“Oh, no, Noctis. I’m so so sorry! Oh shoot. What’s wrong with me!?” It appears that Iris has spilt her drink, and of course it had to go right onto Noctis’ leg. Poor, poor girl.

“It’s okay.” Noctis says, grabbing a napkin to begin blotting the water.

Although, Iris sporadically beats him to it. “Let me help you.” She insists, beginning to dab the water with her own napkin. No one else seems to have even noticed this exchange, too caught up in their own conversations. Only me and Gladio observe this disaster.

“I can’t watch this.” Gladio says next to me, shaking his head.

“I’m uncomfortable just having to see this.” I agree.

“It’s alright Iris, I’ll just let it dry, it’s only water.” Noct says, trying to push the hands of his admirer off his thigh. 

She’s not getting it and keeps dabbing frantically, reminding me a lot of Prompto in this moment. 

Noctis give us a pleading look from across the table, and Gladio chuckles. “Paws off the prince, Iris. You’re such a spassy little thing.”

Iris pulls her hands away from my brother, seeming to realize how awkward this is. She then turns to her own brother, shooting him one of the funniest angry faces I have ever seen. “Shut up, Gladdy. Mind your own business.”

Me and Noctis only exchange glances at each other. He mouths ‘okaaay then.’

I surprise myself by laughing slightly as the two siblings next to us kick each other under the table. These guys have actually managed to distract me from my earlier ruined mood.

Well, that doesn’t last long though. I soon over hear my father addressing Cor. “You’ll be happy having Constance around, Cor. She knows what she’s doing, and should make your job easier at times.”

“Thank you for saying that, your majesty.” She thanks him happily.

“I’m hoping you’ll work together well with assigning the Crownguard their posts and assignments. You’ll be seeing a lot of each other, quite often in fact.” My father continues. Is he trying to make his match maker intentions obvious, or what?

“I look forward to it.” She of course smiles towards Cor. She’s attracted to him. That much is obvious. And while I can’t blame her for that, I can gladly envision throwing my fork directly at her head.

Cor’s only response is a nod, but then he shocks me and throws a look my way. No surprise his emotions are entirely unreadable, but he seems to be eyeing me questioningly. I don’t know why.

I bunch up the napkin laying against my lap, squeezing so tightly my knuckles turn white. But this is the only way to keep my anger from showing above the table.

I notice Gladio give me a knowing look, aware of my unhappiness. But I ignore him. Too busy thinking about all the time Cor will be spending with her. Her with that perfect smile, and mature body. Her breasts are large, and I couldn’t help but notice how defined her hips were. She’s all curvy and womanly. While I’m small and lack exaggerated curves. My boobs are not that big. I’m not saying they’re necessarily small, but they aren’t catching any eyes, that’s for sure. Cor seems to like them enough though, he’s always looking anyways. And then my ass only has some shape to it, enough to make it not flat.

I can’t compare to her. While I shouldn’t feel so jealous because Cor has chosen me to release his desires onto… or into… what if one day it’s not enough? What if my small body can’t compete in his mind with someone mature, and well filled out?

My mind is racing with thoughts of those two together, and when I look over to find them talking once again, I’m ready to knock my chair back and march over to the immortal himself and plop my little, young self onto his lap. Then claim a kiss that will show everyone I’m his.

I get so close to doing it, I’m even weighing out the pros and cons in my head of how the situation turns out. It’s basically just a list of cons, but I can’t help but imagine as I watch him listen so intently to her. Giving her his undivided attention. He doesn’t usually do that with people. He’s always so distant, and even cold. He only ever gives me all of his attention usually, so watching his behavior right now stirs me up inside.

It doesn’t help that she is obviously flirting with him, at the fucking dinner table like she has no shame in it. She’s probably already caught on to my father’s intentions between the two.

“You train with Cor, don’t you your highness?” My raging thoughts are interrupted when that smile turns towards me.

Oh yeah, we train. Exercise really. And he makes sure to work me out extra hard. Sometimes I can barely walk once he’s done… training… me.

Of course that’s not what I say, despite my strong desire to. “I used to yeah. As per my father’s request, we don’t anymore though.” I throw a little sass my father’s way.

My father coughs before interjecting. “Well, I felt that the aggressive training that I’m sure the marshal was giving was hard, I became worried it might be taxing on her.”

Oh my dear father, little do you know the “training” hasn’t stopped. But you’re right, it is very, very hard.

“I really wouldn’t say it was all that taxing. In fact I’d like to start again soon.” I say bluntly. It actually was pretty taxing, he is the Immortal after all.

My father chuckles, but I can see his annoyance at me for mentioning resuming my trainings at the dinner table around his guests. “Well, I don’t believe that’s best.” He then looks towards Constance. “I know she’s just been sad not getting to spend as much time with her Uncle Cor.” He then looks back towards me, and pats my head for the second time today like I’m still a kid. “He has better things to do anyways than train my child, always has.”

Okaaay… you son of a bitch. First off, you patting my head like that, in front of this entire group, in front of Cor… not sitting too well with me.

And second of all, Uncle Cor!? Why? Why did he have to say that? I haven’t heard him refer to Cor as my uncle in a long time now. Of course, of fucking course it would be right now, while I’m sitting at this table fuming because my much older, very off limits lover is talking with a presumptuous beautiful woman, that he would throw out Uncle Cor.

It makes me cringe. He’s definitely not my uncle. But that stupid name hasn’t failed to remind me how wrong what we’re doing is, and how impossible us being together actually is.

But still, it’s not the words of my father that hurt me the most. No, it’s when I make eye contact with Cor, and see that everything I thought is obviously going through his mind as well. Not only that, he looks ashamed, maybe even guilty. I’ve never felt either of those things when I’ve been with Cor, but judging by the way he quickly breaks away from my stare or resumes with his serious demeanor, I feel my heart break a little. 

I want him to agree that I can start training again. Or tell my father how well I did when he taught me. Most of all I want him to say I was never a burden.

“She did well.” Wait, could this be it? Could Cor be defending me now? “It was never going out of my way to train her. But, I agree. It’s probably not for the best to continue on.”

What? He agrees?

I’m refusing to look at him. I thought he was going to agree with me, not my father. He knew how upset I was when I wasn’t allowed to train anymore.

“Well, there you have it.” My father says cockily.

I have felt humiliated too many times today. I’m so pent up I either need to run or fight. And there’s nowhere to run so…

“I’m not a kid.” I say coldly.

“Excuse me?” My father asks, taking a sip of his wine.

“I said I’m not a kid.” I sit up straighter. “So stop treating me like one.”

“Not now, Nila.” My father writing me off has become a common occurrence in my life, and I usually just listen. But I’m not in the mood.

“Why not? You’ve decided to make me feel small more than once tonight. So I at least deserve to defend myself.” I stare directly at him. Challenging him.

“Nila, if you wish to be treated differently then you must behave differently. You like to cause scenes. You’ve proven that earlier today, and it appears once again now.” He meets my stare with equal intensity. 

“What happened today wasn’t my fault.” I grit my teeth.

“Oh really, well then. Tell me, whose was it?” he bites back.

It’s as though I’ve forgotten the ones around me as I spar with my father. “I told you what I saw. But you choose to belittle what happened rather than ask if I was okay. Your image is more important than my well-being, right? Always has been.”

“You’re foolish, Nila. If that’s what you think of me. Everything I do is for a reason, every reaction I have is for a reason.”

“This isn’t the place.” Noctis whispers quietly, but we both ignore him.

“You want me to just say it’s alright for you to have outbursts like that. Like what happened in your room that night? It’s inexcusable.” My father continues.

“Inexcusable!?” I cry out. “I didn’t do it intentionally. I couldn’t stop it.”

“Oh yes, your mother couldn’t stop it either.” He throws his fork down angrily. He’s exasperated with this situation, I don’t even think he meant to let that slip out.

I’m taken back by the mention of my mother. “What?”

“You’re just like her it seems. Seeing things that aren’t there. Making up stories.” He continues, before standing up.

“I haven’t made up any stories.” I retaliate.

Straightening his jacket, he responds, “Well now how would I know, you’re not making sense any more these days.”

The topic of my mother has me so thrown I don’t have a response as he makes his way towards the exit. Before leaving he turns his attention to the room. “My apologies everyone. But I must step out for a moment.”

Then he’s gone, and I’m left gaping at the conversation that just took place. What is he talking about, with my mother?

I become aware of the faces around me once again. They’re all uncomfortable as they play with their food, keeping their gazes down. All except Cor, who looks at me. No expression in his eyes, he just looks.

I feel undefended, and alone as I sit at this table. So alone.

I just want to leave, and sulk as I take in how this day that I was looking so much forward to, has turned into one of my worst days I’ve had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, next chapter will be centered entirely around Cor and Nila once again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Nila hash out all their pent up feelings once the night of the charity event is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit darker than any of the others, and has a lot of emotions going wild. Just a warning ;)

“You mustn’t cry, Nila. Everytime you shed those tears you allow a weakness to escape. Every weakness shown is a new way for someone to hurt you. And Nila, in this life, so many will try to hurt you. So, my daughter, you must not cry.”

My father spoke those words softly to me when I was ten years old. His tone though, was commanding. Everything he’s ever spoken to me has seeped deep into the caverns of my mind. Those words especially. That day was the last I ever cried. 

Even now, as I lay unmoving in my bed, staring up at the ceiling of my unfamiliar room, I remember my father’s words.

It’s ironic how often the person I try so desperately not to show weakness to is him.

Often times I have to substitute sadness for anger, just to fight off the tears threatening to leak from my burning eyes. And that’s exactly what I’m currently doing.

I sulked in the car enough on the ride home from dinner. Not a word was shared by any of the passengers. Only silence as the unforgiving hour dragged on. I wanted to cry.

I really wanted to cry.

But I didn’t. And after making a hasty escape to my room as soon as we arrived home, I threw myself down with steam coming out of my ears onto my bed. You see, part of sulking is thinking. And I did a lot of that on the way home. I thought about the fact that I might just be going insane, or the fact that my mother might have been the exact same way. 

While those things made me feel sorrowful, it was when I contemplated how and why my father chose to humiliate me like he did tonight, that I became angry. Being unhappy with the situation is understandable, but why belittle your own daughter? 

Then I think of Cor. He didn’t come to my defense, not even when I needed someone to the most. In fact, he basically spent the whole day ignoring me. Oh, except for the scowls he sent my way. He’s a grumpy, hot-headed man. That’s just who he is. Yet I still love him through it, I always have. But today I did not deserve that side of him. 

Maybe he wasn’t ignoring me at all though. Perhaps he was just too enthralled with a certain… *ahem*… smiling bitch.

I’m the princess, so I can say that if I want, right?

I can’t not see the two of them talking with each other, imagining what they might be talking about. That, combined with the fact that their King is trying to make them an item, is making me see red. 

Just calm down, Nila. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

“Nope, not working.” I speak into the empty room as I jump off my bed.

I’m aware that my thinking is irrational right now, but I just don’t care as I make my way through the passage way at the early hour of two in the morning.

Will Cor be happy to see me unannounced at this hour, without having told him to come get me first? No, no he will not.

But I’m not going there to make him happy, not this time.

I’m going because I have to unleash this rage built up and right now he’s my target, seeing as my father is untouchable, even by me.

Déjà vu strikes again when a pissed off Marshal swings the door open angrily.

“I told you not to come here without telling me first.” He grunts.

I don’t respond, instead I let myself in, having to use my entire body just to push him away enough to squeeze through.

My pulse is fast as I wait for him to close the door. 

“Nila…” I cut him off before he can continue.

“You could have said something. Rather than let him say those things in front of everyone tonight.” I try to keep my voice low, even though I feel like yelling.

“Oh really?” he lets out a pissed off laugh. “And what would you have had me say?”

“Anything.” I snap back.

He walks towards me like a bear on the hunt, but I stand my ground, not moving even as he steps right in front of me, making me feel smaller than I already a. “You seem to have forgotten my place then. I cannot interrupt the King as he speaks with his daughter, the princess, just because I think he’s being unfair to her. My ranks may be high, but nobody has the right to interfere with that conversation.”

I know he’s right.

“You could have at least tried.” I continue, staring up at his darkening eyes. “Or given me something. Could have said something in my defense before things escalated.”

“I said you were not a burden to me.” he says coldly.

“Oh yeah, right before you agreed with him. Why?! Why say I shouldn’t continue training?” I ask in a shrill voice.

His jaw clenches in irritation. “Because I do agree with him. Nila, you are already not sleeping and despite not wanting to say it, something is going on with you. I didn’t realize till tonight the extent of it. But the last thing you need is to be worked too hard.”

I let out a laugh. “Oh, but it’s okay when you fuck me, right?”

The look on his face is lethal. Maybe that was taking it too far.

“Don’t start that, Nila.”

“What, you don’t want to acknowledge what it is we do? It’s okay for you to fuck the princess, but not to defend her?” I say, right before walking away from him and into his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” He asks following behind me.

“Seems like all I’m good for is fucking,” I begin to remove my jeans, “so I guess that’s what I’m here for now.”

Throwing my jeans aside, I’m left in only my t-shirt and panties, shivering in his cold room. Yet, his eyes don’t leave mine as he breathes heavily, putting his hands on his hips.

“You know that’s not what this is. So quit acting childish.” He snaps.

There it is again, someone else saying I’m still a child. Maybe they’re right. Doesn’t seem that way when Cor’s fucking me though. I’ll just have to prove to him I’m not.

“So what is it? Outside of the bedroom I’m a child, but inside I’m a woman?” I reach for the hem of my shirt, about to take it off.

He doesn’t seem tempted though. Usually me undressing has his full attention, but he’s not interested even in the slightest.

Instead, he moves in a flash towards me, gripping my wrists before I can lift my shirt, and pulling them behind my back where he keeps them securely locked in his forceful grip.

“Don’t try to push me Nila. I give you a side of me no one else gets. But don’t think even you can’t push me over the edge. You won’t like what happens if you do.” He snarls. His face hovering so close to mine.

“Oh yeah.” Without use of my arms I decide to push my lower half up against him. Making sure to press firmly against his bulge. “Show me what happens. I can prove to you how grown up I really am. There’s nothing you can give that I won’t be able to take.”

His nostrils flare, but I’m only making him angrier. He’s not taking the bate… yet.

“Unless if I’m not enough for you anymore. Is that it?” I grind my hips into his slowly. He may say otherwise, but I can feel his arousal twitch. “You did seem more interested in someone else today.”

“What the fuck are you getting at now?” He grits out, holding my wrists tighter.

“Maybe Constance is more your type. The way you stared at her, so focused on what she was saying. Sure made it seem that way to me.” I try to keep my stern voice, but I worry I let some sadness soak into my words. 

“I seem to remember us already having a conversation similar to this. You don’t like me talking to her, then get over it. It’s my job, and that’s just life.” He practically yells at my face, making me flinch. I’ve only ever heard him speak to his men this way, never me. 

“Did you like that she came to dinner with us? Did you like how my father was practically throwing you too at each other? Meanwhile I just had to sit back, and watch you two while my father humiliated me.” I just keep digging, mindlessly letting my body ever so slowly rub against his own. I’m not even sure if he notices I’m doing it anymore.

“Seemed like you were doing just fine, cozying up with Scientia.” He spits out.

Oh, I see how it is.

“Is that why you were so angry with me? I saw the way you looked at me, when you weren’t too busy giving her all your attention. I had to stay with him today. My father forced it.” I snarl back.

“Didn’t seem too unhappy judging by the way you were smiling. Pressing up against him, and taking a photo like a happy fucking family.”

“Well that’s what we’re going to be, isn’t it!?”

Oh shit. I shouldn’t have said that. That was way too far. I’m angry, and pissed off at him. But those words were too cruel.

My eyes widen at the outburst. I know Cor would never hurt me. But the look in his eyes terrifies me.

Suddenly I’m flipped around violently, my hands still secure tightly behind my back with one large hand. His front is pressed flush against my back, and his free hand sneaks around my front, entering my panties in a rush.

“Is that what you want?” two thick fingers begin circling my throbbing clit. I shouldn’t be turned on right now, so why am I so wet? “You want to marry him? Have his children? That what will make you fucking happy?”

The way he works my clit is aggressive. He’s not soft, nor slow. 

“Mmm…” I try to clench my mouth shut, but let out a moan. “What do you want me to say? That I want it to be you instead. I want to marry you. Have your children.”

He growls. “I want you to say what you want.” He doesn’t enter me. He just works me higher and higher with his harsh movements.

I can’t speak. Too caught up in the terrifying orgasm he’s working me up to. 

“What do you want!” He shouts.

“What does it matter!?” I cry back. “I don’t get what I want. I never will!”

Harder and harder. My core is being abused by his callused digits. My head falls back onto him, my eyes squeezing shut as I feel my release climb closer, and closer.

“Oh my Gods.” So close.

Just as my stomach tightens, the pleasure about to spill out, his hand disappears.

I whine at the loss. But before I can protest, I’m thrown around. Next thing I know he has me up against the wall, lifted with my legs wrapped around his waist. I watch as he undoes his pants, releasing his throbbing cock.

It all happens so fast as he rips my panties off my body, I’m almost unsure of how his length got inside me. But it is, and I shout as I’m brutally entered.

He starts pounding without care. It’s so hard I shouldn’t like it, but I do. Gods do I like it. I can already feel my orgasm approaching again, stronger than before.

Tonight might be the night this man breaks me.

I hold onto his back for dear life. My body one hundred percent his to manipulate.

Through the intense fucking I work to make my mouth form words again, but my voice comes out scratchy, already sore from all my hollering.

“So, w-what is i-it you want… then?” I follow it with a long moan as he focusses his thrusts on my sweet spot.

His eyes have been on mine this whole time, there deadly spark piercing me just as much as his cock is. “You don’t realize, little one, that you’re not the only one who doesn’t get everything they want. Nobody wins here, that’s just how it fucking is.” 

His hissing scares me, and excites me. 

Holy shit I’m gonna cum.

I’m so close I’m about to scream just from the anticipation. Stars are forming in my eyes as his pace never falters. 

The Immortal truly can fight with the same strength and stamina in which he fights. And I’ll happily take his wrath.

I start to clench around his length, my body warning him of my approaching climax. 

But as soon as he feels it he stops. Whipping us around and throwing me onto his bed.

“Fucking asshole.” I snap, sitting on my knees as I turn to see what he’s doing.

He’s not letting me cum. My nerves between my legs throb so hard it hurts. My legs shake numbly, and my body sweats.

He’s grabbing a condom from his drawer. And I decide he doesn’t get to control my orgasm.

By the time he turns back towards the small girl he just threw carelessly onto his bed, I already have my own hand between my legs, circling just as fast as he had been earlier.

Usually Cor would have taken in the sight. Watching me pleasure myself for him. But instead he’s almost reckless as he covers himself with the condom, then approaches me.

He’s ready to fuck me to death. And I’m ready to let him.

My ankle is snatched by the heated man, and I’m manhandled to my stomach. His heavy weight presses into my back, pushing me flat against the mattress. He only lifts my hips enough to drive his cock inside my soaking, screaming pussy.

He hammers me so hard I swear I’m disappearing into the bed. Getting deeper and deeper as he does the same inside my body.

“Aah!” I scream wildly, my climax once again approaching with a renewed intensity that is sure to ruin me.

I stuff my head in the bedding, trying to quiet my involuntary shouts. I’m pressed so hard against Cor I feel like he’s consumed my body.

I want to touch myself, but he only snatches my hands again once I try to reach my center. Once again I’m immobile, and with no control of my arms. Completely at his mercy.

The hot breath on my neck comforts me, while the rest of him punishes my body in the most delicious way. 

“Cor, Cor, Cor…” His name is all I can make out, whimpering it like a prayer. The intensity of my approaching orgasm is taking over all my senses. I can’t feel my body, only the ache as he hammers into me.

I’m cumming. There’s no stopping it this time as I open my mouth in a silent scream. I don’t think I can make it through, afraid I might actually break.

The pleasure hits me with an unbelievable amount of force. My whole body seizes, and my vison starts to turn black. It seems to last forever. The waves so intense I become lightheaded. 

My eyes have closed, and I’m too weak to open them. I just barely make out the spasm of Cor’s shaft inside me, signaling his own orgasm. 

I’m completely dazed. I think I’m being lifted up at some point, followed by the gentle settling of my head on a pillow. My consciousness is disappearing, sleep sneaking its way into my spent body.

The last thing I feel is scratchy lips, pressed against my sweaty temple.

Then I let sleep take me. Giving into my body’s desperate need.

 

I’m dreaming. I know I am. When I open my eyes I’m met with a familiar sight. Smoke… Ashes.

I’m on the streets of Insomnia again, surrounded my disaster.

I know it’s a dream, because I’ve seen it before. But my heart still races, my breathes coming out fast and harsh.

I can’t move, once again. Instead I close my eyes. It’s just a dream, so just wake up. Ignore it. Ignore the desperate cries around you. Ignore the flames approaching you.

Just ignore it.

“Princess?” a small voice sounds ahead of me.

Ignore it Nila, just ignore it. You’ll wake up soon.

“Princess, please help me.” The voice continues.

I know that voice. That sweet, little voice.

I open my eyes hesitantly, giving in. Standing on the other side of the road is the image of a little girl, in pigtails.

Sophie.

“Sophie… w-what are you doing?” I ask, looking at the terrified eyes pleading to me.

“Please help me Princess. Please. Help.” She begins to cry. But I can’t move. I can’t get to her.

Then there’s screaming. She screams as loud as her tiny throat will allow her. It’s a blood curdling scream, and she doesn’t stop.

“Sophie, Sophie stop. What is it? What’s wrong!?” She can’t hear me over her screams.

I feel hot, so hot as I try to get Sophie to hear me. It’s then I notice flames approaching us from both sides. They come in fast, growing larger as they grow nearer. And they’re headed right towards the little girl.

“Sophie! Sophie run!” I shout, willing my body to move. But it doesn’t. I’m stuck watching the flames come in like a predator out for its prey.

“Sophie!!” I scream over and over again. But it’s too late. The fire roars loudly, and within a second Sophie is engulfed in the fatal flames.

 

“No!” I yell. I can’t breathe. I can feel my heart pumping dangerously fast.

I jump when I’m grabbed from behind. My eyes are closed, but I’m too afraid to open them. I only wail my arms around, trying to break free from the form holding onto me.

“Shhh.” I soft voice whispers next to my ear. “It’s alright sweetheart. It’s okay. Shhh.”

It’s Cor.

I force my heavy eyelids open, revealing Cor’s bedroom. 

I’m awake. It was only a dream.

Cor has me lifted up and cradled into his lap, where he holds me tightly. It’s almost too tight, yet still not tight enough. I bury my head into his neck, shaking while he comforts me.

We remain like this for a while. I’m obviously to shaken to speak, so Cor only whispers into my ear that he’s there, and it’s going to be okay. Occasionally I feel his lips ghosting over my head, my forehead, my cheeks.

The way we hold each other is in such contrast to how we were earlier. It’s as though we fucked our anger out, and now cling together in the aftermath.

I feel my raging heart slow, and my body come back to life. I turn my stiff neck up towards Cor, whose cheek is currently pressed against the top of my head.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper hoarsely.

He looks down at me, cupping one of my cheeks so gently I can’t help but lean into it. His eyes are filled with concern. “You don’t have to be sorry, sweet girl. You had a nightmare.”

I shake my head, and wrap my arms around his neck, needing to hug him fully. “I mean for everything. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m so sorry.”

“Nila…” he breathes. Both his arms are circling my waist warmly.

“I just… I just love you so much… so much that it hurts sometimes.” I admit to him, speaking into his neck.

“I know… I know, Nila.” He reaches an arm up to caress my hair, soothing me.

That’s when it happens… 

After so many years, I’ve remained strong. I listened to my father and didn’t let my weaknesses show.

But now, as I am cradled by the man I love so deeply, I cry.

I cry so hard I don’t know what to do. I feel panicked, like I’ve never experienced this releasing of emotions before.

My body convulses and Cor just holds me that much tighter, letting me drench his shirt in my broken tears.

Minutes pass as I continue to sob. Eventually dramatic cries turn to soft whimpers before Cor pulls my head back, forcing me to look at him.

I thought I’d feel ashamed, crying so desperately in front of him, but as soon as my watery eyes meet his I realize the reason I cried so easily with him, was because I want him to see me. I want him to see my weaknesses. All of them.

He uses his thumbs to wipe the tears from my streaky face.

“I’m sorry, sweet girl. You didn’t deserve the treatment I gave you tonight.” He looks hurt as he speaks gently to my fragile self. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I promise.” I assure him, grabbing onto his hands as he continues to swipe his thumbs on my skin. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

He leans forward. “Me too.” He whispers against my lips. “You know I love you.”

I nod my head, “I love you too.” More than you can ever know.

He meets his lips with my own for the first time tonight. He makes me feel vulnerable, but he also makes me feel like it’s okay to be. And there, wrapped around each other in the darkness of his room, we forgive each other for everything with this one kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this chapter was to make it more raw and intense between these two, and also show the complexity of how they both feel. I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of shopping alone with Cor sounds pretty good to Nila.

The sun beats harshly on my pale skin as I shield my eyes with my hand. I should have brought sunglasses, but I didn’t expect it to be so sunny today.

I contemplate turning around, and going back inside to grab them, but the sound of an engine stops me. As I stand, waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase outside the Citadel, my ride pulls up to the curb. I wasn’t expecting the regalia to make its appearance for my trip today. I’m even more surprised when my companion for the afternoon is not my usual Crownsguard bodyguard who accompanies me on most of my outings.

Instead, it’s the Marshal himself.

Interesting.

Now I’m really wishing I had my sunglasses, wanting to hide my wide eyes at the surprise.

Cor rounds the vehicle, looking like a soldier as he makes his way to the back passenger door. 

“Your highness.” He greets me calmly while opening the door, keeping his free hand tucked behind his back. 

There are guards outside the place, so I keep my expression as neutral as his own, even though excitement bubbles inside me. 

“Marshal.” I reply back, stepping into the car. As he closes the door behind me, I take in how cool the seats are. He must have made sure to cool the leather before arriving.

I then wait patiently for him to return to his seat, buckle up and begin the drive. Once we’ve turned the first corner I ask my obvious question, seeing that he’s not going to speak first.

“So, the Marshal of the Crownsguard, body guard to the King. Here he is escorting the princess on her shopping spree when there are so many others who could have. How did I get so lucky today?” I ask cheekily.

I’m rewarded with a brief smirk from Cor, while his eyes remained focused on the road. “You know, this is not the first time I’ve accompanied you before.”

He’s right. He’s brought me places on occasion before. But it was always with Noctis as well, never me alone. “It’s still a rare occurrence. So I’ll ask again why it’s my lucky day.”

I wish I could be sitting next to him, rather than speaking to his back like he’s just my driver for the day. Which, technically in a way he is, but him and I know he’s more than that.

“The Crownsguard have been rather busy lately, so I decided rather than interrupt them, I could join you today.” He explains, both hands gripped securely to the wheel.

“And my father agreed to that? I’m surprised he didn’t say this was not nearly important enough for you to waste your time with.” I question him, unsure of how he ran this idea by my father.

“He did.” Cor says bluntly. “But I reasoned with him. Informed him that it might make his daughter happy to have a friendly face with her this time, and believe it or not, he does wish to make his princess happy.”

Oh really?

I decide in that moment that I just have to sit next to Cor as I speak with him, and unbuckle my seat belt. Before Cor can argue, I’m hopped over the console and seated swiftly into the passenger seat.

I let a victorious grin slip, happy with myself for not looking like a fool trying to do that maneuver.

“Nila, you…” he’s about to scold me, but when he glances at my smiling face, he sighs. “Put your seat belt on.”

His demanding marshal voice makes me chuckle. “Yes sir.”

Once I’m buckled and have made myself comfortable, I continue. “First of all, your face is almost never friendly, marshal.” He grunts at me. “And second of all, forgive me if I find my father’s pursuit to making me happy, a little unbelievable.”

If he was actually trying, then he’s real shit at it.

“His ways aren’t ideal. And he’s terrible at showing it. But I’ve known him for a very long time, Nila. I know him better than most. Maybe you don’t believe it, but his intentions in the end are always for you and your brothers own good.” Cor explains passively.

I grumble. “Whatever. So the incident at dinner the day of the charity event was him just belittling me for my own well-being, huh?”

He only shakes his head slightly. “I’m not saying the way he treats you isn’t unfair. And I know he’s not the best when it comes to separating his title as King, with his role as a father. But, Nila, I do hope one day you’ll remember what I’m saying, and will understand what I mean.”

I doubt that will ever happen. Being my father’s daughter is rare. So I settle for being the King’s Princess instead. Some may not think there’d be a difference between the two, but there is.

“We’ll see about that.” I purse my lips, trying to put the topic of my father behind. “Let’s not talk about my father anymore. Instead we should talk about how you, get to spend the day, shopping with me.”

He appears slightly amused, but I’m pretty sure he shuttered unintentionally at the thought.

I can’t help but laugh. “You get to see what it’s like to be the Princess’s body guard when she has a whole floor of stores closed down just for her, and a whole afternoon to entertain herself. I hope you’re ready.”

He simply arches an eyebrow at me. He really has no idea what he’s getting into though. My shopping stamina could hold its own against his own immortal stamina any day. “Spoiled princess.”

“Yes, I’m spoiled. Even more now that you’re here.” I turn shy as I rest my hand hesitantly on his thigh, and continue. “You know… we could think of this as… like a date…”

I nervously wait for his response.

He doesn’t say anything, however he does reach one hand down long enough to squeeze my own, telling me all I wanted to know, before returning it to the wheel.

Oh yeah, we’re gonna have fun.

 

Do I like having a whole floor of stores closed down for the day because of my presence? No. But my father insists, and with the amount of money he gifts them, they are happy to do it.

We’re at the top level of a high end shopping mall. It’s already an exclusive shopping center. Only the sickeningly rich can afford to even walk through the doors of this place. That’s the main reason I feel okay about having this floor be closed down on occasion. Everyone who shops here will be just fine going one afternoon without them.

I wish more than anything though, that I could go downtown, to a regular mall, and shop amongst the crowds. I’ve never wanted special treatment, yet I’m given it anyway. But believe me, I’d give it up in a heartbeat to live a normal life.

I’m walking towards the first store of the day, with Cor following behind me. He’s doing his job, keeping close enough to me, but still far enough back that he can be aware of our surroundings at all times. He’s laser focused, and in full Marshal Mode. And not gonna lie, it’s pretty fucking hot.

Ignoring my heated cheeks, I head into my first stop, and am greeted by the usual over friendly employee.

“Your highness,” the petite blonde bows, “thank you for coming today. My name is Gianna, and I’ll be happy to help you find anything you’re looking for.”

Also as per my father’s requests, he asks that each store only have one employee working during my visit. Gianna seems quite happy to have the honor this time.

“Thank you, Gianna. I’m just going to look around a little.” I say kindly.

Before I can walk away, the chipper worker goes on. “Is there anything you’re looking for specifically today, your highness?”

I smile, “No, no, I’m just going to see if anything catches my attention.”

“Very well, I’ll be here if you need me. And if you need anything altered just call me over.” Her excitable behavior amuses me, she’s practically jumping up and down. I think she’s new here.

Cor seems almost annoyed though by the girl’s joy, that amuses me even more.

Gianna keeps enough of a distance while I peruse through the dresses to not be too overbearing, but still lingers and observes while I shop.

Its fine really, she wants to make sure I’m happy, but I find it hard to have a real conversation with Cor. I knew that realistically this would be nothing like a date, and I find it hard to remember that Cor is just my body guard today. And our conversations have to be just that, the princess, speaking with her body guard.

Which shouldn’t be too hard seeing as I always speak to other body guards who take me out. I talk with them like their friends. So why can’t I do the same with Cor? It’s like if I talk with him too much I might give something away.

Gianna is very kind, but don’t think I don’t notice how just as she stares at me, she also stares at the brooding man following me around. I think she knows who he is. It’s hard to tell if she’s intimidated by the immortal, or feeling lustful. Maybe both, that’s how I usually feel.

Cor remains stiff as we search through the shelves. But he doesn’t seem unpleased. Maybe he’s fine just watching me shop.

I ask him his opinion occasionally, only receiving grunts in response. He’s not interested in clothes obviously. I do capture his attention when I pull out a certain dress that catches my eye, and show it to him once Gianna has turned her attention away from us.

The dress, well, it’s hardly a dress. More like it’s hardly a piece of clothing. It’s a very small black lace dress, that’s completely see through. It has a built in bra that covers the bare minimum, and built in panties that do the same. The lace itself would probably just barely reach passed my bottom, and it looks tight.

“Well, how about this one?” I catch Cor’s gaze when he turns to see what I’m about to show him. He was prepared to grunt again at yet another dress I’ve decided to show him, but he freezes when he sees the small piece of fabric being held up against by body.

I eye him cutely, and once his shock seems to fade, he lets out a few coughs. Looking over his shoulder he sees Gianna is looking away, then turns to me before grumbling, “No.”

“No?” I sing out. Aware that while he may sounds displeased, he is anything but.

“Put that one back.” He grunts again.

“Hmm,” I put my finger on my lips, acting like I’m pondering. “Actually, I think I’ll try this one on.”

I don’t give him a chance to respond, instead walking away to continue my spree.

Shortly after, I’m in the changing room, trying on my many selections. Each time, I walk out and stand where there’s a half circle of mirrors displayed. Cor stands, still rigid, and keeps a close eye on me as I move to and from the dressing room. He keeps his face serious, and gives away nothing more than the appearance that he is only there to protect me. But this time, when I ask him what he thinks of each dress, he responds with either a shake of the head, or a firm nod. Every dress that gets one of those brief nods is coming home with me, that’s for sure.

Gianna has made herself present once again, oohing and awing over all my choices. I speak kindly to her, but remain short, hoping she’ll walk away so I can try on my favorite dress of the afternoon.

Eventually she does, and when I’ve noticed she’s out of eyesight for the first time today, I slip into the very tight, very revealing black dress. 

Cor must have forgotten I brought this one back with me, because once I step out, his breathe stops. 

I stand with my back to him, but we can see each other through the mirror. His eyes are hungry, and his jaw tenses, trying not to give anything away.

“So? You didn’t like this one before.” I run my hands slowly down my lacey waist. “What do you think now?”

He actually growls, coming forward with steady steps. He still keeps his distance, but comes close enough to speak in a low voice. “If you want it so much, then get it.”

His eyes trail up my body. First landing on the small patch that covers my sex, then going higher to where my breast are practically spilling out of the top. He stares with appreciation for a moment, sending goosebumps up my arms to my neck.

First checking to make sure our audience is still unaware, Cor then leans in, his gravelly voice whispering in my ear. “But don’t think I won’t have you in my bed, spread out with nothing but this little piece of fabric on you.”

I shiver, and he’s gone. Stepping back to his original spot, where he stands like none of that conversation happened. Meanwhile I’m a blushing mess as I head back to the dressing room, hoping he’ll make good on his promise later.

We shop for quite a while. Hitting all the stores, buying shoes and matching bags. I enjoy just having Cor’s presence with me, even though I want more. I want to hold his hand, walk next to him while we shop.

The best part though, by far, is how out of his element Cor is. He actually looks uncomfortable. And with each new store it only gets more frilly and over the top, his discomfort growing more and more. It’s cute. And very entertaining to watch him scowl at the exaggerated sales women as they speak with animated features to me.

Deciding to give him a break, I walk up to my stoic body guard and say. “I need to use the restroom.”

With a nod we head out of the store and down to a hallway which houses the bathrooms. Cor enters the room first, motioning for me to follow behind, which I happily do. Too busy checking the stalls, he doesn’t notice me locking the bathroom door. 

“I’ll wait outside.” He says after checking all stalls, making his way to the door.

I grab his arm first, pulling on him to look my way. He does with a confused look.

I tug on him till we’re standing close, then say bashfully, “You know, I’ve been wanting my body guard to kiss me all day.”

His eyes are dark, but he doesn’t look away from me. “Not a good idea, princess.”

I keep going anyways. “I’ve been wanting him to touch me.” I grab his arms and raise them so his hands rest on the swells of my breasts. “He’s been so patient with me all day, I think he deserves a reward.”

Once I’m sure he’ll keep his hands on me, I move one of mine down and mischievously cup him through his jeans.

Oh yeah, I feel what you’re hiding in here Marshal. Allow me to help.

“You know, there’s not a man in this world that could tease me and get away with it.” He squeezes my breasts playfully. “So why should I let you?”

I rub him harder, feeling his member come to life in my hands. “Well if you don’t like it, then maybe you shouldn’t let me get away with it.” I whisper up at him seductively.

At that I pull away from him reluctantly, then step back to the counter, and hoist myself up between two sinks. I make sure to keep my legs spread in invitation, then pull my sweater I’d been wearing over my head. The advantage of not having the biggest boobs, is sometimes I just don’t feel like I need to wear a bra. Today was one of those times, and the look on Cor’s face tells me he appreciates that.

I start to play with my own breasts, tweaking the nipples slowly. “Sooo… What are you gonna do about it?”

I really am teasing him. It’s one of my favorite things to do. I get nervous about pushing the marshal sometimes, it’s a risky choice to make. But the rewards I can sometimes receive are more than worth the risk.

Like right now. Cor was on me so fast I barely had time to move my hands before he was latched onto my breast. One hand squeezing while his tongue works my other nipple to a hard peak. Once there, he gives the same treatment to the other side. 

“Mm, that feels good.” I say breathily, leaning my head back and closing my eyes, relaxing into Cor’s ministration.

“You like to push me, don’t you?” Cor releases my breast and hurriedly makes work of my jeans. Undoing them and yanking them along with my panties to the floor. “You like to be so naughty that you need to be punished.”

I moan when he runs his fingers through my wetness. 

“But you like my punishments, huh? You’re always so wet and wanting.” I whine as he removes his fingers, but become flush in anticipation when I watch him pull out his cock.

“Maybe you aren’t as tough as people say you are. You’re punishments are lacking in the actual punishing department.” I grip the counter below me, awaiting my sweet punishment.

“Aaah…” I let out a long groan as next thing I know he’s entered me. 

He keeps a steady rhythm, thrusting in fast, then dragging out. My legs shaking from being so filled up, while my inner walls clench onto Cor.

“Maybe next time I’ll throw you over my knee, mark your tight little ass with my handprint.” He grunts. 

I somehow become wetter at his filthy words. I whimper against his lip before kissing him fiercely. 

He kisses back, sucking on my tongue before biting my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as he continues “punishing” me. His hands grip my breast, pinching until I’m crying out into his mouth. 

The thought of what we’re doing, in the bathroom, right outside of the stores, spurs on my orgasm even more. By the time I’m done spasming around Cor, I can tell by his less than steady thrusts that he’s about to join me.

The idea pops into my head, and before I can really think about it, I’ve hopped off the counter and gotten to my knees. Less than three seconds is all it takes for me get my mouth around his twitching length.

“Fuck, Nila.” He growls, one hands immediately going to my head, the other stabilizing himself on the counter.

I suck him off without shame. Dragging my tongue right along the vein that protrudes on the underside of his cock. I still can’t take him in far, but I keep him satisfied with my hand, stroking quickly at his base. 

When I look up, and see him so lost in pleasure, with his eyes closed and head thrown back, I decide to explore a bit. With my free hand, I snake it into his pants, quickly finding his balls.

Now his eyes are opened and shocked as he looks down at me. But I only stare back at him, a playful glint in my eyes as I roll him around in my tiny hand. I’ve never done this before, and I’m a little nervous not knowing how to handle a mans balls.

He picks up on this through his pleasured state, and uses the hand that was gripping my head, to now reach into his own pants and cover my hand.

Just like that he teaches me how he wants to be touched, and I’m a very good student.

“Good girl. Just like that.” He praises me.

He’s so hard in my mouth I feel like he must be hurting. Doubling my efforts I grip my hand tighter, suck faster, and squeeze harder.

With a string of curses he comes. Giving me his heady load as I swallow it down with pleasure. I continue giving him my attention until his body has stopped jerking. Only then do I pop off and wipe my mouth clean.

Once we’re cleaned up, and I hopefully don’t look like I was just fucked and had a cock down my throat, we make to leave the now steamy bathroom. 

I playfully look over my shoulder before leaving. “Maybe next time you can actually punish me. Sounded like fun.” 

A wink from me and a scowl from him and then we’re back to shopping, both very sated.

 

I didn’t have it in me to shop for much longer, my body suddenly tired thanks to my body guard. We head down the elevator to the private parking garage. We’re empty handed, since everything I bought will be shipped to the palace.

The elevator is outside the building, and it’s almost entirely glass. I look out at Insomnia as soon as we make our descent down. Time seems to have slipped as I look at the night sky. I can’t believe we have been here this long. It felt like only a few hours, but it completely dark out.

It’s not just dark, it’s seems darker than usual. The more I look the more it seems like there aren’t as much lights in the city. In fact, it looks eerie and empty out there.

“Does it look, weird, out there to you?” I ask Cor, still looking out at the city.

Cor pears outside, giving it a good search before looking at me. “I wouldn’t say so. Why?”

Hmm, it’s probably seems strange because I don’t see this part of the city much.

“No, reason. Sorry we took so long today. I didn’t realize how long we had been here for.” I apologize, still gazing outside.

“Hasn’t been that long.” He replies.

Well it’s been the whole freaking day.

The door chimes, signaling it’s about to open. I turn around, waiting to exit. “Well I was hoping we’d be done before it got dark.”

We walk out of the elevator into the garage, making our way towards the regalia. “Good thing we are then.” Cor speaks as we walk.

I’m about to say, umm, did you not notice the complete darkness outside before he keeps going. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

I enter the car once he’s opened the door for me, “I did.”

Once he’s planted in the driver’s seat I ask, “How about you?”

“Could have been worse.” Is all he says, but our eyes meet in the review mirror, and he humors me with a wink.

I blush then look away. Closing my eyes I lean back in my seat, relaxing and resting my tired feet. Suddenly I feel heat touch my cheek, and I can make out light even through my shut eyes.

When I peak open, I’m met with the same harsh sunlight that beat down on me earlier in the day. It shines just as bright as before.

“What the?” It was nighttime, like two minutes ago.

“What’s that?” Cor asks from the front seat.

I continue looking out at the busy city around me. “Um, wasn’t it just barely night? Not day.”

Silence greets me for a moment before Cor responds, “Actually no. It’s still early.”

He’s right, I look at the clock in the car to find it really is only 3:30. That’s why Cor said we weren’t gone long, it had only been maybe a few hours.

But in the elevator, it was nighttime. The streets were completely dark, and no one was even out. Now the streets are crazy busy with weekend shoppers.

“Are you all right?” Cor asks curiously.

Oh yeah, fine. Just imagining things again.

I’m obviously not about to give Cor any more reason to think I’m a psycho princess, so I respond casually. “Oh, yeah, I was just confused. I guess it’s not as late as I felt.”

 

A few hours after I arrive home, I’ve put what happened in the elevator behind me, and all my shopping treasures have arrived. I lay them out on my bed, planning which outfits I’ll wear first. I chuckle when I pull out that lacy dress from the bag. 

“I forgot I bought you.” I mumble to myself while holding the outfit up.

Turns out Cor really did intend to make good on his statement earlier. That night he made love to me twice while I modeled the outfit for him. 

I was right, it ended up being a really good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila confronts her father for answers regarding her mother.

When I wake, my body shivers from the lack of sheets laying over me. Through my sleepy haze, I become aware of my naked body, lying on crisp white sheets of a bed that isn’t my own. But still a bed I’m quite familiar with now. It’s the bed of the man who currently has his head between my legs. He keeps my legs spread wide with his commanding hands while he works up and down my sex with leisurely strokes of his tongue. He’s taking his time, enjoying himself while he feasts.

Hell of a way to be woken up.

“Mmm…” I release a lazy moan, reaching my tired arms out to grasp his coarse hair in my fingertips, playing with the strands while I relax into his attentions. 

“Morning.” Cor separates from me long enough to greet, then latches back on paying special mind to my clit.

He stays down there for a while. He never speeds up, even when I begin to whimper pathetically for him to go faster. Instead, he maps me out expertly with his wet muscle, bringing me higher and higher until my whimpers turn into cries of his name.

The look on his face as her emerges is smug. He knows exactly what he’s capable of doing to me.

“You can wake me up like that anytime, Marshal.” I say teasingly, grabbing onto his bulky arms and pulling him towards me. 

While hovering over me, he uses one hand to brush my hair away from my face, and then does what he always does. He stares at me. Not just stares, but he searches my face, my eyes, I might even say my soul. It used to make me uncomfortable, the way he looks at me. I’d want to blush and hide my face. But now, I could gaze back at him for hours it feels. We say so much just my locking eyes, without saying anything at all. 

He sees me. All of me. He can see all the bad, everything that makes me vulnerable, every flaw I have. Yet he still keeps staring like he can never look away.

“Unfortunately, it’s time for you to go.” The moment is broken by Cor’s sad words.

I only get to imagine what it would be like to stay with Cor until the actual morning. We’d wake up slowly, maybe make love again before I’d sit myself on the counter and watch him prepare us breakfast. He’s cooked for me before, when I was younger and came to him sad because Noctis was teasing me in front of everybody. He’s an unexpectedly good cook, and I’d enjoy every second of the sexy man working over the stove for me. We’d eat, and talk, and laugh. It would be domestic, and pretty bland compared to the life I’ve always lived. And it would be perfect.

But no, I must leave before anyone else will be up and about. At least I got a much better wakeup call than the usual alarm I set on my phone this morning.

We share a few kisses before dragging our reluctant bodies out of bed. I must have slept for a couple hours, which I’d say is pretty good for me these days.

“I wish you’d let me return the favor this morning.” I say once we’ve left his apartment, and entered the passages. 

“You give me plenty already.” He replies coolly.

I tried to convince the stubborn man that there was more than enough time this morning for some pleasure of his own. The hard member in his pants told me he was primed and ready. But he insisted he could manage just fine without. Too worried I hadn’t gotten enough sleep already, he didn’t want to tire me out.

How considerate of him.

I place my petite hand into his while we walk along the dark walls of the passage ways. It’s always so cold walking back to my room at this hour. I lean into the warm body escorting me like a gentlemen down the frigid halls.

“You know, I actually enjoy giving you pleasure. In fact it’s one of my favorite things.” I hug his arm tightly, reveling in the warmth.

“Well, good to know.” I hear the amusement in his voice. “I’ll be sure to remember how generous you are.”

Shrugging my shoulders I say, “I’m a giver.”

He only chuckles as we continue the somewhat long trip back to my room. I allow the silence to wash over us for a moment, before taking a deep, and hopefully encouraging breath.

Cor eyes me curiously, wondering what the dramatic sigh might entail.

I have something I’ve been meaning to ask him for over a week now, but I’ve held off, not sure if he’ll be too keen on answering me.

“So… can I ask you something?” I say quietly, looking at my feet as I stroll along.

“Of course.”

“So, the night of that dinner, when my dad said I was like my mother. You know that’s one of the very few times he’s actually spoken of her to us. But, uh, what did he mean, when he said she saw things that weren’t really there. Or that she made up stories?” I question him lightly, wondering if he’s aware of how nervous talking about her makes me. She’s been a mystery to me for so long, that I’ve almost not wanted to know anything about her, in case I hear something I don’t like.

Cor releases a sigh of his own, not seeming surprised by my question. He must have seen this coming. “It’s not my place to say anything about your mother, Nila. This is a question for your father.”

I stall, and Cor jerks back slightly when I’ve stopped while still grasping his arm. “I’ll never get him to say anything to me about her. I’ve been trying my whole life.”

I unhook my arm from his own, and he crosses them over his wide chest. “Listen, I don’t know why he’s chosen to not speak about her to the two of you, but I’m sure he has his reasons. I’m sorry, but I can’t give you an answer to your question.”

I become downcast, even though I knew this would be his response. “But, just tell me, do you know what he was talking about, at the dinner?”

He motions with his head for us to keep walking. He doesn’t wait, he just makes his way further down the passage, and I have to stretch my strides to keep up with him.

“Cor?” I call out in a whisper, not sure what’s on the other side of the walls at the moment.

“Yes.” He seems almost irritated talking about her. Or perhaps irritated that he can’t talk about her. I’m not sure. “I know what he was talking about, but it’s not something I want you to worry about. He said it out of anger, he didn’t mean it.”

“Sure sounds like he meant it.” I mumble while trailing behind him.

I drop the subject. Not because I want to, but because I know Cor’s loyalty to my father. There’s nothing even I can do to stop that. He won’t say anything, so I already know who I really am going to have to ask.

We get to my room, and without hesitation I wrap my arms around his warm body. He returns the gesture, holding me securely. Neither of us ever want to do this, yet we have to. 

“If it’s any consolation,” He runs his hands through my hair, tugging lightly to make me look up at his handsome face. “She really was a lot like you, in all the best ways.” He kisses my forehead before continuing. “She was very kind, and also stubborn. Drove your father crazy. Now, doesn’t that remind you of somebody?”

I roll my eyes at him, then reach on my toes up to plant my lips on his own.

“Don’t let this bother you too much.” He pulls away, reluctance in his expression. “Please, try to get some sleep.”

I watch him walk away, wishing I could follow after him. I stand in a trance for about a minute, wallowing in self-pity that I have to return to my room alone yet again. 

With a deep exhale, I turn and open the door leading into my bedroom. Once in, just as I’m about to close the hidden door, I hear something.

“Nila.” It’s a whisper. Like a quiet hissing voice, and it’s coming from the passage. 

I poke my head out, gazing at the long hall which is completely empty. I know for a fact I heard my name, and it came from this direction.

I wanted to make my way back down the passage, to see where it came from, because it definitely wasn’t Cor’s deep voice that breathed my name. 

But before I step back into the now haunting passageway, I hear it again. 

“Nila.”

It’s similar to the last time. It’s hushed and mocking. But I can tell it’s a different voice from the first. And, it’s coming from behind me now. It’s coming from my bedroom.

My body twists so fast I nearly lose my balance. My heart beats wildly as I examine my very empty room.

Great, so now I’m hearing things too.

I make quick work of the door, then for safe measure check every possible hiding place for someone. No one could have gotten in here, not with the security around. Which only adds to my concern for my own sanity.

It’s about four in the morning, and I climb into bed, keeping the lights turned on. I glance at the pill bottle sitting tauntingly on my nightstand. The doctor prescribed it to me a week ago to sleep. I’ve tried it twice now, and decided I never wanted to again. It put me to sleep quickly, even let me sleep for quite some time. But it escalated the already distressing dreams. The sleeping pill seemed to bring on even more vivid of dreams, ones with renewed strength.

With that said, sleep is out of the question, so instead I stare at the walls. Refusing to close my eyes, and jumping at every small noise that the morning brings.

I’m a dead girl walking by sunrise. The bags under my eyes weighing heavily on me. 

Once the hour is reasonable, I make my way to the one man who can answer my questions I now desperately seek answers to.

 

“Nila?” My father opens his bedroom door, surprised to see me so early in the morning. “What are you doing here?”

I step in once he gestures for my entrance, taking in the kingliness of his room. It’s almost too grand to bare. Definitely fit for a King. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” It’s still very early in the morning, but I know the King doesn’t sleep in. He’s already dressed for the day. Seems I caught him right before he left.

“I have a meeting with Clarus, why don’t you walk with me then.” He makes for the door, but I interrupt his exit.

“Wait. I think it’s best if we stay here.” I call behind him.

He spins around, looking at me questioningly. “Well, if that’s the case, then we can speak later this evening, after my work is done.”

He makes to exit the room again, so I just blurt it out. “I want to know what you meant when you talked about my mom at dinner that night.”

He stops mid step.

“You said she would see things that weren’t there. Or say things. What were you talking about?” I stand tall, awaiting his response.

“Nila,” he faces me squarely, resting both hands on his cane. “I was far too frustrated that night to mind what I was saying. It’s best if you just forget my careless words.”

“I can’t.” I speak more harshly than I wanted to. “I need to know what you meant. Please.”

“It’s in the past, Nila. There’s no use in bringing it up.” He’s getting angry, that’s obvious. But I can see the smallest, almost miniscule, hint of sadness behind his cold eyes.

“I’m seeing things, dad. Things that aren’t there.” I say this shamefully. “That dream, it hasn’t been the only one. I’ve had a few more since. The sleeping pills only make it worse.”

“Then we will try something else.” He grits his teeth.

“Like what? What will you try?” I plead to him. “What did you try when she saw things? Was it just as inconvenient for you back then as it is now?” I snap.

“That’s enough!” He roars while still standing stoically in front of me. “Your mother couldn’t handle this life. I always thought she could, until one day it seemed it all became too much.”

I don’t say anything. I only raise an eyebrow as I cross my arms over my chest. Turns out getting him angry enough is the key to getting answers.

“She let the stress of it all get to her. She wouldn’t seek help, and she wouldn’t accept it either. Not from anyone. She never slept, and it drove her mad.” 

“So are you saying the same thing’s happening to me?” 

“The more you behave similarly, the more I feel the problem with you mother wasn’t so much stress, but something more complicated...” He continues before I cut him off.

“Yes, it’s complicated. I’m not stressed, I feel like there’s something wrong.” I walk closer to him, hoping to capture his sympathy if he can see how scared I am. “I can’t explain it, but I feel like something bad is surrounding me… all the time. Like something bad is going to happen, to me, to everyone.” I’m begging him to take me seriously right now.

“Nila,” He steps forward, placing one of his hands on my now trembling shoulder. “You are safe. The state of this world is overwhelming, and it may seem too much at times. But you are safe here.”

“Please… believe me.” I whimper softly. My body feels drained beyond its limits as I stand here, pathetically crying out for my father’s compassion.

“I believe you, Nila.” My head perks up at his statement. “I believe you see what you see, and you feel how feel. I don’t wish this hurt on you, so I am going to seek out the best help I can for you. And I need you to not refuse it like your mother did.”

“Help?”

“Counseling, sleep therapy, whatever is needed.” He steps away from me, smoothing his suit casually. “I’ll find whoever the best in diagnosing mental health issues is…”

I stop him mid-sentence once again, appalled by the direction he’s heading. “Mental health? What you think I’m crazy, some schizophrenic princess or something?!”

Releasing a deep, irritated breath, my father speaks coarsely to me. “You don’t sleep, you see things, you hears things, and you imagine things that aren’t real. Tell me what I’m supposed to think.”

“I’m not crazy!” I am enraged and hurt as I shout to my father.

“You would not understand how far these things drove your mother.” He’s seething at this point, his control wavering. “They might just be what pushed her far enough until she was no longer breathing.”

The look in his eyes says that he regretted those statements as soon as they escaped his mouth.

“You’re saying she drove herself crazy, and then just… died?” I’m dumbfounded by this information.

“Nila, I’ve already told you she was ill.”

“Yeah, but you never seem to explain what she was ill with. Conveniently, it’s just a mystery.” I shoot back at him.

Grunting, he replies. “We’re finished with this conversation. I’ve already over spoken.”

I have no more words. I was not expecting this drastic of a conversation when I came this morning. I also wasn’t expecting to hear these things about my mother. There’s no way she could have actually let her madness drive her into her grave… right?

I head for the door, having heard enough from my infuriating father. His firm grip stops me before I can grasp the handle.

“I do this for you.” His voice has calmed down.

“Well, don’t bother.”

“You need help, and I don’t want the same darkness to wash over you like it did to your mother.” He responds.

I look back at him before opening the door. Before my exit, I speak over my shoulder. “It’s already too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than most of the others, but hopefully gives some good insight on what may have happened to the late queen!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nila attempts to be a spy at dinner. But can she really be that stealthy.

“You mind telling me again why we’re doing this, Princess?” 

I roll my eyes lazily. I’ve already explained this twice. “I wanted to have dinner with a couple friends, that so hard to believe?”

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe that you’d choose me to ask to dinner. So now, tell me the real reason.” Gladio is quite the perceptive brute these days.

We’re about to enter into one of the nicest restaurants in all of The Crown City. The Artisan. It’s one of the most spectacular venues you can find, with the lavish paintings by the most well-known artists strewn about wall to wall.

I stall before approaching the striking entryway where two, not one, men stand patiently waiting to open the doors for whatever extravagant person comes in next. Turning slowly on my heels, I face Gladio through my unnecessarily large sunglasses which I wear even though it’s night out. “Alright, the truth is I wanted to go out with Iris and I thought it might be rude to not include you as well...” I smile over at a giddy Iris, before returning my gaze to her brother. “Also, my father insisted I have a Crownsguard with me.”

That’s not actually true, the part about wanting to have dinner with Iris. Not that I don’t enjoy her over energetic company, but that’s not the reason I invited them out tonight. But Gladio doesn’t need to know my true intentions.

Ignoring the huff behind me I make my way into the building, immediately being greeted by the host. I wear these sunglasses as well as a wide brimmed sun hat to not draw attention to who I am. Although the host still recognizes the princess, most likely because he was expecting me. It was only forty five minutes ago that I even decided on this outing, but I made sure the restaurant was called ahead to know I’d make an appearance.

“Tell me, where would you like to sit this evening, your highness?” The thin man with exceptionally white teeth asks with an oddly high voice.

“On the second floor, if that’s alright.”

“Certainly, please, follow me.” We’re led through full tables of well-dressed men and woman. It takes months to get a reservation here, and I’m just blessed with the perks of not having to wait. Luckily, this specific establishment is so grand that you have to be either incredibly wealthy, or very high up. The two things usually go hand in hand though. But, this makes it so I’m not so at risk coming here, because most of these people think too highly of themselves anyways to really care to pay attention to me. I still have guards outside the building though, as well as my behemoth friend stomping behind me.

“Will this table do for you and your friends, your highness?” I’m shocked they have a table ready for us on such short notice.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Wow, I can’t believe how nice this place is. I’ve only been here like, one time. It’s amazing.” Iris expresses her wonder as we take our seats.

“Wait, Gladio, let me sit there.” I quickly motion for the chair Gladio has already half squatted into.

“Why?” he grumbles.

Because that chair has a direct view of the floor below us.

Not telling him that, as to not let him get suspicious of my ulterior motives of being here, I say, “Um, because I want to sit in between you two.”

Stupid excuse.

He eyes me curiously. 

“Move you grizzly butt over and let me sit there.” I blink innocently at him then, following up with a, “pleeease.”

“Whatever.” He gives in, offering the seat up to me.

I sit, and take in the area below us. The upper level is sort of like an indoor balcony, and I’m sitting next to the railing, right above a dozen tables with guest eating happily. My view of the patrons below is perfect, and exactly what I was hoping for.

“So, uh, no Noctis tonight huh? He must be super busy, right?” Iris stutters out.

“I know for a fact he wasn’t.” Gladio remarks snidely.

I shoot my brothers shield with a sharp look before addressing Iris. “He had already eaten, and I don’t think he was in the mood for crowds tonight.”

I actually didn’t even ask him. Honestly I only asked Iris because I thought it would be weird if just me and Gladio came alone. But in the end, Gladio, unbeknownst to him, is the only one I wanted to join me tonight.

“Iggy, Prompto. They busy too?” Gladio chimes in again, while scowling at the strange appetizer that was just laid out on the table. It’s green and looks quite squishy, I’m not even sure what it is. But posh people think the weirder the food the swankier they are.

“I don’t know why you think it’s so strange that I’d want to have dinner with you guys.” I say while keeping my peripherals at the tables below at all times.

“I’ll figure out your reasoning by the end of the night, princess.” 

“I think this is nice. We only ever really see each other in the citadel or with our parents. This makes me feel so grown up.” Iris chirps. She begins grabbing the peculiar appetizer, excited to try the fancy food.

“I’m not sure you’ll like that, sis.” Gladio warns. “This rich folk food is out of this world, and I’m not saying that in a good way.”

“Oh, well there’s no fun in not trying. Go ahead, give it a test.” I encourage her.

She starts poking at the gelatinous funk with a fork, trying to get a piece. I think it’s supposed to be eaten with a spoon, maybe. I don’t really know.

Bravely, and after finally procuring a decent and now mangled chunk on her fork, Iris goes in for a bite.

The look on her face is priceless. She tries not to be offensive and chews as best she can, trying to down what I am pretty sure is some sort of fish dish.

Although I don’t know why the hell it’s green or looks like some weird jelly volcano. Yeah, I’m not touching it.

“Mm,” She swallows the best she can without heaving. “It’s pretty good.”

Gladio and I laugh, but very quickly push the monstrosity away from us. 

By the time our orders are being taken, I’ve sort of tuned out of the light hearted conversation of the table, too focused on what’s below me.

“What do you think, Nila?” I’m brought back to my two guests when I hear my name.

“What?”

“I was just wondering what you thought about having a game night or something, when everyone has a free minute.” Iris asks.

“Oh, yeah for sure. It’s been a while.” It really has. We all used to play together a lot when we were kids. Very sparsely now that we’re older. Iris has a lot more free time seeing as she’s in a way still sort of a kid.

“What’s got you so distracted?” A suspicious Gladio questions me.

“Nothing.” I take a sip of water, looking confidently at the guy. “I just was lost in thought for a second.”

We have a small stare off then. Gladio has a new knack for knowing when somethings up with me. Does the Crownsguard train him to be that way or what?

“Oh, hey. Is that the Marshal?” Oh shit. Iris interrupts our face off when she recognizes that sitting on the level below us is indeed none other than Cor Leonis.

One of Gladio’s eyebrows is raised very high, and just as smug now. “Where?”

I guess it was only a matter of time before they noticed. “Oh, yeah, that is him.” I say calmly, pretending to not have known that he was here this whole time.

“Would you look at that?” Gladio smirks like an asshole.

“Whose he with?” Iris innocently asks.

Gladio rests his hands on his lap, getting himself comfortable in his chair, and making it very clear to me that he’s about to enjoy this dinner a lot more. “Oh her? That’s   
Constance Benning. She’s one of the new heads of security at the citadel. She’s been working with The Marshal a lot these days.”

“Ah,” Iris says, “She’s pretty. Why are they having dinner together here just the two of them?”

I grip my glass of water tight enough I’m sure it will shatter. Gladio’s cocky attitude isn’t helping the clenching of my body as I try not to react to Iris’s curious questions.

“According to dad, the King is trying to set the two of them up.” He wiggles his eyebrows, “If you know what I mean.”

Iris giggles. “I think they’d look good together. So are they like, on a date. Because the Marshal is so scary, I can’t imagine him being on a date, and like, romancing and stuff.”

Iris doesn’t know. It’s not her fault. But I really want her to shut the fuck up right now.

“Well actually,” I can’t help but join in. “They are just here to have dinner as colleagues and discuss, you know, stuff that colleagues discuss. I heard from my father that he set up this reservation for them, so it’s not like they could say no to the King, right?” I’m not sure if I’m asking them or myself.

“Hmm, did your father tell you that right before we came here?” Gladio questions sarcastically.

I kick him under the table, which he only chuckles at. 

The second he saw Cor he immediately picked up on why it is that I asked him here. And he’s feeling real smug about it too. This isn’t a friendly dinner, at least not to anyone but Iris. This is sort of like a recon mission. I’m here, sitting at a perfectly placed table that allows me to spy on my lover and his… not date… but co-worker. 

Do I trust Cor? Yes. Dow I trust Constance? Fuck no. In fact, I don’t trust any woman in his presence, so reasonably, this is my only option.

When my father casually mentioned his generous dinner reservations for Cor and the woman who is not me, I wasted no time in arranging with the Crownsguard and Gladio this outing.

What else was I supposed to do? I’m a jealous princess, we’ve been over this already.

Gladio was my choice of guest seeing that he’s the only one who knows the situation. Although I’m regretting my decision now as I listen to his oh so funny comments.

“She’s a pretty tuff woman. I’ve met her a few times. They’re a lot alike in fact. Around the same age too.” 

At that infuriating comment, I ‘accidentally’ spill my water. It pours right onto Gladio’s lap. What a shame.

“Dammit.” He growls.

“Oh Gods, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.” I fake concern.

He gives me a knowing, and annoyed glance. I counter back with a ‘you deserved that’ smirk.

“We should grab a few more napkins.” Iris look around for a waiter.

“I can’t leave Nila.” Gladio grunts, trying to dab the very large wet patch that sits right on his crotch.

I try not to laugh, but it’s pretty funny.

“I’ll go grab some.” Iris hurries up to find some napkins for her brother.

“You’re an asshole.” I snap in a hushed voice once Iris is out of ear shot.

“Oh yeah, and you’re a stalker.” Gladio cracks back. Wiping dramatically at his pants. “I knew you had some reason for this dinner. Didn’t think you’d stoop this low though.”

I simply roll my eyes, and return my attention to Cor and Constance. Seeing them together, enjoying a meal, having a good chat, all while out in public, makes my insides turn.   
I’m not mad at Cor, this isn’t his fault, and so far he hasn’t done anything as far as I’ve seen. But I just have decided that I don’t like her. She keeps laughing like a school girl, shamelessly flirting in that cutesy way woman do when they’re with a handsome man alone.

“Does Cor know that he’s sleeping with an obsessed person?” 

“Oh whatever Gladio. Why does it matter if I wanted to check on things? I don’t trust her.” I reply, not taking my eyes off Cor.

He’s wearing a suit. A fucking suit that makes me want to rip my clothes off and crawl to him. And yet here he is, not wearing it for me. I’m guessing Constance has the same reaction to him in that suit as I do. This makes me even angrier.

“So you just don’t trust her with Cor, is it?”

I don’t respond. He knows he’s right.

“What’s your plan anyways? You want to break them up, cause that’s not exactly an option. So why come here just to torment yourself?” 

“I’m just making sure she keeps her hands to herself.” I say shortly. Cringing when I see Cor smile. And by smile I mean lightly raise his lips for the generous amount of one second. But that’s a full blown grin for Cor. And him smiling at something she’s said makes my heart ache.

“I hate her so much.” I whisper, not realizing I didn’t just say that in my head.

“You’re funny. And very jealous, princess.” I ignore him once more.

A few moments later Iris returns. “I’m back. Here Gladdy.”

“Thanks.” Gladio cleans up the best he can, while our main courses are brought to us.

My companions are digging in happily, but I barely break into my steak, too busy watching the mostly innocent scene below me. Well innocent on Cor’s part. But she on the other hand, is playing her game well. I don’t have to know what she’s saying to know she’s giving it her all. This was supposed to be a ‘work’ meeting. Most people don’t show up to a dinner with one of their higher ups wearing a shirt with a neckline so low that someone from the floor all the way above them, who might just happen to be paying attention, can see more boob than not. 

For your information, Constance, Cor likes breasts that are cute and fit nicely in his hands. I can attest to that.

There’s playful chatter surrounding me as Gladio and Iris reminisce about when we were all children, causing all sorts of disturbances in the palace. I try to reciprocate the banter, but am too distracted to fully interact.

I’m toying with a juicy piece of steak on my fork when I see movement below. Constance, her smile as wide as ever, is reaching her toned arm forward, heading straight for my Marshal. 

I hold my breathe while I watch her sneaky fingers find their way to his beefy arm. She then rubs, up and down, nice and slow. 

I squeeze my fork violently as I watch her hand linger on him. My only comfort is how uncomfortable Cor seems by her actions.

Despite that, Constance doesn’t take his discomfort as a warning to stop, and she bravely leans in, across the table. Her cleavage juts towards him as she brings her face closer and closer. Then she’s there. Whispering in his ear.

Propositioning him, without a doubt. Suggesting they could go back to her place, or perhaps his. She’s very brave to make a move on the immortal, I’ll give her that.

Her guts don’t matter to me though. My body reacts without a thought. Luckily Iris is too distracted speaking with her brother to notice me slyly flick my fork with exceptional aim towards the table just below us.

I did some knife throwing training once upon a time. And it’s really paid off. That tender piece of meat flew beautifully through the air, and lands with what I’m going to guess a lovely smack, right into Ms. Constance’s bare neck. 

And the Gods above must be blessing me tonight, because the meat chunk then falls perfectly into her cleavage.

I couldn’t have imagined it any better than how it just played out. She gasps dramatically, loud enough for me to hear. The people around show concern, and the waiters come over assessing the situation. 

She must be saying ‘a piece of meat just hit me in the neck’ as people start looking around, wondering where that mysterious piece of meat flew from.

I quickly turn away, a smile playing on my lips. Seems a few people up here have even taken notice of the incident, although they all seem none the wiser as to who is responsible. 

Oh, well except for Gladio, of course.

While Iris is peering over the railing, observing the scene below, he leans into me, “Did you just… throw… your food at that woman?”

I take a sip of my drink, raising my eyebrows and feeling quite proud of myself right now.

“Dangerous game, Nila. You shouldn’t have done that.” He continues, trying to look over the table to see the commotion. 

After a moment, he seems to not be able to help but ask, “Where did you hit her?”

We’re still whispering as I answer, “In the neck.” I smirk.

He sighs, “That was very childish of you.” He says these words, but his tone is humorous. And when I see his hand raise from under the table, we share a stealthy high five.

I guess this whole night was worth it after all. Except when I return my happy eyes to the lower level, I’m greeted with a livid stare. 

My hat and glasses still hide my face, but he knows it’s me. Cor knows exactly what I’ve done. 

And now, he’s giving me the same look he gives the men he’s commanding when he’s about to kick their sorry asses for not following his orders.

I go wide eyed at the silent threat.

 

I seem to never learn my lesson when it comes to making Cor angry. I just keep doing it, over and over again.

Although tonight, no matter what, was worth it. I could never ask for more than the result I got.

I keep expecting Cor to call me, and fume on about how irresponsible and irrational I am. Tell me how childish my actions tonight were. But, the call never comes. 

So I just lay, bored, on the couch in my bedroom in the middle of the night, while mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV. Nothing good is on, so I keep flicking back and forth, willing myself to fall asleep.

I’m so spaced out I almost don’t register the sound form within my walls. I bolt up from my spot on the couch, but before I can react, the hidden door is opening, and in walks Cor. He looks pissed and ready to spar.

I don’t say anything, but I do back away as he approaches me after closing the door.

“Did you think that was funny?” His words roll off his tongue crisply.

I only shrug. Because, yeah, I thought it was pretty funny.

“So following me tonight, causing the scene you did, that was amusing to you?” He steps toe to toe with me once the backs of my legs have hit the coffee table, stopping me from backing up any more. 

“It wasn’t my plan,” I say courageously, “but I won’t say I regret it.”

I think he’s going to touch me in some way with how close he is, but instead he sits back on the couch. And I think I’m disappointed.

“You didn’t intend to watch me tonight? I know you didn’t just happen to be there, I would have been informed ahead of time.” He speaks calmly to me, but his eyes give away his true feelings.

“Oh no, I made sure to be there when I heard you would be. But I wasn’t planning on any sort of interactions with you two.” I explain, placing my hands behind my back.

He grasps his fists in his lap, leaning back before requesting, “Well then, why don’t you tell me why you did it then?”

With pleasure.

“I only went to make sure she kept her hands off of you. That’s all. And well… she didn’t do that now did she?” 

He only stares coldly at me.

So I continue. “I simply reacted when she decided to put her hand all over you. Push her chest out to make sure you got a good eyeful. But when she whispered in your ear, I couldn’t help but do something, could I? I watched her flirt with you all night, and all she got for it was a little piece of meat to the neck. Could’ve been worse.”

He evaluates me for an irritating moment, making me feel self-conscious before he speaks up. “Come here.”

I don’t turn his offer down. Stepping towards him I make to sit in his lap, but he has other plans. 

He grabs my hips roughly and positions me skillfully over his lap. My stomach and chest are laid against his legs while just my toes and hands reach the floor.

“Do you remember what I said I’d do to you if you needed to be punished?” he asks sinfully.

I don’t say anything, trying to catch my breath from being taken off guard.

He places he right palm softly on my ass, lightly petting it. “Come on, you must remember what I said.”

Oh yeah, I remember. I nod my head shyly.

“What did I say?” He says gruffly, the sounds going straight to the heat between my legs.

“You said…” I feel embarrassed saying it out loud. “… you said you’d… s-spank me.”

“Good girl.” He gives a few gentle pats to be behind before peeling my leggings down my legs, letting them rest at my knees, trapping me. “Do you think you deserve that? After what you did tonight?”

It’s hard to focus when he’s grabbed ahold of my panties, tugging on them so they press harshly into my sex.

“I don’t know.” I exhale out.

“Oh really,” he gives a hard pull, making me shriek at the friction of my underwear against my dampening folds. “Because I think it’s exactly what girls who are bad deserve.”

His words are followed by a rip, and my panties are off. “Hey!”

“Shh,” he takes my now ruined piece of fabric and stuffs it in my open mouth. “You don’t want anyone hearing you now.”

He’s right, there’s guards down the hall and Noctis’s room as well. We shouldn’t even be doing this in here.

I bite down on the panties when I feel Cor snake his heavy fingers between my legs. 

“Feels like you’d agree with me.” he speak menacingly. I should be afraid of him right now, but I’m not. I’m just wet.

“If you tug on my pants, Nila, I’ll stop.”

I breathe heavily as I await what is about to come. I don’t know if he’ll really hurt me or not. I don’t know why I’m so excited to find out.

“Nod your head if you understand.” I nod back at him. “Good.”

“Mmm!” I groan into the panties, my teeth clenching hard when the first smack lands on my rear.

A second blow comes to my other cheek, and I dig my fingers into the carpet at the sharp sting. 

He soothes it immediately after. Rubbing his warm hands along the freshly slapped skin. That feels nice.

“Mughgu.” I mumble incomprehensible things into my gag as he gives two more strikes, followed by more soothing caresses. 

He continue like this, two slaps with the promise of comfort afterwards. The pain gets worse each time, but so does the wetness pooling between my legs.

I never would have thought I’d get off on this, but here I am, moaning while being spanked.

He must have spanked me a dozen times before he starts cooing into my ear. “Good girl. You took that so well.”

I melt into his praise. My ass cheeks feel… well… like they’ve been spanked. And I don’t need to see them to know that they’re glowing nice and red for him.

His giant hands calm me as he continues rubbing circles along my tender skin. Soon, they start to journey lower, to where my clit throbs.

“Mmm.” I moan when he reveals my bundle of nerves to his talented fingers. 

“You’re a hard girl to punish.” He states, slowly entering me with two of his digits.

I smile, and rock my hips back to try to push him deeper.

He removes the panties from my mouth before asking, “You think I should let you cum now?”

“Yeah.” I whisper, eyes closed as he rubs right at my G-spot.

“Why should I? You were pretty bad tonight.” he continues working me.

He and I both know he’s going to let me finish. This is just a game.

“But I was so good for you just now.” I say sweetly. To add some encouragement as well, I clench my insides, tightening around his fingers.

He groans at the feel. “Yeah, you’re pretty well behaved when you’re getting what you want.”

“You do know you’re the one who keeps giving me what I want.” I tease him.

“You’re right. I just can’t help myself when it comes to the little princess.” He slows his strokes, using languid movements to keep my impending orgasm at bay. “How do you want to cum then?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me how. Fingers… tongue? Or do you want to cum around my cock.” He’s confident when he speaks to me this way, whereas I am a blushing fool.

“Umm, the last option sounds good.” I shyly reply, glad he can’t see my face right now.

“It’s cute how you act so shy, even though I just reddened your ass with you slung over my knee. You’re gonna have to tell me what you want though.”

He gets a kick out of hearing me say dirty things. Honestly I think he likes when he pushes me out of my comfort zone.

“I want, I want your c-cock… inside me.” 

“There you go,” he withdraws his magic fingers. “That I can do.”

The amount of time it takes for us to both remove the entirety of our clothing, me to get on my back on the couch while Cor places a condom around his length, and then enter me with a deep thrust, is very impressive. 

As usual, we go from fucking like animals to fucking like lovers. Changing the pace to work us up to peak amounts of pleasure. Cor has my flexible legs bent up, my knees to my chest as he using them and the back of the couch as leverage to thrust as deeply as possible.

By the time we’re sweating and moaning uncontrollably, we both climax, kissing each other to keep our groans of pleasure silent. 

We lay in each other’s arms afterwards, silently thinking. This was up there on the list of risky things we’ve done. Having sex in my room was not expected at all. We make each other stupid, that’s for sure.

I feel Cor’s chest vibrate as he lets out a manly chuckle. “A piece of fucking meat?”

I can’t help but smile up at him. “I didn’t even realize I threw it until it already hit her.”

“I should scold you for this.” His face snaps back to being serious, but I can see the humor in the crinkles around his eyes.

“You could do that…” I wrap my arms more securely around him, making myself more comfortable. “But, it was pretty funny though.”

He shakes his head, kissing the top of mine before letting himself relax more into me.

I’m shocked by his happy attitude right now, it makes me feel full and content. 

I think I made the right call going to that restaurant tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one for you guys. It's a totally Cor and Nila based chapter with a lot of dialogue! Hope you enjoy :)

I tap my painted fingernails restlessly on the side of my couch. Waiting not so patiently for my late night secret companion to show up. It sucks waiting until the dead of night to see Cor. Every time I sit fidgety like some bored house wife waiting for her husband to return.

Ugh, that’s a thought. 

Earlier that day I asked Cor to come get me tonight, and make sure he was hungry. The devilish smirk he gifted me made me smile, knowing that he figured what I meant was to make sure he was hungry for me. 

I had thrown him a seductive wink, allowing him to think that’s all I meant. But really, I had other plans for the evening. Although I’m sure I’ll let the ravenous man have me for desert.

The opening of a door stirs me, and I’m greeted by the sight of my unknowing date. 

Wow, why does this six plus foot man never seize to fry my nerves and numb my brain? He stands as he always has, intimidating and terrifying. His raw strength and scary reputation radiates off his just as threatening frame. Yet now, when I see him, while I still feel small, invalid even, I also have an overwhelming urge to climb him like a fucking tree.

I guess that’s what I’ll do then.

Unable to stop my eager self, I practically bounce over to my marshal, throwing myself uncaringly into his arms.

There’s no hesitation when he brings his arms out to welcome, to catch, me. I’m latched on immediately, thin arms wrapped around a thick neck, and short legs snuggly around his waist.

The weight of his hands, one on my back, the other holding up my ass, send goosebumps down my spine, encouraging me to steal a ruff kiss from those indulgent lips.

“Mm,” he returns my gesture, squeezing his hand on my back side, before breaking apart. “You act like you haven’t seen me.”

“I’ve only seen you, like once, in the last five days.” I say to him obviously, before taking another greedy nip at his bottom lip because I just can’t help myself. “Did you miss me?”

He takes in my cutesy smile I throw at him. Wide eyed and innocent, just how he likes me.

“I don’t know, it’s been pretty quiet without some little thing throwing herself at me all the time. Been easier to focus.” What a cheeky fuck.

“Oh whatever,” I roll my eyes, but remain playing with the baby fine hairs of his neck. “I don’t throw myself at you.”

He makes sure I see the way he eyes in between our pressed together bodies as best he can.

Okay maybe I do throw myself at him. Quite literally.

“Shut up.” I whine.

I hop down, already wishing I was back in his arms. Then turn to grab the few cloth bags I had sitting on the couch next to me.

“Here, because of that comment you get to carry these.” I start thrusting the not too heavy bags into his arms, keeping one for myself to take with us.

“What are these?” He asks, about to peek inside.

“You’ll just have to wait, it’s a surprise.” I sing out, scurrying along to the passage way knowing he’ll follow my lead. I’ve got a couple surprises for him tonight. I’ve been giddy about it all day.

It’s a good thing I continue wearing a hoody pulled over my head every time I visit Cor. Sometimes I even wear glasses, in case I ever get caught. It’s never happened, leaving me almost careless on a few occasions when I’ve thought not to wear it. But common sense always wins out, and to my favor tonight it seems.

Following the exit of the passage, there’s still a decent amount of hallways to navigate through until we actually reach the apartments of the Crownsguard. And on this specific floor lives the higher up members I guess you can say. They’re nicer apartments, and fewer of them. I only have to pass several to make it to Cor’s. 

I’ve never had a problem with running into members stumbling home late at night, due to how late I always come. But there’s a first time for everything I suppose.

“Marshal.” Some guy rounds the corner, nearly bumping into us before stumbling back, saluting respectfully at his commanding officer.

This guard seems to know better than to eye the young lady the Marshal is escorting back to his room. Although I can tell by his not so sly flick of his gaze towards me that he’s rather curious.

I keep my head down, knowing that the hood blocking my face is large and most likely shadows me well enough, but still not trusting I won’t be caught. 

Cor Leonis, sneaking the crowned princess into his room late at night. That won’t go over too well.

Cor’s body visibly tenses from what my down turned eyes can catch. However he remains calm and stoic as he addresses the guard. “Henderson. Late night?”

“Yes, very late.” He continues saluting. Meanwhile my heart is racing a hundred miles a minute. “Seems it’s late for you as well.”

Oh, I see. This guard thinks he’s brave now. He must have some serious balls to say what he just did to The Marshal, especially considering the humorous smirk he follows up with.

If me and Cor’s asses weren’t on the line right now, I might have even laughed. 

Instead I stand slightly behind Cor’s extensive back, noticing the tensing of his muscles, in what I assume to be anger. 

Not a smart move, my friend. Not smart at all.

“Get to bed, Henderson.” Cor commands, ordering the guard like they’re on the battle field. 

A slight jump escapes the not so brave anymore guard, before he backs away, sparing me a quick glance, causing my head to sink lower.

“And I’ll see you at five a.m. sharp for drills.” Cor orders as he continues down the hall, catching the guard by surprise, and displeasure.

“Yes sir.” He has no choice but to say.

Cor means business. And that makes me very… hot.

“Too fucking close.” Cor grumbles so low I almost don’t catch it. 

We’re almost to his door. “He didn’t see who I was.” I try to assure, worried this unexpected delay will ruin Cor’s mood, therefore ruin my special plans.

“Well he could have.” Is all he says in response.

I choose to not continue the subject, hoping to forget it all together. Even though it really was too close and my heart still hasn’t returned to a normal level of beating.

“I’ve never seen him before,” I say as Cor unlocks his door, ushering me inside. “He must be new.”

“He is.”

“So what is he doing on this level?” I ask, making my way towards the decent sized kitchen, setting my bag on the counter. 

“Probably someone he’s not supposed to.” His response is blunt as he sets his own bags down, beginning to look through and satisfy his curiosity.

I’m about to question his answer, before it clicks and I understand what he means. I blush. “Oh, well, I guess that must be a trend with you guys.”

I giggle, because I think I’m funny. But I know comments like that are risky to bring up to Cor when he already fights himself so heavily on the morality of what we’re doing.

Luckily all I get is a flex of his jaw and flick of his neck, rather than anger or a lecture. Instead he’s interested to know what I’ve brought with me tonight.

“Food?” He picks up some lettuce and a tomato, eyeing them amused.

“I told you to make sure you were hungry.” I begin unloading the various items I brought along. Probably more than necessary, but I wanted to safe.

He crosses his arms over his chest, giving me a once over as though trying to figure me out. “I guess this isn’t what I thought you had in mind.”

“Oh I know you didn’t. Look whose presumptuous now.” I tease.

“Heh, so you’re gonna cook? Is that what’s happening tonight?” He questions, still observing me setting all the pieces of our meal delicately on the counter.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” I say confidently, although I’ve only had a few cooking lessons from Ignis, and I can’t say those have really done me any good. 

I turn towards him once I’m finished, and say “I just thought, you know, that we’ve never done anything but sneak around. Try to find moments where we can hurry and be together, and then separate again and again pretending like we don’t care about each other.”

His brows furrow as I continue.

“It is what it is. Life’s not fair, I know that. But I was just hoping that tonight, we could maybe, have like a normalish, sort of… date. It’s just in your apartment, but that will just have to do.”

He stalls for a moment, before coming towards me with heavy footsteps. 

He cups my neck, basically encircling the whole thing with his freakishly big hands. Resting his forehead against my own he breathes, “Your too damn sweet for me.”

I grin shyly, getting lost in his crisp eyes. “I’m not that sweet.” I chime.

“Hmm, but you are. You deserve so much better than what I can give.” He says solemnly, absentmindedly stroking along my jaw.

I shake my head softly, trying to understand this brooding man. “You’re so wrong, Cor.” Is all I whisper before reaching up on my toes, stretching to reach his lips. It’s just a chaste kiss, one he seems too lost in thought to even really reciprocate. But it’s enough for now.

Once again I’m concerned the mood is going to be spoiled, but Cor surprises me by stepping back, returning to his spot leaned up against the counter with crossed, muscled arms. 

“Alright then. Tell me what to do.” I’m taken back for a brief moment at how quickly he switched the mood back to dinner. 

“Oh, well… I came to make you dinner, so just relax. I’ve got this.” I take a deep breath, trying to breathe in confidence like it floats around in the room. All I can do is eye the ingredients I’ve procured and wonder where the hell to begin.

“I’m supposed to just sit back and watch the princess cook for me?” He chuckles. A sound that’s music to my ears.

“Yup.” I decide to walk towards the man knowing he’ll be too stubborn to do as I say. I have to push him, actually push because he decides to make me work rather than just taking my lead, all the way to the table, where I force him into the seat. “It’ll be good, I promise.”

I seal my promise with a kiss, having to back away quickly before his hungry hands grab onto my waist.

I won’t get distracted, not when I’m truly about to try to make the best meal I can for this man who deserves it more than most.

I even go as far as finding a beer in his fridge, opening it with mostly minimal struggle, and then placing it in front of him.

His expression is unreadable, but he keeps a close eye on me, taking in what I assume to be a sight he’s never seen before. I can’t imagine him allowing any other woman to do this for him. Or maybe I just don’t want to imagine it.

“So,” he takes a sip of his drink while I start searching every cabinet for whatever pot, pan or utensil that looks like it may be useful at some point in this process. “How did you get all this stuff?”

“With a lot of hassle.” I decide my best bet will be to start boiling some noodles. I fill the pot with water, put the noodles inside, and then turn on the stove. “It took some stealth, a few lies, and a little bit of playing the, ‘I’m the princess, and I would like these things from the kitchen’ card.” 

“I see.” I hear him tap his fingers a few times on the table, not necessarily impatiently, more like he’s just not sure what to do with himself. “You didn’t want to boil that water first, before you put the noodles in?”

“Huh?” I question while chopping some chicken. Slowly, very slowly.

“You know, let the water boil first, and then you put the noodles in.” he says matter of factly.

“I don’t see the point in that.” What’s the difference? The water will boil either way.

“Fair enough. What are you making, anyways?”

I have no clue what to heat the oven to in order to cook chicken, so I decide to throw it in a pan on the burner opposite my non-boiling noodles. 

“Um, like a pasta, chicken, parmesan thing. Ooh, and a salad, and mashed potatoes.” I say excitedly, only to freeze, scrunching my face as I think… how do you make mashed potatoes. Ignis never taught me this.

“And when do you plan on seasoning that chicken?” he’s testing me. I just know it. And I don’t have to see his face to know he’s getting a kick out of it.

“Uh, after it’s done cooking?” I say it like a question because I have a feeling he knows the true answer.

“Is that so? And how do know when the chicken is done?” He’s not being condescending, although I feel sort of foolish because I have no fucking clue.

“Well, probably when it looks… I don’t know, golden, on the outside.” I shrug.

I’m too busy trying to cut the peel off of some potatoes with a knife to keep an eye on the chicken. But once the room begins to smell like smoke, I whip around to find not only some chicken sizzling like crazy firecrackers, but also the pasta is definitely boiling now. And right over the pot all over the stove.

“Oh shit.” I start stirring the chicken around as though it will do something. I’ve seen Ignis do it, so….

I’m frantically trying to fix my disaster when warm hands startle me on my hips. Suddenly Cor’s rugged face is pressed against mine, his stubble scratching me cheeks and his chin resting gently on my shoulder. 

He turns both burners down, stirs the pasta back to a functioning state, and then takes over stirring the chicken until it too calms. Only slightly burnt, but I think it will be fine.

With that problem skillfully solved, Cor presses his hot mouth into my neck, his smirk forming along my heated skin. “Let me help you.” 

“But… I….” This was supposed to be his surprise, not him teaching the stupid princess how to cook the simplest foods.

His lips kiss where my neck meets my shoulder, cutting off my thoughts. “We’ll do it together, okay?”

He’s gone before I can argue, or just agree because let’s be honest. There’s no chance for this meal without his help.

He gathers several spices before returning to my frozen body at the stove, throwing them into the pan and mixing the delicious smelling ingredients with the chicken, before covering it with a lid.

“Come here.” He leads me across to the counter where I was… well… butchering some potatoes. He’s pulled out what I now recognize as a peeler. 

Oh great, you even knew what that was Nila, why were you not using that?

I mentally slap myself while he demonstrates how to peel. 

“You think you can handle this?” he teases, handing the device over to me.

“Yeah, asshole.” I snark back, feeling like the dumbest person alive, not even able to make one meal for him.

He must recognize my drop in mood, running his hand through my hair lovingly. “I think it’s better if we do it together anyways.”

With a soft kiss on the top of my head, Cor then moves onto cutting vegetables next to me. The way he moves the knife so swiftly, like it’s just an extension of himself, is mesmerizing.

The glide of the knife so crisp and fast, but still resembling a warrior wielding their weapon more than a chef just cutting some food.

“Where did you learn to cook?” I ask once he’s taking the potatoes from my hands and chopping those as well.

“Just learned I guess.” His forearms flex invitingly with every chop of the knife.

“Just learned? Did you cook for my dad?”

“All the time.”

We continue in the kitchen for another half an hour. He trusts me with some of the basics. Tossing the salad, mashing the potatoes, whisking the pasta sauce. It’s fun. A lot of fun.

Not the cooking. That’s not exactly my favorite thing I’ve learned. Too much steam and too many steps. I feel like my head is cut off with the way I’m tripping through the kitchen, too many tasks happening at once for me to process.

But it feels so domestic, just preparing a meal with Cor. Witty banter makes the time go by quickly, and before I know it we’re dishing out what might actually be a pretty good meal.

I’m setting our plates onto the table, trying my best to set out silverware nicely on top of napkins, and lighting a candle I also brought along for the night.

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly as he takes his seat across from me.

“Why would you be sorry?” he asks, sitting in the wooden chair that’s almost too small for his form.

“Well, two reasons. First, I wanted to make this for you, and instead you basically had to do the whole thing because I pretty much suck.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for that.” He gives me a serious look.

“I am anyways. And I’m also sorry that I keep you up so late. Especially tonight with us making dinner. Sometimes I don’t think about those things when I get an idea in my head.” Plus I forget that other people actually like to sleep through a whole night, even though I can’t.

“I’ll take any time with you that I can get, no matter when it is.” His eyes soften. “And trust me, I appreciate what you’ve thought up for tonight.”

I smile, staring at the man I’m in love with.

“You did a good job too.”

I sigh dramatically. “Whatever, I did worse than I even thought possible. I mean you shouldn’t have even trusted me to put the dressing on the salad. You’re gonna regret it when you realize it’s basically a soup now.”

He laughs genuinely, but I don’t miss the beat where he eyes said salad, probably questioning if it’s even edible anymore.

Salad aside, we dig in to what is surprisingly a good meal, despite my earlier mishaps. We talk and eat, discuss our day like it’s something we do every night. 

I do what I shouldn’t, and imagine what it’d be like if this was our life. I’d learn to cook, and I’d prepare dinner for Cor after his long day of work. We’d talk about our life together. Our simple life together. Our life where we can go out in public, hand in hand… well I’m not sure if that’s Cor’s style… but we could be seen together. I wouldn’t be the princess, I would just be Cor’s wife.

… Wife…

I’ve never used that word before. Never let myself go there, because it could never happen. The thought alone makes my heart feel like it has a pit in it.

“What’s wrong?” My solemn thoughts are interrupted by my favorite deep grumble.

“I just,” I shouldn’t bring it up. Not when the night has been so good. But I know the turmoil is already evident on my features. “I wish it could always be like this.”

My words are hushed and unsure.

“I know.” Is all he says.

“But I don’t know how to make that happen.” Because there’s no way to make it happen.

The Lucian Princess cannot marry The Marshal of the Crownsguard. Her father’s best friend, his bodyguard. A man who’s old enough to be her father.

“It can’t happen.” He’s short. Stating this without emotion, unlike myself who’s ready to cry.

My head snaps up from where I had been looking at the remains of my dinner. “I know it can’t. I just wish it could is what I’m saying.”

My voice comes out snappier than intended. Not meaning to be rude, but I wish he’d save his usual bluntness for another time.

“I don’t mean to upset you, sweetheart.” He sets his napkin onto the table after wiping his hands. “But, this, what we’re doing. I’m… worried… I’m worried about hurting you.”

“I know what we are Cor. I know what we have to do in order to keep what we have.” I cross my arms stubbornly. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not stupid enough to think that one day I’ll actually get to be your wife.”

Oops. That might have been too strong of a word to throw at him. He’s already struggling with inner turmoil over the things he does with the princess, I shouldn’t have brought up my fantasy.

He’s frozen from that one word. I’m not sure if it’s because the thought of having a wife is haunting to him, or if it’s because he feels the same sadness I do when thinking about it.

“Nila,” he treads carefully as he speaks. “You may be okay with things how they are now. But, this will end.”

“Stop.” I whisper shakily.

“I wish it could end differently. But it can’t. This is another thing I’ll just have to live with, but every fucking day I think about what it will do to you.”

“Please stop.”

“I don’t regret falling in love with you. But I hoped like hell you wouldn’t fall for me.” He makes my soul ache.

“Why would you say that?” I plead. My voice weak.

“This only ends with you getting hurt. And me having a part in that… in hurting you… it’s screwing me up.” His eyes never leave mine.

“You’ll get hurt too.” I state, willing my tears to stay locked away.

“Yeah, but I’ve lived through a lot more heart ache than you have. I’m used to it.”

I close my eyes hoping to gain some energy back. One deep breathe in, one unsteady breathe out. “I know all of this, Cor. I know how this will end. Don’t think I’m too naïve to see what will happen. It’s going to hurt, and it’s so fucking cruel what our fate is going to be. But I’d never take it back. No matter how painful it will be, it will be worth it. No question about it. It will be worth it. But for right now, I don’t want to talk about it. Just, please, don’t talk about it.”

“Nila…”

“Please.” I suck in a breathe as a tear breaks free, skidding down my cheeks mockingly. I shouldn’t have said anything earlier. I’m the one who brought it up, only to upset myself.

“I’ve made you cry.” He says like it’s not obvious.

“Yeah, you did.” I speak through a choked sob.

He’s out of his chair and standing tall next to me as I wipe my leaky eyes. He grabs my arm and guides me to scoot my chair out then stand. He places himself in the warm seat I just occupied, and pulls me into his lap.

Curled up and safe. No matter the words we just spoke, the way he cradles my limp body in his own eases my worries. At least for now.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, please, I’m sorry, sweet girl.” He’s got me firmly in his grip. One hand making sure my head is pressed tightly against his chest, the other stroking my back.

I’ve managed to curl my knees up to my chest, letting my feet rest on his thigh that I’m not sitting on. My tears soak into his shirt. “I think I love you too much.” I say once the tears have settled. Leaving me with slight whimpers.

“Heh, I know how it feels.” He says into my hair. Pressing kisses there periodically.

We sit in comfortable silence for some time. My hands shifting from being grasped together, to moving up his hard chest, eventually settling one on his shoulder, the other rubbing little circles into the coarse hair on his jaw. All the while he keeps me cushioned snuggly against him, the steady beat of his heart pumping directly below my ear.

Eventually I feel him reach around my loose body, picking up what I’m assuming is my dinner plate. I look over, watching him move the plate, along with my drink to the chair next to ours.

Before I can ask what he’s doing, he has me lifted and placed tenderly onto the table, while he remains planted in the chair facing me.

“You’re so beautiful.” He begins tracing sure fingers up my bare legs, teasing at the hem of my dress before descending back down to my ankles. Leaving heat on every inch of skin he caresses. “Even when you cry.”

I smile sheepishly at him, resting my hands on top of his own when they make their way back up to my thighs. I stall his movements. “Are you happy? Tonight? Right now?” All I wanted was to make him happy tonight. I wasn’t expecting to sob into his chest, let him see how frightened I am of what will come of us in the future.

“Very.” He states, lightly clutching my thighs his hands cover. “Are you happy? Having dinner with a grumpy old man?”

I pout, removing my thin fingers from his, and reaching out for his face. I map the sides of his profile with my cold fingers, roaming over the skin like its delicate, even though it’s far from.

I end up with my palms cupping his ruff cheeks, and my thumbs stroking underneath his eyes. The eyes that speak volumes, no matter how empty they seem at times. The few creases that mark the corners make me smile. They show how much he’s lived through. How much he’s survived. I fool myself into thinking, even if just for a moment, that he persisted through everything, all the trials he faced, so he could be here for when I was ready for him.

It’s not the case, I know. But it’s nice to think that fate could be as generous as it is cruel.

“You’re far from old.” I breathe out, still caressing under his tired, worn eyes.

“Guess I should be happy getting such a compliment from someone as pure as you.” He breathes into the same air as my own.

My smile still plays on my puffy face. “Well, don’t get too cocky. I didn’t say you were young… just said you weren’t old.”

I withdraw my hands and jab him in the side. He doesn’t flinch like I would have, but I’m happy to be feeling playful again.

His warm grin tells me he is as well. “I really am sorry, for what I said. I’m not good with words, or with making people happy.” He taps lightly on my thighs.

“It’s okay,” I lean my hands onto the table to my sides. “Touchy subject I guess. But, just so you know, you make me really, really happy.”

“You must be easily satisfied.”

“Nope, not at all. But you, you’re very good at… satisfying… me.” I giggle at how quickly his eyes turn heated.

“Noted,” His wondering hands tread higher into the territory beneath my dress. Teasing me by not quite reaching the lace of my underwear. “So, you brought dinner. But it didn’t look like you had planned any desert.”

“Oh shoot, I guess you’re right. That’s too bad. I would hate to ruin such a nice dinner by not having anything sweet to follow up with.” I feign disappointment, already aware that we both know how to fix the situation.

“Hmm, I’m sure I can find something else sweet enough for me.” His fingers hook onto my now dampening panties.

“You think so?” my pulse begins to quicken again.

He huffs. “Lift up for me.” I do as he says, lifting my hips enough for him to drag the pink lace down my legs.

He’s got my dress bunched around my waist while he takes in my already wet cunt. He stares like it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. He’s told me so a time or two as well.

“Keep your legs up.” He lifts my shaky limbs by the calves, resting my footless feet onto the back of his chair, my knees slightly bent.

He’s got his thumbs spreading me open as I fall back onto my elbows, wanting to enjoy the sight of his head between my legs.

He growls as he descends down, thumbs opening my lips, giving him perfect access to my trembling clit.

“Mmm.” He’s swirling that tongue roughly against my nub, circling it masterfully before leisurely lapping the flat of his tongue across it.

His arms are wrapped around my legs now, nails harshly digging into my thighs, keeping them from crushing his head.

He teases at my entrance, making me writhe from his assault, then returning back to my sweet bundle.

My mind becomes hazy as I try to process the licks, sucks, bites, that are consuming me. My squirming intensifies when he finally enters me with his tongue. Tasting my juices that flow strong like they really are the best desert he’s ever had. 

He’s hungry and greedy. Fucking me with his tongue the same way he does with his fingers, his cock. Every stroke with intention and meaning. Expertly thrusting with perfect timing, and perfect aim.

“I’m close… I-I’m so close Cor.” My knuckles turn white as I clench too tightly on the table, nails digging into the soft wood. My stomach muscles quiver as the pleasure creeps through, building as it makes its way to my center, ready to release.

He doubles his efforts, shallowly entering me before licking up, sucking hard on my clit. 

It’s nearly shameful how much I like seeing the top of his head, bobbing slightly between my trembling thighs. The unabashed slurping, sucking, wet sounds, push me over the edge.

“Cor!” I let out a shriek that couldn’t be held, my body folding forward as I roll into his generous mouth, seeking more friction to prolong my pleasure.

And he gives it. He works me through my climax. Still rough, but not so hurried. Easing me down from the high that made me see stars.

I can see the evidence of his feast when he emerges with my wetness around his mouth. Something about it is so fucking sexy. I almost want to lick it off for him. And when I see him lick his lips, a slow drag of his tongue, I can feel that familiar tingle reemerge between my legs. 

I’m too dazzled by him to speak, so I watch. Take in every movement as he wipes his mouth, never breaking my gaze. 

Please… Gods above… let this man fuck me. Right. Now.

I have no means to stay patient. I need him inside me, like two minutes ago.

Still having not said anything to each other, only transferring our desire filled thoughts through our locked eyes, I remove my dress. No grace, there’s no time for that. 

He raises his brow curiously, but soon chuckles in understanding. His shirts shucked off faster than thought possible. And as he makes speedy work of his pants, I remove my constricting bra, finally naked and very, very hot.

I stay leaned on my elbows, as invitingly as I can be while he finishes toeing off his shoes and socks.

Like a predator he approaches, steady and calculating. I spread my legs, and pout my lips. “Did you enjoy your desert?” 

He doesn’t smile, probably because he’s too ravished for that. “Very much.” He makes it between my legs, his cock hard and pressing deliciously against my folds. “Sweetest desert I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my body flush to his. “So, what are you going to do to me now?” I feign innocence, hoping to work him up.

He searches my wide eyes while prying his hands between our stuck together bodies. “I don’t know. What do you want me to do?” He gets a firm grasp on each of my breasts. Fitting them comfortably in his hands while he rolls each nipple between his thumbs and pointer fingers.

“Mmm, let me think.” I sneak my own hand between us, slipping down to where his hot member torments my aching entrance. “Maybe this.”

I guide him to my opening, eyes still sealed to his.

The initial stretch draws a gasp from my parted lips. Just the first inch and I already feel wrecked. Already full, and there’s so much left to go. 

He chooses to take his time tonight, although it’s the opposite of what I want. There’s no rush, no quick thrust bringing him to the hilt. Just the slow insertion of his heavy cock, inch by torturous inch entering me unhurriedly. I can feel every vein, every throb, every swell of his glorious length.

Once his hips are flush with mine, I hold on tightly, like I’m afraid to let go of him. Afraid he’ll pull away if I don’t keep him held pressed against me possessively.

“You feel so good.” I stutter out, ghosting my lips over his.

He kisses me. Sweetly, as slow as his entering of my body. Our tongues meet with lazy, yet passionate strokes. Our lips slick, sliding across each other.

Our lips stay locked as Cor gives the first roll of his hips. The first thrust steady and relaxed. Like he’s taking in the feel of our connection as much as I am.

The slow drag of his cock out makes my breath hitch, releasing my gasp into his welcoming mouth, tongue laced with alcohol. 

I bite his lip, although not enough to break skin, when he thrusts back in. Faster, but not fast enough. 

Slow and steady. In and out.

I want more, but don’t want to ask. Don’t want to break the moment we’re having, bodies couldn’t be any closer, mouths consuming each other.

My moans come out shakier and shakier the longer he’s in me. My body growing tired as I roll my hips into his, meeting each thrust with enthusiasm. 

I can feel my second orgasm approaching, more eager than the first. He must be close as well, with how long he’s been thrusting, even though he acts like he could continue for hours. 

It’s then I remember my second, and much more fun, surprise.

“Come inside me.” His steady pace falters slightly at my shocking words.

I hurry and continue before he can argue. “I went to the doctor. Told them my cramps were too bad. Said I needed something. I’ve been on the pill for a week. I wanted to surprise you.”

He doesn’t seem to know what to say. Too many things are racing through that thick skull of his. 

“So… no more condoms.” I clarify. Growing frustrated that his shock has stopped him from moving. “So… like I said. Come inside me.”

He growls, and I finally get what I wanted form the beginning. He’s biting my lip hard, sucking the swollen skin sweetly afterwards. His hips slapping into mine loudly, filling the room with smacks and groans.

“Oh Gods!” I just about scream into his mouth. His hands digging dangerously into my ass, pulling me impossibly closer to him. Impaling me on his cock with every thrust.

I don’t even need him to touch me. I’m already coming. The rush taking me by surprise as I clench his cock, trying to milk him of everything he has. It’s been so long since he’s come inside me. So long since I’ve been filled with the hot white liquid. So long since it dripped down my thighs, having overflowed my small cunt with all his spend.

“Ugh…” he grunts into my mouth, which at this point is just hanging open in a silent cry.

Then I feel it. The seed I’ve been craving since the last time it was released inside me. Rope after thick rope, seemingly never ending, shooting deeper than I thought possible. I stay clenched, rolling my hips to try to work every hot drop out of him. Emptying his cock completely inside me.

I rest my head on his sweaty shoulder once we’ve both finished, and he does the same to mine. Our chests rise and fall heavily, both of us trying to catch our breathes. 

His girth is still buried inside, keeping me filled, as he finally speaks. “Fuck, Nila. You’re something else tonight.”

I grin into the crease of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin on my lips. “Are you surprised?”

“Definitely.”

“A good surprise?”

“You have no idea.” Oh I think I do have an idea. I missed his cum inside me as much as he missed putting it there.

I’m being lifted off the now slick table, my wobbly limbs draping off of him. 

“I’ll clean this up later.” He says. I’m only able to nob into his skin, feeling tired and very sated.

He lays me swiftly in the bed, cool sheets meeting my heated skin. I curl up instinctually, exhausted. He lays behind me after setting an alarm for a few hours. His body wraps protectively around mine, legs intertwining, his hand closing in on one of my breasts. His hot breath soothing on my neck, lulling me into a peaceful sleep only he seems to be able to bring to me.

 

I wake up to wondering hands. Grazing up the sides of my naked body. 

“Mmm, Cor.” I moan, still tired, eyes too heavy to open.

“Shh.” He coaxes. Trailing higher and higher, soft fingertips turning into tickling nails, dragging along my sensitive flesh.

I feel his weight settle between my legs. Still not opening my tired eyelids. 

Those lax fingernails start to scratch harder. Leaving shivers along their path. 

My nipples are pinched, rolled, teased to hard peaks. My legs spread wider by large hips.

“Mmm, wait…” The fingers pinching my hard buds turn harsher. Not so soft. I feel sharp pain, too sharp. “Stop.”

He’s being too rough. I go to open my eyes but before I can, lips crash into mine, angrily. Hard. It hurts like he’s trying to steal my breath and break my skin. Make me bleed.

“Mghmm.” I try to push him away. Practically prying his teeth off of my sore lips. Once he finally relents, I’ve got my hands on his chest, pushing him off.

I open my eyes, ready to question Cor’s behavior.

But it’s not Cor’s eyes who meet mine. I’m meat with pale blue, almost green irises. Raven hair framing the sinister face… of him.

Him, the man who haunts me. The monster who started my nightmarish existence. He looks down at me, smirking. Piercing my being with his dark soul.

No, no, no, no.

“No!” I scream, fighting the body above me. Thrashing and kicking at the sheets. Too worked up to even realize the body of that man is no longer there. No longer on top of me, violating me.

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down.” Behind me comes the familiar voice, the one that brings me back to reality.

He’s grabbed ahold of me from behind, wrapped me up so I can’t flail around anymore.

“I’ve got you… I’ve got you.”

Sweet words fill my ringing ears. Strong arms encircle my speeding heart.

I settle my wild arms, calm my kicking legs. Try to relax my head back onto the hard, comforting body behind me. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I whimper. 

“It’s alright. You’re okay now.” 

Cor holds me until it’s time for me to leave. Sleep not an option after that dream, that nightmare.

I tremble in his arms, too embarrassed to look at his face. I hate that I’ve done this to him again. Burdened him with my mind being lost. Hate that if this wasn’t all hard enough, we have to deal with my psychotic break downs. Hate whatever has caused this to happen to me.

Whatever has made me feel violated, like my mind, a place that’s supposed to be my own, is being invaded. My thoughts, my feelings all seem like they’re spread open, ready to be abused. 

Ready to be scared, beaten, scarred. 

My brain feels like it’s being ripped apart. Toyed with until it finally breaks. Who knows how much longer until that happens?


	19. Chapter 19 The Amicitia Estate Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, but I figure that's not a bad thing! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bare with me while I rant for a moment! I'm sure it's obvious by now how obsessed I am with Cor and Nila. But more than that I love the character of Nila and I also love her with everyone else and all their individual relationships. With that said when I started this story I already new how it would end and what the final chapters would look like, and I only planned on there being 10, maybe a few more, chapters total. But, ugh, it's so hard letting go!! I have so much story not only for the two lovers but just Nila in general, and I know once I start writing the ending chapters there's no going back. So, please, I NEED your opinions. 
> 
> Do you guys want me to continue developing this story, putting off the ending chapters a little longer? Basically meaning I keep going how I have been and building relationships and character development and over all just MORE and MORE Cor and Nila, rather than getting into the ending chapters right now.
> 
> Or are you guys ready to wrap it up? :(  
> I know I'm not because I could write about Nila forever!! But I want to know what your guys thoughts are, so please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this part 1 and I'm hoping part 2 won't be up in too long!

“Nila...”

My name is hissed behind my fleeing body.

“Nila… Nila…”

It’s not real, it’s not real. Keep walking.

“Nila, please…”

More whispers, taunting me. Mocking me. Pleading with me. 

“Help… Nila… Help us…”

They’re screeching, angry, desperate. Raising in pitch with each frantic cry. 

But I can’t turn around. Can’t react. Just keep going, I’m almost there.

“Nila! Nila! NILA!”

Screaming rings in my ear. My name shrieked again and again and again. The unrelenting onslaught of my name pierces my already aching mind.

I think a guard calls my name. I don’t know. I can’t hear over the horrific shouts, or my pounding heartbeat. 

“Help us! Help us! Help us!”

Almost there. I see the door, standing near but still so far. My safe haven resides behind it. I only need to will my rickety legs to carry me the rest of the unforgiving distance.

Don’t listen to the voices, Nila. Just don’t listen.

A few more feet.

I reach my hand, fingers trembling, and grab the handle. I don’t bother knocking. Desperate to get to the other side.

“Niiiila!” 

The most heart wrenching scream, so bitter and unsteady, squeals out as I open the door quickly, before stepping in and shutting it with the remainder of strength my body possesses.

Slamming the door on the invisible voices seems to work. I’m met with quiet as I press my sweat slick back against the large door, breathing deeply, yet uneven.

“Nila?”

My name comes out again. But this time I know the voice. It’s soft, familiar… safe. And I welcome it. My heart grasps on to this tender version of my name.

When the voices began while I laid restlessly in my bed, one cry after another, my thoughts came here first. 

I’ve spent the past while finding comfort in Cor, in his warmth, his strength. All his soothing caresses down my fragile form filled me with security. 

However tonight, perhaps the night I seek the most comfort I have in a long while, I could only think to return to my original haven. My first real safe place.

“H-hey… Noct.” I stutter, barely able to form words through my shaky breathing.

I could have gone to Cor. Could have even gone to my father. Both would have assured my soul with safety. But my body led me here tonight.

“What’s wrong?” It’s dark. And his sleep heavy voice tells me I woke him. Even without seeing his face, I can tell he’s concerned. Am certain he hears the rapid breathing, and hurried panting being ripped from my body.

“I… I don’t know. I just, I… Can I sleep in here tonight?” My voice cracks, my lips are dry with each exhale.

“Um, well yeah. Of course.” My vision still remains slightly blurred from the dizziness that occurred during my escape from my own mind. But I hear shuffling, presumably Noctis shifting in his too large of bed.

Unstable feet lead me over, each step measured and hesitant, making sure I don’t fall on the way.

I climb in, slowly lifting each aching limb until I’ve settled onto my back. I lift the silky sheets over my lower half only, too hot to be fully covered.

“What’s happening, Nila?” Noctis remains laying on his side, facing me now, while keeping his voice hushed, and calm. He speaks gently to me, as though he’s afraid to rile me.

Closing my eyes I allow myself a minute before responding. A minute to regulate my breathing, bring my heart rate back to normal. 

I take in the smell of the sheets. Exactly like my own. Warm and familiar as though this was my own bed. Just like Noctis, warm and familiar, as though we’re one and the same.

Because we are. We couldn’t be more different with our contrasting personalities and unique demeanors. But we’re linked together, ever since the day we were born. Or day we were conceived I guess. We’re twins, making our bond understandable to most. But it’s more than just sharing a womb, we share magic given to us by our father. Sometimes it feels as though our nerves are sewn together, like we can sense each other’s presence, each other’s well beings.

Two halves to a whole. No matter how distant we can ever become to one another. 

Once my moment of reflection and peace finding is over, I turn my stiff neck, looking at the pale figure next to me. His features are faded in the only moon lit bedroom. I can just make out the creases stretched along his forehead. Worry.

“I think I’m going crazy.” Is all I say, barely loud enough for him to hear, searching his eyes which match my own.

“But why? Is it because you’re not sleeping. I don’t get it, why now?” He’s frustrated. His voice is irritated and angry, but I know not towards me. Only towards whatever causes me this burden.

“That’s what I thought at first too. But the thing is, me not sleeping isn’t what’s making me see things… hear things… I’m not sleeping because if I do, it only gets worse.” I whisper.

“I just,” a deep sigh escapes him. “I want to help you.”

I pause, and contemplate my next words before speaking them hesitantly.

“Dad said this happened to mom.” This was information I’d yet to tell Noct, not wanting to upset him like I was sure it would.

“What?” He sits up quickly. “What did he say?”

“That what’s happening to me, happened to her. Same thing, although her outcome wasn’t all that great.” I return my focus to the ceiling, counting the square patterns of it in my head. 

“What do you mean the outco-- wait… you mean…” Realization hits him. And I nod in confirmation.

“What else did he say?”

“That he wants to bring in a shrink, make me do all this mental health shit that she refused to do… like I’m some mentally unstable freak.” I’m too exhausted to express any emotion as I speak. So I remain monotone, and dreary.

“You’ll do it, won’t you?” he asks gently.

At this point, I’ll do anything.

Anything to rid myself of this haunting reality. To find peace amidst the stalking darkness that lurks without care, without pattern. It teases me with days of normalcy, tricking me into believing that my temporary insanity might be finally coming to an end. Only to reappear stronger than before, more terrifying than before.

Each day, even on the good ones, my state of melancholy grows in intensity.

Sadness, sorrow, despair. The sense of impending doom. They’re all my new imaginary friends, following me around, dragging at my feet. Sometimes I can push them away, ignore the weight they put on my tired heart, but they still lurk, just from a further distance.

Sometimes I feel as though it’s my mind telling me that fate has something in store for me. Something terrible.

“I guess I’ll do it.” I say with reluctance. “I mean, I’ll at least give it a try.”

The bed shifts, indicating Noctis has returned to laying on his back, and with a side glance I see he is also staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“I can’t believe dad actually said something about mom to you.” Disbelief paints his words.

“He didn’t say much.”

“I’d say he revealed a lot, Nilly.”

“He said it all out of anger, no thoughts to what he was even saying. When I tried to ask more about it he shut me down. He obviously said more than he ever planned to.” I say, remembering my father’s lack of sympathy.

I’m met with a moment of silence before Noctis responds. “Do you ever think about her?”

“All the time.” So much it drives me insane.

“Do you ever wonder what things would be like if she was here?” Sadness laces his words.

“Probably better. At least that’s what I like to imagine.”

“The fact that every person who ever knew her refuses to talk about her… or aren’t allowed to… makes it all worse.” I can hear the defensiveness in his voice.

“Well it makes sense now. Make sure no one talks about the queen who might just have let her insanity drive her six feet under.” A distressing realization hits me. “Maybe I’ll turn out just like her.”

“Shut up.” He commands, his voice no longer soft, but harsh with anger. “You’re going to be fine, so don’t even go there. Don’t… just don’t. If dad says he’s going to get you help, then he will, and it sure as hell is going to be the best help out there.”

But will it be enough?

“I’m sorry.” I apologize once I get out of my head enough to realize the weight my words are putting on my brother. “I shouldn’t be so morbid. Maybe a few sessions with an overly payed shrink will help whip the mush inside my brain right back to where it’s supposed to be.”

“I’m sure it will help, get you back up and running again.” Noctis states.

I doubt it.

“Hopefully.”

Silence greets us again. Thoughts course through my feeble mind dangerously fast. And I’m sure the same goes on in my brother’s head.

We don’t say anything else to each other, just lay motionlessly and let our presences comfort one another like we always have.

I didn’t come here with any impression that I’d actually be greeted by sleep. However the warm sheets, the lack of loneliness, and the soothing breathing, the steady inhale and exhale that reminds me that Noctis is here, that I’m not alone, it all lulls me to sleep. 

A sleep that promises either more gut wrenching nightmares, or the renewal of energy I’m in desperate need of.

The problem is I never know which one I’m going to get.

 

Twelve hours.

Twelve, uninterrupted, uncorrupted, peaceful hours of sleep.

It was already lunch time by the time I was awake, my mind totally clear, un-groggy.

Noct was gone when I first opened my clear eyes, the sun streaming in, making my refreshed skin glow.

I haven’t felt this good in… I don’t even know how long. Not a single nightmare plagued my dreams, no dreadful emotions stirring unforgivingly throughout my body.

I felt like a ceasefire took place inside my mind.

Will it last? Doubt it. But am I gonna take full advantage of this rare fortune? Fuck yes.

I stretch like a happy kitten just waking up from a nap, my arms reaching high above my head while I allow my eyes to close, basking in the freshness of my being. A smile plays on my lips.

I think I forgot what a full nights rest can do for you.

I’m so relaxed I can hardly remember what day it even is, it honestly feels like I might have slept for multiple rather than just one night.

I think its Thursday. Wait, no. Thursdays are exam days for my online course, and I took the exam last night. Took and failed. The first test I’ve ever failed. My grades have always been stellar, unlike a certain brother of mine. 

Goes to show how much of a funk I’ve been in that I actually failed so badly that it’s almost impressive.

That was last night, before the… nope not gonna think about that right now. I’ll jinx my good luck if I intentionally let those thoughts reenter my mind.

So today’s Friday. 

“Oh shit.”

I practically fly out the bed, landing so hard on the ground a pain shoots up my foot. I ignore it and make my way out of the room, stopping by my own quickly, figuring I should probably wear at least some shoes along with my sleep shorts and baggy T-shirt.

Once my feet are appropriately covered, I make a hasty decent through the citadel, to the large double doors that aren’t too far from my bedroom.

I open them without care, entering the room more excitedly than I should. Once I’ve entered I’m met by the stares of my brother and father.

They’re both seated with untouched meals in front of them and calm expressions of their faces.

“Hi.” I close the doors to our private dining area gently, before turning towards my family and walking slowly to them. “I’m sorry I’m late. You didn’t have to wait for me.”

I was afraid my father would be upset with my carelessness. He insisted that we have lunch together every Friday, no matter what. Not that we didn’t join each other for other meals throughout the week, but plans were always changing. So Friday’s were set and stone, by my father’s wishes.

Although, as I took my seat, a plate of food already dished in front of me, I take in my father’s appearance, and I’m not met with anger, but contentment.

No frustration, no impatience or irritation present at all.

Right now he looks like my dad, not my king.

“Nonsense, we’re happy to wait.” He reaches to the center of the table, grabbing a dripping pitcher of iced lemonade, and pours me some, a slight smile on his lips. “You look well, Nila.”

“Slept pretty good last night.” 

“So your brother told me.” He glances at my food then gestures with his hand. “Go ahead, eat. With how long Noctis said you slept for, I’m sure you’re starving.”

“Well I know I am. I’ve waited long enough.” Noctis cuts in, grabbing the sandwich on his plate and taking a less than polite bite.

I chuckle at my brother, before dipping into my salad first.

“You know, it’s polite to wait for the women to start eating first, before stuffing your own face, son.” My dad scolds with humor in his voice.

Making an effort to search around the table, Noct then shrugs and states, “No women here.”

“Hah,” I huff, glaring at my brother. “Whatever.”

“Just saying what I see.” He smirks, like a cocky little shit.

I keep glaring at him, using my fork to blindly find a small tomato from my bowl. Once I’ve got it secured on my utensil, I flick it like a catapult, shooting the small piece of food directly into Noct’s face.

Okay… I might have a problem with throwing my food. Oh well.

“Hey!” He squirms, swatting the juicy tomato away.

I continue eating my salad, grinning proudly. A light chuckle rumbles to my left, coming from my dad who eats his food in small bites, observing his children with a surprising amount of happiness on his mostly neutral face.

His good mood brightens mine even more.

“Well, all I see at this table is an old man and a little boy.” I quip.

The clearing of a throat draws my attention back to my father. “How did I become a part of this childish bickering?”

I even hear him mumble under his breath, ‘I’m not old’ before continuing to eat.

“Sorry, just saying what I’m seeing, right?” I sip my drink, raising my eyebrows towards my brother.

“Fair enough.” He laughs, his shoulders shaking up and down while he ignores his own salad and scarfs down the remainder of his sandwich.

I enjoy our Fridays. We’re always alone, just the three of us. This room is for us only, no staff, no one interrupting. Just a simple lunch that’s nearly enough to trick us into believing there are no titles in this room other than, Dad, Brother, and Sister.

No King, no Prince, no Princess.

Just the way I like it.

Our lunch remains light hearted while we finish our meals. My dad asks Noctis about his trainings, which I stubbornly choose to tune out of, not wanting to ruin the good moods by getting irritated over my lack of trainings. Luckily my dad’s attention is soon turned towards me, and he asks about my studies these days. I happily respond, and he goes into a whirlwind of stories from when he was younger, and all the journeys he’s been on. At this point it’s Noctis’s turn to tune out, so bored he’s practically falling asleep in his chair.

It’s weird to think about my dad as being young, rather than the version of himself he is now. A noble king parading around the citadel slowly, his cane always in hand.

It’s even weirder how many of his stories, from when he was so young, involve Cor.

Cor was to my dad, basically what Ignis is to Noctis. And that’s fucking strange.

My dad has no idea that Cor, his friend, his bodyguard, one of his closest companions, is also his daughter’s secret lover.

Oh boy, if he knew the things I let Cor do to me… whew… all hell would break loose.

The thought both terrifies, and amuses me.

“Are you both looking forward to this weekend?” My father asks, while we all sip on our drinks, our dishes having been cleared of all food. It almost feels like we’re all prolonging the inevitable of having to leave this room soon, and return to our usual roles.

“Yeah, finally a change in scenery.” Noctis says.

“I’ve been looking forward to it since the last time.” I say, recalling all the previous times we’ve had weekend getaways at the Amicitia Estate.

One weekend where the Amicitia House hosts the royal family… and other council members and important people… but most importantly it really is a getaway. 

It’s like an all-inclusive stay at a mansion. And you might wonder why it excites me so much, seeing that I live in the Citadel, what’s considered the most extravagant place in Insomnia, but I disagree with that. I live in a very large, over the top skyscraper, surrounded by a ton of other skyscrapers. 

The Amicitia Estate is a very large piece of land which secludes a beautiful home in the center.

Of course there will be a couple parties involved, all that noble, stuck up crap we’re used to. But if we can get through that then it’s all chocobo races, spa days, the most extravagant pool you’ve ever seen and whatever else they have planned. 

Oh, and I’ve heard some rumors circulating from a little bird… that little bird being an over chatty Prompto… of a certain night club nearby that we may or may not be running off to tomorrow night while the stuffy older folk do adultish things.

And to make it all better, I’m fully rested and ready to go.

“I’ve asked Cor to have the car ready for us by four. So make sure you’re packed.” My dad confirms, standing from his chair.

Oh yes, Cor will be there as well.

Hmm, I’m already thinking of ways to get that man alone.

 

A small, intimate, event, my father said. 

Well, I know better than that. Small and intimate translates to at least a couple hundred people. Which I suppose to my father that registers as small compared to some of the balls and galas the Citadel has hosted.

I know as soon as we pull up to the estate, fashionably late of course, this is more than just a dinner party. Fancy cars loop around orderly, one after the other, with stylish, prim and proper type folk stepping out of them.

I can’t even imagine the collective cost of all the outfits that will be worn tonight. But everyone knows they must look their best, seeing that they were lucky enough to be invited, and the royal family will be in attendance.

Regardless of the stuffy conversation I’m sure I’ll have to endure tonight, I’m thrilled for this weekend. I’m also thrilled that if anything, at least it’s only a dinner party tonight, not a grand ball. 

No ball gowns, no grand entrances, and definitely no dancing.

Gods help me if I had to waltz this evening…

“I trust you two will be on your best behavior this weekend?” My father’s words interrupt me.

We’ve all stepped out of the car, now standing in front of the intimidating Amicitia mansion. Everything about it is beautiful. The landscaping, the intricate designs of the home, all so precisely done.

Hard to believe Gladio used to live here.

“Don’t see why we wouldn’t be.” Noctis says, already climbing up the steps to where the doors are being held open for us.

“Aren’t we always?” I add.

My dad and brother are both already making their ways up the stairs, my dad replying without turning towards me, while I still stand at the bottom step. “Now I think will all know what mayhem you two are capable of stirring up.”

I huff. Sure we’ve caused a few scenes in our times. I call it much needed entertainment. But that was when we were younger, we’re adults now.

Cor has began up the stairs as well, assuming I’m following behind him. But actually, I haven’t moved. I’m too busy discretely mind groping his suited up body. He’s not in his crownsguard uniform tonight, a well-tailored suit that hugs his body generously is in its place.

He’s technically off duty this weekend, but I know he’ll still be in Marshal Mode nonetheless. 

I plan on finding some way to distract him from that before the night is over.

“Are you coming, your highness?” My ogling is cut short when Cor realizes I’ve stalled, now glancing down at me, with an arched brow.

I shake my head, reminding myself to keep my less than appropriate thoughts at bay when there are others around.

I head up the steps, smiling briefly at Cor then keeping my gaze forward. As I pass him, I don’t touch, as hard as it is to will my hungry hands to stay at my sides. But I do make sure I pass only an inch away from him, enough so he can feel my air brush past him, smell my sweet scent like a promise that he’ll get much more later.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” I say as I’m about to step in front of him. I just barely glance over my shoulder, just for a peak at him, and say in a hushed breath, “I’d say I’m a very… very, good girl.”

He grunts, and I smile. I make sure to sway my hips. Just enough to tease, but not enough to draw anyone else’s attention. My black dress hugs my form tightly, and only goes down to about mid-thigh. But I’m sure as I take each slow step it rides up just a touch, just one teasing touch. And I’m absolutely sure Cor enjoys the view.

 

“You know, this really isn’t that bad.” I’m sitting at an unoccupied dinner table with Noctis, our meals having been finished a while ago, and now everyone socializes.

“I’m fucking bored.” Noctis states, slouching in his seat with his arms folded over his chest, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up.

“Well, yeah, obviously. But it could be a lot worse. Nobody is even bothering us anymore.”

“Who’s not bothering you anymore?” A deep voice interrupts our chat. The owner of the voice sitting in the chair across from me.

I glance at Gladio. “I take it back.”

He grunts, sipping at whatever drink he’s brought along with him.

“Hi Nila… Hi Noct.” Iris follows shortly after her brother, sitting next to him.

“Hey Iris.” Noctis greets, completely unaware of the nervous way Iris plays with her fingers, or looks towards the ground.

“Are you guys having fun?” Iris asks, her voice excited.

“I’m sure we will be once the real weekend gets started.” Noctis says.

“As great as this party is, I’m looking for a little more… entertainment.” I add.

“We’ll get to that tomorrow night.” Gladio raises his glass in a cheer.

“What’s tomorrow night?” Iris asks, confused and curious.

“Gown up stuff, little one. Don’t you worry about it.” Gladio writes her off, eliciting a pout from his much, much smaller sister.

“Can’t wait.” Noct casually chimes in.

“What are you guys planning?” Iris questions again. I feel a little bad she’s not invited on our sort of secret outing. But she wouldn’t be allowed in the club anyways. 

Gladio ignores her, turning his attention towards me. He eyes me with a cocky grin. “So, Nila. Good job tonight with not tossing your food. I was a little worried we’d have a problem once the steak came out.”

I gawk at him. That stupid, stupid man. Why does he insist on digging that knife deeper and deeper?

“Heh, you noticed how violent she can be with her food sometimes too?” Noctis chuckles, probably recalling the incident with the tomato earlier today… or some other occasions I’ve used food as a defense.

“Yeah,” Gladio laughs as well. “You never know who her next victim will be.” 

At this point Gladio is clearly looking across the room, his attention pointed to something specific. Luckily Iris is speaking with Noctis again, so I’m the only one to notice. 

Following his gaze I turn in my seat, moving subtly as to not look too curious.

I immediately know who he’s looking at. Constance. In the same group as Cor.

They’re all chatting, the whole group of them, my father and Gladio’s included. 

But is Constance standing maybe a little closer than appropriate to Cor? Yes.

Is she letting her greedy eyes linger a bit too long? Absolutely.

And is she flashing that big, white, smile? Of fucking course.

But I’m not letting it bother me. Not tonight. Maybe another time I’ll dwell on the competition, that’s not really competition, but kind of is.

Cor has made his point… and he’s made it well…

He wants me, not her. Plain and simple. And for now, I’m choosing to hold onto that and let it wash away the instinctual jealousy I feel when spotting the two of them.

I return to my original sitting position, crossing my arms and staring at Gladio. I feign being uninterested. Showing Gladio that it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. 

Nice try big guy.

Gladio only shakes his head, like he thinks he can read into me.

“Okay, I need to know.” Next thing I know Prompto has shown up, seemingly out of nowhere, with a calm Ignis trailing behind. “This place is haunted. True, or not true?”

He’s got his hands held out, his eyes wide in excitement, and maybe a little fear.

“Yes!” I reply at the same time Gladio grunts, “No.”

“I’ve tried telling him it’s only folk tales. Nothing more.” Ignis joins the table, adjusting his glasses on his way.

“No man, it’s haunted for sure.” Noctis adds.

“Definitely haunted.” Iris agrees.

“Like, you should probably sleep with one eye open tonight.” I continue, teasing Prompto, but also sort of serious.

Prompto seems uneasy, and it makes me giggle.

“Don’t listen to them. I lived here basically two decades. There aint no ghosts. At least not in this place.” Gladio tries to convince his blonde friend.

“Whatever, Gladdy. You’ve heard those noises coming from the basement, remember, only a few years ago? I was so scared I slept in your room for a week!” Iris leans over the table, her eyes as wide as Prompto’s were.

“Or that time when Me and Noctis slept here when we were kids and the main door to the basement kept slamming shut?” I say in addition.

“Or the maid that got so scared after going down there, she quit the next day?” Noctis includes.

“Um, that sounds pretty haunted to me.” Prompto says, excitement flicking in his eyes.

“This house is older than you can imagine,” Ignis states with reason in his voice. “With all those years it was only a matter of time before ghost stories came about.”

“Exactly. Don’t go getting too excited over some creaky old basement.” Gladio concludes.

“Creaky, old, and filled with all sorts of spirits.” I add, raising my brows jokingly at Prompto.

“Seriously, it’s basically a whole other house below this one. And it’s messed up. We were never even allowed to go down there as kids. Would never want to now that we’re older.” Iris shivers. 

“I’m intrigued.” Prompto leans towards Iris, opening his ears to more info.

Iris and Noctis happily fill his mind with all the ghosts’ stories that have been acquired over the years. He listens intently, while Ignis and Gladio roll their eyes.

I on the other hand, have been subconsciously side glancing over at a certain Marshal this whole time. I didn’t even realize I was doing it, until our gazes meet.

He eyes me the same way I had been doing to him. Brief peeks just for the sake of knowing where the other one is. 

I wonder if he’s thinking the same, aggravating thoughts I am.

I wish we could stand together, hold onto each other. Arms linked while we endure the dinner party together. Just, together.

I want to get him alone, like right now. Some place where he can touch me, explore me, without any prying eyes on us. Somewhere I can run my hands up and down that sinful suit till I’m content.

Hmm…

I think I know just the place.

“I’m gonna use the restroom.” I announce to the table, its occupants barely paying me any mind as they’re too busy debating ghosts and wild tales.

I make my way through the large crowd of people, smiling softly at anyone who greets me on my way.

I have to walk a decent ways to find an unoccupied bathroom, and once I do I step inside, feeling nervous, yet sneaky and thrilled.

I check myself in the mirror. Makeup’s good, hair’s good. Cleavage, well, as good as it can be.

Now time for my plan. I reach underneath my dress, latching my fingers onto my black, lace thong, and pull. I shimmy out of the undergarment, and scrunch the small piece of fabric in my hand, hiding it easily. 

Now all I have to do is make my way back to the party, separate Cor from the vultures, and deliver him his present, and hope the panties stay hidden in my clenched fist until it’s time for delivery.

Three deep breaths, and I’m off.

I make my way through the crowd once again, my smile slighter bigger, and a lot cheekier, knowing that I’m secretly transporting my thong to Cor the Immortal.

It’s so funny and I don’t even have anyone to share the laugh with.

I decide to pass Cor, who looks agonizingly bored, but still standing tall and at attention. I side glance him, making sure he sees my wanton gaze.

But still, I walk by him and make my way towards one of the much less crowded desert displays.

I pretend to be examining my options in sweets, occasionally shooting looks at Cor, willing him to come to me.

It takes an irritating minute, but eventually, while I’m picking at some sort of little cake bites, I feel a presence approach.

“Enjoying yourself?” There’s that deep voice that vibrates right into my bones, right in between my legs.

I don’t jump him like I want to, but instead casually look his way, trying not to look mesmerized by his handsome features.

“I guess. I enjoy the company of my friends, but I wish I was with someone else tonight.” I say, clenching tighter onto my panties.

“And who might that be?” He asks, drinking his beverage casually, making out like he’s just checking on the princess.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe someone from the Crownsguard.” I answer, still perusing through the deserts, plucking at pieces absent mindedly.

“Hm, is that so?”

“Yeah, maybe someone who I shouldn’t be here with.” I sigh. Peaking up at him.

“Definitely someone you shouldn’t be here with.” He says shortly.

“True,” I step a little closer, daring to lessen our distance. “But I think he’d want to be here with me also.”

Cor doesn’t move, but his body grows more tense, and I can tell he’s tactfully taking in our surroundings. Both our backs are facing the majority of the crowd, but we still have to be careful.

“I’m sure he does.” He barely breathes out.

Now’s the time. With a shorter distance between us, I reach my hand out, hoping to appear like I’m simply handing the marshal a sweet desert.

Although what I’m actually handing him I’m sure he’ll find much sweeter.

He seems confused when I extend my hand to him. Not sure what to do with the gesture. 

I huff quietly, and place my hand directly in his, dispensing of the panties into his bulky hand swiftly.

“Nila…” He’s about to ask what I’ve just forced into his hand, but I can tell the second he recognizes the lacey material.

For the second time this evening I’m rewarded with a growl from this man.

We both in sync take in our surroundings, making sure no one’s paying us any mind.

Once clear, I spot the stealthy maneuver of Cor tucking his hopefully treasured present into his inside suit pocket.

The look he gives me is filled with held back heat, but also seriousness. Like he’s about to scold me.

I don’t give him the chance though, leaning in ever so slightly, I whisper seductively. “I’ll be at the east balcony… alone… with no panties on… in case you needed to know.”

And there’s the third growl of the evening. Although I only listen to it as I walk away. Praying he’s feeling playful tonight.

 

I’m starting to think my advances were too much. Maybe too stupid, or too rash. 

There’s only a light chill to the air tonight, but it pricks my exposed skin harshly as I wait patiently for Cor.

It’s been longer than I would have guessed. Maybe he’s not coming.

Maybe I just embarrassed myself.

An opening door breaks my moody thoughts, and after the click of it shutting, I hears footsteps nearing me.

“I should tell you this is a bad idea.” Cor speaks, low and steady.

I keep my back towards him, my arms leaning against the cold railings. “No need, I already know.”

“Just like you knew how to lure me out here? Make me leave the party, leave your father, to come to you instead?” He questions, lust in his voice.

I’m about to turn around, but my body is enclosed around his as he steps toes to heels with me. His front pressing deliciously against my chilled spine, his arms coming around, placing his hands on top of my own.

I sigh into his touch, so warm and inviting. So strong, so large. “I didn’t make you come out here you know. All I did was tell you where I’d be. In case you needed to know. You’re the one who decided to come find me.”

My hair’s pinned up intricately, leaving my neck exposed, and for Cor’s taking. He roams his lips over the sensitive skin, not quite kissing, but leaving a trail of his hot breathe along the way.

“Well, I couldn’t let the princess be off on her own for too long. Seemed like the right thing to do.” He’s taking me apart with just his teasing mouth, and sultry words.

“Hmm, is that so? How thoughtful of you.” I close my eyes, taking in every feeling I can while it lasts.

“I try. Didn’t want the princess to be up here alone, not after she misplaced her panties.” He places a gentle kiss on the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. “Someone could take advantage of her carelessness.”

More hot, wet kisses, trailing up and down the curve of my neck.

“Mm, well I was kind of hoping you’d take advantage of that situation.” I whisper.

“How so?”

“However you want.” I answer, my body overly ready for him to touch me, with more than just playful kisses.

He lifts his right hand, bringing his fingers directly to my mouth. Taking two of them he presses them against my lips. “Open up.”

I do as he says, incapable of not listening to his every command. I take my time sucking on his digits, dragging my tongue up and around, teasing like I would if it was his cock.

“Good.” He states while pulling his thoroughly wetted fingers out of my mouth.

It’s unfair how easily he can reach below my dress, dance his fingers up my thighs, and land straight on his target.

The target being my clit, and fuck does he hit the mark.

Not too fast, not too slow, he circles with the exact right amount of pressure to work my clit into a throbbing frenzy.

“Mmm.” I lean my head back, resting blissfully on his shoulder, allowing him to do what he so masterfully knows how to do, and take me apart.

“You were wet before I even came up here, weren’t you?” He speaks into my ear, before nipping at the lobe.

“Ah. Yes… I was wet as soon as I thought about the look on your face when I handed you my panties.” I state without shame. He already knows what he does to me, no use in fighting it.

I spread my legs wider, warmth spreading quickly though out my belly.

“Was this your plan? Was this what you were hoping would happen?” He asks, his fingers working quicker, firmer.

Meanwhile his cock grows against my back, sparking my lustful fire even more.

“Well, I was actually hoping for something more.” I state, unable to stop my hips from rocking in tiny movements, chasing more of anything he’ll give me.

“More? Like what?” He slides his slick fingers down towards my entrance, entering my without warning.

“Oh Six.” I push back into his stirring cock, pressing it into my lower back. “I think you know what.”

“Hm, this maybe?” He’s rolls his hips, getting a firmer press of his length into my back.

“Yes please.” I pant.

He chuckles, but removes his fingers from my walls, leaving me empty and wanting.

He guides me by my hips to turn around, us coming face to face for the first time up here. The way the moonlight highlights his features, is like an old portrait. So imperfectly perfect. I could stare at him for days without growing tired of the sight.

I choose to pause our heated moment, and take his face in my hands, his rough skin filling my smooth palms. “I love you.”

He remains straight lipped, but I can see admiration in his eyes. He looks at me like I’m precious. Like he doesn’t want to break me.

Little does he know I’d happily let him, as long as he’s the one to piece me back together.

“I know you do.” He exhales against my lips, before sealing us unhurriedly in a warm kiss.

Our tongues meet lazily as his arms circle my lower back, squeezing and then tugging me up. My dress rides up to my waist as I wrap my legs around his body.

He kisses me all the way to the wall, my back pressing flush with the bricks, my heels digging into his upper thighs.

“And I love you.” He says into my mouth, before I start licking at his lips.

“Then you better make love to me right here on this balcony.” I whisper back.

“Yes ma’am.” He’s got his cock out without me even hearing the zipper.

He keeps teasing me though. Running the thick head up and down my slit, so close to entering me, but just shy of actual penetration.

“Cooorrr.” I whine, trying to roll onto his length.

He snickers against my jaw, peppering my skin with more kisses. “So impatient.”

I groan, needing to be filled so bad it aches. “Don’t make me regret telling you I’d be up here.”

He smiles against my flesh. “Oh, I’ll make sure you don’t regret it, sweet girl.”

“Ah!” I shriek when his whole cock has suddenly pierced me. One stroke, one perfectly aimed thrust and I’m completely filled.

Just like I wanted.

“Always so tight for me.” He begins thrusting his hips, only a little. He’s mostly using his raw strength to lift my body up and down. Gliding along the length of him.

My lower back grinds against the rough brinks, but I don’t care. Cor’s hitting so deep I have trouble focusing on anything else.

I’m afraid I’m choking him with how tightly my arms grasp around his neck, my face buried into his shoulder, by entire body holding on for dear life.

“Cor… Ohgodsohgods… Cor!” 

He’s unrelenting, his pace never faltering. He’s got one thing on his mind and I’m pretty sure it’s to fuck all the sense out of me.

“You gonna come?” He grunts, the words ringing in my ears.

“Yes.” I hiss, so close I can feel the orgasm travel through my body.

“Just like this? Right around my cock?” he picks up the pace, going faster, harder than I even thought he could.

“Yes! Yes! Please…” I release all my shouts into his shoulder, trying to be as hushed as possible, but every word probably just comes out as a muffled cry, a desperate plea.

“Come on, baby girl.” He aims directly at my sweet spot. Like he’s memorized its exact location. “Come for me.”

I bite my tongue, no doubt drawing blood as my release shakes me to my core. Every nerve on fire while not just my heat, but my whole body spasms. I grip him even tighter, holding on with every ounce of strength I have left, his cock still fucking me while I come and come some more.

“Good girl.” He grumbles, right before letting his own orgasm crash through his body, every muscle tensing while he releases inside me, filling me even more.

Catching my breath is hard, especially when he’s still buried inside me. If I wasn’t so spent I’d maybe want to do something about the slight twitch of arousal that reignites between my legs.

I let my body go completely limp, trusting the strong man to hold me up as long as I need. I don’t want to let go, even once he’s slipped out of my body, his cum starting to drizzle down my inner thighs.

I pull my head back just enough to press a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I actually think I might need my panties back.”

“Thought they were a present for me.” He responds, kissing right underneath my lower lips.

“Yeah… but I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go back to the party with The Marshal’s cum dripping down my legs.”

I giggle, and Cor looks horrified, causing me to break out into a full on laugh.

Yeah, definitely not the kind of scene I’d want to cause tonight.

 

Once the party finally commences, and the majority of the guests return to their own homes, except for all those invited to stay the weekend, I lay in my bed in one of the many, many guest rooms. My body is sated and sore. In the best way possible.

I’ve been debating whether or not I want to text Cor, see what room he’s staying in, but I’m not sure if that would be pushing him too far, way past his comfort zone.

I continue to debate, staring at the ceiling and kicking my legs back and forth. 

I don’t get to reach a decision when I hear knocking on my door.

Hmm… it’s so late, everyone should be asleep.

My hopes are raised, and I’m shooting off the bed ready to answer the door. It must be Cor, I think. Who else would come to me this late in the night?

I swing the door open, prepared to see the large man in the door way.

But instead I’m met with a much smaller… boy.

Prompto.

He’s wide eyed and looking pumped, while behind him is a very tired looking Noctis, a grumpy Gladio, and an indifferent Ignis.

“W-what are you doing?” I ask timidly.

“Nope, it’s what are we doing.” He claims, motioning his hands in a circle of the group of us.

“Huh?”

“We, are gonna go hunt some ghosts.”

Oh great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Seriously let me know what your guys thoughts are. I am so in love with this story and even if just a few other people are too, that's more than I could have ever asked for, and makes writing it so worth it!! :)


	20. Chapter 20 The Amicitia Estate Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter took WAY longer than it was supposed to! But life and work sort of kicked my butt this past little bit! So I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here it is! This chapter also gave me such a hard time so I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! They're so appreciated and make me so freaking happy to know what you guys think of Nila and her story! Just knowing others love her as much as I do is more than I could have asked for!

“This is ridiculous.” Gladio grunts.

“I must agree, this does seem to be a waste of our night.” Adds Ignis.

“Much rather be sleeping.” Noctis contributes with a yawn. “You’re lucky we’re friends, or we would not be doing this, Prom.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have followed you guys down here.” Iris cowards behind her brother, her small frame practically shaking.

“What?!” Prompto’s mouth opens in shock. “Am I the only one who sees the appeal in a good, old fashioned, ghost hunt?”

Prompto has carried along a satchel which he’s currently digging into to reveal flashlights he had tucked away. Excitedly he hands one to each member of the group, each flicking to life one by one, illuminating the basement of the estate, which honestly is scarier than any horror movie I’ve ever seen. And we’ve only just walked down the stairs.

“Hey, I’m totally on board here.” I reassure my excitable friend, grabbing a flash light out of his hand and shining it cautiously in the room.

I wasn’t lying when I agreed this place was haunted. I believe it with full confidence, which is why even though I said I’m on board, I will not be leaving anyone’s side.

Just the atmosphere down here feels off. 

“Anybody feel like it’s hard to breathe?” Iris complains, her fingers trembling on her flashlight.

“The air down here probably isn’t that great, is all.” Gladio states, leaning against a storage shelf with his arms crossed.

“It would make sense, seeing as we’re underground, without ample amounts of air flow that we’re used to.” Ignis hits us with a reasonable explanation.

I have a better explanation for the tightness in our lungs. “Oooor, we’ve pissed of some spirits. They probably don’t want us down here.”

“They’re probably watching us as we speak.” Noctis holds his flashlight under his chin, lighting his pale face and creating haunting shadows.

Iris jumps, amusing her brother, and eliciting a laugh from the cranky guy.

“I think… maybe I’ll go back to my room.” Iris hugs her body, trying to comfort her frightened self.

“Toughen up, kid.” Gladio bumps his fist into her shoulder. “They’re trying to scare ya, there’s nothing down here but dust and spiders.”

“Sp-spiders?” Prompto faces Gladio with wide eyes and sudden hesitation.

“What? Ghosts are fine but spiders are a deal breaker?” I ask.

I walk up behind him and tickle my fingers along his spine, as feather light as I can.

“NO!” Prompto jumps about ten feet, humoring the group as they all let out chuckles.

“Try to compose yourself, Prompto. This was your idea after all.” Ignis seems bored as he tucks one of his hands away in the pockets of his perfectly pressed pants.

“Let’s get the ball rolling here.” Gladio shines his light to either side of the room. “Which way are we going?”

“Ah, yes… hm…” Prompt observes our options.

To our right is an entry way to a dark hallway leading to who knows where, and to our left is a hallway of equal blackness which also leads somewhere unknown. 

Not much of a choice.

“Let’s go right, I’m getting the most eerie vibes from that direction.” Prompto’s off with a skip in his step while the rest of us follow with unimpressive enthusiasm. 

Eerie, is definitely the word I’d use to describe this place. As well as haunting, frigid, and downright sinister.

The only thing this oversized basement has going for it is its unexpected cleanliness. Barely any dust lives down here, despite my believing that no one ventured to this frightening dungeon too often.

But it’s dark, and old, and seemingly goes on forever. And that’s the thought that terrifies me the most. Not knowing where the end is of this ghostly maze.

There’s a large expanse of hallway, and many rooms lining the walls. Some appear to be old bedrooms, sat untouched for who knows how long. Perhaps servants quarters, if I had to guess. Other rooms are empty. Just ominous vibes floating inside them.

“Uh, so you guys have seriously never been down here before?” I ask while walking in the center of the group. Prompto and Noctis walking in front of me, leading the way, while a still grumbling Gladio, along with Iris and Ignis, follow behind.

“Never went past the main room before.” Gladio answers.

“Our dad told us not to. I think he was afraid we’d break things.” Iris adds, and I notice her tiny fingers are gripped dangerously on her brother’s forearm, although I don’t think he hardly notices.

“There’s definitely a lot to break.” Noctis shines his light on the decorative pieces sitting on tables lined against the walls.

“Yeah, this place looks untouched. Except for that’s obviously not the case seeing as there’s no dust anywhere, which means people must clean around here. But why keep all this down here?” I question, tugging my jacket sleeves down, suddenly very cold. 

“Beats me.” Gladio replies.

“This stuff is ancient though.” Iris continues, “Like I think dad once said all this has been here for seriously hundreds of years.”

“Okay, so what do we get when we have a creepy, freakishly sized basement that’s hundreds of years old, and also has been without living human presences for who knows how long?” Prompto turns his body to face the crowd, walking backward with a smirk on his face.

“Ghosts. You get ghosts.” He answers his own question. “There’s no denying it.”

“I’ll second that.” I agree, although despite chills running up my body, nothing has really happened down here yet. 

Of course, just after I speak, the sound of creaking catches our attention.

“W-what was that?” Iris stutters.

“Sounded like it came from over there.” Noctis shines his light eagerly towards an opening at the end of the hall.

We hastily make our way to the source of the noise, entering an open, but empty, room.

“I think it came from in here.” Prompto spins slowly in the center of the room, his enthusiasm slightly less after hearing the strange noise.

“What do you think it was?” I ask, taking Iris’s lead and stepping much closer to my own brother.

Ignis speaks calmly. “Old bones settling, is all.”

“Nuh uh, no way, it was way too loud.” Prompto calls back to him.

“I swear I heard footsteps.” Iris adds in, obviously regretting joining the group on this impromptu ghost adventure.

“Me too.” Prompto agrees.

We all stand gathered in the center of the room, a few of us curious, and a couple of us still wishing they were in bed.

“Take a look at this.” Gladio steps away from our safe circle, making his way to the far corner of the room, where on the wall hangs an old portrait.

“I wonder what year this was painted. Based on its current condition I’d assume at least a few hundred ago.” Ignis observes the painted portrait of a man, presumably an old Amicitia ancestor.

It does look pretty old, but before I can join the group, I hear footsteps, this time loud and clear.

“Did you hear that?” Prompto whispers, only a few feet away from me as we both turn our heads toward the dark hallway behind us.

“Yeah.”

I glance back over to our group, all of which are now too enthralled with the portrait to have noticed the noise Prompto and I just made out.

Returning to the frightening corridor, I’m about to say something to Prompto, but he’s already walking towards the source of the noise, his flashlight beginning to shake in his unsteady hands.

“Prom,” I whisper, not sure why I am. “Where are you going?”

“Just checking it out. That was definitely some supernatural movement.” Prompto walks slowly, and despite my nerves and chills, I follow.

“I’m not disagreeing with you on that. Which is kind of why I don’t think we should go toward the freaky ghost noises.”

“We’re a team here Nila. Imagine if we caught a ghost down here. We could make one of those TV shows, you know the ones where they go to haunted places and… well… catch ghosts.”

“You do know we aren’t going to just catch a ghost, right? It’s not exactly something we can just capture in a box using some bate.” I say as I walk side by side with Prompto, the floor boards creaking faintly with each measured step.

“Uh, well, yes, I know. But haven’t you watched any Ghost hunting shows. They use those night vision cameras and capture footage of the ghosts, all stealth like.”

“Alrighty then, now do you have one of these ca-“

I’m cut off before I can finish, Prompto whipping out a special looking camera from his bag, holding it out in front of me. “Who do you think I am?”

“Of course you have one.” I sigh.

“No time to be an amateur tonight.” Prompto continues. “This is far too serious.”

I realize that while we haven’t really made it too far down the hallway, and I can still see light form the room with the others, I am still not at ease with having separated from the group, who surprisingly haven’t noticed our absence. Before I can suggest we turn around though, I’m interrupted again by a noise so faint, I’m almost unsure if I really heard it.

“Whoa.” Prompto clearly heard the same… growl… that I did. His flashlight now shines along with my own towards the room directly to our right. 

The door is open just a crack, but within a second of our shocked gazes focused on it, it slowly drags further open. Maybe three inches total.

I swallow.

Prompto whimpers.

“Okay, let’s go back.” Prompto remains still though, frozen in place.

“I thought you wanted to catch a ghost.” I barely breath out, barely even move my lips. Too afraid to shift my body in any way.

“Um, well… you know… I-“

“I’m guessing this is the place to look.” I state, feeling brave. 

Brave enough to lift my foot, not the rest of my body. Just my foot, extending it out enough to gently tap the door with my shoe covered toes, giving a soft nudge to open the door the rest of the way.

It’s another bedroom, a fairly large one as well. And while I’m still too frightened to move, I search the room with the shine of my light.

“Doesn’t look like there’s anything here.” I say after scoping out the abandoned bedroom. “Maybe you should go in and check it out though.”

“Nope, you’re right, nothing in there. We should probably head back. You know, so no one worries about us.” Prompto laughs nervously.

“So much for finding your ghost.”

We’re about to turn away, but are halted by squeaking. A new noise, more high pitched than the creaking form earlier.

Then I catch movement. In the corner of the room, past the bed. The corner is cast in darkness, but I can make out a slight flicker of something moving along with the squeaking.

It’s a steady rhythm, one squeak after another, nice and slow.

I believe Prompto is paralyzed in fear, I don’t have to look his way to know. I would have thought I’d be as well, but I hardly even register that my arm is moving, shaking violently, my flashlight rattling in my clammy hand.

My heart beats fast, my pulse pounding in my ears as I drag the light up, putting a spotlight on the movement in the room.

I make it out immediately. A rocking chair. Swaying, back and forth. Back and forth.

A figure.

Sitting, it’s back to us.

Just rocking. Back and forth.

I can’t even blink. Too frozen, too afraid.

The squeak of the chair stalls, as does the movement. But the figure remains, cast in the faintest glow of my light. Still too far into the room to been seen as much more than just a shadow.

A deliberate turn of its head. Unhurriedly twisting its neck in our direction.

I can’t make out much features. It may be a man. May be a woman. 

But what I can make out, is the eyes. Finally falling on us after the measured turn.

The eyes are dead, empty. Practically just holes of darkness, staring directly at our unmoving bodies.

It all only lasts a couple seconds. But in that time I’m trapped in another world. Unsure of where I am any longer. 

Until it speaks.

It shrieks, its voice raspy. 

“Get. Out.”

I’m awoken from my hypnotized state. Fight or flight instinct kicking in. And I’m all for flight right now.

“Go!” I shout as Prompto and I simultaneously back away. We don’t start by running. We tip toe back, like we’re trying to be respectful. Which is absurd because the reasonable thing to do would be run like hell to anywhere but here.

“Get out! Get out! Get out!” The figure stands, as though it’s coming towards the door, and our real sense then kicks in as we bolt.

We run back towards the room with the others, Prompto a few steps ahead of me.

I notice the light from the others that lit up the room before is no longer there, but before I can dwell on that, I hear the door behind us slam, followed by a voice. 

A different voice.

“Your highness.”

I stop mid stride. Standing frozen once again, while Prompto continues down the hall, unaware I’m no longer following.

The voice is familiar. One I haven’t heard in a while.

“Do try to not lose your little friend.”

It’s him. I know it. That voice that started it all. All the nightmares, all the hallucinations.

“Be a shame if he were to get lost.”

I don’t turn around. He’s talking about Prompto, who is now no longer in sight, having already disappeared into the opening of the room where we left the others.

I just start running again, refusing to face the imaginary man who haunts me.

I return to the room quickly, out of breath. Not from running, just from heart pounding fear.

The room’s dark, except for my flashlight along with Prompto’s.

“They’re gone.” Prompto sounds out of breath as well.

“Where would they have gone?” I pant.

They either went back the way we originally came, or went down the one other hallway.

But why would they have left us?

“Nila? You saw that, right?” Prompto says in a hushed tone.

“Yeah.”

“We gotta get out of here.” 

“Why would they have just left us? Do you think they went back this way?” I point my light towards the original hallway, which now is closed off by a door.

“They must have.” Prompto walks towards the door hurriedly. “Why’d they close the door though?”

He tries the handle, shaking it once realizing it’s locked.

“Come on guys! Open up!” He hollers, now frantically trying the knob that won’t budge.

“They locked it?” I say in disbelief, joining Prompto at the door, my body still shaking with fearful tremors, afraid of what could follow us in here at any moment.

“I can’t get it open.” Prompto puffs out aggressive breathes trying to break the handle.

“Here, let me try.” I remove a pin from hair, pushing Prompto aside. “I can maybe try to pick it.”

“Maybe they’re not the ones who locked it.” Prompto sounds afraid behind me.

Maybe it wasn’t them. Maybe it was. I’m hardly sure which way is even up at this point though.

I bang on the door before starting to stick my pin into the lock, not really sure what I’m doing. “If you guys are in there, it’s not funny. Open up!”

My flashlight is tucked under my arm while I work, nothing happening due to the convulsing of my fingers.

“Ugh!” I obviously can’t pick the lock. I turn around to tell Prompto we’re gonna have to break the door. “It’s not working. Let’s jus-“

I snatch my flashlight into my hand, shining it throughout the room.

“Prompto?”

He’s gone.

“Prompto! Where are you?” My stomach tightens, my skin turns to ice.

“Prompto!”

Nothing. Just emptiness and silence greets me.

He’s not in this room, which means he’s gone into one of the hallways.

Or been taken into one.

I drag my feet, one after the other, I’m not sure where. I don’t know what to do. Everyone’s gone, I have no phone, and I’m not totally sure what is down here with me.

My mind turns to Cor.

I want to call him, I want him to fix this.

I need him to fix this.

My foot hits something, a clicking coming from underneath me.

Shining my light down, I find a flashlight. And a couple feet away, a bag. Prompto’s bag.

I’m not sure if I should cry, or scream, or run. Maybe do it all. But before I decide I’m met with another heart wrenching sound.

“HELP!”

It echoes through the hall, the same one we just escaped from.

A cry for help, splitting my ears, clear as day.

“HELP!”

“Prompto!” I shout back, his voice registering in my rattling head.

No time to think, I run towards the sound.

Someone has Prompto. Or something. I don’t know.

“AH!” His shouts are nearer now, much nearer. They’re coming from behind the door I’m hastily approaching. Behind the door that just lived the terrifying figure we ran from only minutes ago.

I come to a screeching halt in front of the door, allowing the fear to take over my body for two seconds. Only two.

A deep breath, and I open the door.

“Prompto!” I call out while I enter, expecting to be met with my friend, or with the figure.

Instead I’ve entered into another hallway, similar to all the rest.

I’m sure this was the room. I know it was.

A door slams behind me.

“No!” I’m locked in. The handle not budging as I try to exit through the door I just came from.

“AH!” More shouting. More of Prompto’s cries coming from deeper down the hall. 

“Fuck.” I grunt under my breath before I start running once again. Adrenaline and fear for my friend the only thing carrying me along.

“I did tell you to keep an eye on him, didn’t I?” 

I keep running, keep chasing the desperate voice I seek out. I don’t turn, don’t look for the man choosing this moment to play with my mind.

“Poor thing, all by himself.”

I reach the end of the hall, still hearing shouts coming from the other side of the last door.

I swing it open, and am met once again with a new hallway. New, but it looks the same as the others.

My mind becomes disoriented as I continue on, the calls becoming more distant.

“Where is he!?” I shout, scream maybe. My body moving without thought.

“Well now, if you hadn’t lost him, then you would know, wouldn’t you?”

He’s mocking me, his voice scornful in my head as I run, and run, and run through door after door. Met with one hallway after another.

It doesn’t make sense, this can’t be real. Each time I enter through a door I’m brought further and further away from reality.

I’m not even sure if I’m entering new rooms, new hallways, or if I’m just in a never-ending loop of the same corridor over and over again.

My lungs are burning, my ears ringing. I grow more and more hopeless each minute, unsure of how long I’ve been chasing a voice that becomes less and less real the further I go.

I need to stop and take a break. Try to reacquaint myself with reality.

I collapse without grace, without care. The wooden floor splinters through to my knees, but I don’t hiss at the pain. I rest with my hands on my knees, my flashlight discarded beside me. My chest rises and falls at a dangerous speed, while my throat feels cut open while I wheeze.

I feel the blood pumping through my veins, into my heart, up to my ears.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Prompto… I don’t- I don’t know what to do.” I apologize to the empty hall.

“Ah, come now, don’t be so hard on yourself, dear Nila.”

My teeth grit and my eyes clench shut, anger boiling over, uncontained.

“You needn’t give up so soon, you were almost there.”

His voice hisses in my ear like snake’s poison. I can feel his presence as his cold breath ghosts along my neck.

I snap my head around, ready to face the man, rather than just run from his cruel words. Although there’s no one behind me.

Just darkness.

A buzzing sound refocuses my attention ahead of me.

A light, flickering on at the end of the hall. It’s behind a door, a metal door, with a glass window on the upper half.

I force myself up, praying my legs won’t give out. I leave my flashlight behind, too concentrated on approaching the first light I’ve seen in who knows how long.

I ignore that there shouldn’t be a door such as this one down here. It’s too industrial, it’s out of place. I also ignore that there couldn’t possibly be electricity in this poisonous basement either.

It’s doesn’t matter. I’m already stuck between reality and hallucination.

I’m walking with purpose, the door getting closer and closer with each step.

I see something inside the window, unsure yet of what it is.

I get closer.

It’s a figure. 

No, a person.

Hanging there. Hands above their head, bound to the side. 

I move faster, so close to the light.

They become clearer as I approach. I see clothes, I see hair.

Blonde hair.

I run the rest of the way, Prompto’s body becoming obvious to me as I reach the door.

“Prompto!” I shout, immediately trying to break through the locked door.

I can tell he’s unconscious by the way he hangs limply in his bounds. The door refuses to budge.

I charge up and hit it with my shoulder, not caring about the pain that shoots all the way to my bones.

I hit it again and again, feeling it give way little by little with each charge. Every desperate hit becomes stronger than the last, my adrenaline recharging with full strength.

One hit, two hits, three more hits and the door breaks from its hinges.

“Prom-“ I fall into the room, the force of my last hit sending me falling to the floor.

The light is suddenly gone. I’m greeted with darkness again, and no Prompto.

My flashlight is gone, leaving me in the pitch blackness of an empty room. I don’t have to see to no I’m alone.

I’m unsure of what to do. My body feels beaten down like I just went ten rounds in the ring with a beast. 

I fold my knees up to my chest, laying my cheek on one knee, and curling up. 

I’m not sure how long I lay there, not sure if I cried or not. It’s probably only been a few minutes, but it feels longer. Feels like days ago that I first entered this fucking basement.

I sit in a pile of hopelessness, wallowing instead of trying to come up with a plan.

I think I see lights in a distance. Warm, yellow lights flickering around the floor.

I don’t move though, sure I’m being tricked once again. Either by my mind, or something else equally as sinister in this dungeon.

The lights approach, unsteady and wild.

They get closer, bringing with them voices. Just muffled noise in my foggy head.

I remain paralyzed in my protective ball.

Until I hear my name.

“Nila!”

Spoken from a familiar voice.

“Nila!”

“Noctis?” I look up.

Nocits kneels at my feet, followed by the others, concern marring their faces. 

“Are you alright? Where have you been?” Noctis grabs my shoulders, looking me over for damage I assume. 

“I- I um,” I stutter, looking from face to face.

“Nila! I’m so sorry, I thought you were right behind me. I didn’t mean to leave you!” Prompto emerges from behind the group, completely intact, minus his distraught features.

“Prompto!” I leap up, hurdling into Prompto with a force I didn’t think I any longer had.

“Whoa,” Prompto has to regain his balance before returning my hug.

I look him over, disbelief in my mind. “What happened to you? Who took you?”

“What do you mean, who took him?” Ignis steps beside me, adjusting his gaze on my own.

“We… we were trying to open the door.” It’s then I realize I’m in the one room again. The one where we had all last been together. The one where Prompto was taken. “Why did you guys lock us in!? I was trying to open it… and then… Prompto was just, gone, when I turned around.”

I’m met with silence, everyone looking from one face to another.

“What locked door?” Gladio asks. His voice surprisingly soft, laced with genuine worry.

“The locked door.” I simply say, looking at Prompto, who only looks back with equal amounts of confusion as the others. “After we ran back in here… everyone was gone, and that door was locking us in.”

I point to the door, which is now wide open.

“Nila.” Noctis comes up behind me. “We never left. Well at least not until we went to look for you.”

“What do you mean?” I ask shakily.

“You were gone, you wondered off, and you never came back. We’ve been looking for you for like thirty minutes.” Noctis explains.

“But-“ I furrow my brows, scrunching my face trying to process. “You guys left me and Prompto. Right?”

I direct my eyes to Prompto’s once more, willing him to agree. Although instead of backing up my story, he remains silent.

“When I turned around, Prompto, you were gone. But… but I heard you calling out. You were yelling for help… you were in pain. And then… and then I saw you, in that room… you w-were…”

I shake my head violently. It truly wasn’t real… none of it.

“Nila,” Iris’s voice enters my ears, so soft I barely hear it. “Prompto has been with us this whole time, looking for you.”

Prompto looks like he wants to say something, his mouth opening and closing slowly.

“So, what? I just imagined it? All of it? That room, that figure in the chair? Prompto being ta-“

“No! No, see I told you guys! There was someone in that room, we saw it! It was in a rocking chair and then it started yelling at us and it was coming after us so we ran.” Prompto interrupts me to address the rest of the group.

“God dammit, I don’t even know what’s reality from not anymore. Let’s just get the fuck out of here. Now.” Noctis speak demandingly, grabbing my arm to lead me along.

“I tried to tell them, Nila. But they didn’t believe me. You guys can’t deny it now, we both saw it!” Prompto adjusts his bag around his shoulder, and keeps his flashlight pointed in front of him.

The bag that wasn’t discarded on the floor, but has been with him all along.

“So, you did see that?” I ask, the group now making our way through the hallway.

“Yeah, but by the time I had ran back to everyone else, I turned around and you weren’t behind me anymore… you were just, gone.” Prompto looks at his feet solemnly. “I’m sorry, I should have made sure you were with me…”

“It’s not your fault, Prom. It’s okay.” I squeeze his arm, comforting him even though I’m still unsure of how I’m even walking stably on two feet right now.

Gladio grunts ahead of us. “Listen, if you want me to agree that something is not right about it down here, fine, I’ll say it. This place is whacked. I’m not saying ghosts or nothing, I’m just saying that for whatever reason being down here has messed with your head. So I hope this has satisfied everyone’s curiosity enough, because we aint coming back.”

“I must agree, this is not the most stable environment to be in, especially not by one’s self.” Ignis agrees.

Everyone else mumbles in agreement, and soon enough we’ve made it back to the staircase.

I don’t say anything else. Not once we get upstairs, not once everyone leaves me at my bedroom door, both Noctis and Iris offering to stay with me tonight.

I’m too deep in my head. Trying to calculate the events of that basement. It started as a joke, but ended as a nightmare. I feel chewed up and spat out.

The real problem is I can’t distinguish what was real, what was supernatural, and what was my own insanity.

I feel weak, like every bone in my body aches, not from running faster than I ever have in my life, but from the level of fear that coursed through my entire being.

That fear has made me physically ache, even my skin hurts. My heart hasn’t calmed, and I’m still hyper aware of the pit in my stomach, and the clawed up feeling in my chest all the way up my throat.

I shake my head no, declining Iris’s and my brother’s offers, even while being alone is the last thing I want currently. But they’ve seen enough of my irrationality tonight.

So I trudge over to my bed once I’ve shut the door, and checked the closet and the bathroom like I’m a child again checking for monsters.

All I have in me is to claw off my shirt and bottoms, leaving me in my bra and underwear, as I curl under the cool sheets.

But I can’t force my eyes to close for even a second, too afraid of what would lie behind my closed lids.

 

“Nila.”

I don’t hesitate despite his harsh tone. I know I’ve woken him up. I know he’s already had his fair share of risk taking with me tonight. But still, I’ve called him because I have to. I need to.

I speak back to Cor through the phone. “What room are you in?”

“It’s late, Nila. Stay in your room tonight.” He’s being demanding, but I don’t care. He doesn’t want to get caught, and he really is probably very tired.

But he doesn’t know what happened to me tonight. He doesn’t know how desperate I am for him.

“I need you.” I whisper, desperation slipping through my teeth.

After a pause, and a long sigh, Cor responds. “Nila, it’s-“

I don’t let him finish. “Cor… please.”

Another long pause.

“I need you.” I repeat.

“I’ll come to you.” His reply is short, and then the call ends.

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes before my door opens. Heavy, but calculated, footsteps entering after I hear the click of the lock on my door.

I don’t move from my huddled up spot under the covers. I don’t have to look to know it’s him.

I listen to the shuffling of clothes, then I see him. Standing in just his briefs at the side of the bed, in front of my view.

He doesn’t speak as he lifts the sheets and dips into the spot beside my small, fragile form.

Leaning on his side, he lifts my chin, forcing my eyes to his. “What do you need?”

I swallow, my face inches from his own, his scent wafting towards me better than any scented candle I could buy.

“Just… just lay with me.” I breathe out.

“Alright.” He fits his body around mine, both of us on our sides facing one another. Our arms wrap around each other, while our legs tangle. Our fronts are pressed tightly together, no part not touching the other.

It’s like I can absorb each breath he takes with my own body, mirroring it back to him. I place my palm between us, lying flat on his heart. I can feel each beat, steady and strong. It’s relaxing me enough to encourage my heart to beat like his, to calm down.

My face is tucked in his neck, my lips trailing softly over the rough skin while he mimics the same gentleness with his hands running up and down my arm, to my back.

I feel soothed, and safe. And once he presses a brief kiss on the top of my head, I find it in me to close my eyes finally.

I don’t want to talk, and he seems to understand. Somehow just knowing that his presence is all that I sought.

And he seems happy to give me that. Happy to lay conjoined with me in silence, most of our clothes removed, but not expecting anything more.

He makes me fall in love with him more every day, and he doesn’t even have to try.

I feel like telling him this, but I notice his leveled out breathing and small snore.

Instead I kiss his neck, and hug him tighter, just feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

Sleep doesn’t come for myself, but I don’t mind tonight. I take this opportunity to just feel him. Feel Cor around me. I can forget everything as long as he’s here.

 

Cor stirs. It’s been just under two hours since he fell asleep. It’s still dark out, but I assume the sun will begin to rise soon.

We lay in the same position we began in, Cor now shifting his arms around me.

I place a kiss on his chin, a little bored from laying in silence for so long.

“No sleep for you tonight?” His voice comes out course from sleep.

“Not tonight.” I answer, running my fingers down his chest through the dusting of hair.

“I’m afraid I haven’t been much company.”

“That’s okay, I want you to sleep.” 

“I’m awake now.” He begins stroking my hair, keeping my head nuzzled warmly into him. “You going to tell me why you called?”

I breathe deeply. “Does there have to be a reason for me to want you here?”

“No, but there is one.”

“And how would you know that?”

He grips my hair gently, tugging lightly to make me remove my face from his neck and look up into his. “Because my girl is sad. I knew the second I heard your voice over the phone. And now I want to know why.”

My girl. 

I felt that one right in my core.

“Maybe I was sad because you weren’t here.” 

“Maybe. But you’re still sad.” He places his thumb on my chin, pressing lightly.

“I’m not that sad anymore.” I whisper, evading the subject by closing the distance between us.

Once my lips are touching his, resting teasingly without making full contact, he says, “Don’t distract me.”

I grin. “I’m not, I just want you to kiss me.”

He obliges, but not without giving me a stern look first.

Our lips meet tenderly. Small pecks one after the other.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He breaks apart long enough to ask.

“No.” I try to kiss him again.

He avoids, making me crash my mouth into his stubbled cheek. “Nila.” He warns.

I roll my eyes. “Not right now, okay.” I kiss his jaw, slowing working up towards his lips again. “Just be with me now, aright?”

My lips hover over his again.

“Stubborn girl.” He grunts.

“Well you’re a stubborn man.” I counter.

With his hand grasping the back of my head and mine wrapped around his back, my fingers now laced with the hair of his neck, we kiss again. More hurried this time, but still sensual.

Our tongues dance together, our teeth bite and our lips suck. Each second we become more frenzied, like we’re trying to get more and more of each other, trying to somehow get closer when we’re already pressed together.

My body heats up, my mind momentarily blank of all my troubles, only able to focus on my need for him. Everything about him, his body, his hands, his mouth… it’s all too much but not nearly enough. 

I need him like I need the fucking air.

I paw at his briefs, needing him one hundred percent exposed.

He takes the hint, releasing me just enough to removes the piece of clothing. I take the opportunity to frantically remove my own. Bra first, then panties. There’s no grace to it, I practically rip the fabric off myself.

He’s on top of me within seconds, my legs wrapping around his waist, my heels on his ass. Our chest are pressed together while he puts his weight on his elbows to not crush me.

We’re kissing again. Less aggressive but just as rushed.

One of his hands sneaks down between my legs, fingers seeking out my entrance to check my level of readiness for him.

I break away, my arms circling around his neck. “I’m ready.”

He grunts into my mouth, removing his hand and replacing it with the head of his cock.

I gasp as he enters me, fills me completely with one stroke, officially connecting us.

We kiss slowly, in time with his un-rushed thrusts.

The frenzy to get him inside of me is over, and now he just makes love to me.

He takes his time, giving me exactly what I need. The buildup is slow, burning softly inside me. The only sound in the room is our heavy breathes.

My release is sweet, and long lasting, leaving me whimpering into his neck while he follows after me.

We’re sweaty, and sated, and wrapped in each other’s arms, neither one of us pulling away.

It’s like we know once we separate, it’s over. At least until the next stolen moment, or secret meeting. We go back to pretending like this isn’t real. Like what just happened never did.

So I hold on, letting myself disappear beneath him, exactly where I want to be. Forever.


	21. Chapter 21 The Amicitia Estate Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to The Amicitia Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have to say I'm sorry for taking longer than I would have liked on this chapter :/  
> But, on the bright side, it's the longest chapter yet!

“You know, it’s almost my birthday.” I grin up at Cor, smiling sweetly.

Cor drags his hands up my bare back, stirring the bath water around us, his thumb and pinky finger practically touching both of my sides. “I do know. You always make sure to never let me forget it.”

“Just a few friendly reminders… no big deal.” My arms are around his neck while I sit contently straddling him in my suites oversized tub. We’ve sat in here for about twenty minutes now, the sun just starting to rise.

One thing I never thought I’d see in all of my life would be The Marshal of the Crownsguard… Cor the Immortal… sitting in a luxurious bubble bath.

But here we are. After a few well executed puppy dog eyes and some mild coaxing, I’m sitting with Cor in the middle of the tub, bubbles popping around us, our bare chests pressed slickly against each other. My nipples are hard just from the delightful contact, and I’ve already stolen countless kisses and intimate touches, which he sits and takes more than willingly.

We’ve showered together before, but never bathed. And there’s something about it that’s much more intimate. Especially earlier when he was running a soaped up wash cloth across my heated body. Starting at my neck, working down to delicately wash my breasts, around to my back then back along my stomach, before finally reaching down between my legs. He made sure to pay… extra… close attention to my most intimate area. Washing it softly until a wanton moan escaped my lips, to which he only chuckled then continued down my legs to finish the job at my feet.

He left me with an ache between my thighs, but I didn’t even mind. His touch alone was driving me crazy with pleasure, as long as he didn’t stop I’d be satisfied.

Damn, is it getting hotter in here?

Taking my mind off the things this man can do to me, I speak again, with our faces only a few inches away from one another. “Sooo, what are you gonna get me?”

He arches his brow in amusement, and stalls his hands down at my hips, gripping onto them. “I don’t know, it’s hard to buy a gift for spoiled girls who already have everything.”

I huff. “I do not. That’s just something people say when they don’t have a clue what to get someone.”

“Oh really? So tell me then, what’s something that you want but don’t already have?” Cor challenges me.

I think for a moment. As far as material things go, he’s right, I have everything I want. But that doesn’t matter to me.

“There’s a lot of things I want… that I don’t get.” I turn my eyes down sadly.

He sighs, knowing exactly what I’m talking about and probably unhappy that I’ve made myself upset once again, after he just spent the night ridding me of my sadness.

He doesn’t dwell on it though. “Something you’d like that I can buy you.”

“Hmm,” I look back up, the sight of his eyes on mine, looking at me like I’m something valuable to him, reminds me to keep my emotions in check, as to not ruin our time together which will be coming to an end shortly. “Well fine, I guess you got me on that.”

I pretend to be annoyed with him, but it only adds to his amusement. He chuckles into my mouth before catching my bottom lip with his. “Thought so.”

His voice is sultry and deep. Seductive along my skin as he showers wet kisses along my cheeks down to my jaw.

“You’re just gonna have to… mmm,” he distracts my thoughts when he subtly grinds my hips down onto his thickening member. His cock slipping between my legs, teasing my folds.

I tilt my head up towards the ceiling, eyes closing as I let him work my center along his length. My arms tightening around him.

“What’s that?” He asks along my skin, taking advantage of my exposed neck to work his mouth and tongue along the sensitive flesh.

“Gonna have to… mmm, ah… think of something, to give me.” I moan out.

“Don’t worry, princess, I can think of something.” He positions me just right so the head of his cock is at my entrance, entering me only an inch.

“Ah…” I try to lower myself, but he’s a lot strong than me, holding me in place above him. “Cooor.” I’m whining. I don’t even care.

“Heh, I think it will be pretty easy.” He kisses back up to my mouth while his hands tighten hard on my hips, sending thrills throughout my body. His mouth hovers over mine. “I already know what you always want.”

Our tongues meet in a passionate kiss, meanwhile I’m trying desperately to grind my hips onto him. Because that’s what I am. Desperate for him. Always.

“Dirty girl.” He grunts.

“I swear Cor, if you don’t-“

He’s pulled me down before I can finish my empty threat.

He captures my gasp in his mouth. “You were saying?”

He teases me while working me up and down in a steady rhythm, me not doing any of the work, just holding on for the ride.

“Asshole.” I mutter, slightly out of breath already.

My heart warms when he laughs again. Just under his breath but it still rings beautifully in my ears. It’s a rare sound to hear from him, so I welcome it always.

He works me over in the tub until the water’s cold and our bodies satisfied.

He towels me off once we’ve left the water, even helps me dress. His treatment of me is so tender I find myself speechless, mesmerized by the hulking man being so delicate.

I believe I’m the only person he’ll ever do this for. And I selfishly love that.

We say goodbye reluctantly at the door, knowing if he stays any longer there will be too much of a risk of someone catching him on his way back to his own room.

A piece of me leaves with him, it always does.

I have to force the sorrow away after I’m left alone in my room though. Instead I think about the festivities coming up for the day. 

 

I can’t lie and say that pushing away the disrupting thoughts that continually plague my mind is easy. Trying to ignore the pit in my stomach that’s been left by the events of my basement excursion last night is honestly tiresome.

I slap a straining smile on my face from the moment I step out of my room.

Just pretend.

Just pretend Nila.

I repeat the mantra in my head as I walk through the halls of the Amicitia home. I repeat it as I sit at the dining table, being served a breakfast I barely taste.

My father sits next to me, at the head of the table. He exercises the skill he’s mastered so gracefully of making blissful chatter with the entirety of the table while keeping a smile just as fake as my own plastered on his face.

It’s one of the things I have most in common with my father. The ability to feign that everything is alright, when actually, things aren’t so simple.

I tell myself to pretend I’m not losing my sanity when I look at my father.

I tell myself to pretend that things aren’t as bad as they are in my mind when I look across the table at my brother.

I tell myself to pretend my future is not being written for me, when I look down the table at Ignis.

I tell myself to pretend I’m not keeping a secret as large as the one I am, when I continue my gaze down to Gladio.

And then further down I go, my eyes finding home once they land on Cor.

I tell myself to pretend that Cor will be mine, and I will be his… forever.

I tell myself to pretend that everything is okay when I’m not with him.

I’m still working on that one…

 

I remind myself of all these things throughout the day. 

I try to relax, and refocus myself, as I spend the morning at the spa room. My muscles are so tense and worn the massage is exactly what my body needed.

My body. My mind still needed some work.

The breath of fresh air I get later on helps. We’re given an extravagant tour of the impressive orchard behind the mansion. We’ve already seen it more times than necessary, but still, to me, it’s more beautiful than where I live.

Everyone seems to have decided it was best to pretend that last night never happened. And to that I am very grateful.

Well, everyone except Prompto.

He’s trying. Trying to not speak about the night that he surely will not forget anytime soon. But unfortunately all he can seem to dwell on is the fact that he left me, the crowned princess, behind, ran off in front of me, and then lost me to some horrifying, mind twisting basement.

That’s how he sees it. Not me though. I don’t blame him, a fact that I’ve tried to assure him of several times now.

Last night was the results of a girl with a jumbled, messed up head, going down to a now undoubtedly haunted basement.

Nevertheless, he’s making it hard for me to go on as though the night never happened. But I just keep smiling and assuring I’m more than alright.

Besides, the poor guy honestly seems just as shaken up as I am. Especially considering his desperation to become a crownsguard, feeling as though he was responsible for what happened must really put a heavy weight on his confidence.

Despites Prompto’s worry, the long walk filled with pointless, yet entertaining, chatter is distracting and very much needed.

I’m more at ease by the end, and my spirits are much brighter by the time we are sitting at the chocobo stadium not far from the estate.

Is it hard sitting with my friends when I wish so badly that Cor was able to sit next to me, with his arm draped across my shoulder while we chat about the race without a care for those around us?

Of course.

And does it make me think less than princessly thoughts when I have to act as though it doesn’t bug the absolute shit out of me that Constance… fucking Constance… gets to sit near MY Marshal. My Immortal. My fucking Cor?

Yes. Yes is most definitely does.

I want to stake my claim on that man in the most possessive and selfish way possible. I want to kiss him for all to see and salute that handsy woman with my favorite finger while I do it.

I have to tell myself to simmer down before the smoke starts coming out of my ears. Instead of acting out my thoughts, which would probably be frowned upon, I remind myself that it was me who in less than even twenty four hours, has had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of that mans cock three times.

And what a pleasure it was.

Obviously it’s not an option, but I would love nothing more than to wipe the smile off that woman’s face with that bit of information.

Nope, can’t do that.

So I ignore, the best I can at least. Instead I focus on the string of curse words Gladio mumbles under his breath not so quietly.

The chocobo I bet on just keeps winning. While the chocobo Gladio so confidently placed his money on, well, he’s the slowest of the whole bunch.

Earlier the silly man told me my bet was idiotic, and clearly the wrong choice. While his choice was strategized and obviously the best pick.

“We’ll see.” I had said to him. “May the best better win.”

“I plan on it.” He smirked.

The results were unfortunate for him. Even though he was right. My bet was completely idiotic. I put my money on the chocobo with the prettiest name. Sunflower. I thought it was cute so I decided to go with that.

But fortunately for myself the universe decided long ago that if there’s an opportunity for me to wipe the floor with Gladio’s sorry, sorry ass, then it will be so.

It’s a blessing, I can’t even help it. Sometimes I don’t even try. What am I gonna do about it?

Gladio’s grunting brightens things even more for me, especially as he continues to groan about his ‘unbelievable’ defeat as we’re all piled in a car later that evening.

“You can’t just bet on a racer because you think its name is cute.” Gladio huffs from the passenger seat.

“Clearly I can.” I call from the back.

“You’re gonna have to just accept she got you on this one big guy.” Prompto adds happily from next to me.

Just then Noctis, who insisted on driving us tonight, hits the breaks un-expectantly, jolting us all forward in our seats.

“Come on, watch where you’re going.” Noctis hollers at the driver that’s now ahead of us.

“Forget about the race, Gladio. I’m more concerned about the likelihood of us staying alive long enough to make it to the club.” I say once I get my bearings in my seat back. 

“Whatever, like you’re any better.” My brother shoots back.

“I promise you, I am. I hardly even drive and I’m still better.” I remark.

“Shut up.” He drawls. 

“I might have to agree with your sister on this matter. A bit more practice, and perhaps a change in some techniques, would benefit you, Noctis.” Ignis, who sits on the other side of Prompto, looking slightly uncomfortable, contributes to the conversation.

“How could my sister, and my closest friends, be so harsh to me?” he fakes sadness.

“Honesty is the best policy, Noct. It’s good for you.” Prompto chirps, rubbing his hands together excitedly as he leans forward to look out the front window. “Whoa, is that it?”

I follow his lit up eyes, catching sight of a large, black building. There’s lights of all colors shining like fireworks all around. Even spotlights at the top lighting up the sky. Outside the front is the largest line I’ve ever seen, all people dressed to absolute perfection. They’ve all managed to find the perfect combination of club wear that also shows sophistication and status.

Like you can wear a slutty party dress, but it has to be a sophisticated slutty party dress.

Seeing as that’s what I had in mind with my own attire tonight, it looks like I’m gonna fit right in.

“The Red Rose. That’s it.” Gladio confirms.

He’s the only one that’s ever been here, claiming it’s the most exclusive club in all of Insomnia. You have to be a real ‘someone’ to get into this place. Or at least arrive with a real ‘someone.’

Even then the wait to get in is long and most don’t make the cut.

I’m almost worried about how Noct and I are just gonna hop in line without anyone noticing us, but quickly realize that’s not the plan when Gladio has us parking in some weird private garage in the back, where we are then escorted by an absolutely terrifying man, dressed in all black who is actually bigger than Gladio by some miracle, up to a private elevator that presumably will take us to the club.

Either that, or we’re all about to get murdered.

I guess we’ll find out soon.

I get my answer once the elevator doors dings, and we’re immediately greeted by pounding music, strobing lights and people dancing in the most inappropriate of ways. There’s the grandest bars I’ve ever seen lining the wall and everything is sort of a dark shade of red. The noise, the crowd, the lights, they’re all head ache inducing, vulgar and all around just sort of unpleasant.

But it’s great.

This is a club. This is fun. This is being young and carefree. And I am in dire need of all that.

“Alright then… who’s ready to see some serious dance moves?” Prompto asks, his eyes glued wide at the scene in front of us.

“I think I am definitely ready.” I’m the only one to reply. The others just snicker behind us.

“Well then show me what you’ve got princess.” Prompto grabs my hand and I willingly allow him to pull me through the crowd of people. Some are grinding without shame, others are throwing out some actual skillful moves, while some are just butchering it either due to copious amounts of drugs or alcohol, or just lack of talent. 

Luckily I can sway my hips, throw my hands up and just have a good time, letting the music and atmosphere take over for the night.

No one seems to pay any attention to me, which is one of my favorite things and instantly puts this place as one of my favorites.

We begin dancing, and I look around to see where the others went. Of course to the bar. Nocits is going to need some drinks to let loose enough to dance, Gladio will need even more than him. Ignis on the other hand, if he dances even for one song tonight, I will officially have seen it all. He probably just came to keep an eye on us.

After observing our companions, it doesn’t take me long to notice a crownsguard member, followed by another, casually sitting at separate tables.

I huff under my breath, annoyed they followed us, but not shocked. Gladio must have had to inform them we were coming I assume, otherwise it would be irresponsible on his part to bring us without anyone’s knowledge.

I’m not stupid enough to actually think we could have just snuck out while everyone was having that stuffy dinner tonight back at the estate. But I still had liked to just tell myself to believe it.

The guards are dressed in club ware, which I’m grateful for because they just look like club attendees, which shouldn’t draw attention to any of us.

I can’t dwell on them for too long before the aggressive movements that is Prompto dancing catch my attention.

He’s going all out with moves I have never seen before, flailing around like a child who hears their favorite song.

And I love it. So much I’m left nearly in a heap on the floor laughing.

The looks from the dancers surrounding him only cause me to erupt more, my stomach muscles contracting as I watch the best dance routine I’ve ever had the privilege of seeing.

“What did I say?” Prompto gestures to me. “Serious dance moves.”

“Ten out of ten!” I shout over the loud music.

“Think you can keep up!?” He shouts back.

No, I definitely cannot. But that doesn’t stop me from trying.

I give my best attempt at mimicking everyone of Prompto’s moves, knowing I look just as idiotic as he does. But I don’t care. Nobody is even paying attention, and I’m so caught up in the music and the pounding beat of the room that I’m blissfully content.

This is what I needed. Some fun, some distraction. And honestly just a good laugh.

This large room is filled with so many bodies, all pressed up against each other, and yet I feel less claustrophobic here than I did this morning at breakfast, sitting at the table filled with everyone I care about, and some people I don’t, and a lot of unspoken words.

The music is so loud here, you can’t even think. So therefore, I can’t seem to worry at the moment.

“Hey watch out!” Prompto’s voice registers in my ears right before a force hits my back, sending me to the floor right on my ass.

If that wasn’t enough, something cold hits my chest.

“Whoa.” I say to myself, the top I’m wearing, which is cropped, is completely soaked, and the part of my stomach that is showing shivers under the cold liquid.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I totally lost my balance.” Some drunk man, probably not much older than myself, bends down next to me, his eyes going straight to the mess, where they linger for longer than they should.

“Are you okay!?” Prompto is crouched in front of me, cutting off the man now.

“Haha,” I laugh it off. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” The guy says, now standing back up again and reaching his hand to me. “Let me help you clean up.”

It’s then, after I first look at the outstretched hand, that I choose to then glance over at not only my brother and friends, but also the guards.

They’re all standing at attention, every one of them. And they all look ready to charge over here towards the incident they must have all seen.

They’re on alert because I was just pushed to the ground, even though it was no big deal.

Well other than how fucking cold that drink was.

Before the scary group of men can come over here and scare the guy sober, I accept his hand quickly and allow him to hoist me back to my feet.

“It’s all right.” I keep my head looking down. Even though the club is so dimly lit, I still don’t want to be recognized. “I’m just gonna dry off.”

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” The guy says, his voice turning flirtatious.

“I think she’s sure.” Prompto steps up, giving his best attempt at sounding tough. He might have even puffed out his chest a little.

I chuckle under my breath before shouting, “I’ll be right back!”

I have to forcibly squeeze my way through the crowd, afraid I’m going to get knocked to the ground again with how small I am.

Luckily I make it through the vultures, and search around for the lady’s room. After waiting in a short line, I head inside where I pat off as much moisture as I can, all the while being grateful that my outfit is black, so the spill hardly shows.

As I exit, I head out in search of anyone from my group, finding it difficult with how large and dark the club is. I find I’m just walking around hoping to see a familiar face.

“Are you alright, your highness?” I’m halted in my search when I hear a feminine voice come from my side.

I turn towards the voice, freezing when I see the owner of it.

You’ve got to be kidding me.

There, sitting in an oversized booth, by herself, is none other than Constance.

“Constance… what are you doing here?” I question, looking around the area like I’m expecting her to be here with someone.

“Ah, well, you didn’t think your father would allow you two to come to a place such as this one without someone standing by?” She smiles up at be, all though the way she speaks makes me feel small.

“Of course not.” I internally rolls my eyes. “But I did notice there were already at least two guards here, I’m sorry he felt it was necessary to send you as well. I’m sure you’d much rather be at dinner with the others.”

I see her smile twitch for just a fraction of a second. Just long enough to let me know she does wish she was with the others rather than having been presumably forced to come be on babysitting duty.

Can’t say I feel too bad for her. In fact, now that I think about it, I’m not too upset she’s here either. At least this way I know she’s not got her sights on Cor all night.

“Well, I’d say it’s an honor that your father trusted me with the task of keeping an eye on you.” Her voice is friendly, but I’m surprised by the hidden tone underneath. It almost sounds like she’s upset with me. Which is interesting seeing as the few times we have spoken she’s been overly nice.

“Glad to hear that. I suppose I’ll get back to it. I hope you don’t get too bored… keeping an eye on me.” I force a grin her way before starting to turn around.

“Perhaps you’d like to sit for a moment.” She suggests before I can escape.

I’m not her biggest fan, but still I don’t like to ever make a habit of being rude.

“Sure.” I take a seat across from her.

“So, are you all right then? I saw you were pushed down?” She asks.

“I guess everybody saw. I’m fine though. Everyone got so worried, but it’s not like people don’t get pushed over all the time in a place like this.”

“That’s true. I just wanted to check.” She examines me while keeping her face friendly.

Then she continues to examine, like she’s trying to figure something out. Meanwhile I’m uncomfortable and frantically trying to think of something to say.

“Um, so… how have you liked your new assignment? You’re pretty high up on security now, sounds stressful to me.” I say the first thing that came to mind.

She widens her smile, a few lines around her eyes becoming more apparent. I realize she must be mid, maybe late thirties if I had to guess. Makes me wonder if she’d ever been married, maybe have any kids.

“It’s an honor. And something I’ve worked towards for quite some time now.” She replies.

“That’s nice.”

“Yes. And working with The Marshal has been quite lovely as well.” She adds, her brow raising slightly in observation it seems.

I gulp, fully aware she’s got her eyes on me, so I try to keep my reaction neutral.

“Lovely, is not the word most people would use.” I chuckle, because it’s true.

Constance taps her long fingernails slowly on the table, pausing for a moment before continuing. “Well then, I suppose I might be the first.”

All I do is nod.

I don’t even want her mentioning his name, that’s how possessive I’ve become.

“I’m surprised to not see you spending more time with your fiancé.” She changes the subject out of nowhere, catching me completely off guard.

“Excuse me?” My eyes widen in surprise.

“Mr. Scientia. He seems to be a very well-adjusted gentleman. You’re lucky you’ll call him your husband one day.” She continues to smile, still tapping her nails every few seconds.

Is she serious right now?

It’s not that it surprises me to know that she is aware of my… engagement. But I don’t think she’s in any position to bring that up to me. In the middle of this club no less.

“Uh, I guess that’s true.” I stutter, looking around me once again, this time hoping to find some sort of excuse to leave this table and conversation behind.

“And he’s around your own age, correct?” She asks.

How do I nicely tell her to shut her fucking mouth?

“That’s correct.” I mutter instead. I clench my knuckles, starting to get truly annoyed.

“That’s good.” She stalls her finger tapping, and instead clasps her hands together on top of the table, leaning her body towards me. “You’re lucky to not have to be married to someone much older than yourself. That would be rather unfortunate for you.”

Where is she going with this?

“I don’t think age matters.” I state confidently. Truthfully as well, seeing that Cor’s age has never bothered me.

“Oh but it does. Believe me. It matters almost as much as status.” She throws back.

I don’t respond. Both my brows are knitted tightly together as I stare into the ‘happy’ eyes of who feels like my interrogator this evening. I’m trying to figure out what her angle is right now. 

She takes in my silence and confusion and sighs, before going on, “Listen, your highness. You are a very smart girl. If your father’s boastings about you wasn’t enough, I can tell just from the few interactions we’ve had.”

I don’t say thank you, I’m too focused on the fact that she claimed my father has spoken highly of me to her.

“So I do assume you know how high of regards you are held in. You’re Insomnia’s princess. That’s a high status to have. Surely it comes with a lot of duties already, and presumably much more once you’re older.”

Where are we going with this?”

“I think Mr. Scientia will be the perfect partner to be at your side for all you have to come.” Her smile never fades.

I on the other hand can’t find it in me anymore to keep my face pleasant, or even neutral. “Is there a reason you’re saying these things to me?”

She tilts her head like a curious puppy. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Please.”

“It’s just that… you see, I’ve become slightly concerned with an observation I have made recently.”

This can’t be good. 

“I’ve seen the way you… I suppose… look, at the marshal.” She says slowly, almost cautiously.

Oh no.

“Like I said, I find it concerning.”

I’ve nearly choked on my own spit, now I’m sat trying to force words out of my mouth. “I… I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your highness,” She tilts her head even more, knitting her brows in such a way that is supposed to express sympathy, maybe even pity. “I would like to speak to you as perhaps a woman who you can speak openly with. Now that might be overstepping boundaries, I’m aware.”

It definitely is.

“But, you see at first I thought it was rather cute to be honest. The princess has a little crush on the marshal. It was sweet really. And totally normal. But then I started to notice that it might be more than that.”

There’s no way. No way could she have figured us out. We’re too careful. No matter how she’s seen me look at him, she couldn’t possibly know what we’re doing.

I interrupt her to defend myself. “I’m not sure what ideas you’ve come up with in your head, but I can assure you, you’re reading into something that’s not actually there.”

I speak as confidently as I can, all while trying to not make it clear that my heart is pounding as hard as it is.

“To be frank, I don’t think I am. I saw the way that even just a few minutes ago you reacted when I mentioned my working with Cor.”

I shake my head. Where the hell does she get the nerve to speak to me this way?

“I’d just hate for you to do anything that could not only harm yourself, but harm others as well.” She continues on.

“I’m really not sure what you mean by that.” I sit up straighter.

“Fantasies are normal. But remember that’s all they are.”

“I think I’ve heard enough.” I say with more force than I intended.

“Your highness, I just don’t want you thinking that Cor will return the feelings you have for him.” She says bluntly. I can tell that that’s the one sentence she’s been trying to get around to saying this whole time.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. And if I can be frank as well, I believe you have gone way passed being out of line.” I make to scoot out of the booth, done with this outrageous conversation.

“You can take away your titles and your status, and you’re still left with a man who cannot reciprocate the feelings of a teenage girl.”

Her words stall me before I can reach the end of the bench. I simply glare at her, forcing all the words I wish to speak to stay in my head. It’s the safest thing to do. Otherwise I might expose more than I should.

“Believe me. I know. I was once in love… or I thought I was in love… with a man who was twice my age. I believe he might have even thought he was in love with me at one point too. But in the end he grew tired of me, because I wasn’t enough. Wasn’t old enough. Wasn’t interesting enough. Wasn’t experienced enough. Wasn’t intelligent enough. How could I have been any of those things when I was so young, and he was years and years ahead of me?”

My mouth opens, but I can’t speak.

“This is why marrying someone of your own age, is beneficial. You will grow together, learn together. Someone who is years beyond you, requires certain things that you just aren’t capable of providing. You can never be enough for them.” 

It’s then that her smile truly falters. For the first time she lets her true emotions show, and now all I see is a condescending woman, who is looking down on me like the teenager she believes I am.

“So please, for your own good, if not for everyone else’s, try to keep you fantasy at bay. Because you know that’s all it could ever be anyways.” She stares at me coldly, and I can sense the threat laced in every one of her words.

She may not know I in fact have not kept my fantasy of Cor at bay. She thankfully doesn’t know what happens between us behind closed doors. 

But she knows how I feel. Unknowingly I have made my feelings too obvious for the curious eye not to see.

And even just that, can be dangerous for Cor and I.

“Listen,” I practically hiss. I’m not sure what I’m about to say. But I’m angry at her nerve and feel like I can’t just turn a blind eye to her disrespect. “I don’t know where you get off thinking you can speak to me the way you just did, but don’t fool yourself into believing I’m just some child. And I suggest you remember who I am before you go making unwarranted accusations about me. Whatever you think you know, you-“

“Surprised to see you here, Constance.” I deep voice interrupts us.

After holding each other’s icy glares for another moment, both of us challenging one another silently, we then turn to see Gladio having approached the booth.

I’ve never been happier to see the guy in my entire life.

“Ah yes, Gladio. It’s good to see you. The King sent me to keep an eye on his children for the evening.” Her smile has been slapped right back onto her face as she peers up at Gladio.

“Just a waste of time, if you ask me.” I remark dryly, finally sliding myself out of the constricting booth.

Gladio raises an eyebrow. 

“Let’s get back to it then, shall we Gladio.” I say as I brush passed him, walking away from that horrifying conversation.

“It was nice speaking with you, your highness.” Contance’s chipper voice follows behind me.

I don’t look back, nor do I reply. Instead I keep walking and wait for Gladio to join me at my side.

“Well now, I figured once I saw you two sat together, you might appreciate a rescue. I can tell now I was right.” He remarks with humor.

“And appreciate it I most definitely do.” I reply.

“So you really don’t like her much?” He already knows the answer to his own question.

“You know how you said that I should not have thrown that piece of meat at her?”

“Yes, I do remember saying that.” He chuckles.

“Well you were right.” I say, turning to look up at him seriously. “A knife would have been much better.”

I continue walking, listening to Gladio mumble, “Damn Princess.” As he continues to laugh behind me.

 

 

‘Enough.’ 

‘You can never be enough.’

Funny how today I had the mantra of ‘just pretend’ on loop in my mind. Now, like a broken record I’ve got a new sentence mocking me.

‘You can never be enough.’

Over and over again. I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t forget the patronizing way that sentence leaked out of her mouth.

I replay those words the rest of our evening. The whole car ride home. 

I continue to ponder them as I shower, as I change into leggings and a sleep shirt, as I pace around my room, practically burning my path into the carpet.

‘You can never be enough.’

She’s wrong I think. She only said what had the best chance of giving her what she wanted. She sees me as a threat. As a little brat trying to take what she thinks she has a claim on. She’s wrong.

‘You can never be enough.’

Unless if she’s right. I am too young. I am not as smart as Cor. Hell if I know if I’m interesting at all to be around. And… no, I don’t have any experience.

What am I giving him that he couldn’t find elsewhere? What am I giving him that couldn’t be provided by someone else who can give even more?

“Ugh, shut up Nila.” I scold myself out loud in the empty room.

This is what that snake wanted. She wanted to work me down and make me think I was exactly what she said. Not enough.

As soon as I figure out how to approach my father to inform him of the disrespect she had given me tonight, without giving away what she was accusing me of, then she better believe I will do what I can to get her fired.

As for right now though, I need to ignore it. At least until I come up with how to keep the mention of Cor out of the conversation.

Unfortunately, I am unable to distract myself even with the happy thoughts of how I can make her life miserable. Thoughts which I’m sure I’ll be having for quite a while now.

I’m driving myself up the wall thinking about the conversation, battling myself to not let my insecurities set in. It’s a challenge I’m starting to lose, seeing that everything she said I had already been concerned about, only I had been letting my worries stay in the back of my mind where they could hopefully not fester into harmful thoughts.

But Constance did a hell of a job digging into my head and pulling out exactly what she wanted.

I halt, and tilt my head up towards the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

Screw it. I can’t pace around here any longer.

I slip on a jacket and snatch my phone off the bed, then make my way out of this cagey bedroom.

It’s three in the morning. My favorite time of night because everyone should be asleep.

I don’t know where I’m going as I head down the expansive halls with purpose. So I pull out my phone.

Hopefully Cor will be able to hear his.

N: What room are you in?

I wait impatiently, still walking down halls blindly, unable to stand still.

C: Last night was risky enough, Nila.

That’s about the response I thought I’d get.

N: You don’t want to see me then?

C: You know that’s not it.

N: So then what room are you in?

I wait.

N: Please. I’m already walking around the halls, so if you don’t tell me then I guess I’ll just start knocking on doors.

C: Second floor east side. Last room on the right.

That’s what I thought.

I speed walk my little self all the way to his room, which unfortunately is on the floor below mine and the complete other side of the house.

Two light taps on his door, trying to be as quiet as possible, and then he’s there, welcoming me inside with tired eyes… my bad… but open arms.

He greets me with a warm embrace after he’s locked the door. I sink into his arms enthusiastically, acting as though it wasn’t just this morning that he last held me.

I scratch my nails up his naked back as he runs his fingers through my slightly damp hair.

“Are you alright, Nila?” Cor asks after a few minutes.

I can tell by the tone of his voice that he’s questioning if I’ve come to him for the reason I needed him last night.

I put my chin on his hard chest and look up towards him. “I’m good. I just missed you.”

I grin cutely at him.

“It hasn’t been very long.” He states, his lips in a straight line, but his hands never stop their strokes through my hair.

“It’s been long enough.” I state matter of factly.

“Hm.” He hums, staring down at me with his intense eyes. “There isn’t much time for you to sleep before you have to leave.”

“Hm, that’s too bad.” I lean in on my tip toes, and encourage him to lean down to me. Once he obliges I give him a quick kiss. “I guess we just won’t sleep then.”

“Mm, insatiable girl.” He mutters.

At that, I step out of his arms and grab one of his hands, leading him with me over to the bed. He comes willingly, I’m not sure why he wouldn’t.

Once there I push on his chest, trying to get him to lay back on the bed first. I have to push harder than one might think to get the brick of a man to budge, but eventually he does with a huff.

I straddle him quickly, as though I’m locking him in place before he can move.

“Will you… um… lay back. And uh, move up the bed.” I meant to say it as more of a command, but instead I just stuttered because honestly, telling him what to do went against everything my brain was telling me.

I notice his brow go up in confusion, but mainly I focus on the way his jaw tenses and his expression goes stern. I don’t think he likes being given a command any more than I like giving him one.

But nevertheless, he does as I asked, and moves up the bed with me following along on top, and then he lays back with a deep breath.

Perfect, I think to myself as I straddle his hips, taking in how large his form is underneath me.

You see, on my way here, I told myself that I would take charge tonight. Not because it’s something I necessarily want to do, but because I want to show Cor that I know what I’m doing. That I’m not some little girl who needs to be guided at every moment. I’m a woman. A woman who can take the lead and be completely responsible for bringing him pleasure.

Unfortunately I have no idea what I’m doing.

I know I’m overthinking things, but I’m nervous and he just keeps staring at me waiting for something to happen.

“You just gonna sit up there and stare all night?” Cor grunts from below me.

I roll my eyes. “No.”

I decide to take my clothes off first. Not going too fast, but also not too slow. What I do though is make sure I’m out of his reach, forcing him to just watch but not touch.

Once all my articles of clothing are discarded on the floor, plant myself back snuggle on top of his groin, enjoying the way his cock twitches in his sleep pants as my naked heat rests above it.

My hands, which are surprisingly steady, make their way to his chest, right near his heart. I feel the steady beat for a moment, before I start my journey down, tracing the scars of his chest. Outlining each raised mark that beautifully symbolizes who he is. I take my time running my hands over every inch of skin, admiring the rough texture, the hard abs, as well as the coarse hair.

His own hands have found my hips, digging in more with each brush of my fingers. I allow this, but once he’s started to reach up, seeking out my breasts, I duck out of the way quickly, leaning my body forward until my bare chest meets his.

“Do you want me?” I whisper, my voice sultry as my lips ghost over his.

“You already know I do.” His grip has made its way back to my hips once again.

“Mm.” I lick his bottom lip, dragging my tongue slowly along the soft skin.

His mouth opens slightly, but just enough for me to get my tongue inside as I kiss him roughly.

I play with the hair on his cheeks as I work my tongue against his, occasionally sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

He fights back, giving just as much as he’s getting. Our wet mouths stay plastered to each other’s for several minutes until I feel swollen and content.

My lips aren’t the only thing swollen I think as I give a small grind of my hips onto the skin just above Cor’s crotch. 

“Nila.” Cor grunts, attempting to grind my hips more with his forceful hands.

But instead of letting him get more than a few rubs in, I scoot down, unlatching myself from his grasp.

I miss his hold on me, but I have other plans.

I trail my lips down his jaw, across his neck and towards his chest.

I kiss and lick my way down his body the same way I did with my hands. I take my time, and try to memorize every inch. I don’t let anywhere go without my attention. Everywhere deserves a sweet kiss.

He wants to touch me. He wants to take control. I can tell by the way his breathing shifts and his arms keep twitching, wanting to grab ahold of me anywhere he can. 

But he doesn’t. Even though he knows it would take next to nothing for him to flip me over and do whatever the hell he wants with me. And he knows I’d let him too.

But he can tell this is what I want. I know he does.

Once I’ve finished exploring his lower abdomen, I’ve reached the grouping of hair that is a direct path to my ultimate prize of the night.

I can’t help but to look up at him and smirk, feeling brave as I hook my fingers in his waist band.

Gods, he’s still so serious. His stoic face refuses to give way to how worked up he is. And I know he’s worked up. The hard cock that springs so nicely out of his pants is proof of that.

I don’t take my time removing his last piece of clothing. I’m not patient enough. So I just throw the pants carelessly over the bed, then make my descent down to his neglected length.

I’ve got myself spread out between his legs, totally comfortable as I begin to stroke him with both my hands. My fingers look so delicate in contrast to his girth.

I’m mesmerized watching my tiny hands wrap around him, sliding up and down. Stopping at his tip to gather the pearly liquid that leaks from him, then dragging it down to help keep my hands slick.

I switch between watching myself work his cock over, and staring up into his eyes as he watches me.

But once he finally lets the pleasure take over, and closes his eyes to just relax and enjoy the feeling, its then I decide to go a step further. 

I start with my tongue at the base. Pressing it flat there, before dragging it up. I go slow, teasing him, humming when I hear his breath hitch.

I then pay special mind to the head. Swirling my tongue around to catch more pre cum. I put it into my mouth and suck the tip, before swirling some more. Whenever I hear his breathing change I continue what I’m doing with more intensity.

Eventually I take all of him I can fit into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks and relaxing my throat to attempt to take more than I ever have before.

“Fuck… Nila, you’re doing good, sweetheart.” He praises, his hands now resting on head.

His assurance makes me work my hands faster, and suck harder.

Tears sting the corners of my eyes, but I keep going for a few minutes longer. Making those last minutes really count before I force myself to leave him with a pop.

I wipe at my mouth, and can tell by the hungry look he gives me that he misses the warmth of my mouth around him.

I make sure to hurry as I straddle him once again, my now dripping center resting on the base of his cock.

I rock myself from base to tip, snatching his hands away once they go for my waist. 

“You’ve gotten brave tonight.” His voice vibrates out of his chest.

I’ve got a hold of his hands and I place them on his chest where I lean my weight into him. All I do is grin cheekily at him, feeling ready enough to bring myself all the way to the tip of his cock, where I then sink down onto him.

It’s always a little different this way. Having to work myself down every inch of him, rather than how he usually guides himself in.

It’s a little bit harder for me, but still just as good. Each new inch that enters me excelling my pleasure more and more.

I roll my hips around as I bounce up and down. Paying attention to the signals his body gives me, letting me know exactly how to move to get the most reaction out of him.

I’m able to find what seems to be just the right rhythm and form.

I can see him fighting off the strong desire to grab me. He’s using so much of his restraint to let me take control.

It’s different. And it does feel good. It really does. I can come like this. I can get him to come like this of course as well.

But something… is off. 

Maybe it’s the voice in my head that chooses right now to pop back up.

‘You can never be enough.’

My pace falters, but I keep going, trying to push away the grating voice of hers out of my head.

My eyes had been glued to Cor’s this whole time, reading into them trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Although now, I keep wondering if he thinks any of those thoughts Constance put inside my head.

I already know he thinks I’m too young, but he seemed to have gotten over it… for the most part at least. But do I interest him? Do I provide him with everything he wants in a lover? Will he tire of me?

“What’s wrong?”

I didn’t realize I had closed my eyes, and allowed my head to hang low. I didn’t even notice how much I had let my movements slow, and become uneven.

I pry my lids open, meeting the concerned, but still lustful, eyes of his.

“Nothing.” I say quickly, pushing my hands harder into his chest for leverage as I start riding him again.

“Nila.” He grumbles, now using his strength over me to remove his hands from my grip and grab ahold of my small waist, forcing me to stop my movements while his whole length is still inside me. “Tell me what’s the matter.”

I start to open my mouth, unsure of what to say. His grip on me is so strong I’m incapable of moving my hips even an inch.

“I-I…” I look down with reddening cheeks, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I just… worry… sometimes, that maybe… I’m not enough for you.”

Saying it out loud makes me realize how idiotic and childish I must sound. Only moments ago I was in the middle of doing something he was so obviously into, yet now I’m questioning whether it was good enough.

I’m worried he’ll be angry with me for such a ridiculous comment. But I couldn’t help but say it. Constance did exactly what she set out to do. She took a crack right at my confidence. 

“Have I done anything to you Nila, to make you think you were less than enough?” His voice is not that of my usual lover. It’s that of the marshal. Spoken with authority, and tinged with traces of anger.

I shouldn’t have said anything.

“No, you haven’t.” My voice is small as I keep my eyes turned down. “I don’t know why I even said anything.”

“You wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t how you felt.” His grip tightens. “Look at me.”

I follow his command, raising my head only enough to meet his stare.

“What makes you think you wouldn’t be enough?” He questions.

“I’m so much younger than you.” I whisper.

“You’ve always made it clear the difference in our ages does not bother you.”

“It doesn’t bother me, I just worry that-“ he cuts me off before I can continue.

“I’ve learned, Nila, that your age is nothing more than a fact. It has nothing to do with how I feel towards you.” He states bluntly.

“Well, even age aside, I’m high maintenance.” I continue.

“I’d disagree.” He retorts. 

“I have a lot of nightmares, and I insist on keeping you awake a lot of nights.” I add.

“I’d much rather have you than sleep.” He says this like it’s common sense.

I decide to just keep going down the line. “I can’t cook.”

“I like to cook.”

“You can’t be with me out in public.”

“I’m a private man.” He assures.

“These aren’t very big.” I gesture shyly towards my breasts.

He release his grip on my hips, moving those rough hands up to cup my breasts. “They fit just right in my hands.”

Shivers cross my chest as he gently squeezes. “My ass isn’t all that impressive. I barely have any hips.”

“Once again I’m going to have to disagree.”

He starts leisurely flicking his thumbs along my nipples, slowing forming them into peaks.

“I don’t have any experience… none before you.”

He pauses his ministrations eyeing me as his jaw flexes. He then sits up, bringing our chests together, and also reminding me that I am very much still full of him right now.

He grips my face before saying, “You think I mind that you’ve been with no one else? You’d have to stop me from cutting the hands off of anyone who got to touch you before me. You think I find it to be an inconvenience that I’m the one who gets to teach you everything?” His face is so close to mine I can practically feel his deep voice vibrate on my skin. “You’ve always been an insecure girl, Nila. But don’t sell yourself short like this. Not to me. Because there’s not one thing in that god damn list you just threw at me that makes me want you any fucking less.”

“Cor… I-“ 

“No, don’t say anything, you just listen. I won’t ask what’s taken your confidence tonight. But I better not here any of this shit again. You understand me?”

I nod my head, tears gathering in my eyes.

“Don’t ever think you’re anything less than perfect in my eyes.”

“Okay.” I say under my breath, my hands tightening at the sides of his torso.

“Promise me?”

“I promise.”

“Good girl.” He kisses me then. Nothing frantic, just a quick kiss sealing a promise. It’s an assuring kiss, although I can tell I upset him, maybe even offended him, with my insecurity of his feelings towards me.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper against his lips.

“It’s alright.”

“Can we keep going?” I ask bashfully.

He looks at me confused for a second, before seeming to realize that he is still inside me, softening slightly.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.” I push lightly on his chest, letting him know I would like him to lay back down.

He accepts immediately this time.

“Now I feel stupid for coming in here tonight to try to make myself seem more like an experienced woman to you.” I can’t look him in the eye as I confess this.

He sighs, leaving his arms at his sides rather than holding onto me anymore. “Believe me, Nila. You have nothing to prove to me on that.”

I grin as my cheeks begin to blush.

I think for a moment on how I want to start us back up again, the direction we had originally been heading in took a major detour.

I glance down at his hands, instinctually reaching down towards them.

“You know, I actually don’t really like doing it all on my own.” I say as I place his warm fingers on my lower waist.

He latches on immediately. “I didn’t think you did.”

“I like when you help me.” I add, placing my own hands onto his chest once again.

“I know you do.”

I do some of the work. Lifting myself up before lowering back down. But honestly, he does most of it. He lifts me easily, like I weigh absolutely nothing to him.

And it’s better.

I crave his hands, his strength, his control.

I need this from him. And he’s so, so good at it. He knows just what to do to reignite the fire in no time.

He’s not moving me too fast, instead focusing on the slow drag off of his cock, followed by rolling my hips then bringing me back down while he’s aimed perfectly at that sensitive bundle inside of me.

“I love you, Nila.” He assures. Making sure I truly hear what he’s saying.

“I love you, Cor.” I breathe back to him.

I’m getting close, all the blood in my body seems to be rushing to my center.

“So close.” I mutter.

“Touch yourself for me sweetheart.” He orders.

I do as he says, bringing one hand to my throbbing clit, and using two fingers to circle it aggressively.

My eyes don’t leave Cor’s as I come. “Ah!”

I shout louder than I should, but immediately quiet down when I see Cor give me a warning glance.

My body convulses on top of him for what seems like minutes, I think I might have even ripped out some chest hair with how tight I held onto him.

He doesn’t mind it seems though. Instead he’s allowing his own pleasure to course through him now that I’m coming down from my high.

He grunts as his cum shoots up into me, pleasantly filling me the way I love.

We breathe heavily together afterwards. Our chests rising and falling together as I’ve collapsed on top him.

“I think you might have to carry me back to my room.” I joke. Sort of. I really can’t feel my legs at the moment.

“Heh, you can probably wait another hour before you need to leave.”

“An hour? Huh. What will we do with our time?” I smirk up at him.

He doesn’t respond, only tugs on my hair before gifting me with a kiss. A slow, languid kiss.

We end up spending the next hour in the best way I could ask for. Me in his arms, his hands stroking my every bit of skin he can reach, while we talk. Just talk, nothing else.

It makes me forget, even if just for now, about the not so fun parts of what was supposed to be a much needed weekend getaway.

It was definitely not the weekend I expected it to be though.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a different chapter, hope you enjoy!

“Perhaps the best place to begin would be with your reason for being here, your highness.”

I huff, almost humored by the serious man sitting across from me.

“It’s pretty simple actually. My father forced me to attend this session. And I do as the King says.” I remark. My posture is lazy as I lean back against the too soft of couch, with my arms folded. Not folded in a disrespectful way, but rather an uninterested, and uninviting sort of way.

“I see. Well, your distaste for being here has already made that quite obvious. Let me ask this instead. Why, your highness, would your father insist on you seeing me? Surely it’s not just to torment you.”

Contrary to my position, this man, who earlier introduced himself to me as Nick Hendrickson, is sat back in his rolling leather chair, his spine straight and his left leg draped confidently over his right. He holds a pen in one hand, and a notebook in another, prepared to scribble down the juicy details I might surrender to him.

I have no intentions of doing that though.

“You ask like my father hasn’t already told you every detail of my supposed insanity.” I keep my gaze on his un-breaking eye contact.

His expression is interested enough to let me know I’ve got his full attention, but not too much that I feel on display to him. 

“That’s true. He’s told me his reasons.” He blinks a few times, his brown eyes flashing at me behind oddly thick lashes. “But, I think I’d much rather hear your version of the events he’s described to me.”

I imagine for a moment before I respond, what this Nick guy must know about me already. What sort of picture has my father painted in this man’s mind?

“How do you know I won’t tell you the same things he already has?” My words might be disrespectful, but I speak softly, calmly, trying to display that I’m fine, and in fact don’t need to be here.

Speaking to some stranger is definitely not going to solve my problems.

“You certainly could. But I believe there’s more to it.” He taps the end of his pen lightly, barely making a sound, on his notebook. He’s already written more words down than I believe I’ve even spoken, causing me to become anxious at the thought of what he thinks he knows about me.

“Maybe there isn’t more to it.” I reflect, being stubborn because I don’t trust this new acquaintance of mine. Don’t trust him to believe what I have to say, or to keep my secrets in this supposedly ‘comforting’ room. “Sometimes I have nightmares. Sometimes I hallucinate. Lack of sleep will do that to you. I have good days, and I have bad days. That’s all there is to it, and I’m sure my father has already given you the rundown of these things.”

He doesn’t react to my words. Instead his face stays as unmoving as his slicked back hair. It’s stylish, but I can tell by the way it stays perfectly in place he spends a decent amount of money on styling gel a year.

Without breaking my challenging stare, I observe the features around his face. He must be late thirties, early forties. Although he carries himself much younger. His chocolate eyes match nicely with his darker skin tone and deep brown hair. 

He’s lean, put together, and calm. I’m sure he makes a great shrink. He must, seeing as the King chose him specifically to speak with his daughter.

He’s handsome as well. Not my type, just the opposite in fact. Everything about him screams clean and tidy, and while his looks don’t affect me, I’m sure many woman have enjoyed the view during their therapy sessions.

Although he doesn’t smile. At least he hasn’t since I first walked in. And I personally find that welcoming. No smile at all, is better than a fake one.

“Nightmares, hallucinations. He’s informed me of these as well as some specific… incidences… that have taken place.” His pen tapping seizes. “I will admit that my first thoughts were that maybe it’s as you said. Lack of sleep will play some tricky games on the mind. But, it didn’t take long after you sat down for me to realize, it in fact may not be that simple.”

I raise an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure?”

“Well, your highness, I-“

“Nila,” I interrupt, not commanding, but more asking. “It’s just Nila.”

“Nila,” He rolls the name slowly off his tongue, as though calling me something other than my title doesn’t sit well with him. “Nila, it’s clear to me that you have something to say. Maybe even many things. You see I’ve been doing this a long time. I’ve learned a thing or two about searching for signs in not only people’s words, but their body language as well.”

At this I straighten slightly, trying to look less small on this massive couch.

“From the moment you’ve walked in here, you’ve deflected. No matter what I’ve said, or have asked, you’ve shot back with another question, or a defensive statement. You’re dodging. And those who dodge always have a reason to. And those who choose not to speak, more often than not are the ones who have the most to say.”

My mouth opens briefly, but I realize I’m not sure what to say.

“And your arms. They’ve been crossed over your chest since the moment you sat down. You’ve built yourself a wall, trying to keep me out. But you haven’t broken eye contact with me. That shows me you’re respectful, but at the same time your words are just the opposite. Yet another defense mechanism.”

He sits forward now, after placing his notebook aside and uncrossing his legs. His hands are now clasped together with his elbows on his knees. “People who put up defensive walls, do it for a reason. Now I want to know, what’s your reason?”

“Maybe I just don’t trust you.” I speak before thinking.

“What’s there not to trust?” He sits up, spreading his hands to gesture around himself. “I’ve seen the way you’ve snuck glances at my notebook. You didn’t like that, made you feel vulnerable perhaps. So the notebooks gone, and I’m all ears.”

“Alright.” I sit with my back straight and unfold my arms, resting each palm on my thighs. “So then tell me, what’s the confidentiality of our meeting?”

His eyebrow raises for a second before finding its original neutral location. “All of what you say to me is confidential. That’s the whole purpose of my job.”

I breathe deeply. “So you’re saying if my father, your King, were to ask you what I have told you, you would just tell him… no?”

He takes in my challenge, and ponders his next words. “That’s correct.”

I hesitate at his blatant answer, not expecting how sure he sounded. “That’s it. You’d just tell the King no. No?”

“I would. I’m sure he’s aware it would be illegal for me to share any of this information. The King demanding me to break the law would surely be frowned upon.” He retorts simply.

“Huh.” Is all I say. Trying not to show my slight impressment. 

“Does that make you feel better, your high-… Nila?”

“I will keep that in mind.” I don’t answer his question.

“So, with that said, do you have anything you might want to tell me?”

I have things I could tell him. But that doesn’t mean I will. “I just said I’ll keep it in mind, doesn’t mean I trust you yet.”

“Hm,” He chooses this moment to observe me. Not in a creepy way, just simply eyeing me like he’s trying to figure me out. But I won’t let him. I came in here already prepared to not give anything away.

I could tell him about my dreams. About how I envision people dying, everything around me in flames… people in flames.

He’ll either throw some therapist shit at me about some underlying meaning behind my dreams, or he’ll think I’m actually psychotic and messed up for having such horrid images always on my mind. And quite frankly, I don’t want to hear what some stranger has to say when they’ve only known me for less than an hour. And on top of that, are being paid to speak with me.

I could tell him about the dread that looms over me, always lurking wherever I go.

But how could he understand when I hardly do myself.

I could tell him about my all-consuming affair with Cor. About how it’s practically eating me alive keeping what we have a secret. Or even though I push the thought as far aside as possible, knowing that our relationship has been doomed from the start.

But no. I won’t tell this man about Cor. I will never let some stranger in on what the princess and marshal do when they’re alone. Confidentiality be damned, he may keep some secrets, but I would bet everything a secret that big, that forbidden, would be spilled to my father faster than he’d even be able to process what I’ve said.

“I suppose for now, I’ll change my question then.” After a too long of moment, one where we silently stared at each other with both challenge and curiosity in our eyes, he speaks up. “Your father mentioned he’s been trying to get you to agree with seeing me for some time. Why have you agreed now?”

That’s a reasonable question. I mean, they all are. But this one I am willing to answer.

I think back to a couple nights ago, when I barged into my father’s office in a not so princess like manner.

 

 

 

“I don’t know if you remember, but it’s my birthday next week also. Not just Noctis’s” I’ve stormed into my father’s office, my will strong, and my irritation heavy.

“Nila,” He doesn’t seem too surprised at my outburst. He sits at his grand desk, slowly rolling his chair back to face me while he clasps his hands together on his lap. “It would be kind of hard for me to forget, seeing that you are twins, that you share a birthday.”

His calm words aggravate me. “We’ll be twenty, both of us.” I state.

“Yes, don’t remind me how my children have suddenly grown into adults. Makes me feel rather old.” He remarks light heartedly.

“You are old, Your Majesty.” At the sound of a teasing deep voice, I then realize that we’re not alone.

“Don’t forget your son is older than mine, Clarus.” My father whips back at his shield.

“Very true.” Clarus is standing to my left, and with a gentle bow towards me he greets, “Your Highness.”

I return the greeting with a nod, then direct my attention back to my father, not caring about the audience.

“So we’ll be the same age, and you’ve already just called us both adults. So why is it that you’re gifting Noctis with his own apartment, and not me?” I interrogate, standing straight to convey confidence.

At this my father sighs, but remains passive. “I see your brother has told you.”

“He thought it’d be best to tell me himself, rather than have me be shocked once he’s up and gone.” I tense my jaw while my eyes burn part from my intense stare, and part from tears of hurt that want to leak. 

But there’s only one man I’ll cry in front of. And he’s far from my father.

“I planned to tell you before Noctis was gone.” He gives Clarus a brief glance while gesturing with his hand for the man to sit. This isn’t the first family tiff he’s witnessed, it’s not an uncommon sight to him anymore.

“Did you plan to tell me why I was not going to be given an apartment as well?” I fold my arms over my chest stubbornly while walking a couple feet closer to the desk.

I feel confident I already know his answer, but I want to hear him say it.

“Nila,” his tone his stern, but there’s traces of sympathy. It’s so subtle most probably wouldn’t have noticed. “I don’t believe having you move out of the citadel is best.”

He states plain and simple.

“And why’s that?” Again, I know his answer. But I torment myself by asking anyways.

“I think you know why.”

“Tell me anyways.” I challenge. 

Another long inhale followed by a heavy exhale. “With everything that’s been going on with you, I worry about you stability being away from home.”

He’s choosing his words carefully, and speaking them slowly.

“What difference would there be living somewhere else?” I ask.

“I will not be able to keep an eye on you. I will not know if you’re okay if you’re all on your own.”

“That’s a terrible excuse.” I counter, knowing I shouldn’t disrespect him this way, but not caring. “I don’t need you to babysit me. I don’t need anyone to babysit me. Who knows, maybe being out of this place is exactly what I need.”

“Sending you off on your own right now is not a wise decision.” He doesn’t think about what I said before responding.

“You could put me in the same building as Noctis. Galdio and Ignis are there too, it’s not like I’d be alone.” I add.

He only stares at me.

“I’m an adult. You can’t stop me from leaving. It’s my right to go if I wish to.” I argue. Steam builds up in my head.

At this my father’s casual posture stiffens. I assume out of irritations, but perhaps something else. “As your King, I will not allow it.”

I’m not sure he realizes how fired up that one statement can make me.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Here I thought I had come to visit my dad. You look just like him, but I was mistaken to confuse the two of you.” I snipe back at him, followed by an over dramatized curtsy.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nila.” My father’s form tenses. “Childish behavior will not get you what you want.”

“If you don’t want me to act like a child, then don’t treat me like one.” I demand, trying to sound bigger than I am.

“If you wish to discuss this further, then we may do so when I’m not in the middle of a meeting. But you can’t change my mind.” He rolls his chair back into position.

“I will change your mind.” I claim.

“Not likely.” He’s already beginning to turn his attention away from me. “Besides, you and Mr. Scientia will be married soon enough. Then you will receive more than just some apartment.”

I cringe at his words. Needing to take a moment to close my eyes and push that information as deep into the back of my head as I can.

“I will do anything.” I plea once I’ve opened my eyes again.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Anything. Please. I have tried to be the perfect princess for you my whole life. You know I deserve this.” I keep my down casted eyes on the floor.

I’m met with silence. 

Silence isn’t good. It means I’ve lost the argument. I’m about to give up, turn around and walk my foolish self out of here before I can be embarrassed anymore.

But before I can make my escape, a clearing of the throat stops me.

“Clarus,” My father speaks up. “what is the likelihood of securing an apartment in the same building as Noctis’s?”

I turn back towards the two men. My ears having shot up.

“It wouldn’t be a problem.” Clarus chimes in from his spot in the background, no hesitation in his voice.

“Very well.” His attention returns to me. “Nila,”

I perk up.

“I will give you the apartment.”

“Really?” I ask in disbelief.

“But there is a condition.”

Of course there is.

“Nick Hendrickson. He’s a psychiatrist. You will go and speak with him, two sessions a week, every week.” 

I should have seen that coming. It’s the last thing I want to do. Speaking with a complete stranger who thinks they can help me. No one can help me though.

“Fine.” I don’t argue though. A couple hours a week is a small price for what I really want.

“Twice a week, Nila. If you miss a session, if you don’t show up, then the apartment will be revoked. And you will continue with Mr. Hendrickson until I say otherwise.” His voice is exasperated. Like he’s tired of my insisting.

I grit my teeth at the thought of this new arrangement. I can’t help but wonder if he had this bribe planned all along. And if that’s the case, it’s even more maddening knowing he might have tricked me. “Deal.”

I don’t stay long enough for him to change his mind. Instead I tilt my head at Clarus, “Sorry for interrupting.” Then embark for the door.

“I pray one day you’ll finally discover that everything I do, is for you, Nila.”

His words stall me, but only for a second before I continue out, gently closing the door on my way.

 

 

 

I think back to that encounter with my father. Hurt, anger and disappointment all wrapped up in one.

I hadn’t realized when I agreed, that I’d be sitting here two days later with said psychiatrist. It seems my father already had him picked out long ago, and waiting on call.

“My father was going to give Noctis an apartment as a birthday gift, but not me.” I say, rubbing my palms up and down my jeans. “So I made a deal to come here, in exchange for an apartment as well.”

“I see. And why was he originally not going to give you an apartment of your own?” He asks, not showing any sort of surprise that I am not here because I chose to be.

“I bet you could probably piece that answer together yourself.” I reply shortly.

A sigh unintentionally escapes his straight lips. “It seems you have no intention of sharing your side to all of this, even though I’m giving you ample opportunity.”

I don’t say anything. Instead I pick anxiously at the seams of my jeans.

“Very well then, I’ll drop the subject for now. Tell me about your relationship with your brother.” He relaxes in his chair, but remains professional in his posture.

“How do you mean?” I question while side glancing at the clock on the wall behind his head, willing it to tick faster.

“Would you say the two of you get along?” He continues.

“Of course.” I don’t have to think about my response.

“He’ll be king one day.” He says this as though I’m not already aware.

“Yes he will.” My jaw ticks, not looking forward to what direction he’s choosing to head.

“And what are your thoughts on that?”

“My thoughts?” I tilt my head.

“Yes. Your thoughts, feelings. What’s the first thing that comes to mind when I mention your brother’s future role in this kingdom?”

I sit up straighter, abandoning the seams I was abusing with my fingernails, and instead interlocking my fingers before placing them smoothly on my lap.

“If you want me to say that I feel it’s unfair that my brother gets to be King when the time comes, then you’ll be disappointed.” I say with a straight face.

“I don’t want you to say anything other than what you truly feel.”

“Well that’s not what I feel.” 

“Then what do you feel?”

What do I feel?

I feel like I’m invisible.

But am I going to tell this overpaid counselor this? Tell him that I, the princess, with all the luxuries, and shopping sprees I can imagine, with a palace full of servants ready to wait on me, and a whole Kingdom who has known my name since the day I was born… feel invisible.

I’d give it all away, every bit of it, in a single heart beat if it meant I could gain my father’s attention. If it meant I could go out and make real friends, ones that aren’t around me because of their obligated duties, or ones that wish to be my friend, and not the princess’s. If it meant I could leave Noctis’s shadow, become something of my own. Have a purpose outside of this godforsaken citadel where I can be who I want, rather than sit on the sidelines, always presentable and polite, making sure I look the part of a respectable princess. 

I will not be queen, and my father barely lets me leave the citadel, too afraid of something I’m unsure of. Leaving me purposeless... Leaving me invisible.

“I don’t feel much on the matter.” I skip over my true thoughts, unwilling to share. “I don’t want to be queen, and I’m happy Noctis will be king.”

“Being queen doesn’t appeal to you?” he asks curiously.

Trust me, the last thing I want is to be queen. 

“It’s not for me.” I once again fold my arms over my chest. “Honestly, I much prefer my life as just the princess. I do what I want, and I get what I want. It’s easy, and I have everything I could ask for.”

I lie. Trying to lead him in the opposite direction of what I truly feel by playing the spoiled princess card.

“Interesting.” 

Interesting… that’s all he says. Interesting is the way he keeps acting as though he knows something about me, when I know he doesn’t. He can’t know anything about me, not a chance.

Aggravating would be another word to describe his cockiness right now.

“So what about hobbies?”

Hobbies? Jeez, this man likes to change the subject.

“I like to shop.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope.” I exaggerate the word, then decide to change the subject myself. “So, you’re quite attractive.”

My statement throws him off guard. And all though his serious expression barely wavers, I smirk at the small reaction I was given.

“That’s kind of you to say, but not exactly appropriate.” He responds professionally.

“Oh don’t worry. You’re far from my type. I’m just making an observation.”

“Thank you,” he clears his throat, “Why don’t we get back t-“

“A face like yours must get you into trouble.” I interrupt. “Especially with this job. You probably see a lot of woman. A lot of sad woman. They must all really like you.”

His initial reaction to my crass statement had encouraged me to continue, interested in his response. Although the reaction he just gave me, although brief and nearly unnoticeable, almost makes me believe I struck a chord.

A chord he definitely did not want struck, judging by the tensing of his jaw and darkness that washes over his eyes.

Hmm… now that’s interesting.

He contains his irritation towards me quickly though, his professionalism coming back in only a second.

“Let’s get back to you, Your Highness.” He returns to using my title, rather than my name. “There must be more you like to do. What makes you happy? What elicits the most joy out of you?”

Happy? Joy?

I think, and think some more. There are definitely things that make me happy.

There’s one thing in particular that makes me very, very happy.

Well, not a thing. A person.

My person.

I think back to the night before.

 

 

 

 

“Ugh.” I grunt, my spine hitting the wall forcefully.

But I don’t care.

Nothing matters as long as Cor doesn’t take his frantic hands off my heated flesh.

“Did you think you were funny?” Cor practically growls into my mouth, breaking our animalistic kiss long enough to ask.

“I did.” I reply, my hands like claws in his coarse hair, scratching and pulling at his scalp trying to get him as close as possible.

“You always think you can toy with a grown man… with me… the way you do,” He sucks on my bottom lip harshly, surely swelling it up. “Always think you can get away with it.”

Cor’s length thickens as it presses into my stomach, keeping me trapped between the wall and the hungry man surrounding me.

“I always do get away with it.” I try to roll my hips up to get any friction I can, but his body is too big, too strong, for me to move.

“So what happens when you take things too far?” His hands span around my rib cage, gripping tightly enough to let me know he’s in charge, but not too tightly that I feel any pain. “What happens when I don’t let you get away with it?”

“Heh,” I smirk, bringing my hands down from his hair, trailing across his shoulders then to his sides. I find the hem of his shirt, where I waste no time in going underneath and running my hands, more like my fingernails, up his bare back, relishing in his rough skin that’s as hot as my own. “I guess I’ll just have to take the punishment.”

He pulls away a couple inches, enough to look me in the eye. His grip tightens, and his eyes darken a few shades. He can act upset, but there’s no anger in his eyes at this moment. Not like earlier in the evening when I was, as he says, toying with him. Now there’s nothing but pure lust, and reckless, wild need. My own eyes mirror his back with the same desires.

I expect him to say more, but before I can even catch my breath we’re tearing, clawing, fighting at each other’s clothes. No cares for gentleness. It’s like we can’t get the pieces of fabric off one another fast enough. The frantic way our hands move, our nails scratch, and our elbows knock into each other just shows how pent up we’ve become. 

Just trying to make it from my bedroom to Cor’s apartment was hard enough. The urge to jump him and take what I needed was almost too strong. He must have felt the same, because by the time we were safely inside his place, he hardly got the door locked before we both attacked. Frenzied and crazy for each other, like we were fighting a war with our mouths up until he got me pushed up against the wall right outside his bedroom.

And it’s my fault. Getting Cor this worked up was definitely my doing. 

And I have no regrets.

Not one single regret about the way I played with him earlier at dinner. It was stupid and beyond reckless, just like everything else Cor and I do.

But I couldn’t help myself. Even as I sat at the dinner table, the one that many others sat at. Including my father, my brother, Gladio, Clarus, and quite a few more higher ups. That wasn’t enough to stop me from taking an opportunity I found presented to me when Cor was seated across from me.

It amazes me how before me and Cor happened, being near him didn’t warrant a second thought. But now, when we are close and in the presence of others, although no one else would think anything of it, I become hyper aware of his closeness to me.

I’m conscious of everything he does, of the things surrounding him. I’m more observant of him. But not in a creepy way… I don’t think.

And because of my awareness, I had instantly caught onto the look he was being given by my new least favorite person with the blonde hair and big, bright smile.

She may have been all the way down the table, but I didn’t like it. Not one bit.

My foot had slipped out of my shoe and made its way to his lap before rational thought could even cross my mind.

The look on his face, the one so many fear, including myself sometimes, was priceless. 

Honestly the anger in his eyes when I started rubbing my toes up and down his clothed cock should have been enough to make me snap my leg back in defeat. I almost did in fact.

But the small trace of lust, the slight flicker of arousal that skimmed across in eyes was all I needed to be encouraged.

I pressed more firmly down, feeling him twitch to life underneath my foot.

He cleared his throat before snatching my foot, basically encasing the whole thing in his large hand.

I grinned, taking a sip of my drink to hide my expression from the rest of the table. His grip on my foot was hard, almost enough to make me pull back from the pressure he put on the sole of my foot.

But instead of withdrawing, I chose to extend my other leg, having to slouch slightly in my sit to reach him. I did so gracefully, not wanting to draw any attention to myself.

His gaze turned lethal once I started making quick work of his length with my free foot.

Much to my pleasure he didn’t grab onto me with his other hand. Presumably because even while the table cloth was keeping our interaction covered, it still might appear strange if he paused eating and kept both his hands under the table.

So I ‘toyed’ with him. For a good little while too. The longer I went on the tighter his grip on my one foot got. Almost to the point of pain, but I didn’t even mind. On the outside he was calm, collected, and respectable as always. But I like to believe that on the inside he was at least losing some control. All because of me.

His forceful grip and scolding glances continued to encourage me through the rest of dinner. There I was, fondling the marshal’s cock through his pants with my sneaky feet, all while the table full of highly regarded people were none the wiser. 

It was wrong. I knew it was. My father and brother were right there. Hell, my father started up a conversation with Cor about the newest crownsguard recruits and of course had no idea that the whole time Cor answered his questions, somehow with perfect ease, he was also getting some special treatment from the princess under the table.

So yeah, I thought I was funny. I played a risky game, as usual. A dangerous game. But it made me laugh and has proven to be very… very… worth it.

Although there’s nothing funny about the way my clothes just got peeled off my body without care.

“Cooor!” I whine when the ferocious man literally rips my panties off my legs, too impatient, too revved up to take any more time with them.

He doesn’t answer. Instead he picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder like the caveman he is tonight.

“I thought you’d like it.” I say, looking around me at the upside down bedroom we’ve now entered. “I was trying to make you feel good.”

He slaps my ass hard, the sound practically echoing in the room.

“Hey!” I screech and attempt to slap at his back, although I can’t say I’m all that upset.

“No I think you were trying to be a brat.” Next thing I know I’ve been thrown on the bed, landing on my back with a bounce. Cor, now only clothed in his briefs, stands at the foot of bed, looking down at me like he’s ready for a second dinner and I’m his main course. “You knew exactly what you were doing. Playing with me like there was no one else at that table. Like your father wasn’t only a couple feet away.”

I swallow, taking in his strong words, wondering if maybe I did take things too far.

“So… you didn’t like it?” I ask the stupid question, trying to give him my most innocent smile I can conjure up. Meanwhile my heart hammers in my chest.

“No.” He grabs one of my fragile ankles, using it to pull my body to the edge of the bed.

“But, you like me?” I continue to smile, although it’s shaky as Cor now has my legs spread completely open. 

“I do.” He confirms while taking in my very wet cunt. Eying it like he owns it.

Truth is, he does.

“But you know what I don’t like?” He asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer before kneeling to the floor. He holds just under my knees to assure my legs stay open for him. And once he’s only a few inches away from my center, he peers up, his gaze making me feel like I could melt into the mattress. 

Gods, he’s so fucking hot.

“I don’t like silly girls who think they can make me lose control.”

He swipes his tongue from my opening, up to my clit. Slowly, and lightly.

“Mmm.” I bite my bottom lip, keeping my eyes locked with Cor’s.

“Why do you insist on adding danger to an already dangerous game?”

Again, he doesn’t wait for an answer. He takes another lick, this time just his flat tongue moving across my aching nub.

“I-I…” I don’t know what to say, all I can think about is getting him to latch on to my clit and quit the teasing.

“You don’t know why you do it, do you?” He kisses at my outer lips, making sure to cover every spot.

“Cor, please.” I plead, clenching my fists into the sheets at my sides.

“Do you?” He demands, taking his mouth off me entirely.

I whine at the loss. “No, I don’t know why. I just… I like to touch you. Not just when we’re alone.”

“Hmm.” He accepts the answer, rewarding me with a few nips to my clit.

“More, please Cor.” My stomach contracts as I try to roll my hips into his mouth.

This only causes him to pull away again.

“So you can’t help yourself then? You think it’s worth the risk?” His thumbs rub along the sides of my knees as he waits patiently for a reply.

Patient is the opposite of what I’m feeling right now.

Half of him is truly scolding me right now, while the other half is toying with me like some sort of revenge for earlier in the evening.

That, combined with my growing out of control need for him, is making it hard to know what to say.

“You’re worth the risk.” Is all I answer.

His grip tightens. I’m hoping because he liked that answer.

“Either way, it seems I’ve been spoiling you too much. Making you believe you can make me lose control.” He swipes his tongue along the length of me again.

“I’m pretty sure I can.” I say, feeling like his wild actions tonight are proof of that.

“No, pretty girl. Trust me, you haven’t seen me lose control. Not even close.”

I shiver at his words, instantly believing him. And also taking it as a challenge.

Although I can’t dwell on it. His head is buried between my legs before I can even think another thought.

“Ooh.” I gasp as he makes work on my clit.

Slow work, I should say. He doesn’t indulge the way I would like him to. He takes his sweet time, leisurely working me over like he’s got all the time in the world.

Don’t get me wrong, I could go for being eaten out by Cor for a long length of time, but not like this. He’s trying to make me lose my mind, that’s for sure.

I need harder, faster, more friction.

He only gives me enough to leave me on the brink of an orgasm, but never letting me fall over the edge.

His grip on my legs is too much for me to move them, and once I’ve sat up, grabbing for his head to hopefully force it deeper, he lays his palm on my stomach to force me back down.

The cocky asshole is playing me just like I did him, and judging by the hums he dishes out every time one of my desperate whines escapes, he’s obviously enjoying himself.

In the end, I’m not sure how long he keeps it up.

My mind goes blank form the torture by way of pleasure.

It isn’t until my whines turn into sobs that he takes mercy on me. Moving his hands form my legs up to my stomach where he encircles my waist, rubbing along the shivering skin with his thumbs.

Soothing me.

All the while he applies more delicious pressure with his tongue to my throbbing clit. No more teasing, just skillful ministrations.

Its takes barely a minute before my body clenches so tight it’s painful, and I find my release. 

It’s so intense I feel like I could pass out, the room spins and I feel disoriented with pleasure.

Cor has to pry my legs away from his head, me not knowing I had closed them around him in my orgasmic fit.

“No more being careless, Nila. I mean it.” Cor switches from giving me a mind numbing orgasm to going back right where we left off.

I grab onto his shoulders, bringing his large frame down to me. “I can’t promise that.”

“Nila.”

I spot true concern in his eyes. I know he’s right.

I sigh, and wrap my arms around his neck. “Fine. I can promise not to do anything like I did tonight.”

He eyes me sternly.

“Hey, that’s as good as you’re gonna get. So take it or leave it.”

He only shakes his head. He doesn’t seem all that amused by me, but he drops the subject.

I don’t mean to make him worry. I don’t want to stress him out. But I lose rational thought when it comes to him.

Instead of letting the mood fall, I tilt my hips up, using what strength I have with my jelly legs.

Cor’s hard. Like really hard. And I plan to rectify that.

I use one hand to pull at his briefs, trying to relay the message to him that I want them off.

“So…” I whisper up at him. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

The lust in his eyes sparks little waves of new arousal between my legs.

“What would the people think if they knew their princess had such a dirty mouth?”

“I don’t think they’d mind.” I say, watching Cor remove his last piece of clothing quickly.

“Sweet, innocent, Nila.” 

I scoot up the bed, moving to the center while he climbs back on top of me. “I’m not that innocent.”

“But you are.” He’s barely in position above me before he thrusts inside, causing me to gasp loudly from the shock as well as sensitivity I still feel from my prior release. “Except for when you’re with me like this.”

“Oh gods.” I latch onto his back, holding on as I ride out his forceful thrusts.

“You’re suddenly not so innocent anymore when I’ve got my cock inside you.” He doesn’t take the same approach with his thrusts as he did with eating me out. There’s no leisure here.

He thrusts deep, hard and fast. So much so I can barely hang on for the ride.

“Isn’t that right?” He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust.

“Yes!” I shout as both a cry of pleasure and an answer.

He chuckles, grabbing my legs and forcing them around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. 

“Oh gods Cor! Yesyesyes!” I’m yelling too loud but I don’t care. It’s just that good.

We’re like animals. Wild, untamed animals feeding off each other’s frantic need for one another. There’s no grace or gentle touches. Just animalistic fucking.

We roll over, putting me on top. He bounces me on top while he thrusts his hips up, causing me cover my mouth with my hand while I practically scream out my delight. 

After a while we flip over again, landing at the edge of the bed where Cor continues to hammer away. Beads of sweat drip off his forehead, where they land on my equally sticky body.

I’m so close to my second release, feeling it come on quickly and knowing it’s going to be so much stronger than the first. 

But before I can reach it we’re off the bed with a thud. Our bodies so wild we’ve bounced off, me landing on Cor.

But that doesn’t stop us. Not a chance. 

Cor’s got me flipped over and pressed flat against the carpet while he continues his assault. 

“Fuck!” I hollers, not caring about the carpet scraping at my back, or the way my head hits the hard floor. “Fuckfuckfuck!”

Two seconds later I’m coming. Hard and unforgiving. Only growing stronger once I feel Cor stall, his thick cock buried completely in me while his cum shoots aggressively inside me.

I feel like I can’t catch my breath. Feel like my heart rate has spiked to dangerous levels.

Cor’s own chest heaves just as much as mine.

He collapses on the floor beside me, both of us sweaty, sated, and all around satisfied.

I take a few minutes to get my breathing under control before looking over at Cor’s gloriously sweaty body.

“How can you ask me to stop teasing when this is the ‘punishment’ I get?”

He grunts, but doesn’t rely. Only grabs onto me to pull me into his chest, where I go willingly.

 

 

 

 

“Nila?”

I blink a few times, realizing I zoned out for a second.

“Uh sorry…” Jeez, just thinking about Cor gets me all worked up. “What was the question?”

Nick doesn’t seem bothered by my spacing out. “What do you do for fun, besides shopping?”

“Hm, I don’t know, I don’t really have hobbies.” I reply. 

It’s true. I don’t have much in the way of hobbies. I take my online classes, and I read. But that’s not really a hobby. It’s just how I pass the time.

“Nothing? Surely you have things you like to do?”

I shrug.

He sighs. “Do you realize I’m asking these question not to annoy you, but to get to know you?”

Yes I know that’s what he’s doing. But I feel uneasy letting some paid stranger get to know me.

“Listen, if you want to know who I am, then fine. I’m a princess. That should be explanation enough. I spend my days pampering myself, or doing whatever I want. My life’s easy, and just as glamorous as it sounds. I have some nightmares that scare my over worrisome father. But that’s about all.”

I lie again, trying to push my anxiety away about this whole meeting.

I wait for him to respond, but he doesn’t. At least not for a minute.

I can’t quite place what the look he gives me would be called. He’s pretty unreadable, but I believe he’s trying to work something out in his head.

“I think we’re done for the day.”

That’s not what I was expecting him to say.

“Um, we’re done?” I ask, feeling skeptical.

“Yes.”

“We still have over half the session left though.” I know this because I’ve kept such a keen eye on the clock this whole time.

“I’m aware. But I believe I’ve gotten you to say all that I can for today.” He stands then, gesturing for me to get up as well.

I stand. “Um, well, okay then.”

He bows gently towards me, then turns to make his way to his desk.

I head for the door, turning back around to say good bye.

But before I can, Nick speaks first. “You know, you asked me to call you Nila, rather than use your title with you today. But despite that, you chose to play the role of the spoiled princess. Which I find interesting. This is why I’m sending you home. I do hope that if not next time, then sometime soon, Nila will show up to our meeting. The real, Nila. Not the one who fabricates the details of her life to lead me astray. So please, from now on Nila,” He turns in his desk chair to face me head on. “When you come to see me, leave the princess at the door. I’d much rather speak with you.”

I gape at him. No words able to form from my mouth.

I’m out the door quickly, walking fast to get out of here as soon as possible.

I push away the part of me that is intrigued by the last observation Nick made, and instead focus on the aggravated side of me that’s pissed my father sent me here.

This is exactly what I didn’t want. Someone reading me. Someone observing me. Whether they’re right or wrong about their assumptions, I don’t want to be open for analyzing by anyone, let alone a stranger.

It’s too vulnerable. And I hate being vulnerable.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a treat for everybody as a sorry for how long it's taken to get the last couple chapters up!
> 
> My plan was to write a semi quick smutty chapter for you guys, but it turned into a long chapter with, yes, a lot of smut... sorry not sorry... ;) but also a decent amount of Cor and Nila fluff and a little info on Cor's past! Hope you enjoy!

I spend a lot of nights lately, curled up in a blanket, watching TV. Its welcomed company compared to the dark silence I’d face otherwise, lying in bed with a bad case of insomnia.

I’ll watch anything, typically just flipping to a random channel and letting whatever’s on play. I don’t pay much mind to what’s being displayed, instead I focus on the voices.

It makes me feel less alone, which is necessary because I’ve come to hate being alone at night.

But it can’t be helped. I cannot spend every night with Cor. And it’s not like I can have impromptu sleepovers with Noct whenever I feel because… well because having multiple sleepovers a week as an adult with your brother is kind of lame… and weird.

So I’ve come to enjoy my nightly TV binges. They’re comforting, and help pass the time.

Although, I will say tonight, I’ve learned that watching shows in the middle of the night with someone else, is so much better.

Cor and I should really sleep. But like I said, it’s not every night, not even most nights, I get to spend with him. Our time with each other, alone and unobserved, is limited to this secretive hour of the night. Sometimes we just don’t want to waste these precious moments we steal.

So, with the only light illuminating the room being the table lamp, and shine from the TV, we sit on Cors large leather couch, where Cor pays ample attention to the program he’s turned on, while I meanwhile stare at the TV mindlessly.

My focus is on other things. Like how the entirety of my body is curled up like a little puppy in Cor’s lap. Even though I only wear panties and Cor’s much too large for me T-shirt, I’m not cold due to the way I’m surrounded by his heavy arms and warm, bare torso. He’s got his right arm resting on my ass, possessively, like it belongs there. His other arm drapes across me, hugging around my small knees.

My head lays on his chest, listening to his heart and feeling his breath while I play with the thick hair on his arm. Leisurely running my fingertips up and down, twirling the stands as I go.

I’m not sure how long we’ve sat like this. While I dwell on the warmth of him, the bulk, the strength of the man keeping me wrapped up and safe, he sits with laser focus on the TV. A documentary about the history of the crownsguard playing softly. Normally I’d be interested, history being my favorite subject. But I’m just too comfortable, thinking too happy of thoughts, to think of anything other than how content I feel right where I’m at.

We talked a little at first, but now we’ve sat in mostly silence. Other than the occasional comment Cor makes towards the information given by the narrator of the documentary. Sometimes Cor educates me, explaining in more detail what’s been said. Other times Cor scoffs, cursing the show for getting a fact wrong. But every time before he speaks, he pats my ass gingerly. Just a few light taps, probably without realizing it.

It makes me smile. Not just his touches, but the way he speaks about the crownsguard. It’s his life. Practically his whole life. And he speaks so passionately about his duties. I grin every time he speaks, sometimes not able to help myself from tilting my neck up and stealing a kiss. To the neck, or the jaw, or the chin. Sometimes I reach up and force his head down, distracting him from his trance long enough for a sweet kiss. He always obliges willingly, returning the gesture before returning his attention to the show while absentmindedly rubbing my knee.

I love how gentle he is. It used to seem impossible for someone like him to be this way. And I can see he struggles, even now, with his own strength. I can see the way he handles me, even when it seems so light and soft, he has to remind himself to be that way. Has to remind himself how fragile I am in his hands, and how I’ve given myself over to him with complete trust and faith that he won’t hurt me.

He could hurt me. It would take hardly anything. But he wouldn’t. Not ever. Even when he’s rough, he know the limits, knows when to apply less pressure or when to pull back.

Like earlier tonight. When I first arrived, we didn’t waste too much time before we ended up in bed. Now I’ve learned, thanks to my wonderful teacher, that there is making love, and then there’s fucking. We’ve done both of course, and they’re both equally as good. But sometimes Cor combines the two, sending my mind into a whirl spin of pleasure.

He had my legs hoisted up on his shoulders while he took me like the savage marshal he is. But he didn’t hurry it, although his thrusts were near punishing and firm. He kept it all calculated, focusing on still rolling his hips in the way that makes me whimper, not rushing to the finish line and instead prolonging the pleasure for both of us. Despite his hard thrusts he placed gentle kisses on my legs while running his hands up and down them slowly.

He was hard, but sweet. Fast, but perfectly timed. Just amazing, making me cry out his name till my throat was dry.

He brought me water afterwards, making sure I drank it, needing to rehydrate after the workout that left me panting.

After he put on sweats and I was swimming in his t-shirt, he lifted me, using those hands that I know have killed more times than I can think about, to gently carry me away, to set me in his lap, to wrap me up in his strong body.

My firm, but gentle man. Well, the little bit of gentle he’s capable of is solely used on me. Everyone else is just terrified of him.

“What are you thinking?” My thoughts are cut off by his low spoken words and playful squeeze of my ass.

I look up, tightening my grip on his forearm and admiring the length of stubble he’s allowed to grow on his jaw. I love it more than I should, especially between my legs.

I fight off my blush. “Nothing much.”

“You weren’t watching the show. Must have been thinking about something.” He stares down at me.

Well, yes I was. I was just reimagining the sex we just had and getting all hot a bothered over it like a teenage girl.

I guess, I’m barely not a teenage girl anymore.

Ugh, great. Not going there. 

“You know, I was thinking, or wondering I guess,” I decide to ask a question I actually have wondered for a while. “Why the crownsguard?”

“What about it?” He questions.

“Why did you join?”

“You’ve asked me this before.” He simply states.

“Yes,” My neck hurts from looking up at this awkward angle, so I decide to return to my original spot, snuggled against his chest, blankly staring at the contours of his bicep. “But you always said you joined because you could. That’s not really an answer.”

I can tell he’s thinking by the moment of silence. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’m curious. And also because it’s you, so I want to know.” 

He takes a measured breath, my own body lifting along with his chest. “When I was younger, I had a lot of things pent up. A lot of anger. Needed a constructive way of decompressing. Figured the crownsguard was a way to do that.”

I bet it’s more complicated than that. “So that’s all it took. A little stored up anger and next thing you know you’re wearing the uniform and guarding the king?”

“There’s a few formalities in between, but essentially, yes.” His right hand moves up my back, tickling my spine.

“My dad said you were basically born a prodigy, always destined to be who you are.” I add, remembering all the stories my father has told me of the battles Cor’s fought. Stories I’d love to hear Cor tell me himself, but know he never will.

“The king likes to embellish. I wasn’t born anything special. There’s no need to glorify it.” He speaks like a man who isn’t proud of who he is, like being called a prodigy is some kind of burden, rather than a compliment.

“I’ve never heard you talk about your parents.” I practically let the words slip past my lips in barely a whisper. I don’t know if I should bring it up, I know they’ve both died years ago. “What was your life like with them, before you joined?”

“Fine.” He grunts. “Your average middle class family. Only child, two parents, a home cooked meal on the table every night. Simple.”

“Then you became my father’s bodyguard and things were… less simple?” 

“A lot less simple.”

“Huh,” I think for a second. “So if your life was so cookie cutter, why all the anger? What got you so pent up? I mean you joined when you were what, thirteen? What could you have been so angry about?”

I ask innocently, but judging by the grips tightening on my knee cap and back, I think he must not like those questions.

What follows my prying, is a long silence. More than I’m comfortable with. I’m about to look up at him, apologize for being so nosey, but before the words leave my open mouth, he speaks up.

“My father wasn’t a good man.”

He doesn’t continue at first, leaving me to try to come up with something to say, but only getting out a quiet, “Oh.”

He goes on then. “There are evil things out there, hiding in the dark. But some evils hide in plain sight. And those ones can be far worse sometimes.”

I didn’t know this. I guess I never really put much thought at all into Cor’s childhood until recently. “So you joined to get away from him?”

I don’t have to look up to know he’s staring blankly at the TV, probably thinking things he didn’t want to think about tonight.

“I started learning to fight when I was very young. It was a distraction from what was waiting at home. Joining the crownsguard, that was an escape.” He’s speaking stoically, not allowing any emotion to slip through. But I can still tell by his grip, which he’s clearly unaware of, that the same angry feelings he felt as a child are very much still present.

“And did it work?”

“For me, sure. When I found myself being given the moniker ‘The Immortal,’ he suddenly didn’t have so much shit to say.”

I can feel Cor’s heart beating just a little faster. Bad feelings coursing through him. “So that’s good then, right?”

He pauses. “I may have gotten out, that doesn’t mean my mother did.”

My own breath hitches, taking in the meaning behind his words.

“What happened?” I continue to press cautiously.

“I promised her I’d come back, as soon as I could, and take her away.”

I listen carefully.

“I was too late.”

Too late? My stomach turns at the thought. I want to ask what happened, but at the same time am unsure of if I really want to hear.

I think back to what my father told me of Cor’s parent’s deaths. I’m starting to think it wasn’t the truth. “Your parents didn’t die in a car accident, did they?”

I’m pretty sure I already know the answer.

“No.”

I reach for his left hand, intertwining my fingers with his own. He seems hesitant at first, like he’s about to pull away from the comforting touch even though it’s mine. It’s clearly telling me this, opening up, makes him uncomfortable. Vulnerable.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, if you don’t want to.” I assure him.

“There are only three people who know the truth. Your father being one of them.”

I don’t say anything, letting him decide on his own terms if he wishes to go on.

“When I went back for her, all I found was a body, lifeless, beaten till I could hardly recognize her.” His words are each traced with anger, and haunting guilt.

“Cor.” I whisper, bringing his knuckles to my chest, holding him close.

“Shouldn’t have left her. Should’ve known better.”

He blames himself, and that fact makes my heart break. “You were doing what you had to, to get her out. It isn’t your fault.”

“It is my fault. But it’s in the past. So long ago you weren’t even born yet. No use dwelling on what can’t be changed.” He says this, and I can tell he doesn’t let himself dwell. He obviously avoids moments like these where the unimaginable memories can haunt him.

I sit up, breaking from his hold, and flipping around to straddle him. His face remains how it always does, but I choose to observe his eyes. And that’s where I find a faint flicker of hurt.

“What happened to him?” I place my hands on his shoulder, rubbing my thumbs up and down.

He knows I’m referring to his father. Instead of answering right away, he searches my eyes. He’s not touching me, which isn’t like him. His hands remain at his sides while he analyzes me like he’s trying to figure out how to execute his next words.

After a minute, he replies with little to no emotion. 

“I killed him.”

I freeze. Somehow still taken off guard, even though I’m not surprised. How could you face the monster who murdered your mother and not kill it?

Maybe it’s the dead look in his eye as he says those three words that stall me.

I let his words sink in for a couple minutes, trying to absorb them. He waits patiently, still not touching me, only cautiously waiting for my reaction.

“He was a monster.” I state quietly.

“He was.” Is all he replies.

“You kill monsters.”

“I do.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Never.”

It’s then I kiss him. Ignoring how he was currently being stand offish. I can’t not kiss him after how he just opened up to me. He was short, straight to the point, leaving out all details that weren’t necessary. And I’m sure he will never talk about this with me again. But that’s okay. What he’s given me in just the last several minutes means more to me than he could ever know.

I want to know everything about him. The good and the bad. Even the hard stuff. I want to kiss him better just like he always does for me.

So I try. I pour my feeling into this kiss, using the action to tell him I love him, and I don’t blame him for what happened to his mother. He will never believe that, not this stubborn man. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try.

He’s reluctant at first, maybe even taken back by my sudden onslaught. But soon enough he returns the kiss, quickly entering my mouth with his tongue, gliding across my own.

There’s no hurry between us. Just soft connection. Our hands rest on each other’s bodies lightly while our chests are pressed firmly together. Every rough brush of his scratchy jaw on my soft skin makes me want to deepen our kiss.

We break apart reluctantly, but continue to hold onto each other. I study his face.

This man. This perfect, scarred, handsome, scary man.

Sometimes I can’t even wrap my brain around what he does to me. He sets me on fire. Mind, soul, and body. He’s made me feel things I didn’t even think were truly real, and he doesn’t even have to try. It’s just him, who he is to me. Every flaw he carries, inside and out, is perfect to me. I want all of it, the good, the bad, and the screwed up.

And I’m really hoping he feels the same for me because I sure have a lot of screwed up these days.

“That’s not the reaction most people would have given to hearing that story.” Cor grumbles, his eyes slightly hooded looking down at me.

“I’d hope not. Kind of would rather no one else kiss you.” I force a smirk, even though my heart feels heavy with sadness for my love.

Cor doesn’t react. Doesn’t change his straight lipped expression. I thought I’d at least get a lip twitch from him.

Before Cor and I became what we are now, I used to see him very similarly to how everyone else did.

Strict, scary, and very, very serious. Basically don’t piss him off if you want to get away unscathed.

But now, the way I see him is… well… pretty similar to before, but add complicated to that list. Complicated and damaged.

Damaged may sound like a bad word to choose, sort of degrading. But I don’t think so. Damaged means you have scars. It means you’ve been through something, and you’ve survived it, even if you changed in the process. We’re all damaged, all to different degrees. 

There’s a lot of emotions that come with being damaged. And that goes for Cor as well.

He doesn’t show them, even after his terrible confession, he won’t let them come out.

I can’t change this part of him, despite my wishes. But I’ve learned to adapt. It’s taken me a while, but I know now if I want to find his true feelings he keeps locked away, so securely I’m not even sure he remembers where he hid them, then I have to look deeper. 

The faintest flicks of his eyes, the twitches of his hands, the subtle rise of his chest. It’s hard to make out but sometimes it’s the only way to know what might be going on up in that thick skull of his.

I can tell for sure he’s angry right now. What’s a little bit harder to tell though is if that’s sadness I sense peeking through. That would be a first, something I’ve never seen before.

I could be wrong in what I think I see in those ocean like eyes, but how could you not be sad when thinking about the horrible fate of your own mother.

I’ve been staring for a while, trying to come up with something to say, but before I can, he’s lifted me up, placing me onto the couch.

“Where are you going?” I ask once he’s stood up, exiting the living room.

He enters the kitchen that sits behind the couch, “Getting a drink.”

I turn on the couch, sitting on my knees while I fold my arms across the back.

He may not have acted mad towards me, but I think I might have pissed him off, or at least the subject in which my questions led us to have.

I want to ask him, but I know better.

The last thing I want to do is ruin the night. Well… ruin it any more than talking about your dead mother and the father you murdered already has.

“Do you want something?” Cor asks from his spot looking into the fridge.

“No. Thank you though.”

He grabs himself a beer, popping the cap off then taking a large sip before walking toward the kitchen table, leaning his body against it.

He relaxes in that spot, crossing one ankle over the other while he drinks his beer, his body facing directly towards me, his eyes keeping on my own.

I want to complain selfishly about him not coming back in here and letting me sit in his lap again.

But I think he needed to step back for a moment, so I let him. Instead I take in his oh so good body as he looks unfairly good downing that drink.

The hard planes of his chest, with the scattering of scars and the trails of hair that leads down his stomach to the top of his sweat pants has me staring like a school girl whose never seen a guy shirtless.

I want to touch him. I always want to touch him. He’s not very far away from me, close enough to tease me with the view.

“What are you looking at?” Cor’s voice is low, sounding like he knows exactly what I was looking at.

“You.” I confess.

“And what are you thinking about?” He adds.

I tilt my head to the side. “Lots of things.”

“Like?” He plays along.

“Hm, well,” I grin at him. “Things that probably aren’t very appropriate for me to be thinking.”

Cor shakes his head. Not in rejection, more in amazement. Like he can’t believe I’m such a wanton thing.

“How did little Nila become such a needy girl?” He takes another sip of his drink, never breaking eye contact.

“You’ve corrupted me. Showed me things and have made me never want to go back.”

“Yeah,” another shake of his head. “And I’ll go to hell for it.”

“Well then I’m going with you.” I quickly state, meaning every word.

Heaven or Hell. Doesn’t matter. I’ll follow no matter where he goes.

“Not a chance. You won’t end up anywhere near there.”

“Neither will you. After everything you’ve done, all the people you’ve saved, how respected you are, I think you’ve got a spot reserved for you up above.”

He huffs. “Whatever you’ve got to believe.”

I roll my eyes at him.

“There’s nothing respectable about the things I do with you, Nila.”

“You’re wrong.” I tap my fingers on the leather beneath my hands. “I have a lot of respect for the things you do with me. To me.”

He stalls, his grip on his beer bottle visibly tightening.

I continue. “So I respect you. Do you respect me?”

“Of course.” He answers quickly.

I smile seductively, feeling a little hot a bothered after ogling his rock hard body. “Respect me enough to come over here and do some of those… unrespectable… things?”

His eyebrow twitches up, his jaw tensing. “You’re really this desperate for more so soon?”

I nod my head, widening my eyes at him. 

“You think I should come over there,” he uses his bottle to gesture over towards my heating up body on the couch. “And make you come?”

I bite my lips at his abrupt words, wondering how he can say it so seriously when I’m over here starting to blush. 

“Yes, please.” I say shyly.

“Hm,” he cocks his head slightly, pretending to be thinking. “Haven’t finished my drink yet.”

He takes another sip. A very small sip.

“Are you almost done?”

He takes a look at the cold drink in his hand, the one that’s still over half way full. “Not quite.”

“So you’re not gonna come over here?” I ask, using the tone of an annoyed girlfriend.

“I will when I’m finished.” The asshole challenges me with his stare.

I let out an exasperated breath. “I just offered myself to you, and you’re not going to take the opportunity?”

“You always offer yourself to me, this is no different.” He mocks.

I scowl at him.

“I’ve taught you a lot already. Maybe it’s time I teach you patience.” He teases.

“Why be patient when I don’t have to?” I hold my scowl a little longer, before getting an idea. “Well, if you’re not gonna do it, then maybe I’ll just touch myself.”

I say it like a threat, but it’s obviously not one. 

“Go ahead then.” He casually replies, although his eyes are even more focused on me than before.

“Fine.”

I reach my hand down, sliding into my panties, already finding myself slightly wet form our conversation.

“You’d rather me do it myself, than do it with your own hand?” I ask him, my fingers now having found my slit.

“You’d get my hand if you were willing to be patient.” He replies, once again taking a too small of sip from his drink.

“Or you can forget the stupid drink and come help me now.” I shoot back.

“I could.” He taps his fingers against the glass. “But I want to see what you look like when you make yourself come.”

My clit throbs at the words, and my heart rate begins to rise. Part excitement, but also anxiety. Making myself come is something I can hardly do. And after all the pleasure Cor’s given me, it’s gonna be even harder. And on top of that, having an audience makes me nervous.

But I’m not going to give in and wait for him. Suddenly we’re playing a game. And when it comes to games, I never lose.

Cor can’t see anything below my shoulders, so it’s not like he’s even getting a view from where he is. But still, he stays where he’s at, standing stiffly.

My slim fingers, which are so much smaller than his, and a lot less skilled, find my clit easily once I’ve parted my folds. I draw lazy circles over it, just enough to ignite the sparks of pleasure I’m now craving.

I’m not putting much thought into reaching my release, figuring Cor will come over eventually. I mean, he’s a man. How could he not take the invitation of a girl when she’s basically just asked him to fuck her? Especially when said girl now has her hands down her panties.

But he shows no signs of moving, even when I start biting on my lower lip and rocking my hips back and forth softly.

“Please Cor.” My breath comes out husky and as seductive as I can. 

“No.” Is all he says. Grunts really.

“Why not?” I whine, high pitched and needy as my fingers circle a little faster.

“Already told ya. I’m gonna sit here and watch you.”

An annoying sound, the kind a little kid makes when they’ve just been told they can’t have desert, escapes me. “Why are you being so mean to me?”

“Not being mean.” He takes another sip, making me want to rip the bottle out of his hand and smash it. “Just enjoying the view.”

“Mm,” I can’t help the tiny moan that releases form my lips and I continue working my center. “Well it’s not like you’re really getting a view over there.” I huff.

Surely he can tell by the rise of my shoulders that I’m rocking my hips into every movement my fingers make. But that’s all. Hardly a show if you ask me.

“Quit talking back to me.” He scolds. “Now be a good girl and come nice and pretty for me.”

The rumbling of his voice adds to the shockwaves I’m already experiencing. 

I begin to rub faster.

I’m embarrassed, but surprisingly can’t take my eyes off his. I want to. I want to look down so I can at least try to get this shy blush I sport on my cheeks under control. But I can’t. He’s locking me in with his heated stare, making it impossible to do anything other than watch him while I grind against my hand.

I want more. And since Cor clearly isn’t willing to give it at the moment, I know I’ll have to provide myself.

I reach my fingers further back, about to slip my digits inside.

But it’s like Cor just somehow knows what my intentions are, and he’s not going to have it.

“Don’t put your fingers inside.” He demands. His posture may be relaxed but his voice is firm and serious.

I listen to him, even though another whine leaves me as well as an annoyed look thrown his way.

“I want you to grind up and down those little fingers of yours.” His jaw clenches. “Only thing inside you tonight is gonna be me.”

My breathing picks up, and I do as he says. I grind against my hand harder, my free hand clutching at the back of the couch.

“Why should I do what you say?”

“Because you want to.” He gloats.

He’s right. “What I want is for you to come over here.”

“Already told ya I’m enjoying the view.”

“What view?” I mumble.

He just barely smirks for a second. “Your pussy may be golden Nila. But it’s your face I’d much rather watch.”

My mouth opens slightly, not expecting that answer, feeling slightly self-conscious now.

“The way you look when you come,” He shakes his head. “I’ll never get it off my fucking mind.”

I listen intently as he continues.

“The way your eyes glaze over, like you don’t even know what’s hit you.”

I swallow, feeling the room heat up.

“That damn blush you get. Swear it travels all the way down to your tits.”

I’m moving my fingers even quicker now. Focusing less on intentional movements and more on fast friction over my clit.

“The way you bite that fucking lip.” He speaks low and deep.

I can see his cock hardening through his sweat pants.

I’m biting that lip now, unable to stop, like it’s my life line keeping me sane while I’m working towards the edge of an orgasm.

“Fucking perfect girl.”

I’ve never felt this kind of pleasure touching myself. But I’m already so close to coming so soon, just from looking at his delicious shirtless body and letting his deep voice soak into my every pore.

“What are you thinking about over there?” he asks, his glass getting closer to being empty.

“You.” I get out. Although it probably just sounds like a breathy moan. A desperate noise only he gets to hear.

“You pretending your fingers are mine right now?” He knows the answer already. But he’s playing with me for his own enjoyment.

And I guess mine as well because I’m minutes away from coming hard.

I’m breathing heavier and heavier by the second. “Yes. Yours are much bigger than mine.”

“They are.” He shifts almost unnoticeably on the table, probably getting uncomfortable with what’s hanging hard between his legs. “You like when they touch you though.”

“Yes.” I moan.

“Like when they take some of the pressure off that needy cunt of yours.”

All I can do is nod, my eyes trying to close, but I don’t let them.

“You take them real nice when they’re finally inside you.”

I nod again, my hooded eyes moving rapidly over his handsome face, unable to stay focused on one spot anymore.

“Almost as nice as you take my cock, huh?” He presses the opening of his beer to his lips, smirking behind the glass before tipping it back.

“Cor.” Another whine, somehow more desperate than the others as my hands, my fingers, work at record speed.

I’m slick and so damn wet, fully primed to have something inside me. Yet all I get to do is grind my hand.

“You’re getting close.” A statement, not a question.

“So close.” My eyes are probably looking like they’re pleading to him, but I’m too close to care about my desperation at the moment.

“Go ahead and come. If you make it good then I’ll come over there and fuck you.”

Holy hell it’s getting too hot in here. I’m working up a sweat just form riding my hand like a teenager.

“Is that what you want?” 

I stare at him. Too worked up to speak.

“To be fucked?”

I work a nod out of myself. I fast, rapidly paced nod. Wildly thrashing my head up and down like a bobble head.

“Then you better come.” He rumbles.

“Cor!” That’s all it takes. His dirty, commanding words and I’ve got my head thrown back, my fingers set on turbo and an orgasm ripping through me while I cry out his name.

I ride my hand until the spasms stop and the ringing in my ears begins to fade.

Even as I regain control and crane my neck back down to normal, I keep my hand inside my panties, idly massaging the soaked, tender flesh.

I find eye contact with Cor again. There’s pure lust in his eyes and he stands frozen, too mesmerized by the show he just received.

I blush looking at him after just getting off in front of him with my own fingers while he sat and watched.

The hard cock though, the one that very clearly wants out of his pants, is calling my name.

“Will you please come over here now?” I sound exhausted as I say this. Not even trying to sound cute anymore.

He snaps out of his trance, givng me a look that tells me he’s very satisfied with my performance.

Then he does what I’ve been waiting for and finishes that damn beer.

Halle-fucking-lulah.

I stay on my knees, basically not moving at all as he makes his way back into the room. Anticipation builds inside me with every calculated step he takes, every foot closer he gets as he rounds the couch.

“Turn around.” He says once he’s stepped in front of the couch, my back facing him.

I do as he says, basically ready to do anything he tells me to at this point.

I keep my hand in my panties even as I turn and stay sitting on my knees in front of him.

“Show me.” He instructs, standing a couple feet in front of the couch, looking down at me and making me feel absolutely miniscule compared to his hulking frame.

It takes me a second to register what he means by those two words. But soon enough I figure it out.

Slowly, I remove my fingers from my sensitive core. The digits come out wet and shiny. Something I would have been embarrassed about before, but now that Cor and I know each other’s bodies extremely well, I don’t care in the slightest.

I hear him grumble under his breath as he takes in the sight of my release around my fingers.

“Panties off. Now. Or I rip them.”

I move quickly at his threat that I know for certain he means.

I straighten my legs and pull off the small piece of fabric in a frenzy, so ready for him to touch me.

“Shirt too.”

I follow his instructions.

“Now put your feet up on the couch.” He steps towards me slowly, menacingly. “Spread your knees pretty girl.”

I do it. Staring at him all the way.

Once my feet are up and legs spread wide and inviting, he crouches down onto one of his knees, his head still sitting higher than my center, but a lot closer to it.

“Gods, you’re soaked.” His left hand finds my inner thigh, spanning the length of it in his grip. While his right hands goes to my core, his thumb resting on the spot above my clit, pressing in and pushing up.

I twitch. “All ready for you.”

He growls low, just barely under his breath. He takes that thumb from above my clit and drags it down, barely using any pressure as he passes over my tender nub, further down till he reaches my entrance.

My mouth hangs open, my breaths coming out short and fast.

He rubs lazy circle around my entrance, catching all the wetness he can and moving it around.

I just let him do his thing while I slouch back on the couch, watching intently as I switch my gaze from his focused face to his large hand in between my legs.

Then he presses inside with the tip of his thumb, and I take a deep breath.

“Ready for me.” He seems to say to himself. “You’re always ready for me.”

I don’t say anything, mainly because he doesn’t seem to be addressing me when he says this.

But when I don’t respond, he looks up, piercing into me with his heated stare. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes. Always.”

He keeps looking at me, but removes his thumb that was resting inside my slick walls.

I’m about to protest, but am cut short by the thick finger he puts in its place.

“Always so good for me.” he states, pressing inside till he’s all the way in.

I grip onto the couch at my sides, my arms tense.

“I thought you said you were gonna fuck me.” I find my words.

He simply stares at me while he pulls his finger out, then goes right back in after adding a second one.

My breath hitches, but I don’t break eye contact.

“I plan on it, don’t worry.” He starts to move his two fingers in and out, sliding easily as they go.

I start to rock my hips, only a little, surprised when he lets me do it. Usually he holds me down.

“But first I want you to come again.”

He then twists his fingers, adding new movement to the already pleasurable feeling.

“Mmm,” I give a big rock of my hips, chasing the fingers even though they’re already completely inside me. “but I want you inside me.”

“And you’ll have me.” He keeps me from rocking up too much with his one hand on my thigh. “After this.”

He drags his fingers out, admiring the wetness that follows for a moment, before returning them to my achy entrance, this time pressing a third finger in as well.

“Holy shit.” I slouch further down the couch, my back arching drastically as he’s got three thick fingers moving in and out of me with purpose.

I’m white knuckling the couch cushions, all the post orgasm sensitivity I felt down there before, gone, replaced with nothing but new found arousal which Cor has forced into me.

I’ve lost the ability to look at him. My eyes are squeezed shut while my head is thrown back, pure ecstasy coursing through my veins with every pump of his fingers.

The stretch of him is always mind numbing. Whether it’s his cock or the three unbelievably thick digits he’s got inside of me, it’s always so fucking good. 

It’s like I’m made for him. Like I’m made to have him and only him inside me. Sure he’s the only man I’ve ever been with, so in a way it’s like I am molded to him. But it’s more than that. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, can’t imagine anyone fitting as perfectly as he does. Anyone else would be like trying to force two puzzle pieces together that are from different sets.

“Ah!” I nearly shout to the heavens when Cor has managed to angle his fingers, making a come hither motion directly into my sensitive nerves inside.

I look down long enough to find Cor once again is solely focused on my face, not on my, as he said, ‘golden pussy’ he’s currently abusing in the best kind of way.

I want to get locked in his stare, want to swim in those crystal eyes. But I can’t. Physically can’t when he presses his thumb onto my clit.

My hips shoot up violently, causing his to tighten his grip on my thigh. My head flies all the way back, and the only thing keeping me on this couch is Cor.

But he doesn’t stop. In fact, he speeds up. Fingers thrusting faster, pressing harder. His thumb circling my swollen nub like it hasn’t already been abused enough.

One of my hands find Cors on my thigh, clutching tightly to hold on for dear life. My other hand curls into a fist and finds my mouth where I bite down hard.

I’m releasing my shouts into my fist, my body going wild as I climb higher and higher.

“Come, Nila.” His grip strengthens, his fingers quicken. “Come now.”

I’m a goner when it comes to his demands. He tells me to come and I explode. Fireworks shooting off in every direction, just like my body.

I’m flinging myself around, riding his fingers to try to get them deeper, while also trying to escape from them.

“Cor… Corcorcor.” I feel delirious for a few moments. Trying to focus on calming my body down, but struggling to do anything other than clench and spasm.

By the time I’ve finished my convulsions, I’m flat on my back, sprawled awkwardly on the couch as Cor takes mercy on me and removes his fingers.

I feel empty immediately. But also so damn sensitive I’m grateful for a seconds rest.

“So fucking beautiful when you come.” He stands, reaching down to grab my hands and pull me to a seated position on the couch.

My body is so limp I’m surprised I can stay sitting up.

“My legs are shaking.” I giggle, out of breath.

“You came hard for me.” he rest his hand on top of head, stroking my hair a few times.

I settle into his touch, thinking I might just be fully prepared to fall asleep right now with how spent I am.

But my thoughts are quickly deterred from that when I settle my gaze on the angry cock trying to escape right in front of me.

“I think you need some attention now.” I grin, my face probably looking silly and blissed out as I reach for the waistband of his sweats, pulling down and releasing the patient cock.

“Heh.” He chuckles under his breath, watching me carefully as he steps out of his pants and I reach for his length.

I only stroke him a few times before putting him into my mouth. He’s earthy and all man. His cock thick and powerful just like himself.

I run my tongue along his bulging vein I love as I feel him swell and twitch inside the tightness of my mouth.

He grips the sides of my face, but not to encourage my mouth to take him in more. Instead he pulls me off.

I leave him with a pop, looking up with wide and questioning eyes.

“I said I was gonna fuck you, didn’t I?”

All I can do is nod.

“Climb up, on your hands and knees.” He commands me, but manipulates my body himself to turn me around and get me situated the way he wants.

My fingernails dig into the leather while my knees are pressed firmly down as well. I arch my back as I look over my shoulder behind me, watching Cor get on his knees, eyeballing my ass along the way.

He grips my ass, hard, his angry cock weeping for attention.

I’m a little afraid, knowing how tender I feel between my legs right now. Not sure if I can take being touched anymore.

But the sight of Cor, naked and strong behind me with his cock needy and ready, makes me want to take him right the fuck now.

I encourage him out of his daze he’s in staring at my sex, by rocking my ass back, nudging his cock into my pussy.

“Greedy girl.” He grabs ahold of his length, lining it up to my entrance.

“Just want to make sure you stick to your word.” I fire back, anticipating the first thrust eagerly.

He doesn’t respond, instead he answers by thrusting his whole length inside me in one quick shot.

“Ah!” I cry out. I’m throbbing with sensitivity, yet I’m still desperate for more.

He doesn’t pause for more than maybe two seconds before the pounding begins. He knows I can take it. He always does.

He knows my looks, my shouts, the way my body reacts. He knows when I need him to stop or slow down. He knows my limits. Better than I even do.

So he makes good on his word and fucks me. Like a fucking beast. A ravenous one too.

His hands wrap around my waste, holding me tightly while he pulls me back to meet every one of his punishing thrusts.

He always feels so much bigger from this position. Like he’s stretching me far past my limits with each stroke in and out.

But it’s so good. Despite my tenderness and the stretch of him, I crave more. I want to get closer and closer, to get him deeper.

I try to help. Try to rock my hips back in time with his thrusts, but it’s impossible. I’m jelly from the waist down, and just straight up week everywhere else. It takes all my strength to keep my arms up.

He already knows this which is why he does the work for me. He’s moving my body around as he wishes to get the most pleasure, and lucky for me I’m loving every second.

“Cor!” I cry out his name, my mind starting to go hazy from how much my body has taken in just a short amount of time.

“You gonna come for me again?” one of his hands slithers up my surely slick back, grasping onto the back of my neck tightly.

I shake my head. Shake it violently. Feeling positive I won’t be able to find another release tonight.

“What’s that?” he uses his grip on my neck to turn my head, forcing me to look back at him. “No?”

“I can’t.” My voice is horse and tired. “It’s too much. I can’t!”

“Oh no baby girl,” He moves his hand from my neck to my shoulder, holding onto it for leverage. “You will come for me. I know you can take it.”

Without him holding my head, my face turns back down towards the couch where I close my eyes.

At the same time Cor’s hand that previously remained on my waist, moves around to my front, down between my legs.

“Oh gods…” He’s got his fingers on my clit with little time to waste, circling without mercy or patience.

“I can’t! I can’t…” A string of I cant’s and swear words mindlessly fall from my lips as Cor pounds harder, his hips slapping against me loudly in the quite room.

His balls slapping against my clit as well as his fingers never wavering in his assault has me believing he might be right. I might just come again.

No, not might. I’m gonna come again.

Like right now.

I fall over, my ass remaining in the air as my face buries itself into the couch where I scream so loudly into the leather my throat will definitely be sore tomorrow.

My brain shuts off as the pleasure takes over my every sense. I think I might have checked out for a minute there. The intensity of this orgasm beyond anything else I’ve ever felt.

I’ve never come this hard. Never reached this height of bliss.

It’s all consuming and almost debilitating. All the strength in my body just got fucked out of me, and I’ve never been so satisfied. I’m riding a cloud and ecstasy and I never want to come down.

I’m so blissed out I barely register the grunt form behind me. Or the shooting of Cor’s cum inside my clenching walls. 

I clenched so tightly I wouldn’t be surprised if his dick bruises.

“Fuck.” I hear grumbled behind me.

He’s let go of me, which of course causes my body to collapse flat on the now not so cool leather.

My limbs are useless as he turns me over, my body nothing but a ragdoll at this point.

“You okay?” He asks, looking sated and mildly concerned as he reaches for my face and brushes a few stray hairs away from where they stick on my forehead.

I nod. “Yeah.” I conjure the strength to lift my arms to drape them across his sweaty neck.

“Good.” He leans down and kisses me. Sweetly, tenderly. Nothing like the way we just fucked. “You did so good.” He whispers.

I smile against his lips, my eyes closely happily. “I love you Cor.”

“I love you Nila.” He pecks at my bottom lip again before placing a few more on my cheeks, up to my forehead. “Go to sleep now. I’ll carry you back to bed, wake you up when it’s time.”

Tonight, sated and in his arms, I know I can fall asleep. It’s already coming for me. Fast and heavy. 

In fact I can’t even open my eyes if I wanted to, they’re too heavy and exhausted. 

The last thing I make out is me nodding my head into the crook of Cor’s neck before I’m taken by the much needed sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter was supposed to be shorter, no more than 5,000 words I was thinking... but it turned into 10,000... I don't think that's a bad thing though ;)

DAY 1 

Living in my new apartment is nothing short of amazing. It’s expansive and very modern, nothing royal about it. I’ve decided to keep everything looking sleek and clean, light and airy. My thought was to make the place where I live as homey, yet organized and orderly as possible, in hopes the apartment’s vibes would rub off on me and perhaps keep me in order as well.

I spend the whole day shooing off anyone who popped in to try to get me settled, wanting to be alone in my new home.

I tell them to go away kindly, of course, but nevertheless I practically push them all out the door. Noct, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all stop by, and we chat for a few minutes. Today is Noctis’s move in date as well, and he’s equally as enthusiastic for the much needed change in scenery as I am.

Once they all leave, I sit on the bench that sits underneath my large floor to ceiling window, overlooking Insomnia. It’s beautiful, and busy. The hustle of everyone zipping past below me, making me feel in a small way like I’m a part of it. 

Of course I’m not, I still could never just walk out of my apartment and start exploring the streets of the city and go unnoticed. But I find my favorite part of this new arrangement is that I can fool myself into thinking at times that I’m a regular, soon to be, twenty year old young adult.

Well, a very wealthy, twenty year old. 

One with richer than rich parents and an unlimited bank account. 

So yeah, I guess I can’t fully delve into the life of a regular girl my age, but I can at least pretend at times.

Plus, having this new found freedom is the closest I’ve ever gotten to separating myself from being the princess.

Of course, my father doesn’t help with me trying to escape that reality when he’s been shooting up my phone like his life is in danger. Not even twenty four hours into my move and I’m already being bombarded by a concerned father and hesitant king who surely wishes he could take back his word right about now.

But he definitely can’t. He can annoy me all he wants but I’m here to stay.

I do find it a little irritating when without any notice the ding of my private elevator goes off and my father emerges, acting as though he hadn’t just been texting me all day.

My annoyance fades quickly though when behind him out comes a much more welcomed face.

Cor’s hands are clasped behind his back as he follows inside after my father, his back straight, his steps heavy, and his Crownsguard uniform on. He’s on duty. Full Marshal mode. 

And looking good as ever.

“How are you finding these new accommodations?” My father’s question is a much needed interruption from the way I was eyeballing Cor’s form.

Luckily Cor has a better handle on where he allows his eyes to linger, and aside from a courteous nod, he simply examines the space around us, curiously observing where I will now be living. 

Where I’ll be much further away from him, not just a short walk away.

There’s always a down side, isn’t there?

“It’s great.” I smile warmly at my father, who only focusses on me rather than the new apartment. “Thank you, dad. I really love it.”

His response is a nod, before he walks towards me. He doesn’t sit next to me, only stands as he gazes out at the city, his eyes unreadable.

I open my mouth to say something, but a deep voice beats me to it.

“Do you need anything?” Cor’s attention is still on his surroundings, although I know the question was directed towards me.

“I think I’m alright.” I say softly, always feeling weird whenever I’m left alone in this uncomfortable trio.

Myself, my dad, and Cor, all in a room together. 

Others might find the situation funny. Gladio definitely does.

“Anything you need, we can have delivered. Just ask.” Cor speaks with no emotion in his tone, as he usually does when in Marshal Mode.

“Okay, thanks.” I smile quickly, not wanting my father to see. I just find it amusing how my father isn’t the only one concerned. Cor’s already made sure I knew that anything I needed would only be a phone call away. 

He won’t voice it, but I’m fairly confident that while he wants me to have my freedom from the Citadel, he’s also concerned for me being so far away from him.

Although I like to think he’s just gonna miss me.

“I thought you might enjoy this view.” My father speaks as he continues facing the window. 

My eyes are drawn away from Cor, returning to the sight of Insomnia. “I do.”

“Noctis doesn’t get a view like this one. I figured you’d appreciate it more than your brother, so that’s why I chose it for you.” He goes on.

“That would be true.” I agree, knowing Noctis doesn’t really care for things like this.

After a slight nod, what follows is awkward silence. My father continues his tranced stare out into his city, I sit uncomfortably to the side of him twiddling my thumbs, while Cor remains standing at attention, but no longer looking at the details of my apartment.

Since my father is distracted, he looks at me instead, probably trying to read how I’m feeling right now, considering just last night I had quite pathetically been latched onto him like a cub about to be stolen away.

Believe me, I want this apartment more than anything, but when Cor told me he won’t be able to come see me until he can figure out a way around the security log at the entrance of the building, I was heartbroken.

Of course he’s right, and as usual being rational for the both of our sakes. There’s a private garage for the ‘very important people,’ as my father called them, in this building. You have to swipe a card and input a code before entering the garage, and then do the same to get into the elevator which will take you to your private apartment based on the code you inputted. 

The only people who have a card and code to my apartment are myself, my father, Cor, and several Crownsguards who will live in the lower part of the building, acting as my bodyguards if I ever need them.

There’s no actual security guard getting into the building, which is what led me to believe that Cor could come and see me. But, unfortunately Cor pointed out that the logs for who has checked into the building are checked regularly for anything suspicious. 

There’s a whole system to how it works, I don’t really care. All I truly heard was that Cor can’t see me until he figures something out.

When I asked him with sad eyes how long that would be, he simply replied that he doesn’t know.

So I didn’t even care if I selfishly didn’t let him sleep last night. If we weren’t talking, we were making love. I wasn’t about to let him go for a second. And he understood my sadness, and obliged, although slightly irritated at times, to my annoying and needy desire to glue myself to him, acting as though it was our last night together for months. 

Ugh, months. If it was that long I will be surrendering to my father and moving back into the citadel because I don’t think I could survive otherwise.

“I suppose I’ll go check in on your brother.” After the prolonged silence my father breaks in, turning away from the window. 

I don’t argue, because there’s no point. But he’s only been here a few minute.

I stand in front of him, looking up as he eyes me with concern. 

“Like Cor said, we can get anything you need.”

“I know. But I’m fine.” I smile.

He stares a little longer, making me slightly uncomfortable, before saying, “Alright then, I’ll be in touch.”

With that, he puts his big palm on my head, in a sort of awkward, unfamiliar pat. He’s not a man big on physical affection with his children, I can’t even remember the last time I hugged him. Not since I became a teenager for sure.

It was a weird interaction, but with that done, he makes for the elevator.

“I will meet you up there, Your Majesty.” Cor’s words surprise me, causing my eyes to widen and observe my father’s reaction.

Of course he thinks nothing of Cor’s statement. Just waves it off and enters the elevator on his own. 

He knows that Cor is family. When I was a kid I’d run to him and cry when my feelings were hurt. When I was a teenager I’d gripe about everything that was pissing me off, which usually got me a lecture or he’d just call me out for being so childish.

What he doesn’t know is now that I’m an adult, Cor’s my lover.

Wow, when you lay it all out like that it sounds perverted and so incredibly wrong. This is why I try not to focus on the fine details of it all. Instead I just try to find the beauty in Cor having been there for all the stages of my life. How our relationship has evolved from something so innocent, to something so passionate and intimate.

Maybe it is wrong. But I just can’t find it in me to care.

We wait for the elevator to close, then wait a few more seconds to be sure my father has left the floor.

Then I face my surprise guest. “He didn’t stay long.”

“He’s very busy.” Cor defends.

“I’m sure he is.”

Cor gives me a knowing look, but changes the subject. “Are you happy?”

“I am,” I tilt my head. “But maybe a little sad too.”

“You fought hard to get this place. Why be sad?” Cor asks like he doesn’t already know.

“You know why.” I step towards him unhurriedly.

He crosses his arms over his chest, standing tall and oh so large in front of me.

“You’re given a place like this and it’s still not enough for you?” he shakes his head, his face serious, but I know he’s teasing me.

“Oh no, this place is great,” I step toe to toe with him, craning my head up and placing my hands on his crossed forearms. “But… I already miss you.” I smile cute and cheekily.

“It’s been less than twelve hours, Nila.” He states, his deep voice vibrating in my ears.

“Almost half a day,” I start rubbing my thumbs along the hair of his arms, encouraging him to open them in invitation for me. “That’s a pretty long time, Marshal.”

I continue to grin sweetly at him, even while his stubborn face stays serious.

“Is it now?” He grunts, staring down at me.

I glance down at the contrast of my tiny, pale fingers grasping his arms, then stand on my tip toes before looking back up towards his face.

“Yup,” I crane my neck to get closer to him. “Soo… have you missed me?”

I blink a few times playfully, awaiting his response. He’s able to maintain his straight lipped expression for some time, but eventually gifts me with a twitch of his lips.

“We’ve gone a lot longer than this without seeing each other, sweetheart.” He states bluntly.

I roll my eyes and then give him my pouty face. “You know, you’re supposed to just say yes.”

“Well then,” he finally uncrosses his hands, causing mine to be knocked away. “If I did that I wouldn’t be able to see this face, would I?”

He places his thumb on my chin, pressing into it. I can’t hold my pout, so instead I replace it with a smile. A real, honest smile. Nothing fake about it as I stare up at Cor.

He removes his hand, and after a moment of looking at him with admiration, I step back onto my toes, and wrap my arms snuggly around his neck.

Much to my appreciation, his own arms find their way around my waist while he bends slightly, accommodating for our large height difference.

“At least say you’re going to miss me.” I tease, but honestly really do feel like I need him to reassure me that I’m not the only one who will be lonely without the other.

“Heh,” A deep chuckle slips past his lips as he leans in to place a kiss on my forehead. “I already do.”

I can’t help but giggle as I melt into his arms. “Good.”

 

 

 

DAY 4

The first several days in the apartment are amazing. Each one better than the last. I don’t sleep any more than I did at the Citadel, but for once it’s not due to troubling nightmares. 

It’s just excitement.

Pure joy for the freedom I’ve been given. 

Minus the guards that follow me whenever I’m not in my apartment. But other than that, it’s great. I have a sanctuary of my own that allows me to pretend I’m not a princess.

At least until my father calls and reminds me otherwise. 

But that’s fine. Hell, I’m getting more attention from him in the last few days than I was getting living with him.

I’ve spent a lot of my time doing absolutely nothing. I’m not trying to be lazy but I’m enjoying the solitude.

My new favorite thing is to read a book while sitting at my cushioned bench under the window. Or at night, when I can sit out on the honestly oversized balcony, and sip some tea while watching the sun set on the city and its people who I wish I was a part of.

It’s all so great

 

 

DAY 7

Okay… it’s starting to get not so great.

I’m bored. I’m lonely. And when I have a nightmare, I feel even more alone than I did back at the Citadel.

I was foolish to think that Noct and I would be living some young adult, no parents around, fantasy. I never see him. He’s either training or off doing whatever it is my father requires him to do. And if he’s not doing that, he’s sleeping it all off.

We had dinner one time in the last week, and it was only a short matter of time before he passed out on the couch.

In fact, everyone seems to be busier than usual. Even the guys are never around. I almost wish my father would call and tell me he has something I need to do, or an appearance I need to make.

But nope. Nothing. I’m just twiddling around my fancy, big apartment. 

I try not to go back to the Citadel too much, not wanting to give my father the impression that I’m missing home. In fact the two times I have visited have honestly just been in hopes to run into Cor.

Which I didn’t.

I want to rip my hair out not being able to see him. But at the same time I scold my childish mind for being one of those clingy girls who can’t even stand a week alone.

I can’t tell my father I’m home sick and would like to spend a night in my old room. It would allow me to visit Cor for a night, but I’m too stubborn to give my father the satisfaction.

So I settled for just calling Cor. But even that has failed me. 

Only once has he answered, and he was short and quick about it. That’s basically how the marshal always is to everyone else, but not usually with me.

All my other calls have gone unanswered. Sometimes, hours later, I’ll get a short apology text. But that’s all.

I caved and asked Noctis if the Crownsguard was busy lately, and he said they were swamped. I’m not sure what with, but apparently they were practically working and training day and night.

Because of this I’m willing to give Cor the benefit of the doubt. But that doesn’t mean I’m any less sad by his absence in my life.

It takes a lot for me not to call him in the middle of the night when I’ve been woken up by a nightmare.

Ugh, I didn’t even realize how reliant I’ve become on him until he was no longer a small walk away.

I hope he can figure out a way to come to me soon.

 

 

DAY 11

“So this new apartment isn’t all you were hoping for, is it?”

I shrug, answering with non-commitment like I usually do.

“What is it that’s not suiting you with this new place?”

I tap my toes on the floor, always needing to fidget whenever I’m on this couch.

Looking at the expressionless face of my oh so wonderful therapist, I reply. “Nothing. It’s basically everything I could have asked for.”

“Hm,” he clasps his hands together, no notebook or laptop out to take notes, as per usual. “The apartment is nice then?”

“Very.”

“But that’s not what matters to you, is it?” He questions, leaning back into his chair.

I eye him, waiting for him to go on.

“You don’t care about the apartment itself, do you?”

I shrug once again.

“You care about what it represents.” He states. He does this a lot. Makes a statement about me like he already knows it’s true, rather than questioning me.

Is that what therapist are supposed to do? I have no idea. But it’s seems odd and honestly a little condescending to just make assumptions and state them as bluntly as he does.

Of course he’s not yet been wrong about any of his observations, but that’s what really pisses me off. I don’t want him to know he’s gotten everything right when it comes to me so far. 

I don’t like the idea that I could possibly be that transparent. And to an outsider.

I decide to remain quiet.

“It represents freedom.” He continues.

He’s right.

“Independence.”

Right again.

“Adulthood.”

I find myself nodding my head.

“And perhaps even, an escape.”

I cock my head at his last sentence. “What would I be escaping from?”

“What would you like to escape from?” He throws a question at me. Trying to do the same thing he does every time. Get me to say something. Not just evade talking about anything too serious with him.

I think for a moment. “It’s kind of nice,” I pause, before continuing. “To pretend, a little bit, that I’m like the other girls my age.”

There, I’ve answered his question, truthfully as well, but still kept it simple.

“That would make sense.” He raises an eyebrow for a moment, possibly surprised I’ve given a direct answer to one of his questions. “I’d imagine being the princess is rather difficult.”

I half-heartedly chuckle. “Well, that might make you one of the very few who’d think that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Most envy my life. I mean, who wouldn’t? I get to be a spoiled girl without consequence, getting whatever I want and never left wanting for anything.” I glance out the window, remembering all the words I’ve heard spoken, or the things posted online.

People either want to have my life, or they resent me for what I was born into. They don’t even know the half of what it’s really like in this world of mine. If they all think I just sit around in the lap of luxury, without a worry in the world, then they are all very mistaken.

“But that’s not true is it?” I look back up towards him as he speaks. “Being the princess. It’s not as easy as the media makes it out to be.”

No, it’s not.

“Maybe, maybe not.” I evade. “I mean, what do I have to complain about? You should see the apartment I was just given. How could I be unhappy when I just got the one thing I’ve had to beg my father for?”

I ask myself this more than him. I did fight for this apartment, and now I’ve got it. So why am I sad?

“But you’re not happy, are you?” he immediately responds.

“I am.” I shoot back.

“It’s alright if you’re not.” He counters.

I sigh. “What makes you so confident that I’m not happy?”

“It’s simple.” He adjusts himself in his chair, sitting up straighter. “Last time you were here, even through your stand offish demeanor, I could see your excitement. For the first time I saw some joy come out of you. But now, only a few days later, it’s gone.”

I sigh again, even more exasperated than the last one. “So it might be a little bit… lonelier… than I’m used to. But I just have to adjust to the solitude. And it’s not like I can’t just go back to the citadel whenever I want.”

“Very true.” He waits to see if I have anything else to say, and seeing that I don’t, he goes on. “So what else?”

“What do you mean?”

“What else is bothering you? About your new living arrangements that is. Or anything really.”

I pretend to be thinking before answering, “Nothing. A little lonely, a little bored. I’m sure I’ll get over it though.”

“What about your nightmares?”

His bluntness catches me off guards for a second.

“Uuh.” I try to think of what to say before he interrupts.

“Have they gotten worse? Better? The same?” His fingers tap along each other, while he patiently waits for my response.

“Better.” I say quickly. I also lie, because they are the exact same as they were before. The only difference is I don’t have Cor to comfort me, or soothe me to sleep.

“Hm,” He skeptical. “Your father said he had your doctor prescribe sleeping pills. Do they help?”

“They make it worse.” I speak fast and without thinking. Instantly regretting what I said.

“Is that so?” His brow raises again.

I don’t say anything, instead I look down at my fidgety feet.

“Perhaps it is best not to take them then.”

I gape at him. Did he just validate my reason for not taking those pills? 

He’d be the first. 

I still don’t respond. Partly from being caught off guard. Mostly because I don’t have anything to say.

He sighs. “Seems like our time is coming to an end. Is there anything you’d like to discuss before we finish our session?”

He asks this every time.

And every time I shake my head and stand to make my way to the exit.

Once I’m on my feet, he joins me. “You know, it is alright to not be happy.”

I keep my gaze down.

“You may think that it’s required of you. Maybe to some it is. But in the end, you are allowed to be sad, or upset. Even angry. I’ve seen all those things in you. I hope one day you’ll let me know the reason for them.”

I nod. Pushing aside whatever feelings are trying to come to the surface after hearing those words.

Once I’m half way out the door, I turn back, making eye contact with the man who was already looking at me. 

“Thanks.”

 

 

DAY 12

I spent the whole night thinking about the last thing Nick said to yesterday.

‘It’s alright to be sad.’

‘Upset.’

‘Angry.’

Is it really alright though? And how would he know. He doesn’t know my life, despite how much he likes to pretend he does.

I’ve shown my father angry. I’ve shown him upset. It’s doesn’t do me one ounce of good.

This is why, when it comes to sadness, I’ve chosen to only show that to Cor. He’s the only one who will take my emotions and not throw them back at me. Instead he takes whatever I give and gives back whatever he can to make the hurt go away.

Sometimes he’s able to. Sometimes he’s not. But he sure as hell tries every time.

And speaking of Cor. I’m going fucking crazy.

I haven’t seen him in twelve days, despite trying to run into him on my brief trip back home. We text a little, but it usually goes nowhere.

Listen, I don’t expect Cor Leonis to be all lovey dovey on the phone or show any sort of romance via text. That’s not him, and that will never be him. And that’s fine. Plus he’s busy. I know this.

But I need something. Anything. An update on if he’s come up with a way to come see me.

I’ve asked through text, but he’s only responded with, ‘I’m working on it.’

I feel desperate for him. Like somethings missing without him around me. I’ve gave in and cried a couple times for him.

The thing is I am lacking in sleep without him around, I’m lonely, and there’s a chance I’m becoming a little depressed. All these things combined, you can’t blame me for becoming irrationally emotional and crying because I can’t see my marshal.

But that’s still not how it should be. I should only ever cry to him, not because of him.

I decide to make another attempt at seeing him. It’s Friday, and I’ve come to the Citadel for my usual lunch with Noct and my father.

My father hasn’t toned down on his concerns for my well-being, and honestly he’s just gotten worse since I don’t live with him. This made for an exhausting lunch of listening to my father.

By the time it’s over I’m more than ready to find Cor. I make for his office, having texted him to see if he was there, but receiving no response, I decide to try my luck and go anyways.

If someone sees me paying him a visit, it’s not like it would be unusual for me to say hi to him. I’ve done it for years. Nobody needs to know that my visits have a different meaning now.

However, when I reach his office and there’s no sign of him, the eagerness I felt on the walk over is gone, and now replaced by slumped shoulders and even more sadness.

“Looking for the Marshal?” A woman speaks behind me as I start heading away from the office door.

I stop, turning slowing on my heals to greet the owner of the voice, my jaw clenching instantly.

“Constance,” I face her. “Hi.”

My lips twitch in the best smile I can muster, but it’s not much. I’m far too over everything right now to fake niceness towards her.

“Hello, Your Highness.” She greets me with my title, but doesn’t bow like everyone else would. “He’s out at the moment. Did you need something?”

She smiles at me. But I now know the truth behind every one of those fake smiles.

“I see. I’m guessing he won’t be back anytime soon? I just thought I’d pop in for a quick hello before I head back home.” I explain, making my reason for being here sound casual.

“Afraid not. He’s very busy.” She chimes.

“So I hear. Where is he anyways?” I ask, too curious not to.

“Ah just Crownsguard business. Nothing for you to worry about.” She chirps as she continues walking again. 

“Alright then.” I mumble.

“If you’re sure there’s nothing I can help you with, I better get back to it as well.”

“Okay.” I say as she passes me, making her way down the hall. 

She doesn’t leave it at that though. From over her shoulder she calls. “I’ll be sure to let The Marshal know that his little puppy was looking for him when I see him later tonight.”

Then she’s gone. And I’m fuming.

I just about stomp my foot like a toddler. She said that just to get to me. To make me angry, or sad, or insecure. Whatever it is, she has no right to speak to me like that.

All I can do is imagine hitting her with objects far more impactful than a piece of meat as I make my way out of the citadel.

I was already down in the dumps and she just had to go and push me deeper now.

By the time I’m standing outside the citadel, at the bottom of the stair case about to get into my car, I’m debating whether or not I want to cry or scream. Maybe both. I’ll do it when I’m alone in my apartment. I won’t let anyone see what’s come of me in these last twelve days.

“Your highness.” My driver greets me while opening the door for my entrance.

“Thank you.” I say softly as I make for the car.

But before I can enter, I get the feeling of eyes on me.

Turning around, I look back up at the entrance to my old home. Standing in the door way I see someone.

I remove my sunglasses, trying to get a better look. It doesn’t help much, for they’re too far away. But it looks like a woman. 

It’s definitely a woman. She appears to be wearing a dress, but I can’t make out much more. Her distance and the shadow cast on her makes her features impossible to see. But even so, I can tell she is looking at me, standing still as a statue.

I can also tell she has her arm raised, as though she’s holding onto her neck.

Then her head tilts, almost twitches to the side.

It’s… strange.

“Your highness. Everything alright?” 

I’m snapped back to my current surroundings.

“Yes, sorry. Thanks.” I say to my driver, quickly entering into the car.

Once my door has been closed, I peer out the window to get another glance at the woman. 

But she’s gone.

The sound of another door closing turns my attention back to the driver, who’s now seated in his spot.

“Are there people in the Citadel right now?” I ask.

“Yes Your Highness, there’s a tour going on today.” He responds before pulling way.

“Huh.”

She must have been a part of the tour. I’m thankful I missed them on my way out. The last thing I want now is to be on display for pictures or questions right now.

But I can’t get that woman out of my head. I’m not sure why, but I think about her the whole way home.

Maybe it’s because the way she was just staring at me seemed strange. Or maybe I’m just on edge and cranky and thinking too much into.

Either way, I can’t help but feel a little… off… about it.

 

 

 

DAY 13

Despite my mood the past little while, I still find peace sitting on my balcony, watching the lights and the hustle of the city below me.

The sun just barely set, some of its light still remaining.

I sit wrapped in a thin throw blanket, trying to relax, knowing tomorrow is going to be a hectic day.

It’s hard to be at peace when I’m so down, but I give it my best shot as I let the evening breeze glide across my cooled skin.

I close my eyes for a moment, I don’t know why. Maybe I’m trying to meditate or something.

That’s something I haven’t tried. Yoga and meditation.

I’ll keep that in mind.

*ding

I peek open, having heard the elevator chime from inside the apartment.

I look back, peering through the opened balcony windows where I have a clear shot at the doors to the elevator. 

The light above it is on, which means I heard right and someone’s coming up.

Could my father be stopping by? Weird that he didn’t text me first.

The doors open, and while I watch expecting my father to walk out, I’m left with my jaw hitting the floor when it’s not him, but Cor intsead.

Cor. In my apartment. It’s been two weeks and I haven’t seen a bit of him except for the few minutes the first day I moved in.

But here he is. Walking into my apartment unannounced, dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket. His face is inexpressive as it locates me, his eyes like lasers on me as I try to comprehend that he’s just suddenly here.

“Cor?” I breathe out once I’ve collected my jaw from my lap.

“Hey sweet girl.” He replies, now standing in the middle of my apartment.

I’m on my feet without even knowing it. My body reacting before my brain to get me over to Cor ASAP.

All I hear is a rough chuckle from under his breath as he catches my flying body, holding me up while I latch on like a claw to him.

My legs around his waist are tight, my arms even tighter as they hold onto his neck.

I kiss him then. I need this first before we speak.

I peck at his lips. He starts licking at mine until I open up. Our tongues meet and dance together. The kiss is deep but not frenzied, even though that’s how I feel right now.

His hands deliciously grip my ass tightly, keeping me held high for him.

We break the kiss reluctantly after a few more seconds.

Just like that, staring into the sea of his eyes, having just felt his soft lips on mine, it’s all better.

It’s like he’s my addiction. The last two weeks I was knee deep in withdrawal. But now I’ve gotten my fix once again, and I’m higher than I’ve ever been.

How could I ever possibly live without him?

Despite the excited energy that’s coursing through my veins as I’m held up in my favorite spot, I still remember the two weeks I’ve had without Cor.

Using one arm I unwrap it from his neck, and hit his shoulder hard. Well… hard for me, probably nothing more than a pat to him.

“It’s been two weeks Cor.” I whine, not meaning to.

“I know.” His brows are low, I fine crease between them.

“Well I wish you would have talked to me more.” My one arm remains around his neck, gripping his hard shoulder. While my other hand traces its fingers along the stubble of his jaw.

He starts walking, leading us over to the open kitchen, where he delicately places me on the cool, white marble countertop. I only wear shorts, so shivers run down my legs.

“The only time I’ve been alone these past two weeks, has been when I’m asleep. And that wasn’t often.” He encloses my thighs in his hands, reassuringly and possessively holding onto the place where my legs meet my hips.

“Why?” I ask, now running my hands up and down his arms.

“Been busy. Got a lot of new recruits and change in protocol. On top your father’s had us in one meeting after the other.”

“Oh… so, how are you here?” 

“I was able to focus more on how to get here once things calmed down with the guard.” He squeezes my thighs, and subtly steps further between my legs, becoming flush with my body.

I want to kiss him again, especially with how nice he feels between my thighs, but before any of that I want to let him finish. “And what have you figured out?”

“It took time, but, I’ve managed to become in charge of security here.”

“So… that means…”

“It means I have access to the security logs. And if I don’t want it to be known that I’m here, I can make it so.” He assures.

I giggle, feeling giddy that my brilliant man figured out a way to get to me. And while two weeks have felt like a lifetime without him, it could have been a lot longer.

I steal a kiss. A happy, victorious kiss. “Why did it take this long to do that?”

“Didn’t want you father to be suspicious.” He says against my lips before resting his forehead to mine. 

I close my eyes and start dragging my nails softly up and down the sides of his wide torso, going under his jacket to be closer. Meanwhile, he explores with his own hands up my hips, around to my lower back where he presses firm, but comforting, circles right above my ass.

“How’s my girl?”

His voice vibrates through my ears, making me shiver even more like it’s the first time he’s ever spoken softly to me.

“Fine… so much better now.” I whisper.

“Have you been alright?” He questions, trailing his lips over the bridge of my nose, down to my cheek bone, and places a kiss high on my cheek.

I follow his lead, and place a few of my own kisses along his face, ending at the corner of his lips before pulling back only a few inches. “Yeah. Maybe, a little bit lonely. A little bored. But still good.”

I grin for him, not wanting to let him know how sad I’ve truly been. It doesn’t matter anymore, he’s already making it go away.

My smile must not reach my eyes though, because the look he gives me says he knows better. “Are you sure you’ve been okay, Nila? I know you haven’t been able to see much of anybody lately, it’s alright if it’s been hard on you.”

I shrug my shoulders, playing it off like no big deal. “It’s all good. I’m just happy you’re here now.”

He gives me one nod, although he observes my eyes for the truth. I just hold his stare until he’s done.

“I know you came to find me yesterday. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” He goes on, still mindlessly moving around my back.

“That’s okay, I figured you probably wouldn’t have been there anyways, just thought I’d try though…” I think for a moment. “Did she tell you?”

“She?”

I roll my eyes. Like he doesn’t know who I’m talking about. “Constance.”

“Yes, she said she ran into you there.”

“What else did she say?” I try to ask like I’m innocently curious, but really I’m itching to know if she said what she told me she would.

“Nothing. Why would she?” he raises a brow.

I sigh, and grip my fingers around his shirt. “She doesn’t like me.”

“Heh. I think it’s you, who doesn’t like her.” His words come off with a little bit of teasing, but his expression seems maybe annoyed. At least a little bit. I think he’s over my juvenile jealousy of Constance.

But he doesn’t know the things she’s said to me. And he’s never going to because I don’t want him to withdraw from me if he finds out that someone might be onto my feelings towards him.

“It’s a mutual disliking.” I state.

“Oh really? I find that hard to believe. Everyone who meets you, loves you.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” I shrug cockily, “But she’s ruined my perfect record of being liked by everyone.”

I’m joking as I say this, because honestly, everyone liking me is far from the truth. The online world is filled up with an equal amount of people who like me, and who feel contempt towards me and my family.

“Hm.” He acknowledges what I say, but doesn’t say anything else.

So I continue. “You know, some people like me more than others.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup,” I bring my hands around to his chest, dragging them up to meet his neck. “In fact some people like me very, very, much.”

He spots the heat that grows in my eyes, and matches it with his own instant lust. “I’d believe that.”

“I can think of one person who likes to show me how much they really like me.” I smirk, running my thumbs along his jaw and rolling my hips ever so slightly into his.

His hands squeeze my hips harshly, like a promise that he’s not letting me go anytime soon. “And what do they do to show you?”

“Hm, well…” I lean in closer to him, biting on my bottom lip the way he seems to love, before continuing. “They usually kiss me… and touch me.”

I’m leaned in far enough to ghost my lips over his own, both our eyes hooded and lustful.

“And fuck me.” I breathe onto his lips.

The growl he gives me after that is deep and hungry, followed by the smashing of our lips together.

Through the heat of our kiss I feel myself being lifted, swept away and led to my bedroom.

Finally.

“I think I’ll do just that.” He grunts, climbing onto the bed with me still clung onto his frame.

“Which part?” I ask breathily as I’m laid on my back, instantly shucking at Cor’s jacket to get it off him.

He throws it away before getting back on top of me, my entire body disappearing underneath his own into the mattress. “All of it, baby girl.”

My body heats up, and I blush from head to toe, kissing him to hide it.

The kiss is so starved I feel like I can’t breathe. But that’s okay with me as long as he doesn’t stop.

We’re all teeth and tongue and passion, sucking each other in to make up for lost time. And man has there been a lot of time lost.

Once I collect my bearings from the onslaught, I dig my nails into his back, dragging down to find the hem of his shirt. I want it off, and peel at it violently to do so.

Eventually he helps me, lifted up only long enough to remove the article of clothing before reaching for my t-shirt.

“Up.” He demands, impatient and full of heat.

I shoot up immediately, knowing without a doubt that he will rip the shirt off me if I’m not fast enough. 

Once I’m sitting he peels it away, leaving me bare from the waist up, seeing as I wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Fuck Nila.” He clearly is happy to see that, staring at my chest like he’s never seen it before.

I pull him back down by the shoulders, my back hitting the bed once again. “That’s what I’m hoping you’ll do. And soon.”

He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, a quiet snicker coming out of him. “I’m planning on it.”

He trails a line of white hot fire down from my mouth, sucking across my neck harshly, then biting at my collar bone.

“Mmm,” I moan, my eyes closed, as he soothes every inch of skin he assaults with laps of his tongue. He leaves a trail down my body with the amazing burn of his rough cheeks.

“Oh… Cor…” I gasp as his hand is suddenly attached to my left breast. He holds the whole thing in his hands, kneading it hard before pinching the nipple fiercely.

Meanwhile the line of pleasure he leaves with his mouth makes its way to my neglected nipple, where he latches on and circles it into a hard peak, before scraping at it with his teeth.

He’s at it for a while, switching from side to side with his mouth. His aggressive ministrations leave my breasts swollen and red. And leave a throbbing in between my legs.

But he keeps going, feasting on my chest like he’s content to do it all night. Even though the trapped member in his pants is telling me otherwise.

Wanting to feel more, I roll my hips up, grinding against the hard bulge that wishes to come free and see me.

It feels so good, getting some friction on my aching heat. So I do it again, harder than the first time. Then I keep going, spurred on even more when Cor grunts from the place in between my breasts.

“I want you Cor.” I whine, my hands gripping his hairs, tugging really.

“Don’t worry, sweet girl,” he takes his right hand, and journeys down to the waist band of my shorts. He doesn’t waste time before he slips in, invading my panties and parting my folds for his fingers to fit snuggly against my clit. “You’ll have me.”

“Oh Gods.” I arch my back, thrusting my chest even more into his persistent mouth.

He laps at my nipples, and leaves love bites along all the flesh surrounding them, all while just as aggressively circling my swollen bud.

I feel like I’m lying in a sauna. But a sauna that’s also on fire. I’m so hot, inside and out, feeling like I’m thrashing wildly on the bed. It’s all so intense, not having been touched by him for so long. I want to scream for him to fuck me now, to be hard and fast and just his ruthless self with me. Because that’s what I need tonight. I need fire and passion and I want it now.

But at the same time, every swipe of his golden tongue across my hot flesh, and every abrasive stroke of his fingers along my clit is making me melt more and more. He’s on top of me, all over me, just like I want him.

But with my orgasm fast approaching, I know I want more.

“Please, Cor… more.” I whimper, trying to pull his head off me.

I feel his grin on my chest, and his fingers seize, stealing another whine from my lips.

He’s kneeling then, his hair disheveled form my crazed fingers running through it.

I’m still lying down as his form towers above me. He grabs my shorts, peeling them and my panties away as I raise my legs straight in the air to do so. Once they’re removed, I place my legs back down on either side of his legs.

He stares at me, from head to toe, trying to get his fill. His eyes so many shades darker with lust and heat and need.

“You just keep getting more beautiful, don’t you?” It’s a rhetorical question, but has me blushing anyways.

“Always so perfect.” He runs his fire like fingers along my stomach, causing me to contract the muscles there. He leans back down, hands on either side of my face. “Fucking perfect.” He speaks against my lips before sealing us in a surprisingly tender kiss.

Before I can request that he removes his pants, he takes me by surprise and flips us over.

Now he’s on his back, me on top, probably soaking his lower stomach with my dripping core.

“Scoot up here, sweetheart.” He requests, his hands pulling at my thighs to bring me to him.

“What?” I ask, my blush growing stronger when I think about what he’s asking me.

“Climb up here and sit that perfect pussy on me,” He pulls harder at me, forcing my knees to move. “Been too damn long since I’ve tasted you.”

I do as he says, with reluctance though. I’m nervous, which seems silly seeing that he’s eaten me out many times before. This should feel the same, but there’s something so much dirtier about it, I feel unsure.

“Okay.” I whisper, probably too quiet for him to hear. 

My heart rate has picked up impossibly fast as I get into position, my knees on each side of his head.

“Good girl.”

He knows I’m uncomfortable, but still he doesn’t give me time to dwell on the position we’re in. Instead he grabs both of my ass cheeks in each hand, and forces me down.

The first swipe of his tongue sends a sharp thrill throughout my stomach, ripping a shout out of my mouth. “Ah!”

He doesn’t go slow nor easy on me. He works his hard tongue up and down the length of me, drinking in every bit of juice I have to offer. 

He’s never polite when he has his face between my legs. He eats like an animal, and tonight is no different.

“Tastes just as good as I remember.” His voice vibrates against my pussy right before he goes back in, making sure to dip his tongue inside me before dragging back out to circle my clit.

“Shit, Cor!” It’s so good, and when he starts pulling my hips forward, grinding me onto his face, back and forth, my arms shoot back where I now lean on his chest, needing some sort of balance for the orgasm that’s about to knock me down.

Who would have ever thought the Lucian Princess would ever be riding The Marshal’s face?

And fucking loving it.

So much so that Cor doesn’t even need to guide my hips anymore, they’re rocking back and forth on their own now. My thighs burn from keeping myself up and I feel like it’s over a hundred degrees in here. But it’s so, so good.

“Cor… I’m almost there.” My head is thrown back, my spine arches. Cor’s hands are now wrapped entirely around the smallest part of my waist, helping me stay upright.

Which is a good thing because at my words Cor somehow goes faster, harder with his tongue, lapping so forcefully at me I’m instantly yelling out his name.

“Cor! Ah Cor!” The muscles of my stomach clench while my hips thrash wildly while I’m held up by Cor who doesn’t stop his ministrations. 

He keeps going until the last spasm seems to leave my body, everything going limp as I fall over next to him on the bed.

“Holy fuck.” I pant, trying to catch my breath and my sanity.

Cor rests his hand on my thigh, stroking his thumb along it while I calm down.

“That was sooo good.” I coo at him, my chest still rapidly rising and falling.

He chuckles. “Thought you might like it.”

After a moment I speak, “Cor?” 

“Yeah.”

I turn towards him, admiring his bare upper body, but wanting to see the lower half too. “Will you please take your pants off now?”

His brow raises high in amusement. He doesn’t say anything, just laughs musically for my ears as he gets off the bed.

I shakily get on my knees, and watch as he removes his shoes, then his pants. When his briefs are down, I without meaning to lick my lips at the sight of him.

Once his hand reaches for his diamond hard cock, I give into the magnetic pull he has on me.

I get on all fours, and crawl his way. Slowly, seductively, never breaking eye contact with him as he waits patiently for the blissed out girl coming his way.

“I’ve really missed you.” I say to him once my mouth is only inches from his length.

“How much?” he asks, his chest rising in anticipation.

“I can show you.” I say, but don’t wait for a response. The drop of pre cum that leaks out of him is too inviting not to suck up. So I do.

I take the tip of him in my mouth and swirl my tongue along the slit, making sure to collect the salty bead.

I don’t spend too much time there, too eager to have his length filling my mouth.

It’s harder using only my mouth, and no hands. But he keeps one of his hands on his length, helping guide it in and out, while his other hand finds my upper back, running along the heated skin.

I go as fast as I can, while still not getting sloppy about it. He’s never aggressive with me when I do this for him, but I want him to let go a little.

So I suck hard. Take him deeper than I ever have. And soon enough I get what I want. 

“Fuck Nila. I’ve missed you.” He grumbles as he starts thrusting his hips forward. He still holds onto his control, but he watches my eyes as he fucks into my mouth, making sure he’s not going to fast, that he’s not hurting me.

And I love it.

I never thought I’d enjoy giving a blow job. But I do. I definitely didn’t think I’d like to have my mouth fucked while I do it. But here I am, salivating, wishing I could touch in between my legs so soon after I already got off.

I moan around his length, getting lost in his eyes and watching the pleasure span across his features. My eyes water and my jaw hurts but I never falter.

He swells unbelievably thicker on my tongue, and that’s when he retracts. Pulls out of my mouth slowly, leaving me to wipe at the drool around my lips.

My wide eyes stare up at him, and for a moment he doesn’t say anything, just looks at me almost as though he’s in wonder of the sight before him. Me on my knees, submissive, ready for him. He shakes his head.

“Gotta come inside you tonight.” He rumbles, running one hand through hair as I’m sat back on my knees.

“But you were inside me.” I smile sweetly up at him.

He’s too turned on to smile back, but I can see the amusement in his eyes. 

He pushes on my shoulder, encouraging me to lay back, which I do willingly. “I think you know what I mean.”

He grabs my legs, and with a sharp tug has me pulled to the edge of the bed.

“Oh I don’t think I do.” I tease while he pulls my hips off the bed, wrapping my legs around his waist. “I think you’re gonna have to show me.”

“Heh, that won’t be a problem.” He promises right before pulling me onto his cock.

“Ah!” I shout, my back curving and my legs tightening around him.

He’s got my lower half completely lifted off the bed while he stands at the foot of it and pulls my body onto him in time with his thrusts. My shoulders and head are the only thing still on the mattress, digging into it while my hands claw at the sheets.

“You’ve missed my cock too, haven’t you?” He groans, his hands holding onto my hips, surely bruising me with how tightly he grips around my bones.

“Yes…” I have no control in this position, all I can do is lay here while he manipulates my body however he sees fit. “Oh gods yes!”

“Yeah, my girl is needy.” 

I nod my head, only able to agree with him.

His thrusts are sharp, pulling all the way out to just the tip then snapping forward. “Did you touch yourself without me?” he hisses.

I look up at him, catching the dangerous look in his eye as a bead of sweat drips form his forehead. 

“Tell me.” He demands deeply, getting his point across with an even harsher thrust.

“Ah! Mmm…” my fingers begin to ache with how tight my grip is. “Yes! I did.”

“Mm,” his eyes heat up even more. “Did you think of me?”

I nod frantically, out of breath and pummeling towards another release more and more with each of his well-executed thrusts.

“Did you come?” He growls.

“No!” I cry out once he reaches one of his thumbs to my clit, rubbing along it while his other hand goes under my back to keep me held up.

“No?” he asks surprised.

“I never finished. I wanted to wait for you.” I pant.

My answer seems to shock him. And if he wasn’t an animal before, he is now.

He doesn’t say anything else, instead focusses on getting his cock as deep inside me as possible and pressing into my clit without mercy.

My mouth falls open, but my scream is silent. My eyes roll back as I tune out everything that isn’t Cor’s cock inside of me right now.

Five more thrusts. That’s all it takes. 

No cry or shouts comes out of my mouth, just a horse whine as my body convulses. The waves hit me dangerously hard, and I clench just as violently around Cor. 

This causes him to give into the pleasure as well, his grip on my hips gone as he falls over onto his hands, one on each side of me. He slams into me three more times before the thick spurts of him flood my insides.

We ride out our orgasms together, with him still giving small thrusts until he has nothing left to put inside me, and me wrapping my arms around his upper back, rocking my hips as much as I can manage until the aftershocks have faded.

It feels so good, where I’m at right now, this second. Not just the sex… which was beyond words… but holding onto him, just the two of us, more alone now than we’ve ever been with each other.

“What’s wrong?” Cor removes his head that had been resting in my neck, and takes in my face, using one of his hands to cup the side of it.

I hadn’t even realized a lone tear had slipped out until he was using his thumb to wipe it away, worry in his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” he questions, his brows knitted together.

“No.” I reassure quickly. “I’m just really happy.”

He lets the look of confusion stay on his face a little longer, before softening his features. He leans down to kiss me. 

He’s still comfortably inside me, making me feel warm and blissed out.

While I play with his hair delicately with my fingers, I pull away from our gentle kiss and ask, “So… um, are you staying the night?”

“Do you want me to?”

We both know the answer.

I nod my head, biting my lip and wondering if this can really be true. Cor, staying a whole night, my dream of waking up with him in the morning light, where we’ll then have a normal morning together the two of us. It seems too impossible to be true.

“Then I’ll stay.” He seals his words with another kiss, one I can’t help but smile big into.

 

 

The night was still young, something that we’re not used to. So we stayed up for several more hours. Talking mainly. We laid together on the couch for a while and he questioned me for every detail of my last couple weeks alone. I smiled and told him there really wasn’t much to tell. And that’s the same response I got when I asked about what he’s been doing with the crowsguard.

The whole night felt very domestic. And like an absolute dream.

We made love in the shower again. Cor kept me lifted up while he slowly worked inside me. Each thrust gentle, and perfectly timed. He was worried he’d gone too hard on me earlier, and after some reassurance and convincing, I was able to convince him to take me one more time before exhaustion hopefully took the both of us. 

We got into bed naked, nothing but our bare skin pressed against each other. I laid on my side, curled up snuggly as he laid behind me with his arm draped across me, his hand holding onto my wrists.

“What time is it?” I ask him, having lost track of time after such a good night.

I’m definitely tired, and feeling ready for some sleep, and that with Cor here, I might actually get some.

I feel him shift slightly, presumably peering over at the clock behind him.

He returns his head to my neck, speaking hotly into my skin. “12.07.”

“Hm.” I hum at him.

“Happy birthday, Nila.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've definitely been struggling with writing the next chapter. It's Nila's birthday and of course lots is going to happen, so I want to get it just right. I've been working on it for a while now and it's getting there. But to give you guys something in between here's a smutty, fluffy chapter for ya!

I open my eyes to find my room basked in a faint morning glow. Slipping between my closed blinds, the early morning sun is evident, and I find myself surprised. I can’t remember the last time I didn’t wake up before the sun did.

I don’t think about it long though. The heat encompassing my body reminds me quickly of the man who shared my bed last night.

I sigh. A long, content, just all around happy exhale of breath as I take in the firm wall of chest that presses against my bare back. The entirety of my body is pressed along Cor’s. I can feel the roughness of his skin against mine, each hair tickling my flesh. His breathing is steady against me, signaling that he’s still asleep.

I’m happy.

Happier than I’ve been in a while. I’ve fantasized an almost embarrassing amount about this moment. The time when Cor could spend the night with me, without sneaking through hidden passages within the walls during the worst hours of the night, or waking up long before the sun to hurry off and remain out of sight.

I’ve wanted it for so long, and now, it almost seems too good to be true. Like it’s only a matter of time before this happiness I’ve somehow grabbed onto, is taken away from me.

I sigh again. This time sad and exhausted, knowing that at some point, this all will be taken away from me. Despite my wishes.

I push those thoughts aside. I always do. I can’t allow my mind to think about the future when I’ve already got too much to process going on in the present. I need to focus on what I have now.

And currently, I have the Marshal’s arm wrapped around my small form, holding me in place like he’s not prepared to let me escape him. Not that I’d ever want to.

Each breath he takes teases my neck, alerting my body of his closeness.

Oh, and I’m very aware of the semi hard cock currently poking at my ass.

My lips slowly rise, laughing internally at how morning erections aren’t a myth. 

I’m also finding it to be very… inviting. How can I resist?

I flip my body around slowly, careful not wake him just yet. I want to get a good look at him, in his most peaceful form.

Well, as peaceful as Cor can get. I get myself situated, my front now pressed completely to his. He stirred slightly, but didn’t wake.

I observe his face, specifically the seemingly always present furrow in his brow. Not even asleep can this man relax. 

I reach up my arm, slowly approaching the space between his brows before lightly tracing my finger along the stern creases.

I want this every morning. Waking up to the sight of his face, every perfect line and curve of him a work of art.

As I trail my gentle finger lower, crossing the bridge of his nose and then working down to his jaw, I think of how much better I can sleep when he’s with me. It’s not completely better, but I can at least sleep a little more, and have dreams a little less.

I guess that’s what happens when you’re wrapped in the arms of comfort and safety.

My finger finds his lips, tightly sealed and in a straight line. I like seeing him not wearing a frown. My touch is basically ghosting over him, because I’m quite surprised he’s still asleep, and I’d like to stay in this moment for a while longer.

Wrapping my arm around his back, I alternate between staring up at him, and closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of his skin, and the fresh smell of him I love. Although it’s slightly different than normal, seeing as he had to use my soap last night instead of whatever earthy, manly stuff he usually uses.

He grunted when I had handed him my lavender scented soap bar, causing me to giggle as I offered him the alternative, my strawberry body wash. He begrudgingly accepted the lavender soap, and I watched as he lathered his body like an absolute tease.

I mean, really he was just washing himself the way any normal person would, but I was getting an appreciative eyeful and that was what caused me to ask… maybe beg… him to fuck me again.

Yeah, our times in the shower together are always fun.

I grin thinking about it, and it makes me remember his semi morning erection that’s now pressed against my belly button. I somehow manage to squeeze into him even tighter, pressing firmly into his length.

It twitches, and gives me an idea.

I’ve laid awake ogling him long enough, and we really should be getting up with how busy of a day we have ahead of us. 

So, he’s woken me up before with a surprise orgasm, I think I’ll do the same.

My arm reaches down, his still wrapped around my body heavily. I decide he’s asleep, so there’s really no reason to tease him all that much. I circle my fingers around him, the smooth skin of his cock is warm, hot even.

I start at the base, gripping tightly, hoping I can make a cock of his size feel good with just my one dainty hand.

I glide upwards, snaking around his length which gradually thickens in between our bellies.

Once at the top, I twist my fingers along the head, giving it a little extra attention before traveling back down, meeting my fist with his balls.

Then I repeat, each time I journey up his length, he’s harder than the last time. 

It’s… fun. I’m not in a rush to get him off, not trying to go to hard. Instead I’m just feeling every twitch and vein. Marveling at the way his cock comes to life in my one little hand. I’m simply enjoying him.

Yes, it would be great if he was awake to return the favor, but oh well. I’m enjoying myself nonetheless. 

Soon enough a pearly bead gathers at the head. I can’t see it due to the thin sheet covering us, but I can feel it. I catch it with my thumb before it drips down, pressing into the slit at the tip of his cock while I’m at it.

I hear his breath hitch, and his chest rise. He obviously liked that.

I continue, moving my thumb around, smearing more of the hot liquid around. And it’s then I decide to look up, check to see if Cor’s still asleep, or if his hard on has woken him up.

When I’m met with hooded eyes, I’m taken back, enough to halt my movements. He’s got so much heat in his eyes, and perfect awareness as well. He doesn’t look tired at all as he stares down on the small girl with her hand currently wrapped around his dick.

I blush, unsure of whether or not he’s been watching me for a few seconds, or minutes. 

“Hi.” I say shyly.

“Hey.” He says, his voice the slightest bit horse from sleep. It’s even deeper than usual, which means it’s somehow sexier than usual. “What are you doing?”

He knows exactly what I’m doing.

I shrug my shoulders playfully. “Just thought I’d wake you up, you know, before we sleep in too late.”

He observes my endearing smile, his arm around me gliding up to between my shoulder blades, his callused hand spanning across the area. “There’s other ways to wake me up.”

“True,” I bite the inside of my cheek, remembering the hard member in between my fingers, and begin to continue my earlier task. “Buuut, are you really going to complain?”

“Not complaining,” his face doesn’t give way to any sort of pleasure, but the involuntary upward flex of his hips tells me he’s enjoying my wake up call. “Just trying to figure out what to do with a girl who never seems to have had enough.”

Am I really that needy?

Yeah, I guess I am. But it’s his fault.

“You know, it’s your fault.”

“Is it?” He questions, his chest rising the slightest bit faster now that I’ve continued my ministrations. 

“Mmh.” I nod my head, and slow down my hand, trying to grip him tighter as I move slower up his length. “You’ve just made it too good, and now I can’t go without.”

He raises an eyebrow, but surprisingly there’s no cockiness to his face like most men would have if they were told that they’re just too good at sex. Instead he just seems intrigued.

“So I really have spoiled you.” He states, thumb now stroking along my back.

“Yeah, but I think you like spoiling me.” I grin at him, knowing it’s true. Even when he’s strict with me, he still always spoils me in the end.

He hesitates for a moment, and when his hips buck slightly, I remember that even though my motions are lazy, a man can only have his cock played with for so long before he needs some real movement. “Do you think you deserve to be spoiled?”

“Well I’m a princess, so yeah, obviously.” I tease, and smile wider when genuine amusement sparks in his eyes.

It’s then my hand is snatched away from Cor’s cock, and I’m being rolled over onto my back, Cor hovering above me, the sheet now fallen off our bodies.

He gets both my hands in his one large hand, and holds them in place, pinned above my head in the pillows. He then uses his free hand to trail up the sides of my stomach, causing me to shiver once he runs the pads of his fingers along my ribs.

“And have you been good, Princess?” He awaits my answer while using his thumb to flick across my peaked nipple.

I lift my chest slightly into him and move my thigh an inch, grazing against his cock. “I think I’ve been reeeally good.”

I lick my lips, trying to do it as seductively as possible, even though sometimes I feel silly when I try to do something sexy.

The way he watches my tongue though tells me he doesn’t find it silly at all. “Are you sure about that?” he continues to question.

“Mmh, I’m always good for you.” I finish my statement with a roll of my hips, deliciously rubbing my core against him.

He arches his brow and looks down at me with eyes that are calling me a liar.

I smirk, knowing exactly what he’s getting at. “Well, I guess… sometimes… when I’m alone with the Marshall… I might be a little bit bad.”

“I thought so.” His grip on my wrists tighten. “You are a good girl, most of the time.”

I nod while I continue to chew on my inner cheek in anticipation.

“But sometimes, you like to be fucked like you’re a bad girl.”

His expressions doesn’t change, even though my whole body heats up.

He doesn’t say it as a question, it’s a fact. One we both know is true.

“So is that what you’re going to do to me?” I aks, my pussy really starting to tingle with want.

“No.” He states bluntly before flipping me over with a surprise amount of grace. “It’s your birthday, remember?”

“Of course.” I turn my head to the side as he lays his weight, but of course not too much of it, onto me, the front of my body sinking deep into the mattress.

“And you really have been good,” he grasps my chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, holding onto me tightly but gently at the same time, while his thumb rubs along my jaw. His breath is hot in my ear as he speaks. “So I think I’ll just love you.”

I shiver at his words, and close my eyes in bliss when he presses a lingering kiss to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

He then grabs underneath my right knee, bending it up, practically bringing it up against my side. He has me opened up for him, and he’s able to slide into me.

He slowly enters my now very wet core, allowing me to feel every amazing inch stretch my tight entrance.

Once he’s fully seated a satisfied gasp escapes me. My eyes, which had remained closed, open when I feel the bed dip on both sides of my head due to his hands.

I reach out with my right hand, grabbing on his wrist that sits in front of my face, encouraging him to drop down to his elbow. Once there I interlock our fingers, holding on tightly while I bring our conjoined hands closer to me. My hand disappears completely into his, just how I like it.

Our hips press together as he stalls inside me, his balls resting against my clit, and his chest covering the entirety of my back.

He speaks against my cheek. “You feel alright?”

He’s checking to make sure I’m not too sore from last night. And while I might have woken up with a small amount of tenderness, which is not an uncommon occurrence when someone my size takes someone Cors size, the only ache I feel now is the throbbing desire to have him start moving.

“I’m good.” I whisper, pushing my ass up a little. “More than good.”

“That’s my girls.” He praises before pulling out, leaving only the tip inside before pressing back in.

He’s unrushed, completely focused on rolling his hips and hitting that special spot inside of me. Every time he pulls out I moan, and with each gentle thrust back in I gasp.

He’s never allowed there to be a doubt in my mind that when he makes love to me, he means it. He’s proved that it really is called making love for a reason. Because that’s what it is. A moment that is created with pure love.

It’s beautiful, powerful. So many emotions being passed around without needing to speak.

Unfortunately in our case, it’s also heart breaking.

Because that’s what will happen, if I can’t be with Cor. My heart will shatter.

I’ve seen horrible things in my dreams, but none of them could ever come close to the nightmare that would be losing Cor.

Don’t think about it. Not now Nila.

I mentally slap away the thought before a tear can escape me. I squeeze Cor’s hand tighter, pretending that he’ll never be able to let go of me.

His rough breaths in my ear are nearly orgasmic themselves. His faint grunts go into my ear and straight down to between my legs.

All I can do is moan as he slowly works us both to our release.

Mine comes sooner than his though, coming out of nowhere it seems, I contract around him, tightening as my softly built orgasm travels through me.

Before the waves of pleasure are finished, Cor has me flipped onto my back and he enters me again, continuing his thrusts to prologue my pleasure. 

He captures my endless moan in his mouth, his one hand finding mine again while his other cups the side of my face, holding onto me like I’m a precious treasure.

Like I’m the most valuable thing he has.

He makes love to me like that for a little longer. My body wrapped around him while he smothers me in kisses and caresses. He’s everywhere all at once. It would be overwhelming if I wasn’t right where I wanted to be, forever.

He works me through another release, never faltering his perfect pace as I whimper against his mouth. “Cor… Cor.”

I’m not sure what I’m trying to say. I want to say something to let him know how he’s making me feel, not just physically, but emotionally, mentally. But all I can make out is his name, whined from my lips like I’m pleading with him.

“I know.” He whispers back. Sealing us in a kiss as he allows himself to follow after me with his own release.

He used his stamina and stubbornness to make sure I got off again, and now that I have he’s filling me with everything he has to give.

The moment is almost too perfect to be true. Cor just made love to me, in the morning with the sun shining through the shades, after a whole night spent together. No sneaking off while it’s still dark out, or drowsy eyes from lack of sleep.

After we’ve relaxed some from our releases, I say, “Thank you for kissing me.” I speak against Cor’s hot neck, my arms now wrapped around his shoulders.

“Kissing you?” He questions, lifting up enough to look down at my face.

“Yeah. That day in the garden, at the Citadel. I was sad and you came looking for me. And you kissed me, for the first time.” I explain, remembering the moment that started this all.

“I remember.” He speaks deeply, uncertainty marking his face.

I know he still has moral issues with how this all happened between us, and I understand why. But seeing his expression the way it is now, almost makes me sad.

I start to frown, but before I know it Cor’s face has shifted, and his closed lips raise on one side.

His smile is genuine, and filled with adoration.

“I convinced myself for a long time that what I did that day was wrong. I left so I’d stop thinking about you.” He traces his finger along the side of my face gently. “Hell, I still think it all might be wrong.”

I frown.

He chuckles, and runs his thumb along my mouth. “But regardless, you, Nila… there’s nothing wrong about you.”

He cups my face as I stare with watery eyes into his own, seeing that he means what he says.

“Not a damn thing.” He adds before kissing me.

I melt into him, thinking about how much I meant it when I said thank you to him. If he hadn’t kissed me then, or any time after, I wouldn’t be with him like this. I wouldn’t be loved by him the way he loves me now.

And no matter what happens in the future, loving him will never be something I regret.

 

 

 

Once we peel ourselves off each other, we decide on taking another shower to freshen up for the day to come.

Except this time I behave myself, and simply get myself clean while just admiring the view of Cor doing the same.

Cor leaves the room wrapped in only a towel as I throw on a pair of panties and his shirt, not wanting to get dressed for the day quite yet.

When Cor walks back into the room, he carries a small duffel bag.

“I didn’t see you bring that in last night.” He must have set it down before I jumped him.

“Thought I might need a change of clothes.” He explains.

“You thought right.” I grin at him while he pulls out clothes which he then changes into.

I sit on my knees on the foot of the bed, ogling him as he removes his towel. He’s all tan skin, scars, hair, cock, balls, and just pure man in one perfect body.

Damn, I’ve got it bad for him.

“Are you hungry?” I’m jolted away from my creepy staring when Cor approaches me with the question of food.

At his words I take in the empty feeling in my stomach, signaling I actually have worked up an appetite.

“Yup.” I say, deciding to reach my arms out to him as he stands a couple feet away from me.

He steps into my outstretched limbs without hesitation, allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck snuggly.

I kiss him quickly before lifting up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He has no problem picking me up like I weigh nothing and carrying me into the kitchen. Once there he deposits me onto one of the bar stools.

He leaves me there with a kiss on the head, and makes his way for the fridge.

He gives it a good examination, before letting out a grunt.

“You don’t have much.” He says in an accusing tone.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve addressed I’m not really one to cook.” I chime.

“What do you eat?” He says while still observing the lack of contents in my fridge.

“I usually just order things.” I shrug. It’s easy, and whatever crownsguard that’s on duty downstairs likes it also, because I always order them some as well.

“It’s better for you to cook your own meals.” I swear he’s lecturing me.

I roll my eyes, not that he can see as he’s now busy with a carton of eggs he’s found. “I’d give myself food poisoning if I did that.”

“I don’t doubt that.” He agrees. “That’s why you should learn. Think of it as a hobby.”

“And are you going to teach me?”

“Sure.” He’s managed to find a frying pan and sets it on the stove. “How do you like your eggs?”

I hop off my barstool, and walk towards him. I wrap my arms around him, pressing my cheek into his back. “I can scramble them.”

“That’s good.” He cracks an egg onto the pan, and then a second one right next to the first. “I’ll teach you another way to cook it instead then.”

“Okay.” I mumble against his back.

He sprinkles some seasoning onto the eggs, and while we wait for them to cook, and remain glued to his warm back.

“Sooo, we’ve already addressed that it’s my birthday.” I chirp up at him.

“We have.” He states blandly.

“So I guess we should talk birthday present then.” I tease. Like I do every year. Always so eager to get my present from the Marshal.

And every year he delivers. His present choices have never once disappointed me.

“Keep asking me about it and you won’t get anything.” He says sternly, although I know he doesn’t mean it.

“That’s not true,” I fake pout into his back. “You can’t say no to me.”

“I think I can.” He grabs a spatula from beside the stove, and uses it to perfectly flip both eggs over.

“But you wouldn’t.” I tease.

Sighing, he turns around, grabbing onto both sides of my head before saying, “If you want your present, you’re going to have to wait until you get through the whole day first.”

My fake pout turns into a real one thinking about what a long day I have ahead of me.

There might be some fun stuff planned, but there’s an equal amount of not so great stuff to go along.

“You’re going to stay with me today though, right?” I ask as he runs his hands through my hair.

“I am.” He assures.

“Just not the way I’d like.” I say sadly.

He sighs again. “We take what we can get, Nila.” He presses a kiss to my head before turning back towards our sizzling breakfast. “Today will be a good day for you.”

“I hope so.” I try to say cheerfully.

I really hope so.


End file.
